


Born to be great

by Deigogo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, He's a squire, I'll add more tags with the new episodes, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is learning to be a leader, Jon snow is not very conflicted, Jon travels with Arya and Jory to Essos, Jonerys, R Plus L Equals J, Robb is aliveeee, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 104,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deigogo/pseuds/Deigogo
Summary: After Robert's rebellion, Arthur Dayne travels with his sister and Ned Stark to Winterfell with the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen.Meanwhile Queen Rhaella flees to Essos with her children and Ser Willem Darry swearing that she will come back one day bringing fire and blood against her enemies.*Chapters 1 and 2 fixed to make your reading more friendly*Reunion of ice and fire in chapter 23Not the best with summariesPlease leave some feedback, it's very important for me to know if I'm doing things wrong or not





	1. King's Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is my first fanfic, I hope that you could enjoy this just like I enjoyed writing it. After all writing fanfics is a good way to release the stress that you can experience in college.  
> Sorry to everybody, English isn't my mother tongue but I try my best.  
> the first chapters don't have many POVs just to introduce the history.

**283 AC**

**The trident**

After a few moments parrying, slamming, cutting, pushing and kicking, Robert’s hammer found his way to prince Rhaegar’s chest. The hammer destroyed the breastplate and his ribcage at the same time and with his last breath he just ask for forgiveness to his beloved Lyanna and his unborn child. “Soon your time will come my son” those were the last words of the last dragon. When life left Rhaegars dark indigo eyes, every man in the trident remained silent, only Robert Baratheon, raising his war hammer, had the boldness to break the silence. "The age of dragons has ended, today begins a new era, so now I ask you men of Westeros. Are you with me or against me?”. After that, every man standing in the battlefield kneeled in front of the mighty stag.

**The tower of joy, Dorne:**

Arthur was sitting in a rock cleaning his sword; it was the legendary sword of house Dayne. They called it Dawn, and the man who wield it was known as the sword of the morning. After what appeared to be a couple hours, Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold arrived with horrible news, prince Rhaegar was dead, killed in the shores of the trident. Arthur felt that someone dropped a hammer over his head, his prince, his future king, his friend was dead, and he wasn’t by his side to protect him, he failed in the accomplishment of his duty. Before he could keep thinking about his biggest failure the screams of a woman pierced through the air, they were full of pain and desperation. 'Lady Lyanna' he thought, after that he ran upstairs, he failed protecting prince Rhaegar but he was determined to protect his legacy, that baby was the future of House Targaryen.

By the time he reached the top of the tower Arthur heard a baby crying, he got in and saw a picture that will follow him to the grave. His princess was resting over a pool of her own blood rooking a little baby, she saw him enter to the room. “Arthur, my dear friend, come closer… please”, her voice was breaking, her life was leaving this world. Arthur leaned close to her and the baby, his hands were shaking it was a nightmare for the mighty sword of the morning, nobody trained him to see a dying mother fighting to stay a little longer in the world of the living. With a breaking voice and tears dropping trough her face, Lyanna Stark said her last words: “He’s your king now, Arthur, you need to protect him, take my body and travel to Winterfell, take the letter that is over the table, Ned will understand, but please, protect him, promise me that you will take care of him… Robert is going to kill him”, Lyanna placed the little baby in Arthur’s arms saying: “His name is Aemon Targaryen and he’s the rightful heir to the iron throne”. Arthur could only think in the dragonknight, this boy was destined to be the best king that the seven kingdoms could ever have. 

Lyanna gave her last breath and the light of her eyes left this world, ‘now you’re with Rhaegar and I will take care of your son, even if it cost my own life’, Arthur came downstairs and showed the baby to his brothers. “Seven blessings to our king” Ser Oswell wasn’t a religious man, but the boy was a miracle for him and for house Targaryen, “what do we do now?” Ser Oswell asked. “well, we must flee to Essos, it is our best chance to survive and keep our king safe” Ser Gerold replied. “Lord commander, Lady Lyanna asked me to take her body to Winterfell, she also asked me to deliver this letter to his brother Lord Eddard Stark” Arthur’s hands were shaking with the scroll sealed with house Stark sigil.

Suddenly the three knights heard the hoofbeats of many horses approaching from the north, maybe the gods were playing with the knights, it seemed to be a coincidence or a real bad irony, the house Stark banner stood among the riders.

“It seems like our princess request will be accomplished after all” Ser Gerold chuckled as he unsheathed his sword, Arthur proceeded to do the same, he counted seven northern riders, but he was calm as always, they were the king’s guard, the most skilled knights of the seven kingdoms. 

“Nobody touches Lord Stark, he has to hear the whole story, only he can help us to keep our prince safe.” Ser Gerold said.

Once the northmen arrived, Lord Stark unsheathed his sword and approached to talk with Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold. “Where’s my sister?” he asked, his face showed full determination, everyone could see that the honorable Eddard Stark was disposed to kill every man could dare to interfere between him and saving his sister. He lost too much during the war, his only wish was to see his little sister again and take her home. 

“Lord Stark, lady Lyanna is dead, her body is upstairs, we where waiting your arriving, she asked us to deliver her body and this letter to you.”. Eddard dropped his sword as Ser Arthur handed him the letter, his hands were shaking just as Arthur’s hands before. Many tears started to fall as Lord Stark read his sister letter.

My dearest brother:

If you are reading this letter it’s because I left this world, I only beg you to forgive me for all the mistakes I made, I never thought that Robert or the king would react like this, but unfortunately we never choose who we love, prince Rhaegar never kidnapped me, we flew away together because we loved each other despite our differences, I couldn’t imagine a happy life with your dearest friend Robert, always whoring and drinking.

Rhaegar got a septon to nullify his marriage With Elia Martell, I chose him to be the father of my children and he chose me to be the mother of his children, I know that what we did was selfish, but he saved me from the nightmare that Robert represented in my head.

Finally I ask you to complete the hardest of all the tasks, I need you to promise that you’ll take care of my little Aemon, he has no fault for his parents actions and I’m afraid of what will Robert do to him if he discover his existence. Just take him with you back to Winterfell, Ser Gerold, Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell have protected me as their princess, and they have sworn to protect their future king, please Ned protect him from Robert’s wrath, it’s the only thing that I ask you.

I hope that you could forgive me for make things so complicated and remember dear brother, I’ll be waiting for you when the time of our reunion come.

Loving you with all my heart.

Lya.

After reading his sister last will, Ned noticed that everything that he believed was a lie, the rebellion itself was a lie made to protect Robert’s pride. He made all his way to Dorne to find his sister, and now he must face the ugly truth, his nephew was innocent, the knights that were standing in front of him sworn to protect him, what kind of man was the honorable Eddard Stark if he delivered his nephew to the new king? knowing how Robert reacted when the Lannisters delivered the corpses of Aegon and Rhaenys it was obvious that the little Aemon would face the same destiny of his siblings. “what can we do now?” he asked. “We must hide him, it’s too late to flee to Essos, Starfall could be a good destiny for the prince, at least for now.” Ser Arthur spoked, he knew that Lord Stark felt something for his sister Ashara and he could notice that Lord Stark wasn’t very pleased with his plan by the gaze that he gave him. ‘If it wasn’t for the little king, he would kill me right now’ Arthur thought, but traveling to Starfall was the best immediate option. 

Lord Stark asked his men to keep the secret, after all, he would never put friendship over his own blood, he wasn’t a kinslayer, at the divulgation of this secret was a death sentence for the little boy and for his family. 

The northern riders waited a couple of hours until late afternoon, after packing everything that they would need and setting the tower in fire, they started their travel to Starfall, the three knights with them left their armors in the tower over three fake tombs placed in front of the now burning tower, they were dead for the rest of the world, at least until the time when Aemon could take back his throne.

………….

**Starfall, Dorne**

The young Ashara Dayne was very known because of her beauty, but she was also known for being the little sister of the mighty sword of the morning, Ser Arthur Dayne, but her life was full of sadness and loneliness, after the Harrenhall’s tourney ended she arrived to Starfall with a child in her womb, nobody knew who was the child’s father, but many gossips were saying that Ned Stark was responsible of fathering the child.  
Nothing of that mattered right now, Ashara gave birth to a lifeless baby girl, ‘the seed of Brandon Stark wasn’t strong enough after all’ she thought. While one of her maids was brushing her long black hair, she saw a column of riders approaching to the castle gates, they carried no banners with them, but Ashara was smart enough to recognize the armor of a northerner, specially the armor of a northern lord. Once the maid finished braiding her hair, she left the Palestone sword Tower of the castle and met the riders at the gate, she was nervous, after all, it wasn’t very comfortable to look a man who loved her right in to the eyes and tell him that she gave birth to his brother’s child. ‘I’m going to crush his heart in very small pieces, but he needs to know the truth.’ She told this to herself many times while she was moving through the corridors of the castle to reach the gates and the main courtyard in front of them.

Although when she arrived at the main courtyard, a pair of lilac eyes and gray eyes received her, after losing her daughter she never wanted anything, she just wanted to stay in the tower, alone and imperturbable, but the man who loved her so much came to the castle with the only being that could take her away from her misery, her brother Arthur. 

“It’s nice to see you again, little sister” Arthur told her with a big warm smile. Ashara walked towards the two men and slapped them both, after that she hugged Arthur with all the strength that remained in her body after all that she lived, but the wailing of a little baby dragged her back to her misery, the gods were very cruel with her even ruining her reunion with her beloved brother. Tears started to fall trough her cheeks, as if she was possessed by a natural impulse she walked towards the little boy, his eyes were grey as Lord Stark’s eyes, ‘it seems like the honorable Eddard Stark wasn’t so honorable after all’ she said to herself as a small smirk formed in her face. She took the boy in her arms when the wet nurse handed the little bulge towards her, suddenly Ashara felt an explosion of emotions inside her. “This little one is hungry and tired, just as I assume you are my lords, please come in, I hope you enjoy our hospitality.” Ashara walked into the castle with little Aemon in her arms followed by Arthur and Eddard, the rest of the north men were escorted to their chambers.

“You better start talking dear brother, it’s very unusual to see you right here, right now, sitting next to one of the enemies of the crown.” She directed an accusing glare to Eddard, he just looked away. ‘he’s embarrassed’ Arthur leaned closer to the table and told her everything that happened in the Tower of Joy, he told her about the secret marriage between Rhaegar and Lyanna, he told her about little Aemon and how Lord Stark was disposed to help them. Ashara felt an avalanche of feelings and emotions over her, but understood every single word that her brother said, she saw an opportunity in this situation. “I’ll take care of the boy if that’s what you want” anybody could see her determination; she lost her little girl and the gods gave her a little boy in exchange, this was her opportunity to be a mother, she detested the actions of the prince, but the little baby wasn’t responsible of his parent’s sins.

“I lost my child,Brandon’s child … but I can make the people believe that he’s my son" Ned glared at her in disbelief; “So it was true after all”. He was married to Catelyn Tully, but she was betrothed to Brandon, Ned married her to ensure an alliance with the Riverlands, He only loved one woman out of duty and she was Ashara, but now he understood that she never looked at him in the same way, her heart belonged to his now late brother. “You don’t need to sullen your reputation, my lady. I can make them believe that he’s my bastard son, Robert will believe me, we’re like brothers after all.” Ned answered. 

Ashara gave him a killer glare, “So, you’re disposed to make this little boy live under your roof among your children and your wife, tell me please, would lady Stark support the presence of a bastard among her children?”, her words were full of anger, it’s already hard for a bastard to live in westeros, it would be ten times harder for the bastard of a lord living among his trueborn siblings. “I’ll take care of him, the boy has already lost enough, Arthur will help me.” She knew her brother better than anyone, he was one of Rhaegar’s friend and he would do anything to protect his legacy, and the boy that she was rocking in her arms represented that legacy.  
“If we wish to protect the prince, we must leave Starfall as soon as we can, sister.” Arthur knew that after everything were in order in the capital, they would start a hunt against the crown loyalist, and his family was one of the main supporters between the dornish houses. “And where would we go, sweet brother, to Winterfell?” a small chuckle left her mouth. Arthur looked at her like asking for forgiveness, he was asking too much of her, but flee to Winterfell was the best option they had, “Winterfell is the safest place in the seven kingdoms for us right now, there isn’t a better place to hide than right under their noses, I will be Lord Stark’s new Master at arms, under a new identity, you’ll still be my sister and Aemon will be your bastard son, but we will have to find him a new name, at least for now.”

“How about Jon?” Ashara asked. “It’s your decision little sister, you are going to be his mother after all” Arthur replied after her question. “Then it’s decided, he will be Jon Snow, a bastard of the north.” Ashara was determined to complete the task without hesitation. “Now, I will have to ask to leave us alone, gentlemen, as you can see, I need to feed my son”. 

Arthur was relieved after seeing how compromised was his sister with her new son, he failed once protecting the prince, but he would not fail again, not to little Aemon, he was the shield and sword that would protect him day and night, he was a King’s guard and that Vow was for life.


	2. From the ashes we will rise

**284 A.C:**

**Dragonstone:**

The former queen, Rhaella Targaryen escaped from King’s Landing just before the hosts of Tywin Lannister could enter to the city, the travel to Dragonstone was very fast, it was like the gods gave the favorable winds, they reached Dragonstone at the same time that she felt the first contractions, Ser Willem Darry, the master at arms of The Red Keep, took her to one of the royal chambers followed by the midwives of Dragonstone. 

“It looks like a storm is hovering over us” Ser Willem said, the knight looked very complicated with the situation, the storm was like a gift and a curse from the gods, it would give time for the birthing of the new royal child and would stop any ship sent to chase them, but it would slow them down when they tried to fled towards Essos, Westeros wasn’t a safe place anymore, King Aerys was dead, killed by one of his own guards, Ser Jaime Lannister, ‘Kingslayer, they should never have trust in a Lannister.’ Ser Willem’s mind was full of rage and fears, he wasn’t a King’s guard, but in honor of his brother he would protect the queen and her children from anyone that desired to hurt them.

The storm grew bigger at every second, the sound of thunders and rain filled the castle corridors, but the queen’s screams, filled with pain and anguish, suddenly started to win against the mother nature, and for a moment Ser Willem thought that a dragon was screaming just behind the door he was guarding, he prayed for his queen she had suffered too much already in the claws of her husband, anyone in the Red Keep could listen to her screams when the king desired to visit his wife in her chambers.

After many hours of pain and screaming, when Rhaella’s head was numbed by the pain, the wails of a newborn filled the room and the castle, it was a little girl. The midwives handed the little girl to the queen, “You’re a beautiful little one, don’t you?” Rhaella’s gaze was filled with pure love, she never loved her husband, but her children were a different matter, they were an extension of herself, they were her own blood. “Does our new princess have a name, Your Grace?” Ser Willem asked, his lips curled showing a little smile to his queen and his new princess. “Her name is Daenerys, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.” She replied showing how proud she was of her newborn daughter.

After a few days, the queen made her way to the throne room of Dragonstone were a big throne made of dragonglass rose, and before all her remaining subjects she named the little Viserys Targaryen as the new King of The Seven Kingdoms, the little boy was smiling unaware of the real situation of his family, Rhaella saw the smile of her son and a shiver traveled through her spine, though Viserys was just a boy, she was able to recognize the smile of a mad man, it was the same smile of her husband, suddenly Rhaella realized that her little boy could be destined to suffer the same fate of his late father. 

She wasn’t guilty of her son’s state, she tried to protect him, but her husband made him his heir after many fights and discussions with Rhaegar. Aerys made of Viserys his living copy, he made him witness the execution of many people, each execution worst than the previous, any person would loose his mind after witnessing how a son strangle himself just to save his father from burning alive. 

But her son’s madness needed to wait, at least until they were in Braavos, they weren’t safe in Dragonstone, they would never be safe again not while Tywin Lannister and the Usurper, Robert Baratheon, were alive and looking for their heads. 

“Ser Willem, make sure that everything and everyone are ready to leave, the usurper’s ships are close.” Rhaella commanded, she wasn’t a leader, she never wanted to be one, but if her children were under danger, she was capable of fight even the gods with her bare hands just to keep them safe. “Everything is ready, Your Grace. We will set sail in a few hours.” Ser Willem replied. “Good” she said; “I don’t want to be here more than necessary”.  
While she was feeding Daenerys, and Viserys played with a rag ball, the master arrived with a sealed scroll, “A raven from Starfall has arrived, Your Grace”. Rhaella was confused, Starfall remained loyal to House Targaryen just as the rest of Dorne, but Ser Arthur was probably dead by that moment, the master handed her the letter and bowed before leaving. 

She saw the sigil that sealed the scroll, it was the sigil of house Dayne, suddenly she felt like if the world stopped while she was reading the letter.

Your Grace

I wrote this letter to tell you that prince Rhaegar and princess Lyanna are dead, I have failed you, but I will not fail to our prince, I hope to see you again, but it would be safer for each of us to remain distant for some time.

I hope that you could find the strength to face this adversity.

Ser Arthur Dayne.

Rhaella felt that her world was crumbling down to the ground, her son told her about his plan back in Harrenhal, but she thought that it was just a joke at first, but when he and the young Stark girl left Harrenhal, something told her about the incoming storm that would be released for their reckless actions. ‘And now I have another grandson?’ she thought, she wanted to change course, what kind of grandmother would leave her son’s baby alone and surrounded by enemies? She didn’t care about keeping the line pure, but Ser Arthur was protecting him, maybe, in couple of years he could be able to follow them to Essos with her grandson, but in the moment a whole army was between her and this boy. 

‘I only hope that you could forgive me my dear’. A couple of tears fall in the letter, a bitter taste filed Rhaella’s mouth as the bile traveled up her throat, fighting the tears she walked to the boat, ‘Someday, my little boy, I’ll see you, I will bring your family back to you, that I promise.’ She wasn’t sure if the boy and Arthur could make it until their return, but there wasn’t any other choice. 

They set sail to Essos after that, it was a long road, but her children made it more comfortable, she had to take care of Viserys and herself, they weren’t used to long travels in the sea, they had to fought with the nausea every time they ate, luckily the little Daenerys was getting stronger with every day, she was stronger than her older brother at the same age, ‘She’s a miracle’ Rhaella thought while she looked at her in the little cradle, but at the same time she remembered the letter of Ser Arthur, and she felt anguished by her own actions. ‘If I look back, I am lost’ she told to herself, but looking back was looking to her grandson and the rightful heir to the iron throne. She told Viserys about Rhaegar’s son during their travel and he didn’t took her words in the best way, he began a tantrum that left without voice and tears for two weeks.

Viserys forgave her mother after she told him that his little nephew didn’t have an assured claim to the throne, after all, his birth was the cause of one of the biggest wars that any man in westeros could have seen. His nephew was just a bastard for him, even if his brother was married to her mother, he wasn’t a pure Targaryen, he had nothing to prove himself as a trueborn son of the crown prince beside his natural attributes, but he, Viserys of House Targaryen, had many things to probe his identity as son of King Aerys II, he had his mother who would never doubt to support him over a half blood Targaryen, and he had his little sister, nobody would deny him his birthright if he was also married to the late king’s daughter. A sinister smirk took form in his mouth, he was just a boy, but he had seen how a truly dragon king acted, burning his enemies and not allowing small mercies. ‘I am the blood of the dragon, and dragons answer to no one’ his gaze darkened, and he remained looking at the sea.

After many weeks sailing they finally reached the docks of Braavos, now the plan was easy, Ser Willem had a little house in the city, it would be a safe place for them, at least for now, nobody would recognize them in Essos, they walked through the streets where merchants were yelling and offering their products to any pedestrian that walked near their posts, the whores were doing the same, but they were standing next to the alleyways of the street, they walked and walked until they reached a small house with a red door and a lemon tree. 

“I know it’s not a castle, but it will bring you safety and commodity, Your grace.” Ser Willem said in an apologizing tone. “It doesn’t matter my lord, you have made more sacrifice than anyone for us, it’s better than sleep in the streets.” Rhaella replied politely, the man protected them in the ship and in the streets, how could she not be grateful?

Once they were stablished in the house, Rhaella took a bath, it was the only time she had for herself, and the only time when she could meditate and take decisions about her future and the future of her children, this was the first step to return home, now that she was safe, for now. But it sounded easier than it was, ‘We need an army, but to get an army we need gold, maybe if I present myself and my son to the Iron bank they could support or cause…’ she thought, but her common sense reminded her of what was her son. ‘They would never support the mad king’s son, and they could already have an agreement with the new king’. Suddenly she felt how the sleep took control over her body, she only managed herself to get out of the tub and fell on the bed, it had been months since she slept on a bad that wasn’t moving, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest after many sleepless nights. 

She dreamed about a little boy with dark brown hair, it could be black, and he had grey eyes, they were so dark that made her remind her late son’s eyes, suddenly the boy looked at her, his face was full of bitterness and fear, he turned around and left the place followed by a white giant wolf, and she was able to hear a screech in the air, and the sound of wings beating the air, she felt a warm sensation and turned around to see a young girl with silver hairs and amethyst eyes, they shone like torches lighting the way, she was about to touch her when the wail of a baby woke her up, she took Daenerys from her cradle and she brought her to her chest, she was a quiet baby, just like Rhaegar was.

Rhaella saw the little amethyst eyes of her daughter and she felt many emotions. “You are going to be the most beautiful princess of this world, and I will make sure to take care of you and protect you, even if it costs me my life”. After saying that she felt that she could achieve any goal for the sake of her children. “I will take you back to your home, and I will make them pay with fire and blood” her gaze was full of fury, she didn’t want the throne, she wanted the head of those who almost got her family destroyed.

She was determined to take back the throne, for her son, for her daughter or even for her grandson, the memory of the little boy she left behind would torture her for the rest of her days, but she was sure that her family wasn't damned to dissapear, not when she was in charge of it's restoration, the were blood of the dragon and frome the ashes they would rise stronger than ever. But sha had to be patient at the same time, she had to make the right choices to get what she wanted, starting by getting an army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, I'll start with time jumps since the next chapter  
> thaks for your support and coments
> 
> I have to inform you that maybe I'll take my time with next chapter, I'm facing the finals in college so I have to dedicate every cell of my body to face them like a champ


	3. A dragon among Wolfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Ashara make their new life with Jon in the north

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I already passed one of my finals, the hardest of all.  
> tomorrow is the last final, but I wanted to give you a chapter because you all deserve it  
> I'm not the bes writting POVs but I try my best

**290 A.C**

**Winterfell**

**Catelyn**

Six years have passed since the arrival of Arthur, Ashara and Ned to Winterfell, when Lady Catelyn joined them in Riverrun, as soon as she saw The mighty sword of the morning, his sister and a baby boy in her arms, Catelyn’s blood boiled with the thought of treason, it wasn’t a secret that his husband was in love with Lady Ashara Dayne, but all her suspicions became nothing when Ned and Ser Arthur told her the true identity of the little baby, he was Jon Snow, the bastard son of Lady Ashara Dayne and the late Brandon Stark, he was her nephew, her bastard nephew, but it was known that Lord Brandon Stark, heir of Winterfell, could compete even with King Robert in matter of women, it wasn’t a surprise that he fathered a bastard son. But the most important piece of their plan was her uncle, Ser Oswell Whent, the old knight recognized her and told her that he was an outlaw for the king’s eyes, he needed protection just as ser Arthur and Ser Gerold, in that moment she could hear her family word’s inside her mind, ‘Family, Duty, Honor’, that was the only thing she needed to know, her duty was with her family and she would protect her uncle and her nephew at all cost.

Suddenly a couple of children’s laughter brought her back to the present, she was sitting on the balcony that faced to the main courtyard of the castle, there she saw that little Robb was throwing a snowball aiming for Jon's head, they were cousins, but they looked like brothers to everyone in the castle, not because of their colors, but because they were always together, playing, studying with maester Luwin or practicing with Ser Arthur Whent, formerly known as Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning. Even if he was her nephew’s uncle, he was also a former King’s guard, he fought during the rebellion against Robert so he could be executed as a traitor because of his oath to the Mad King and his son. But now he was her cousin, who arrived with his sister Wylla and his Father Wendel Whent to serve her and her husband Lord Stark.

“You look better today”, a sweet and soft voice told her, Catelyn turned to see Lady Ashara Dayne with a small box full of knitting sticks, needles and wool balls, they were getting all prepared for the new child, she was just a few weeks away of giving birth to her fourth child, Lady Ashara helped her during three of her four pregnancies, she discovered that the woman from who she was so jealous was kind person, was devoted to her family, just like herself, together both women forged a very strong friendship. 

“I will be the Lord of Winterfell, bend the knee wildling or prepare to die!”, Robb made a snowball and was ready to throw it to Jon when he replied, “I’m no wildling, I’m Aemon The Dragonknight, a knight of the seven kingdoms just like my uncle, Ser Arthur.” After that both children started to throw snowballs against each other, little Sansa was there too, building a little castle in the snow with Jeyne Poole. 

She taught Robb and Sansa from the day they could talk that they couldn’t discriminate their cousin because of being a bastard, the bastards were looked like treacherous and evil people in the north. But she was able to see the goodness in Jon’s heart, he was always brooding, something that no one would expect from a six years old boy, he was very quiet and polite, ‘ His mother and uncle where noble people, the boy was living among three knights.’ She thought. It was obvious for Catelyn that the boy was in his way to be knighted by his uncle in the future, maybe he could serve in Robb’s Household, her son and her nephew had so much potential, they were the future, a prosperous future for the north. 

Ned left Winterfell a couple of weeks before, King Robert called all the kingdoms to suffocate Lord Balon Greyjoy’s rebellion, in the nights the fear and the thoughts of become a widow consumed her, she wasn’t able to sleep for more than a couple hours, but her children kept her moving, she was the lady of Winterfell so she had to be present for her people when her husband wasn’t present.

**Jon**

Jon was a very quiet child, he was six years old, but unlike Robb he always preferred to be careful with every step that he would take, he was always thinking about the many dangers that he could face, though he was still a child, so he always followed Robb in every adventure that his cousin imagined, one day they slipped into the kitchen and ate an entire cake before supper. Lord and Lady Stark were furious just like his mother and his uncle, they were punished with no more desserts for three moons. 

Jon always felt Lord Stark’s brooding glances, at first he thought that the Lord of Winterfell hated him for being his brother’s bastard, one day he was crying in his bedroom when his mother entered, she sited him on her lap and told him the reason of Lord Stark’s conduct towards him. “He hates me because I’m a bastard” Jon said trying to fight his tears, “He thinks that I want to hurt Robb, but he’s my cousin, how could I hurt my own cousin?” a little note of anger arising in his voice. “Oh, my sweet boy, Lord Stark doesn’t hate you, you are his family, it doesn’t matter if you are a bastard, he invited us to come here when you were born, he gave us a home after the war and every time he look at you he remembers his brother and his sister, they both are dead now, but you are the living memory of both of them.” His mother looked at him with sad eyes, but he understood immediately the reasons of Lord Stark behavior. 

“Ash, are you here?”, a man’s voice called from downstairs, it was his uncle Arthur, he always called his mother Ash, though her name was Wylla.

His uncle was the master at arms of the castle and his sword lesson’s teacher, he always talked to him about being righteous and honorable, even with his enemies. He was the father that the Mad King snatched of him before he was even born.

“Uncle Artie! You’re here, finally.” Jon ran into his uncle’s arms, Arthur grabbed him by his waist an settled him over his shoulders. “Here you are, you little grumpkin, how was your day?”, his uncle was the kindest of all men and was also the most skilled swordsman in the north, even his grandpa Wendell told him once that Arthur was even able to fight with two swords at the same time. 

“It was a good day, mama told me why Lord Stark is always looking at me with that brooding face, she says that I remember him about my father and my aunt, do you think the same?” Arthur sat him on a chair and looked at his face, suddenly his smile disappeared as a tear emerged from his lilac eyes and rolled down his cheek, Jon was blessed with the Stark colors, grey eyes and dark brown, almost black, curls. But his face, he had Rhaegar’s face and behind those grey eyes, only Arthur was able to see the dark indigo eyes of his late friend. 

“Why are you crying, uncle?” Jon felt the sadness emanating from his uncle, he leaned closer to him and hugged him. “It’s nothing my boy, your mama is right, you look just like your father” Jon saw how the smile returned to Arthur’s face. 

“I have good news for you, little boy” Arthur said, Jon noticed a note of pride filling his voice, “I asked Lord Stark about your sword lessons and he accepted my petition, you and Robb will start your sword lessons tomorrow after master Luwin’s lessons.” 

Suddenly Jon felt an explosion inside him, he trained from time to time with his grandpa Wendell or with uncle Artie, but now he would train with Robb, they always planned to be wandering knights, like Dunk and Egg, and fight against those who made injustice against the innocent.

That night Jon fell asleep instantly, he dreamed that he was in the middle of storm, two pair of eyes were looking at him, both of them were red, just like if they were filled with fresh blood, sparking in the darkness, he started to walk towards them. Suddenly his jaw dropped with the image in front of him, a white wolf, it had the size of a small horse, and the creature beside the wolf only made him drop on his knees, a dragon, a white dragon piercing his eyes with his own, suddenly he felt how a flame started to burn inside him, he could saw the light emanating from his chest, it wasn’t a normal flame like the ones he always looked in the great hall’s hearth, it was a blue flame. Jon was speechless, but then he heard a long howl followed by a big screech, Jon felt that it was a call, ‘a call for what?’ he thought. 

He woke up in the morning with the memory of the big white wolf and the bigger white dragon, but everything passed to a second place when Robb entered to the room, he was very excited about the new lessons, “Let’s go Jon, we need to get ready for today” he said.

Jon jumped from his bed and got himself ready for the day, it was the beginning of a new stage in their lives.


	4. The usurper's knifes and the Beggar king

**293 A.C**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

The life in exile wasn’t the dream of any little girl from westeros, the former royal family was struggling to survive in the free city of Braavos, many times Dany accompanied her mother to the city docks, Ser Willem Darry talked to an old lady and convinced her to let Rhaella work with her in a small inn, Rhaella's job was cleaning and serving the tables, ‘You dishonor yourself, dear mother’ she heard her brother say.

Dany used to feel very comfortable with Viserys presence, he was her brother after all, but as the years passed Viserys changed, not in the good way, he started to call himself a Dragon and started to threat her every time he was angry.

‘You don’t want to wake the dragon, little whore!’ he told her once after she slapped him, they were playing, but she got bored and left him playing alone, suddenly the kind face of her brother disappeared replaced by a face full of anger. He slapped her in return, but Ser Willem stopped him before he could make more damage to her fragile body.

“Momy, Vis said that you were a Queen many years ago, is that true?” Dany asked her mother, “Yes, my dear daughter, I used to be the queen of the seven kingdoms, your late father was the King.” Her mother answered, her voice was full of melancholy, just as if she was remembering a nightmare. 

“But why are you working here now?” she asked with a touch of childish ingenuity, “Because the Usurper forced us to leave Westeros if we wanted to stay alive, they killed your brother, Rhaegar in the battle of the Trident, then your father was murdered by his own King’s guard, your niece and nephew were killed by the mountain, and your other nephew just vanished in the air with the remnants of the king’s guard, I wasn’t able to protect them.” A couple of tears started to run down Rhaella’s cheeks.

“But the day that you were born, I promised to myself that I would protect you and your brother, no matter what. Ser Willem helped us, and now we are here.” Suddenly her mother’s voice was filled with determination. “Your brother is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, and I’ll make sure that he will sit on that throne in order to redeem our house. That’s why I work every day, for you and your brother, we are Dragons Dany and we don’t answer neither the gods nor men.”

In that moment a fire started inside of Dany’s chest, the same fire that burned inside her mother’s chest, ‘We are blood of the dragon’ she thought. That night she dreamed about dragons, she saw three dragons flying over a wall made of ice, then she walked through a tunnel in the wall she was able to see her own breath in the air, but something distracted her, the howl of wolf made her turn around, but there was no wolf.

Instead of a wolf, a white dragon was standing in the tunnel’s entrance. The dragon’s eyes were looking through her towards the tunnel’s exit, there she saw a wolf, a white wolf with the same crimson eyes that the white dragon had, and next to the wolf Dany saw the shape of boy, but she couldn’t saw his face.

The dream ended as sudden as it began when Dany’s nose felt the smell of smoke, she got up and talked to her mother, the she heard the servants screaming downstairs. 

Ser Willem entered the room, he was bleeding, “My queen, we need to leave right now.” As he said that he locked the door. “Quickly! Get out through the window”, “Don’t leave us Ser Willem, we need you!” Dany said crying because of the desperation that filled the room. 

Viserys was the first in going down, he climbed down through the branches of the Lemon tree, then he helped her to reach the ground. Rhaella climbed down immediately after them, but Ser Willem didn’t. 

Dany heard the clash of steel and screams of pain coming from the room, her mother noticed the too and grabbed her and her brother by their hands. They ran away through the alleys when one of the assassins noticed them. “The whore is scaping!” he said and started a persecution through the city alleys.

When they reached a dead end, Rhaella grabbed a little dagger that Ser Willem gave her, Dany saw seven men approaching, five of them were using brown tunics, they looked like peasants, but their knifes gave them away. “Come with us you whore, or your little children will pay the consequences, I will make my men rape your little daughter, and your son will be my dog’s food” the leader said as he walked towards them. 

Rhaella was ready to protect them with the small dagger when two swords were unsheathed by the two last men, they were wearing black hoods. Then the assassins turned to face them, but it was too late, the hooded men were faster than them, they cut through the assassins as if they were carving a cake, Dany saw the five assassins in the ground, their blood spilled in the floor and the hooded men walking towards them.

“Don’t you dare to touch my children you bloody bastards” Rhaella warned them, panic taking control over her. “We would never touch your children, my queen.” A serene voice told her. Dany saw her mother drop the dagger and take her hands to her mouth, as the men took their hoods off. “It can’t be, you two are supposed to be dead”. Her mother recognized them immediately, one man was older than the other, he had grey hair, brown eyes and rough features, but his warm filled Dany with a sensation of relief.

The other knight had a scar crossing his eye and his lip, his hair was black, and he had softer features than the first knight. “My king, my princess, I shall present us to you, I’m Ser Gerold Hightower, former Lord Commander of King Aerys King’s guard. My companion here is Ser Oswell Whent, we’re here to pledge our swords to you, my king.” 

Both men kneeled in front of Viserys, they didn’t seem happy with their new king, but Viserys was living his dream, “Were you with Ser Arthur Dayne?” Rhaella asked “Where’s my grandson?”

“Your Grace, I ask for your forgiveness” Ser Gerold said, “Why do you ask for my forgiveness Lord Commander?” Rhaella replied with a hostile tone, Dany saw her mother’s eyes narrowed. “We traveled to Winterfell with the boy, he was growing up strong, but he got the pox your grace.” Ser Gerold eyes were full of regret. “So, he’s dead?” her mother asked, she saw how pain was consuming her mother. 

“The boy was burning in fever last time we saw him, the maester told us that he didn’t had much time left, we left Ser Arthur to give him a proper burial, he loved that boy as much as his sister.” The Lord Commander told her. 

“Then the bastard is dead, finally” Viserys said, after finishing his sentence her mother slapped him so hard that he fell to the ground.” How you dare to speak of your own blood in that way?”, Rhaella said, “That boy was the only thing left of Rhaegar in this shitty world”.

“I must remind you, mother, that our late brother caused the ruin of our house the day he abducted that northern whore, did you forget that?” Viserys spat those words like some vipers, that Dany saw in the city market, spitting their venom. 

“Your father ruined our family, he burned so many people, you saw them… corpse he left after him was another brick for the construction of a rebellion” Rhaella tried to make Viserys reason, but he was long lost. Dany knew it since the day he slapped her.

“Your Grace, right now we need to leave, Braavos is not a safe city, not anymore.” The Lord Commander spoke with a severe tone, they spend too much time arguing, “If you wish to take back your throne, my king, you must know that the northern support is no more assured.” Ser Oswell said, “I don’t need the usurper’s dog or his armies, I will buy my own army, I heard that the Golden Company is in the Disputed Lands taking care of some raiders.” Viserys said, Dany noted how her brother’s face changed, his lilac eyes almost jumping out of their sockets, ‘A mad dog with a crown’ Dany thought. 

After three days they left Braavos behind, now, Dany and her family were pursuing the Golden Company, if they were lucky enough the commander would recognize them and support their cause. But Essos was a dangerous place, the Usurper knew about their existence, any step they took could be their last.

Her mother told her once about Lord Varys, the spider and his little birds, a man who was able to get information from anywhere, surely, he told Robert Baratheon that they were in Braavos, he was so responsible of Ser Willem’s death as the usurper and his assassins. 

Dany felt hate for the first time, not against the usurper, like her brother and her mother, she felt hate for the spider, she was young, but she understood that there were two kind of men, those who fight for what they want, like Robert Baratheon, and those who give those men reasons to fight, like Lord Varys. The latest was the most dangerous kind of men. 

But Dany’s heart felt sadness, she never knew that little nephew, he had her same age and was the living memory of her family ruin, besides her father’s mistakes. But the boy was innocent, just like her, and now he was probably dead. She saw her mother cry because of him, she didn’t understand why the gods were so cruel with them. 

Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold were her personal guards now, they felt more devotion for her and her mother than for Viserys, she didn’t blame them, her brother was delusional, the beggar king they called him in Braavos, and as they traveled through the free cities, the people called him by his new title. 

**Rhaella Targaryen**

The disputed lands were the place where many men died fighting for gold, four cities fought for the domain over those lands, in the north was the city of Myr, Tyrosh was settled to the west, the island of Lys was located to the southwest and the mysterious city of Yermak was located in the south.

Ser Gerold rode to meet the commander of the Golden Company, the most famous mercenary company of the entire world, one of the few armies able to fight the Dothraki, they also were loyal to the house Blackfyre, ‘A bastard house’ Rhaella thought.

A few hours passed when Rhaella saw Ser Gerold come back with two men in golden armors, one carried a shield with a black heart painted in the center, the other one was a man with very little hair, he looked almost comical for Rhaella.

“My king, I have the honor to introduce the commander of the golden company Ser Myles Toyne and Ser Harry Strickland his second in command.” The old knight said but the mercenary cut him off saying “Cut that shit old man, we’re here to do business with the beggar king” the exiled knight lacked the good manners of the Westerosi nobility.

“How dare you to speak like that in front of me, mercenary scum?” Viserys replied, Rhaella saw “the dragon awakening”, but seeing her son angry was like seeing an angry snake, he wasn’t a dragon, Rhaegar was a dragon and now he was gone, and his little boy was gone too. The memory of the grandson she never met was a burden that she should carry for the rest of her life, suddenly the words of Myles Toyne brought her back to the conversation, “I only came to see the last of the dragons, now I see a pity lizard and his kin, you have no army, no support and no gold and as I can see it your as mad a your father.” 

The knight was right, Rhaella couldn’t deny any of the things he said. And her son just confirmed everything when, in middle of his desperation he made an unbelievable offer to the knights, she froze because of the madness that her own son said.

“I’ll give you the hand of my sister Daenerys as payment for your service, just look at her, a fine and young woman from Valyria.” He took Dany by her hand and showed her to the knights as if she were a mare, that was the moment when Rhaella finally knew that her son was truly lost. 

“You take us for a fucking gang of rapist?” Ser Harry Strickland asked his gaze hardened, “She’s just a girl, boy! We will give you a chance to ask for forgiveness to us and your own kin, if you insist, I will cut off your tongue.” The knight’s answer broke Visery’s spirit, Rhaella noticed it by the look in his eyes. Her son failed, they were hopeless, and she knew what they were for Viserys, a coin for change, mares to be sold to the highest bidder. 

Luckily for her and Dany, Viserys was known as the beggar king, nobody was bold stupid enough to support him at that moment, she felt relieved as she hugged Dany “don’t you dare to offer your sister as a mare.” Viserys looked her in disbelief, he was on the edge of collapse. “I’m the blood of the dragon, Viserys and I will make our family survive, if you’re not disposed to help, you’re against me.” 

Rhaella looked towards the horizon, she felt the same determination that she felt the day she arrived to Braavos, but now she had a mad son and a young daughter, she was the last hope of House Targaryen, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should we have White walker in this story? tell me what you think about it.  
> Jon isn't dead, if you watched the show Catelyn tells a story about Jon and the pox


	5. A squire of the Seven Kingdoms

**298 A.C**

**Winterfell**

**Jon Snow**

Bran’s arrow missed the target for the hundred time, Jon was teaching him to use a bow properly, he wasn’t as good as Theon Greyjoy, but no one was better than the heir of the Iron Islands. 

Robb was there giving support for his brother with Rickon, the youngest of the Starks was sitting on a saddle, both were laughing with the constant failures of their brother, but Jon remained calm, after all he suffered a lot practicing how to shoot an arrow properly. 

Another arrow, another miss. Now the three boys laughed. “And which of you was a marksman at eight years old?” Lord Stark asked them with a fatherly smile covered his face and became bigger when a random arrow hit the center of the target. “I must say, Lord Stark, that we do have a young marksman among us, it’s such a shame that Septa Mordane doesn’t let her practice with the boys.” Ser Arthur said.

They all looked in the direction the arrow came from, Jon was the first who saw Arya make a little reverence before running away with Bran chasing her. ‘You little demon’ he thought, Arya had a weakness for Jon, they were cousins, but she saw him like a brother, all the Stark children saw him and treated like a brother. But Arya asked him to train her with the bow and the sword, she wasn’t a Lady just like their aunt Lyanna, “By the Old gods and the new, Arya, go back to your stitching lessons, we don’t need the she-wolf of Winterfell reborn” Bran yelled with an angry tone. 

Jon saw how Lord Stark’s face hardened with those words, he never talked about his sister, at least not in front of his children. 

“Jon, come here please, I have a task for you.” Lady Stark called him, she was accompanied by his mother, he ran to meet them in the second level of the castle, Lady Stark made him enter to his chambers, she followed him with his mother. “What can I do for you, my Lady?” he said making a little bow. 

“No need of courtesies my boy, we need to ask you about something, something you were doing last night…” His mother’s face switched from one with a sweet smile to one filled with fury. “

“Last night?” Jon felt how a lump formed inside his throat, ‘We should have payed more for that sentry’s silence.’ “well, we went out of the castle to drink a new kind of beer, the old man in the tavern said that it came from Essos, so we wanted to taste it.” He gave both ladies an innocent smile.

“Oh, I see, and this new exotic beer included girls?” his mother spat those words like only a mother could do. ‘Fuckin Theon, I told him it was a bad idea.’ Jon cursed in his head.

At the same time Robb entered to the room with a big smile that faded as quickly as he entered and saw the ladies interrogating Jon. “Mother, Aunt Wylla, what are you doing here?” Robb asked with a concerned tone. Jon saw a little drop of sweat running down his temple.

“Oh Robb, I’m glad that you’re here, Jon was telling us about this new and exotic Essosi beer you tasted last night.” Lady Stark told him with a fake smile on her face. “Oooh, the beer, mmm…yeah! We went out last night to buy some of that beer, you know, we get tired sometimes of the northern beer.” Robb said hesitantly. 

The two ladies shared a quick glance accompanied by a maleficent smile, “Then how do you explain that we saw Ross and two more girls leaving your chambers this morning!” they said in unison. “Lady Stark, Mother? I can explain everything” Jon tried to save the situation; he was the best convincing people. “Don’t need for that, Jon, maybe both of you want to explain this to Lord Stark and your uncle” his mother said. 

Then each woman dragged her respective son, from one ear, outside the room to meet Lord Stark. 

He was supervising Bran’s training in the courtyard, who was sparring with Ser Arthur using wooden swords, the skilled knight was teaching him how to stand properly with the sword. Lord Stark turned around to see them approaching, the mere image of both being carried by their mothers made him smirk. “Cat, what are you doing with the boys?” he said with a knowing tone, “I think that they can answer your question, my Lord” Lady Wylla replied. In that moment Jon took a deep breath, he was ready to talk when Robb cut him off instantly; “Father, we went to a brothel last night.” Lord Stark face changed immediately after hearing those words. “My ladies, would you let me talk with my son and nephew, more privately?” Lord Stark asked both ladies with a subtle bow of his head, both women made a quiet nod as they turned around and left them alone.

“Not again, boys” Lord Stark said taking his hands to his eyes, he took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh, his fingers touched his nose’s bridge. “how many times I told you what could happen if you get one of those girls pregnant?” Jon’s heart felt those words, he was a bastard, everybody treated him well, but at the end of the day he was a bastard anyway, his sons would be bastards, that’s why he never felt interest for the girls in the brothels, he wanted to be a knight, a wandering knight like Ser Duncan the tall from the tales of Dunk and Egg. He had the proper age to be the squire of any knight, but in the north there were no knights, the first men never liked the andal’s traditions, and his uncle was the master at arms of Winterfell, his only hope was traveling south, at least until he reach the Riverlands. 

“Don’t let this happen again, I will talk with Theon about this, don’t let him fool you boys.” Lord Stark’s words brought him back from his thoughts. Suddenly Jory Cassel came to deliver a scroll for Lord Stark “my lord, a messenger has arrived, they have captured a deserter of the Night’s watch.” He said making a bow, Lord Stark received the scroll and told them: “Saddle the horses and tell Theon to bring me Ice” both boys nodded and went to do their task, “Jon, tell Bran that he will come too.” He told him before leaving.

A moment later they came out of the stables, each one with three horses, they were pulling them by their reins, behind them was Bran with a pony, he couldn’t ride a horse yet. “Do you really want to take Bran with you? He’s just a boy Ned.” Lady Catelyn told her husband, “He will not be a boy forever Cat, and winter is coming.” Lord Stark replied to his wife, she sighed and approached to Jon and Robb, “Boys, take care of Bran, please.” She told them with a worry face. “He will be by my side all the time, Lady Stark” Jon replied to her petition immediately.

After that, the seven riders left the castle, they rode through the wolfswood a few hours, it was nice summer day, the summer snows painted all the landscape of a blinding white, the birds were singing and they saw a couple of deers running in the forest, then they arrived where the execution would take place, a party of six soldiers was waiting for them, they settled the deserter on the ironwood stump after Lord Stark gave the order. 

Jon didn’t pay attention to the man’s last words, he only heard something about the with walkers, but as his uncle Ned said once ‘A madman sees what he sees’ maybe it was the cold, but the blood ran slowly out of the body once Lord Stark severed the head with Ice the ancestral long sword of House Stark, It was as taller as Robb and was made of Valyrian Steel, valyrian steel was lighter and remain sharp for more time than the castle steel.

Jon leaded the march back to Winterfell with Robb, but suddenly they stopped when they found a dead deer in the way, it was already rotting, when the men climbed down their horses to investigate Jon heard a couple of whines coming from the nearby stream, he walked to the origin of those whines with Robb just to find a giant dead wolf and five pups, “It’s a dire wolf!” Robb yelled to his father, “What in seven hells is a dire wolf doing south of the wall?” Jon asked.

“It doesn’t matter boys; winter is coming, and those pups will not make it through” Lord Stark said, “the best we can do is bring them a quick death”. 

“Excuse me uncle Ned, but the dire wolf is your family sigil, there are five pups, three male and two females, one for each of your children.” Jon said and noticed how Bran and Robb opened their eyes with excitement. 

“What about you, Jon?” his uncle asked, “I’m not a Stark, uncle.” His uncle looked at him with a mix of emotions, he could notice a hint of pride and nostalgia.

“Then you’ll feed them yourselves, you’ll teach them yourselves and if they die, you’ll bury them yourselves. These are not common dogs; a dire wolf can easily rip off a man’s arm”, Lord Stark said with a serious tone, “We will not disappoint you father” Robb said proudly.

They were leaving when Jon heard noise between some bushes near to the mother corpse, he climbed down his horse and walked in the snow, “look! He must have crawled away from the others” he said at the same time he took the pup; it was white and had red eyes unlike the others that had grey hair. 

“An albino” Theon said, “this one will die faster than the others” his words made Jon’s blood boil with anger, but his answer was as cold as his name, “No, Greyjoy, this one is mine.”

The entered to the castle a couple of hours later, the sunny day faded away and a summer storm was approaching. Jon ran to find his mother and uncle to show them his new pet and the Stark boys went to meet their sisters and little brother.

**Ned Stark**

Catelyn was waiting for him in the Godswood, he saw her face filled with pain, his heart clenched with the look in her eyes. “Ned, I’m so sorry my love, Jon Arryn is dead.” Ned felt a lump in his throat, Jon Arryn was like a father for him, “and there’s more, Rob… King Robert is on his way with his family and royal servants.” Suddenly all the grief for Jon Arryn vanished from his heart as a feeling of fear started to grow, he knew the reason of Robert’s journey, but the presence of Arthur Dayne and his nephew, Jon, was a risk now. ‘I guess that it is time to say the truth’ he thought, “Jory! Call for Jon, Lady Wylla and Ser Arthur, please.” He ordered. 

Catelyn was giving him a suspicious look, “Ned, why did you call for them?” she asked him.

“I guess it’s time to tell the truth, Cat”

**Jon Snow**

His uncle was teaching him how to fight with two swords, it was hard and didn’t really worked in closed places, it was a technique for open spaces, when a knight is surrounded by his enemies. 

“Ser Arthur, Lord Stark wants to talk with you and your sister, he’s in the godswood with Lady Stark, he wants you to be there too, Jon.” Jory told them.  
Ser Arthur gave a small nod and called for his sister, Jon took the swords and put them back in the armory, when he went out of the armory, he found his family waiting for him, Robb followed him with his pup.

They walked into the godswood to meet Lord Stark, he was sitting on a stone with Lady Stark by his side, “Come her Jon, we need to talk about your parents.” Lord Stark said with a cold tone.

Jon looked at his mother and then returned to look at Lord Stark. “What do you need to talk about them, uncle?” he replied naïve. 

“Well, King Robert is on his way to Winterfell, so you need to know the truth about them, my boy” he told him, sadness taking place on his face.

“The truth? I already know that I’m your late brother’s bastard, he was Brandon Stark and my mother is Wylla Whent.” He answered feeling uncomfortable with Lord Stark’s words. Then he felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder, her lilac eyes piercing his own, after that he felt his uncle Arthur’s hand over his other shoulder.

“We are not from the Riverlands my love, my name is Ashara and your uncle is Arthur, we came from Dorne, from House Dayne.” His mother said, he understood immediately the reason of their lie, they were enemies of the crown by the time he was born. But it wasn’t all, his mother took him by his hands. “My boy, I cared for you since you were a little baby back there in Dorne, I raised you to be an honorable man like your uncle.” Tears started to fell from her eyes, “but you need to know that you are not my trueborn son” Jon felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him. He tried to speak bot he couldn’t.

“I know you will hate us for this, but it was the only way to protect you.” Ser Arthur said, Jon looked at Robb and Lady Stark, they were as stunned as himself. ‘They didn’t know’ he thought.

“So, is my mother alive? I know my father was murdered by the mad king, but what about my real mother?” he said, Ser Arthur looked directly at him, “Your mother was Lady Lyanna Stark”, Lord Stark said, amazing him and his family at the same time. “But your father was not killed by the mad king, he was killed by King Robert at the Trident.” The revelation of his father murderer hit him like a hammer, ironically. “Your father was the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen, my best friend such as your mother was until they both died.” Ser Arthur said with a cracking voice, Jon never thought that he would see his “uncle” cry in front of him. 

“Then I’m not a Snow, I’m a Sand?” His world was crumbling with all those revelations, he understood that he was the last living Targaryen in Westeros, he understood how the world worked, he was a threat for Robert’s reign even if he was a bastard, but the words that came from Ser Arthur’s mouth put his world upside-down, “You’re not a bastard boy, you’re my king, my true king, I was a king’s guard when the war ended, it is a vow for life, so I protected you all these years because you deserved to live, I saw you grew up between these walls with Robb, and every time I see you, I see your parents and that brings me the biggest of all the satisfactions.” Arthur told him with tears in his eyes.

“What Arthur says is true, you’re the heir to the Iron Throne, Lyanna married Rhaegar before the war ended. But know this Jon, it’s now your decision what you’ll do with this information, we will support you no matter what.” Lord Stark was staring at him with a fatherly smile on his face.

“Jon, we’re still cousins, almost brothers, your just an important guy now, nothing more.” Robb joked with him; he was as shocked as Jon with these revelations.

Jon’s head was full of uncertainty, he wasn’t a bastard anymore, he was the rightful heir to the seven kingdoms, his family was long gone, nobody heard about the Targaryens since the rebellion ended. He felt loneliness in a certain way, ‘They lied to me, but they never treated me like a bastard.’ It made sense in his head, he knew what his destiny was, but he didn’t want It.

“Whichever your choice would be, you need to leave Winterfell before the King arrives with his subjects, Ser Barristan Selmy or the Kingslayer could recognize Ser Arthur, it would raise suspicions in the king’s head, you know that he has a master of whispers, that eunuch isn’t trustworthy.” Lady Ashara told him. “I will stay here, son, they know about my stillborn child, I’ll be safe, but you’ll never be safe if the king and his people are under these roofs.” She added.

“But I don’t want to be a king, I grew up with all of you, I learned to walk within these walls, I learned to fight too, I grew up knowing that I wasn’t worthy of anything the gods could give me, and it was just a lie, and now that I want to become a knight you tell me the truth?” Jon felt the rage increasing in him, he knew in that moment that all the things his “family” said were true, he was a real Targaryen, but he was a Stark too, he felt the perfect balance between Ice and Fire inside him, he remembered that dream about dragons he had a long time ago.

He felt that he needed to make a hard decision, but he didn’t have to make it yet, his thoughts immediately got supported by Ser Arthur’s words. “You don’t want to be a king? Then you don’t need to be a king, we leave tomorrow at first light, boy, I’m a knight and I need a squire, it seems like we will make your dream come true after all.” Jon was speechless after hearing that. He was the only knight he knew personally, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell left Winterfell a couple of years after their arrival, but Ser Arthur stayed there, with him, teaching him how to be a good man.

It was the hour of the wolf when he heard someone knocking on his door, he opened just to see his “mother” standing there, her face was full of sadness. “Mot… Lady Ashara, what are you doing here this late?” he asked in a polite manner. “Cut that shit Jon, I fed you, I gave you clothes and love since you were just a little baby in Dorne, I cared for you as if you were that child that I loss many years ago, maybe we don’t have the same blood, but I will be your mother till the end of my days.” Ashara said, Jon felt the necessity to laugh as loud as he could, he never heard his supposed mother swear in front of him, he couldn't blame her, she raised him despite his origins, despite he was the result of one of the biggest mistakes ever made in the story of Westeros. 

“I’m sorry, mother” Jon felt shame after denying her sacrifice in that way, “Don’t be sorry for such a silly thing, you must be sorry for leaving me here, I have your cousins and Uncles to entertain me, but they would never replace my son or my brother.” She said while her voices started to crack, and tears started to run over her cheeks.

“We must forge our destiny, my son, don’t let them tell you what you can or can’t be, you always wanted to be la Aemon the dragonknight, and I have to tell you, you can be Aemon the dragonknight reborn.” Jon felt proud of having a mother like Ashara. “You even have the proper name to make it come true.” Jon gave Ashara a confused look, “Your real name, your Targaryen name… is Aemon Targaryen.” She said. 

Suddenly, Jon felt the need of scream, he found his true origins and his true name on the same day, but he remembered that he was the stain in Westero’s story, but he vanished those thoughts from his head, he had the proper name and the proper master, the opportunity of become a knight was in his hands.

“I will miss you every day, mother, I promise you that I will return to you when this is over.” Jon hugged Ashara with all his strength, it was the hardest of all goodbyes. “I know that you’ll come back my little knight, just take care of Arthur for me, would you?” she replied. “I promise” he said.

Jon dreamed about dragons that night, the same dragon that appeared in his dreams when he was a little boy, it looked at him with his red eyes while its white scales moved quietly with his respiration. Jon felt the fire started to burn inside him. It was an omen, maybe he was this white dragon, maybe he was destined to mount that dragon, but dragons were extinct just like the Targaryen House was, until that day.

He woke up early the next morning, Arthur was saddling the horses while he carried their bags, then they broke their fast, he helped Ser Arthur to put his armor on. 

It was a cold morning, but Arya was there to say goodbye to her favorite persons in the castle, Jon almost lost his balance when she hung on his neck. “Come here you little wolf” he squeezed her with his arms and put her on the ground, “I got something for you, it’s thin and small, just like you”. Jon gave her a box, and a small grin took form on his face when he saw Aryas’s reaction, she always wanted a sword and now she had one, she was astonished with the braavosi sword, "Arya, this is no toy, not like those wooden swords we used when I taught you to fight" he said with a serious tone. Arya rolled her eyes after his warning, "I know, you don't need to be like all the others, I can take care from myself." Jon smiled, she was as stubborn as his aunt, no, his mother Lyanna. “You know that all the good swords have names.” She gave him a knowing look, “Sansa and Septa Mordane can keep their stitching needles, I have my own.” She said. 

Jon hugged her one last time before leaving, then he looked at Robb. “Robb, remember, if you need us, you just need to call for us.” He was his brother born from other parents. “I’ll write you from all the cities that we will visit” He promised. 

“I’m sure you will, just stay far from south, you know that we, Stark men, don’t do well in the south, unless your name is Cregan Stark.” Robb teased.

“Let’s go, Jon, it is a long ride to the wall” Ser Arthur interrupted their talk. “Why in seven hells do you want to go to the wall?” Jon asked him with a look of disbelief, “We need to talk with you last living relative here in Westeros, and remember, you’re my squire, boy. You don’t have to make questions.” The knight scolded him with a severe look. 

“Of course, my Lord” Jon gave him a small nod, he tried to dissimulate the smile on his face, he was on his way to meet his great great uncle Aemon, the master of Castle Black, a sworn brother of the night’s watch. 

Jon and Arthur rode towards Castle Black, he turned one last time and saw Winterfell in the horizon. A lonely tear made its way down his face, then he turned around to ride beside Ser Arthur, a knight of the seven kingdoms and his squire of the seven kingdoms, they were like Dunk and Egg in every single way.

The mere thought made Jon laugh, he was writing his destiny knowing that he was someone in the world after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, next chapter will be a mix of Dany and Jon's PoVs


	6. Fire and blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, play Khaleesi song by Ramin Djawadi when you start reading Rhaella's part

**Pentos**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Pentos was one the free cities that kept contact with Westeros, it was ruled by a prince, but it was just a puppet charge to make the magisters rule the city, they said that Pentos had abolished slavery, but they covered making poor people get big debts with the rich people, in that way they were forced to repay them with their services. 

The mere thought made Dany feel sick, Pentos was a beautiful city, but the fact that they uncovered slavery was an act of barbarism. Viserys became a barbarian too, but in his own way. 

He used to slap her and her mother, he grew up with the time, obviously, and it gave him physical superiority, now they were truly afraid of “awakening the dragon” as he used to say, it was just a matter of time before he tool her as his sister-wife. 

Dany saw how her mother tried to contain Viserys’s madness, but she failed, their protectors persuaded him of stop mistreating them. The attitude of their new host didn’t help to stop her brother’s madness. 

His name was Illyrio Mopatis, he was one of the most powerful magisters in Pentos, his oiled beard was disgusting for Dany, his yellow teeth too. Illyrio made his brother think that everybody in Westeros remembered him yet, though it was a cruel lie, Ser Gerold told her once that no one remembered House Targaryen, he told her a few things about her nephew, about how he brooded even at such a young age, he told her about his dark grey eyes and the shape of his face, he had the same face of her brother Rhaegar, but he was dead and his son probably followed him to the grave.

She thought about the white wolf and the white dragon in her dreams, maybe that dragon represented her nephew, but now she wouldn’t ever know, she was prisoner of her own brother.

It was a sunny day in the city of Pentos, Dany felt a cool breeze in her face and hair, her silver hair was long and soft, she didn’t had the body of a full grown woman yet, but any man could notice the curves taking form in her hips and breasts, she walked into a big room with a big pool where she took her daily baths, sometimes her mother joined her, but other times she just had the company of her maidens, that day she took her bath alone. Dany entered to the boiling water, the maidens were pouring cold water to make it comfortable for Dany, but she never complained about the hot water, Viserys on the other hand, was always whining about if, ‘The water is too hot, the water is too cold.’ Her mother used to take hot baths just like her, ‘We are blood of the dragon after all’ she thought. 

She took a moment to relax in the pool, but the quietness got interrupted by her brother’s steps, “Dany, are you here?” he asked with a wicked tone, “I’m here, brother, let me finish my bath” she replied with an annoyed tone, her brother become more impetuous with every passing day, she was coming out of the pool when he stood in front of her, looking at her bare body, he covered her entire body with his lusty gaze, Dany felt the necessity of emptying her stomach instantly.

“You know that I'm your king, right?” he asked her. “One day we will marry, as our parents before us, but before that days come I'm going to need you, little sister” he walked closer and touched one of her breasts, the mere sensation of her brother touching her made her fill sick, but he was stronger than her now, she didn’t want to wake the dragon, last time he almost ripped off her hair, “why are you telling me this?” she asked, a note of innocence could be noticed in her voice, she was looking at him with fear.

“Illyrio is a smart man, he knows that when I retake our ancestral throne I will repay him everything he gave us, he arranged a reunion with Khal Drogo, a dothraki barbarian with a horde of forty thousand riders, I'll offer him something in exchange for his army, it could be you ,sweet sister, or maybe our dear mother.” Viserys grabbed one of her nipples and started to twist it, an horrendous pain filled her body, “you don't want to wake the dragon, right little sister?” his maniac gaze frightened her more than anything else. “No, dear brother, I'll do whatever is necessary for our cause”.

“Remember this moment, sweet sister, as the moment my reign began” he touched her chin and then left her alone again. Dany's face was covered by tears after he left her, the tears weren’t because of the pain he caused in her breast, they were tears of frustration, she and her mother were victims of her mad brother, and Illyrio Mopatis only made things harder for both of them, now they were bring offered to a dothraki horselord.

She put on the pale pink gown that the magister gifted her the day before, it had a silk belt of a darker tone that made it took her body shape leaving nothing for imagination. She walked through the corridors of Illyrio's manse until she found her mother in her bedroom, she looked as sad as herself, “Viserys told what he plans to do with us” she knew it, “I’ll try everything to save you from these barbarians, my dear daughter, but you must understand that I'm weak, I've always been weak. With your father and now with your brother, I thought that I could do things better just like with my Rhaegar, but I was wrong.” Her mother told before her voice broke. “You protected us, and loved us all these years mother, how could I say that you’re weak after seeing you threat two knights with a small dagger just to protect us?” Dany replied with a sweet tone, her mother worked for them all those years in Braavos she almost sold her crown to bring some food to their table.

“We are blood of the dragon, mother, we are the last dragons, we will prevail against adversity, but we need to stop Viserys first.” Dany saw how her mother’s eyes widened after hearing those words, “But Viserys is the last living man of house Targaryen, how could we take him out of the way?”. Dany started to think, she was young, but she was smarter than her brother. “I think I have a plan dear mother…”

They were eating dates and some other fruits when Illyrio and Viserys interrupted them, “Here is my beautiful family” his words were poison for Dany’s ears. “The time has come, today we will meet Khal Drogo, I recommend you to behave, you don’t want to awake the dragon.” He said with a satisfied tone, 'A lizard in comparison to Rhaegar' Dany thought, her mother always told her stories about her late brother, he had flaws like all men have, but he had a pure heart, ‘the heart of a king.’ She said once.

They walked to the manse's entrance, there were standing four riders, they had long braids, copper skin and beards, “Khal Drogo, I have the honor to introduce you to King Viserys of house Targaryen, king of the andals, the Rhoynar and the first men, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm.” Illyrio spoked in dothraki, Dany didn't understand any of the words he said, but one her maids was translating for her. “And I present you to Queen Rhaella Targaryen and her daughter princess Daenerys Targaryen.” The man with the longer braid moved his horse forward, he examined them with his gaze, Dany knew immediately what was the meaning of that gaze, her brother was offering them like a mares, mere objects he really wanted an army, but the poor Viserys didn’t know that the dothrakis don't sail. 

Khal Drogo made a subtle nod and left the manse with his riders, “is he satisfied?” her brother asked, “Believe me, my king, we would already know if he didn’t like the offering” Illyrio replied with a satisfied smile showing his yellow teeth.

Dany and her mother left for their chambers, now they only had to wait for Khal Drogo's answer, she felt how a shiver ran down her spine with the mere thought of her plan, she wasn’t disposed to be the wife of a rapist barbarian.

**Castle Black**

**Jon Snow**

Jon and Arthur arrived to castle black in a stormy day, in comparison to Winterfell the castle was a neglected and deteriorated, the legendary Night's Watch became a place to send murderers, thieves and rapists, but among all of them Aemon Targaryen stood as the maester of the castle, the old man was his last living relative in Westeros, Jon heard once about a grandmother, an uncle and an aunt that were living in Essos, but it never woke up his interest, they never tried to communicate with, even after Ser Arthur wrote a letter that they received in Dragonstone, even Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell left him to find his family and never came back.

But maester Aemon was different, he was an immense source of knowledge in castle black, the old man was sitting on a chair in the library in front of the hearth. His back was curled because of age, he was partially blind but his old eyes still shone as if he could see, “Who has come to speak with this old man?” he asked as soon as he heard Jon, Arthur and Lord commander Mormont walk into the room.

“A Ser Arthur Whent and his squire, Jon Snow, wanted to speak with you, master.” The old bear introduced them. “Then come closer, I would be honored to talk with a knight” Aemon talked with his distinctive fatherly tone. 

Jon and Arthur walked forward and sat on two chairs next to the old maester, Lord commander Mormont gave them some privacy to let them speak more comfortably, “Now that we are alone I would like to know about you, Ser” Aemon was addressing Arthur, “Maester, I have to speak a delicate matter with you, it’s about your family.” Ser Arthur told him with a hesitant voice, “My family? It’s a long road from the riverlands to castle black just to talk about my family, Ser Arthur Whent. I admire the fidelity of your squire for following you to this gods forsaken place.” Jon noticed a hint of annoyance in his grand grand uncle voice, he lived many years believing that he was the last Targaryen alive in Westeros.

“I assure you that I don’t wish to offend your family memories, but you don’t need to know much about me, my squire on the other hand, has some things to tell.” He looked at Jon and gave him a subtle nod, “Then come closer, boy, I don’t have much teeth left to bite you.” The old man told him; Jon leaned close to Aemon. “You’re going to think that this is madness, but you’re not the last Targaryen in this world.” Jon’s voice was cracking due to his nerves. “A Targaryen alone in the world, is a terrible thing. I suppose that you’re talking about Queen Rhaella and her children, they disappeared long ago.” Aemon replied, Jon noticed how his gaze changed and now was full of melancholy. “I don’t know anything about them, maester” Jon told him with a cracking voice as he saw disappointment in the old man eyes. “But I know that I’m the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, I grew up thinking that this man with us was my uncle, but he was me father’s best friend.” Aemon’s hands were shaking, his eyes filled with tears shining in front of the fire. 

“Let me touch your face, boy” Aemon raised his hands towards him and he let him touch it, “you truly have your father’s face, I only met him twice, but I could remember his face forever, what’s your real name, boy.” Tears were falling from Aemon’s eyes, “My name, my real name, is Aemon Targaryen.”

“For years I have longed for this moment, I thought that it would never come. Would you be so kind to reach that trunk over the shelf?” the old man pointed to the dusty shelf full of scrolls, Jon took the trunk and brought it near to the hearth where they were talking, “I exchanged letters with your father before the rebellion, he was always talking about prophecies about dragons” Aemon was very excited with his new relative, Jon moved the letter and discovered something that left him speechless, Aemon noticed his reaction and chuckled “You found it, sadly it has become stone over the years.” 

Jon picked up the egg, it was white with a couple of crimson scales and some lilac hints. “Where did you found a dragon egg?” Jon was perplex with the new discovery. “I used to be the crown prince, boy, many Lords tried to gain my favor over the years, this egg was one of those gifts, I'm an old man now, I don’t have any use for it now, but I would feel honored if you take this egg as a gift in your father’s memory.” Jon was speechless, a few days ago he was just a bastard and now his last living relative was gifting him a dragon egg.

“I’m talking to a king, and the people outside have no idea, but I understand the risk of being a Targaryen in these days.” Aemon said with a proud tone, “But I don’t want to be king, since I was a little boy, my only true desire was to become a knight, like Arthur or prince Aemon Targaryen, now I'm the squire of a true knight, I have never been so close to accomplish that dream.” Anybody could notice that his voice was full of hope, “I understand you, I have been in the same position many years ago, but unlike me, you're the last living Targaryen in this world, don’t think that your lineage is a burden, remember that, never let them make you feel ashamed of your house, we are blood of the dragon, but you are more than just blood of the dragon, you are blood of the wolf too, the perfect mix between two of the greatest houses of Westeros, choose your place in this world my boy, but every time you take a look to that egg remember where do you came from, I can notice that you already have one to remember your mother’s family, a precious wolf like all the wolfs, I suppose.” Aemon kept chuckling as Ghost liked his hands, “it’s a dire wolf, his name is Ghost, I found him in the wolfswood near to Winterfell, he's an albino.” Jon told him proud. “A special wolf for a special boy, take good care of him.” Jon saw how Aemon was happy as a child with a new toy. “I gave you all the knowledge that I could, you're a squire now, soon you’ll become a knight, but if become a king one day I hope that you remember what I taught you today, control your impulses and protect the innocent and don’t forget who you are or where you come from.”

“I promise you that I will bring honor back to our house, uncle Aemon.” Jon looked at his watering lilac eyes. A scream pierced the quiet atmosphere in the library, Jon and Arthur unsheathed their swords, the screams came from the Lord commander's chambers, Arthur kicked the door and saw two men over the old bear, beheaded one with Dawn, Jon stabbed the other in the back while Ghost was pulling him by his leg, the man then turned around pushing Arthur against the wall, he pulled the sword out and tried to stab Jon, his blue eyes looking straight at Jon, but Jon was faster and threw an oil lamp and the man fell burning to the floor. “Seven hells! What was that?” Jon asked as he tried to recover his breath, “It looked like wights, boy.” The old bear told him, a moment later he collapsed on the floor, both leaned closer to the old bear, “It seems like my day has come after all” he said with some difficulty, Jon's gaze raised to meet Arthur’s, he knew when a man was close to death, “Any last words or wish, Lord commander?” Arthur asked politely, “My sword” Jeor coughed, “Deliver it to my sister, Maege Mormont, she's the lady of Bear Island, it is a valyrian steel sword, an ancient sword.” He grabbed Jon's hand, his hands were shaking as life was leaving his body, “we will make sure to leave it in your sister’s hands, my Lord.” Arthur promised while the old bear's eyes closed and his life left the world of the leaving, his hands stopped shaking. 

Jon felt a huge pain in his hand, the heat of the moment made him ignore the burn in his hand after throwing that oil lamp. He got his hand bandaged by maester Aemon, “so, the old bear gave you a task, just like the tasks my brother Egg took over many years ago.” Aemon was sad, but Jon's presence made him feel better. “We will leave tomorrow, uncle Aemon, are you going to be safe here without us?” Jon asked him, “The vow we take in the night’s watch can only be fulfilled with our death, just like Ser Arthur's vow to you.” The old man was in his last days, maybe in other life Jon would've share more time with his uncle, but he had a duty now.

The next morning they left on his horses to deliver Longclaw to its new owner, but the figure of a dwarf riding a horse made him freeze, “I can’t believe it, it's the bloody dwarf of Casterly Rock” Ser Arthur said with a disgusted tone.

“Greetings travelers, it seems like Ned Stark's bastard nephew changed his mind about joining the Night’s watch” the dwarf said mockingly, “that’s not of your interest you bloody Lannister.” Ser Arthur replied to him, Jon noticed how angry he was, but understood that his hate against the Lannisters was totally justified, they butchered his siblings and presented them to Robert Baratheon wrapped in Lannister's banners, the mere thought made Jon’s blood boil.

“You don’t need to be so aggressive my lord, it was just a joke for the young squire, can I give you an advice, bastard? Never forget what you are, se it like an armor because the world will never forget it” Tyrion's words made Jon laugh, “What do you know about being a bastard?” Jon asked him. “All dwarfs are bastards in their father’s eyes” Tyrion replied and kept riding towards castle black while Jon and Arthur kept riding towards Bear Island.

**Pentos, Dothraki camp**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Khal Drogo took her as her wife, he wasn’t interested in a mature woman like her mother, he was a barbarian after all, the wedding took place in a big tent made of sticks, straw and leather, two braziers were located beside her. 

Dany saw her mother face filled with disappointment watching as Viserys drank a jar full of wine, then their gazes met, 'it's time to put our plan in progress' she thought, but her brother’s voice took her back from her thoughts, “It’s time for the presents, dear sister!” he walked forward with three girls, “these are going to be your maidens, Dany.” He pointed to each one of the girls and told her their respective names, “Irri and Jhiqui are going to help you to be a proper khaleesi and Doreah will teach you to satisfy your Khal properly” he stumbled due to his drunkenness, then it was the turn of a westerosi night, “Jorah the andal” she heard from Khal Drogo’s mouth. “Princess I bring you these books with stories of your land, it is not much but it can help you to learn more about the seven kingdoms” the hairy man said, “I appreciate your kind gest, Ser Jorah” she replied, the knight bowed before her and her new husband.

Magister Illyrio interrupted the moment to bring her present, “This present, my princess, is to honour your family, the time turned the into stones, but the surely are very beautiful.” Two servants brought a big chest with three dragon eggs inside it, Dany’s gaze was fixed in the middle egg, it was onyx with hints of crimson, the other two were gold with cream and green with bronze. Dany felt a call coming from the eggs, 'fire and blood' she whispered. 

Many men died during the wedding, as the dothraki tradition dictated, but her new husband started to get bored, the time to execute the plan was right now, she touched the brazier on her right it was very hot, bet she didn’t got burned, a moment later she pushed it to the ground, the embers turned the tent's floor and pillars immediately, she took a handful of embers and threw them into Khal Drogo’s face, the barbarian was blind now, his eyes melted by the heat, he was disoriented but managed to hit Dany in the belly knocking the air out of her, the people were leaving the tent in panic and none of them noticed that their Khal and Khaleesi stayed inside, the smoke made Khal Drogo pass out a moment later, but Dany crawled with all of her forces to reach her dragon eggs.

“If I’m going to die, is better to die in this way, fire and blood my children” she spoke to her beating eggs, after that all became black in Dany's mind.

**Rhaella Targaryen  
(play Khaleesi song now)**

When her daughter convinced her to set the tent on fire it sounded like a wonderful idea, it was the best distraction to run away, they planned to reach the city of Yermack sailing. 

But all her hopes died when Dany stayed inside the tent, the fire consumed everything, all the dothraki horde was there watching how their Khal and Khaleesi burned, Rhaella stayed there, crying for her little daughter, Ser Gerold tried to save her but the heat was unnatural, the flames roared like a dragon. “ Not my baby, not my Dany” she cried and shouted.

When the fire started to go out, a naked woman emerged from it, she recognized Dany immediately, her hair was burned, but a screech left them all speechless, over her shoulders and wrapped on her leg three dragons emerged with her, then Rhaella noticed how all the khalasar kneeled around her daughter, the old knights kneeled too, Viserys was too drunk to notice anything, she followed her knights and kneeled too, Dany accomplished the impossible and thanks to her dragons were back. 'The mother of dragons' she thought as she contemplated Dany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many things happened, Jon has accepted his Targaryen side, he doesn't have his bastard complex, at least not like book or show jon.
> 
> Our Khaleesi is the mother of dragons


	7. The king's road

**The King’s road**

**Ned Stark**

Denying the charge of Hand of the King was impossible for Ned, Robert was his friend, a monster, but still his friend, he convinced Ned to brought Sansa and Arya to King’s Landing, there they could find suitable matches to marry, none of the noble houses of the seven kingdoms would travel to Winterfell to ask for his daughter’s hand, all the other houses looked to the northern population as savages, ‘Just like we see the wildlings’ he thought.

His plan was simple, Robert had a son named Orys Baratheon, an exact copy of the king when he was younger, the king was very excited with the idea of joining their houses by marriage, so he betrothed Sansa with Orys in Winterfell. Arya was a different matter, the girl was just like his late sister Lyanna, ‘she even looks like her’ he thought while melancholy invaded his soul with the memories of his sister. Arya wasn’t a common lady, she preferred to ride and go hunting with the boys, she was a skilled marksman, the day before they went to the woods to hunt, she was the one able to shot sown the deer they were chasing, her dire wolf did the rest.

The king’s words brought him back to the present, he still had time to deal with Arya, “Imagine the of us alone in the free cities, just our horses and our blades, killing and whoring like mercenaries do.” The king said, “It had always been your dream, your grace” Ned replied while he chuckled.

“Enough of those courtesies, soon we will be family Ned. We won a war together for gods sake, you’re have always been my brother, more than Stannis or Renly, those ambitious shits.” The king replied with clear annoyance.

“Well, I miss those days when I still could hit you for being a cunt” Ned chuckled.

“Do you remember that girl of yours? The one with the big tits where you could bury your face, she was Mary? Or Lucy?” Robert asked him.

“Bessie, and she was one of your girls” Ned answered, his memory was one of his best attributes, he remembered a lot of things.

“Yeah, Bessie!” the king shouted, “Thank the gods for Bessie and her tits”.  
Then Robert’s face changed drastically, he took a little scroll from the table and handed it to Ned, he accepted it and unrolled it to read its content aloud, “Daenerys Targaryen has married Khal Drogo and now commands a horde of forty thousand Dothrakis, she has three dragons with her.” A part of him felt happiness with the news, his nephew had living relatives despite master Aemon, but he remembered immediately where he was, “Should we send her a wedding gift?” he asked mockingly, “Yes, a sharp knife and a very bold man to wield it.” Robert replied in a grim tone.

“It’s just a matter of time for the girl to spread her legs and start breeding, we will have a Dothraki horde in our lands after that, a Dothraki horde, Ned.” The king added bitterly. “The brave Robert Baratheon is afraid of a little girl? You know as well as me that the Dothraki don’t sail, they don’t have ships. The girl is innocent of her father and brother’s sins, she doesn’t even know these lands.” Ned told him; a note of frustration could be noticed in his voice.

“Tell me we’re not speaking about this Robert” Ned added. “Oh, it’s unspeakable to you to kill her. What about what her family did to yours?” the king tried to make him recapacitate, but Ned knew were his loyalties relied, with his blood, with his nephew. “This Khal Drogo, they say that he has a hundred thousand men in behind him, there’s still some people that call me Usurper, Ned, if her brother arrives with a Dothraki horde behind him the scum will join him” the king said.

“I’ll fear the Dothraki when I see them outside our castles, if they try to invade us, we will throw them back to the sea.” Ned replied, he suffered more than Robert because of what king Aerys did, but he was able to recognize the innocence of a child. “There’s a war coming, Ned. I don’t know when or who we will be fighting, but it’s coming for all of us”

A deep silence persisted in the tent after they argued, Ned went to find Arya and Sansa when he heard screams coming from the river, the thought of one of her daughters drowning made him run as fast as he could, but when he reached the source of the screams he was shocked.

Orys Baratheon, the crownprince was hitting his own brother, the picture was the same that he saw once in the Trident, Sansa was crying in the ground, her dress was torn apart in many points, he saw that Arya was trying to keep Nymeria and Lady at bay. 

A moment later Jory arrived with a couple of men, they separated both brothers while Ned attended Sansa, “What happened to you, my girl?” he asked with a concerned tone, he was even capable of kill the mountain to protect his daughters, “Joffrey assaulted me, he tried to rip my dress off, but Arya and Orys stopped him.” She said between sobs, her breathing choke because of the situation, “It’s ok, Sansa, we are here with you now, I will never let Joffrey approach to you again, we are lucky that your betrothed and sister were here.” He tried to comfort her.  
After leaving Sansa in her tent guarded by two men, he went to the king’s tent to talk about the accident, Arya accompanied him, she was a witness of what happened, they entered and saw the king sitting in a big chair, queen Cersei Lannister was beside him and their sons were facing each other, “Now that everybody are here, I would like to know what in the seven hells happened this afternoon!” the king exclaimed, “Something you want to say to your brother Orys? An apologize maybe…” the queen asked, it was clear for Ned that the queen saved no love for her older son.

“I will not apologize to the little shit who tried to rape my betrothed.” Orys spat his words like poison against Joffrey and the queen, “Is it true what your brother is saying, boy?” the king asked to Joffrey, Ned’s blood was boiling with the thought of his daughter being raped. “No, father, I was just playing with Lady Sansa, he just got jealous because of that.” Joffrey said, it was clearly a lie, he hesitated after each word that came out of his mouth, “Liar!” Arya yelled, “You tried to attack my sister, you ripped her dress apart, we arrived just in moment to stop you.” She continued. 

“Orys, you’ll keep your brother in sight from now on.” Robert slapped Joffrey so hard that he fell to the ground, “And if you ever touch one of Lord Stark’s daughters again, I will let your brother kill you like a mad dog without thinking twice.” The King dictated, the queen was furious with Robert’s decision, Ned understood that his daughter’s safety wasn’t assured anymore, Joffrey was the queen´s golden boy and he got exposed to the king as the weak monster that he was.

**Bear Island**

**Arthur Dayne**

They had ridden the horses for almost 2 weeks since they left castle black, a fisher man took them to bear island, Arthur felt that every bound that he had with Jon was growing strong with each mile they traveled, ‘Just like Dunk and Egg’ he thought, the visit to maester Aemon worked to make Jon accept his origins, Arthur saw how the boy showed more confidence and caution, Jon brought him back from his thoughts, tired travel in silence.

“What do you feel when you kill a man?”, Jon asked him. 

“It’s a hard question, boy. The first time I killed a man, I wanted to throw up, it’s the smell of death that hits you, they never tell you how they all shit themselves.” Arthur replied.

“Sounds disgusting, did my father killed many men?” since talking to Aemon, Arthur noticed more interest from Jon to learn about Rhaegar.

“He killed the men he had to kill, but he never enjoyed killing people, he just wanted to end the war and come back with your mother.” They were reaching the Mormont’s castle by that time.

“Do you like to kill people?” Jon asked again, making Arthur question himself, ‘Did I enjoyed killing all those men over the years?’ The answer was clear for him.

“I never liked killing people, I always liked to ride in tournaments, I competed against your father in Harrenhal, he knocked me off my horse in the last round, then he crowned your mother as queen of the love and beauty.” The memories warmed his heart.

“Look! Riders from the west” Jon warned him. “They carry House Mormont’s Banners”

Arthur nodded, “Let’s go to meet them then.” Both Knight and squire changed their destriers course to meet with House Mormont detachment. “Greetings travelers! What brings a knight and his squire to these lands?” A young woman asked them.

“Lord Commander Jeor Mormont gave us a mission, we brought back his ancestral sword to his ancestral home.” Arthur answered the question. 

**Jon Snow**

The woman leading the detachment wasn’t a beauty, but he didn’t made honor to the fame that women of Bear Island had, she looked a little bit older than him.

“Why did Jeor Mormont wanted to you to brought back his sword here?” the girl asked, “Pardon me my lady, but we will only answer to Maege Mormont’s questions.” Ser Arthur replied with a solemn tone.

“Then you should follow us to the castle, my mother is there dealing with some poachers.” The girl replied; Jon noticed a bit of annoyance in her tone. 

During the journey Jon started to think about what the girl said. ‘My mother is in the castle…’ he remembered, then the memory hit him right in the face, she was Dacey Mormont, he saw her only once for Robb’s name day many years ago, she was the only girl who dared to dance with him, none of the other girls wanted to dance with a bastard, but the Mormonts were special in their own way, many man said that Dacey’s father was a bear and that her mother was half bear, but now Jon understood that those were lies, stories to justify their strong personality.

A couple of hours after they entered to a big hall whit a big table where Maege Mormont was sitting, she recognized immediately her brother’s son in Jon’s belt, “Where did you get that sword boy?” she asked him pointing with her axe towards Jon, he noticed the mad gaze that she gave him waiting for a excuse to tear him apart. 

Jon unsheathed the sword and sustained it in his hands, at the same time he and Arthur kneeled in front of the Lady of Bear Island, “You don’t need to kill them, mother, the old bear sent them to gave you the sword.” Dacey intervened in their favor. Maege’s gaze softened after hearing her daughter words.

“What happened to my brother? he loved that sword as much as anyone could.” Maege asked.

“My lady, we were visiting Castle Black when Lord Commander Jeor Mormont got attacked by to wights, we saved him, but it was too late, with his last breath hi tasked us to deliver his sword to you.” Arthur answered her question solemnly. “We give you our deepest sympathy to you and your daughters.” 

“What’s your name Ser?” if Maege Mormont felt sadness for her late brother, Jon wasn’t able to find it in her face.

“I am Ser Arthur Whent, former master at arms of Winterfell, loyal servant of Lord Eddard Stark the hand of the king and protector of the north, the boy with me is Jon Snow, his bastard nephew and my squire.” Arthur replied.

“I remember the boy, mother. We danced on Robb Stark’s name day celebration.” Dacey chuckled, making many of the presents laugh, Jon felt how his blood ran directly to his face, he was completely blushed. 

“Well, you have delivered the sword to it’s ancestral home, I’m too old to wield this sword, but you don’t Dacey, so pick up your sword before I change my mind.” Dacey walked towards Jon to pick up the valyrian steel sword, the brief feeling of her hands touching his own hands made Jon blush again. 

“And you, my lords, are invited to the feast we will make to honor my brother’s memory.” Lady Mormont told them. “We are not a wealthy house, so I will arrange to give you a couple of rooms in town, there’s a small inn where you can rest. Dacey, take Lyra with you and show them where is the Inn located.” Maege commanded. 

Dacey and Lyra shared a kind of beauty that distracted Jon of his normal thoughts, distracted Jon, he never interacted with other girls besides than Arya, Sansa and Jeyne, the Mormont sisters were savages compared to Sansa and Jeyne, but they made him think in Arya. The inn where they had to sleep was a small house just outside the small castle of house Mormont, a little boy came out to meet them.

“Harry, this are our guests, can you give them a room to take some rest? We will pay your mother as soon as we can.” Dacey spoke to the little boy with a rough tone. “Aye, my lady, we will give them a room” he directed his gaze to Jon and Arthur. “you’re lucky, a couple of hunters left today at first light.” Jon and Arthur nodded to the boy. “Then we should thank to the gods and to you for being so kind.” Arthur said making the boy smile, knights weren’t common in the north and every boy dreamed at least once in become a knight one day.

The room was small but comfortable, Arthur took the horses to a small stable next to the house, Jon was on his bed contemplating the dragon egg, suddenly the crack of the door made him hide it, Lyra entered to the room and sat on the bed next to his. She had a softer face than her sister and had Jon’s age, her hair was long and waved and had a brown color. 

“We never get many guests in these lands” she said shyly, “Have you traveled a lot?”

“Well, we left Winterfell some time ago, we traveled to the Wall to talk with the maester of Castle Black, I met your uncle there.” Jon answered, “I’m sorry for not being able to save him.” He looked down as a sign of disappointment.  
“It’s fine, I heard your story in the great hall, you must be brave to fight against wights. You got that injury fighting them?” she pointed to his burned hand. “I throwed an oil lamp to stop one of them, this boy over here helped me distracting it.” He jerked his head in Ghost’s direction.

“A wolf! I didn’t notice it.” Lyra was stunned her brown eyes widening as she looked at Ghost. Ghost got his name because of his quality to walk without making a sound, he was a silent wolf just like a Ghost.

“Ghost, to me” Jon said, the dire wolf moved from his position and sat beside Jon. “His name is Ghost, he’s a Dire wolf.” Jon noticed Lyra’s astonished face.

“And what about that rock that you were looking at before I came in?” she was intrigued and could notice it. “It’s just an old stone that a maester gave me.” He took the egg and showed it to Lyra. 

“It’s an egg, a beautiful one by the way.” She smiled and made Jon blush; he didn’t share many smiles with girls of his age. “It used to be an egg, now it’s just a beautiful stone.” He put back the egg into the chest where it was. “You should keep it close to you, there’s a lot of thieves in this island.” She smiled again and chuckled, “I should leave you to rest now, the feast will be in a few hours” she tapped his arm and left him alone with Ghost.

Jon smiled and turned to see ghost breathing excited, his tongue hanging to the side. “It’s just a girl, don’t be silly” he told to his pet.

The night came and the feast began, by the time that Jon and Arthur entered to the great hall there were many drunk men dancing and singing, when the people saw them, they all cheered. They sat in the big table with Lady Mormont and her daughters, many plates were served in the table, Jon ate a little of every food served. He saw Arthur eating everything too. The ale of the island wasn’t very good but accomplished it’s objective, after a few cups, Jon saw the world spinning, he was very drunk and the same could be said of Arthur, they made a long trip so they had an excuse to enjoy the feast.

He was drinking another cup of ale when a hand grasped his left arm and dragged him to the center of the great hall, it was Lyra’s hand, “I don’t know if it’s a good idea, I’m drunk.” He said, trying not to babble due to his drunkenness. “And I’m drunk too!” she laughed. They both danced an entire song, but when they prepared to dance another a stronger hand dragged him far from Lyra. “Now I’m going to teach to dance with a real woman.” Dacey exclaimed, she was as taller as Jon. He saw Lyra ran out of the hall with angriness in her face, she almost punched her sister in the face, but Jon was in the middle of both ladies.

They danced a couple of songs when Jon began to felt tired, he apologized with his dance companion and left the great hall towards the small house where they were staying, he stumbled out of the hall and saw Lyra in the entrance, “Look at this, it’s Jon Snow” she said, Jon noticed that she was very drunk too. She approached until both were face to face, she was breathing heavily, Jon was breathing calmly, they looked at each other for a moment, Jon never saw the eyes of a girl from such a close distance. “I should go back to the inn.” He said quietly, his world was spinning around thanks to the ale. “Maybe I can take you there” she said and smiled, it wasn’t the same smile that she gave to him that afternoon, it was a mischievous smile. 

Jon tried to say something, but her lips cut him off, she never kissed a girl before, she buried her fingers in his hair while her tongue asked for permission to enter into his mouth, he allowed it and soon their tongues were battling against each other,tangled and fighting for dominance, she was passionate, but Jon was inexperienced in the matter, he broke the kiss to catch his breath while Lyra bit his lower lip the taste of the ale lingered on his mouth,

They walked to the inn, but something strange happened, Jon found little Harry fainted in the corridor, then he felt the smoke filling his lungs. “Lyra, you need to tell them to come, now!” he told her. Lyra ran immediately back to the great hall.

Jon took Harry out of the house, the smoke was getting more and more darker as the heat started to raise inside the house, the flames reached the second floor, then Jon came back into the house to drag another man out of it, he walked into the burning house again to find his chest, it contained his father’s letters and his dragon egg. Half of the second floor was burning by that moment, he covered his face with his arm.

By the moment he entered into the room he found the chest immediately, it was locked so he threw it out the window, then he heard an agonized scream coming from the first floor followed by a screech, he felt a heat inside him, different from the heat of the flames consuming the house, it was a signal, he felt a little creature climbing up his back, a tailed curled up on his arm, it was white as Snow, a pair of red eyes staring at him, the creature standing on his shoulder. ‘I’m hallucinating, this is not possible.’ He thought, he kept the egg in the chest all the time, but then he remembered that it was very possible, he left the egg under the pillow when Lyra visited him early in the afternoon, the gods were conspiring in his favor, or against him, 'It's my destiny' he thought, he was blood of the dragon, but not for much longer if he stayed there. 

The fire was consuming the entrance by the time he wanted to leave, the roof was on fire too, he walked towards the window, but a burning beam hit him in the shoulder, the pain almost made Jon pass out, but a voice inside him forced him to stay conscious, he kept walking until he reached for the window, he climbed out and rolled down the roof's eave trying to protect the little creature from the fall, if he had a broken shoulder, now he had a full broken arm. He heard Harry crying and calling for his mother, then he understood what happened, Harry’s mother died the same time that the egg hatched, “Fire and blood” he whispered before everything started to fade in front of him, and then, there was only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not used to write romantic scenes I would gladly accept some advices.


	8. The road to slaver's bay

**Pentos**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Khaleesi, the title felt like nothing to Dany, she was the mother of dragons after all, but the Dothraki horde venerated her like a divinity, Viserys was happy with her sudden coronation, he thought that the Dothraki would fight for him now, a foolish thought, they were pledged to Dany and her dragons now.

“If we want to take back our family throne, we need a fleet.” Her mother said, Dany noticed how she looked at her with pride, “It’s your decision, Dany.”

Dany looked at the map, the free cities would never help her with a Dothraki horde following her, but then she looked at the slaver’s bay, three of the wealthiest cities in Essos, it was a long road. ‘We need those ships, and I need more soldiers, the dragons have to grow before we get to Westeros.’ She thought.

Suddenly a shiver ran down her spine, a screech sounded in her head distracting her from all their planning, it wasn’t the screech of one of her children, it was a lonely screech, it sounded like a call for help that made Dany shudder. But the voice of her mother arguing with Viserys made her come back and focus on the map.

“We should sail from here, Illyrio can give us his ships.” Viserys said, he became more impertinent after Khal Drogo’s death.

“You’re a fool if you think that we can take this horde across the narrow sea with only three ships.” Her mother answered back, “We need more than that, we should travel to slaver’s bay, the masters can give us ships if we gather enough gold.” She added.

“We don’t have gold; how can we get it?” Dany asked.

“We have a Dothraki horde, we should attack a few cities and take some prisoners, then we can sell them as slaves to the masters.” Viserys responded, he didn’t show a sign of regret after saying that. “Or we can exchange you again for a fleet, sweet sister.” He said with a wicked tone.

“Your foolish plan didn’t give us an army, brother, have you considered that maybe you’re not the best making treats?” Dany said with an annoyed tone, she would never forget that her own brother sold her like a brute mare to Khal Drogo. “Hear my words, brother, if you dare to offer me or our mother to anyone, I will cut your hands.” Dany’s amethyst eyes were brighter after the eggs hatched; she threw knives to Viserys with her gaze.

“Do you want to wake the dragon little sister?” he grabbed Dany’s arm and squeezed it with all his strength, Dany felt the pain traveling through her body for a second, but Rakharo, one of her new blood riders, and Ser Jorah pushed him away from her and took him by his arms.

“You forget where we are now, brother.” She said with pure anger bathing her words, “Touch me again, and you’ll miss your hand.” She knew that threatening Viserys was the only way to stop him from hurting her and her mother, at the eyes of the knights protecting them he was now a mere lizard, the shadow of a dragon. “I’m a Khaleesi now, I’m the mother of dragons, I don’t plan to sell my mother or myself to get a fleet neither I plan to sell slaves to the masters.” She saw how her brother’s face changed suddenly, the dragon inside her woke up the day she walked out of the fire with her children, Viserys understood immediately that he had no power or influence now, Dany made him see the awful truth, he was just a beggar king who didn’t accomplished anything in his life. 

Viserys remained silent for the rest of the meeting, his gazed directed to the ground.

“Khaleesi, if you plan to take the seven kingdoms, you’ll need trained soldiers.” Ser Jorah said, the old knight started to show a sudden devotion to Dany. “The best soldiers that you can find are in Astapor.”

“Why don’t we just pay to the golden company or another mercenary company?” Ser Oswell interjected. “They surely will fight for us now that we have dragons”.

“the dragons aren’t gold and they surely don’t shit gold.” Ser Gerold replied, “the loyalty of a sellword remains where gold remains, and we don’t have too much.” The old knight added. “But if you go to Astapor, like Ser Jorah said, we can buy some Unsullied, they are the best soldiers in Essos.”

Dany felt disgusted by the idea of buying an army of slaves, the mere idea of slavery made her feel sick, but she needed more than cavalry to take the seven kingdoms, and the unsullied were the only army capable of stopping the Dothraki. “We should offer the masters our treasures in exchange for some Unsullied, It isn’t much, but maybe we can ask for a loan to the Iron Bank.” The Iran Bank of Braavos was a despiteful organization, created long ago by freed slaves, but it’s fortune was based in supporting slavery in the continent. 

“Khaleesi, we could visit the free cities, they always pay tribute to the Dothraki, nobody wants to fight them in the field. It is known.” Irri said, she was one of her maidens, but her words made sense for Dany. 

“It is known khaleesi, what Irri says is true.” Jhiqui said. “Nobody would deny a tribute to you, khaleesi and your dragons will make them fear you.”

Dany heard all the advices, it was a hard situation, but her maiden’s words made a lot of sense for her, the Dothraki were feared in Essos, a Dothraki horde of forty thousand men and three dragons were even scarier for the masters of the free cities. 

Besides Braavos, the closest city was Myr, ‘Back in the disputed lands’ she thought remembering that day when Viserys was disposed to sell her for the Golden Company. But Myr wasn’t the only city in the disputed lands, the king of Yermak was famous for making war against his neighbor cities, slavery was forbidden in Yermak and it was surrounded by slaver cities.

**Jorah Mormont.**

Daenerys Targaryen was a truly valyrian queen, they way she commanded her people made Jorah feel like a younger man, there was something in her white silver hair and her amethyst eyes that drove him crazy, but the promise made by the Spider was his way to return home, he despised Essos, it only brought him memories of his wife leaving him for another mercenary. 

Lord Varys offered him a pardon signed by the king, he only asked for information about the remaining Targaryens, a simple task with a big reward. 

“I suppose that you are trying to get your honor back, Mormont.” Ser Gerold Hightower said while he was approaching, “I thought that you were feeling comfortable among slavers.” 

The memory of his fall in disgrace made his blood boil, he tried to sell a couple of poachers to a slaver, but Eddard Stark heard about his plans and forced him to flee from Westeros, “I’m surprised that the man who swore to protect a Targaryen king ended serving to the Usurper’s dog.” Jorah replied bitterly.

Ser Gerold gave out a loud lough, “You’re a fool if you think that I was serving Lord Stark all those years ago.” The former commander of the king’s guard replied mockingly, “I was protecting our true king.” The old man took a deep breath as resignation started to bath his face. “But we got information about Queen’s Rhaella location in Braavos, we arrived just in time to save her and the children from the Usurper’s assassins.” 

Jorah remained silent for a moment, ‘Our true king’ he thought, it had no sense for him, Viserys was the last living son of Aerys, but then he remembered a small chat he heard a few days ago between Daenerys and Rhaella, they were talking about a long gone grandson, he felt embarrassed, “You were protecting Rhaegar’s son right under the usurper’s nose.” He said astonished. 

“Aye, we were protecting prince Aemon, but the boy got the pox, last time I talked with the maester the man said that the fever would take his life during that night, I left my best man taking care of the boy’s burial.” Ser Gerold said, it was evident that the memory of his lost king tormented him. 

“But here we are now, away from home and serving the Targaryens. My father would kill me if he could see me, I dishonored my House for a woman.” Jorah said, the old bear abdicated his seat in favor of him, he couldn’t recall the old man’s face, the thought filled his soul with sadness every night.

“I bet he would.” Ser Gerold chuckled, “Here we are, serving to a Mad king and the Mother of dragons, trying to find a way to gather some gold in front of a Dothraki horde.” The old man laughed, “Maybe we will get out of the Disputed Lands with a few mercenary companies at our backs and some carriages with gold. Maybe you were a fool in the past, but your idea of buying the unsullied is our best chance to get some real soldiers in these bloody lands.”

The words of Ser Gerold made him smile, his father used to talk to him in the same way, but there wasn’t too much time to think about his past life, it was a long road to the Disputed Lands and Viserys wasn’t the most patient person in the world, he swore to himself that he would kill Viserys if he dared to sell Daenerys again. He climbed up his destrier and rode to the front of the caravan.

**Three weeks Later.**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

The disputed lands were a recent war zone, as always, the city of Yermak was fighting a triple alliance between the cities of Myr, Tyrosh and Lys. It was the perfect moment for Dany and her khalasar, Yermak was resisting the multiple attacks and the other cities were exposed to a foreign attack, the masters of Myr, Tyrosh and Lys offered them five wagons full of gold, it was exactly what they were looking for, now they had enough gold to buy an army of unsullied. ‘Everything goes as I planned’ she thought.

It was a long road towards Astapor, but the presence of her mother and her children made the journey more tolerable. 

“Everything going as you planned?” her mother asked. She was one of the few people who knew about her plan.

“Yes, mother, once we buy those Unsullied, we will take the Slaver’s Bay and we will build our ships there.” She said, “After seeing what I have seen, I don’t plan to leave these lands if the slavers are still in control.” She thought about Illyrio Mopatis and Khal Drogo, those men made fortunes selling people to the masters, if she was disposed to let them keep practicing slavery, she was no better than those men. 

“And what will we do with your brother?” her mother asked, she was a victim of her brother’s madness, Dany always heard her mother’s screams in the middle of the night, Viserys behavior made her remember her late husband. 

“Sooner or later he has to accept that he’s not in charge anymore.” Dany’s face hardened with the memories of her brother’s abuses, “And if he doesn’t want to understand it, I’ll cast him away.” She was speaking and acting like a true queen, not like a queen, like a Khaleesi. The Dothraki only followed the stronger of all, she needed to be stronger, there was no place for the weak little girl that was offered to one of the captains of the Golden Company. ‘If I look back, I am lost.’ She thought.

“Do you remember home?” Dany asked to her mother, her eyes shining like the stars.

“I don’t have good memories about Westeros, my dear.” Rhaella looked down trying to hide a lonely tear rolling down her cheek. “You and your brother have always been my home, nothing compares to you or Viserys, even if he’s the living copy of your father.” Dany felt her heart clench after hearing Rhaella’s words.

Dany made a signal and Irri brought two goblets with wine, “We should make a toast then.” She raised her goblet, “For our family” she said. Rhaella raised her goblet too. “For our home.”

After making the toast Dany invited her maidens too, they were teaching her how to speak Dothraki and were from the same age than her, they drank until they felt it was enough, Rhaella slept with Dany that night, just like they used to when they were living in Braavos. 

For a moment Dany felt peace after becoming a Khaleesi and the Mother of Dragons, before sleeping her children cuddled around her and Rhaella. 

“Have you named them yet?” Rhaella asked. “The black one looks just like Balerion.”

“And that shall be his name.” Dany said nodding to her mother. “The green one shall be Rhaegal, for my brother Rhaegar who died valiantly on the green banks of the trident.” Dany said proud, she knew that Rhaella remembered her first born son every day. 

“And what about the cream-and-gold one?” Rhaella asked again.

“I can’t name him mother, only his rider can name him.” She said smiling at her mother.

“And who’s his rider, my dear?” Rhaella asked naively making Dany laugh.

“That’s your duty, mother, because you shall be his rider.” Dany replied between laughs.

Dany saw the tears taking form in Rhaella’s eyes making her cry too. Rhaella took a deep breath, “Then he shall be Vhagar and just like his ancestor he will conquer the seven kingdoms.”

“We have a named them, maybe with the time we will feel what they feel, but I feel like one of them is missing.” Dany said, the feeling started a few weeks ago during the council.

“You must be calm; they are all here with us.” Rhaella responded. “Now we better get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead, Khaleesi.” She said with a proud tone.

Dany nodded and closed her eyes, during the night she woke up and went out of the tent, but when she made her way out, she was in a different room, with only a bed and a hearth. Dany walked forward and saw a young man sleeping on the bed with bandages around his left arm. He was breathing heavily.

Suddenly her all her senses focused in a little creature sitting over the young man’s legs, she looked closer and saw a small white-red dragon looking directly at her, it’s red ayes were like blood and made Dany shiver, then the little dragon screeched and made her woke up. She was back in her tent with her three dragons, but the white and red scales of the unknown dragon kept her thinking if it was real or not.


	9. The bastard, the wolf and the dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, hope you enjoy it.

**Bear Island**

**Jon Snow**

The first thought that came to his mind when he woke up was about the little creature that he saw before jumping off the window, but the thought faded immediately when he tried to move his arm, the pain that he felt made him yell so loud that Arthur entered running with Dawn in his hands ready to kill someone. 

“Jon, are you ok? It’s nice to see you awake.” Arthur spoke with a fatherly smile on his face.

Jon took a moment to look around, the room was empty, “Where are we?” he asked.

“Lyra and Dacey convinced Lady Mormont to let us stay inside the castle, after all, you saved Harry and a fisherman, she didn’t think too much her decision.” Arthur chuckled slightly. 

Jon gave him a subtle smile, but he heard the door creak, the new visitor just made him smile like a little child. Ghost entered to the room, his red eyes met Jon’s gaze, Jon knew how relieved the wolf was after seeing him awake.

“This boy here warned us about the fire, with the proper help of Lyra, he dragged you to the castle before we could get to you.” Arthur said, Jon noticed that he felt guilty for leaving him alone during the feast. “He has a new friend too.” The knight added.

“He let Lyra pet him?” Jon asked amazed.

“No, he arrived to the castle with a dragon over his back. We thought that we were still drunk when they arrived, but it was a true dragon.”

“And where is it?” Jon asked, he knew that the dragon wasn’t an hallucination.

Arthur cleared his throat and made him a subtle signal pointing under the bed were Jon was lying. Jon’s eyes widened and looked directly to Ghost; with a serious tone he said the command.

“Ghost, let me see it.”

Ghost walked forward and started to sniff under the bed, it looked like a signal for the dragon to go out. A moment later Ghost raised with a little dragon on his back.

Its scales were white as snow, but some parts of its spines and ayes were Red, just like Ghost’s eyes. “A white dragon and a white wolf. it’s a very funny coincidence.” Arthur said. “Do you have a name for him?”

Jon woke up that same day, but a voice inside his head whispered to him the proper name for that dragon, maybe he chose the name because of its red eyes, or maybe was to honor his own true name, he wasn’t sure of anything. “His name will be Caraxes, just like the dragon who killed the mighty Vhagar, his rider was Aemon Targaryen and I plan to ride this one just like my ancestors did.” Jon said determined, nothing was stopping him of become a Targaryen. “Caraxes” he whispered as he extended his arm trying to reach the little dragon.

Caraxes looked at him and approached to caress Jon’s ´hand with his snout, Jon felt the heat that the dragon irradiated, the feeling of Caraxes snout made him laugh. Caraxes jumped immediately over him, Jon thought that it was a dream, but Arthur’s words made him realize that it wasn’t.

“You have achieved something that was impossible, not even your ancestors were capable of hatch a dragon egg.”

“When will we go to the mainland?” Jon asked.

“As soon as you recover from those wounds, it’s a long way back to Winterfell.” Arthur replied. “Robb heard about your act of bravery, and he heard about the dragon too.” His face changed suddenly, the rumors of a dragon in Bear Island would fly to King’s Landing soon.

Jon noticed that Arthur was hiding something from him. “What is tormenting you, Arthur?”

Arthur took a deep breath and a long sigh before telling him, “Robert Baratheon is dead, his heir and Lord Stark have been accused of poisoning him, they both have been taken prisoners by the crown.” Arthur was looking to the floor.

“That’s why Robb called for me, he will call the banners.” Jon tried to stand up, but Arthur pushed him back into the bed. 

“Yes, the young Lord of Winterfell will call his bannermen, we will travel with Lady Mormont as soon as you can ride a horse, but now you need to sleep.” The legendary knight told him with a fatherly tone.

Jon tried to sleep after Arthur left him, but the sleep never came, instead of that he remained playing with Caraxes and Ghost, both were very happy, they bonded while Jon remained unconscious, he was able to feel a rare energy flowing between him and the creatures, the magic was returning to Westeros after hundreds of years.

When he finally managed to fall asleep his dreams took him to a foreign land, he only saw sand and big cities full of people wearing collars and a few men wearing linen clothes, they looked like rich people for Jon, and finally he understood that those wearing collars were their servants, the picture made Jon’s blood boil, ‘Slavery’ he thought while clenching his fist, Jorah Mormont was the closest thing to slavery that he ever saw, but it was nothing compared to this. 

all of his attention suddenly turned to a far screech piercing the air, it was the same screech that Caraxes gave the day his Egg hatched, Jon was perplex looking to a far silhouette flying. “Fire and blood” those were the only words that he could say before everything became darkness.

**(a week later)**

**Road to Winterfell**

Jon was making circles in the air with his left arm, the maester of Bear Island told him the it was just matter of exercise his arm and shoulder to get fully recovered. He looked like a fool riding his destrier, but those exercises were effective, suddenly he got distracted by a sweet laugh coming from behind, it was Lyra’s laugh, they were riding as scout of the caravan with Ser Arthur, the knight was reluctant to leave him alone again, but the truth was that he was never alone, Ghost was always with him and he was big enough to carry Caraxes cage from time to time.

“Look at him, the bastard, his wolf and his dragon.” Lyra said mockingly. 

“What do you want, troublemaker?” Jon replied with a serious tone, or at least something he thought was a serious tone. Lyra was a little distraction for him, by that time he was always thinking about Arya and Sansa, they were in King’s Landing as hostages, Robb was forced to bend the knee to King Joffrey Baratheon, the Bastard King as some people called him. 

Lyra took him out of his thought again, “We need to talk.” She said, trying to stay serious.

“About what?”

“About what happened before you rescued Harry from the fire”

“We were drunk as hell, Lyra, none of us was thinking clearly. Besides I’m a bastard, you’re from a noble house, everything I did was wrong.”

“You’re a bastard from house Stark who has a Dire wolf and a dragon, do you know another bastard who has achieved something like that?”

“It’s just luck” he said, she didn’t know about his real identity, neither Caraxes presence made her question his true origins. 

“Well, I hope that you could spare some of that luck, you walked into the fire and escaped with a few burns and a broken arm.”

“Could you get to the point at once?” Jon asked bitterly. 

“What I’m trying to say is that we make a good couple, you know, I’m not a common lady who use dresses and takes stitching lessons, we are young, and we are free; What can we lose?”

Lyra’s words cracked his emotional armor, no one had ever asked him about sharing a life with him, neither he had thought about sharing his life with someone. The gods were evil with him, he was a Targaryen and being related to a Targaryen was enough to get you beheaded. 

He was about to answer the question when Arthur interrupted them. “Hey, lovebirds look.” He whispered pointing towards a clear in middle of the forest where a man was standing alone surrounded by five raiders. 

The man had an Essosi aspect for Jon, he wore a blue surcoat with a silver mask embroidered in the chest, there were five men lying dead on the ground and a banner with the same sigil standing behind the Essosi man. The man raised his sword over his head with both arms, waiting for his attackers. 

One of the raiders charged forward but the Essosi man dodged him and cut his horse front legs making him fall and seconds later being crushed by his own horse, after that two men charged but got interrupted when Arthur yelled to distract them while Jon and Lyra approached their rear, the sound of steel clashing against steel was deafening at first, but something inside Jon made him feel comfortable with it.

As sudden as the combat started the first man died, Arthur beheaded him with Dawn after disarming him, Ghost jumped and bite the throat of a horse making it fall over its rider leg, a scream of pain pierced the air before Ghost ripped the man’s throat off.

Jon parried a heavy blow directed to his side before slashing through the man’s chainmail, his opponent fell from his horse, the blood spurted from his mouth and wound, the image made Jon feel sick, but he looked at Lyra and saw her in the ground, her horse lay dying next to her, the bandit charged against her only to meet face to face with her war axe. 

Jon looked around searching for enemy reinforcements, but the screams of the incapacitated vandal made him turn to see how the Essosi man buried a knife in his face many times, it was the living image of pure anger and fury, it made Jon shiver. 

Arthur took the man put of his killing frenzy pushing him to the ground, the man tried to stand up to fight with him, but Arthur was faster and put Dawn on his throat before he could make any other movement. 

“If I take my sword away, will you remain calm?” 

The man looked at them and nodded slowly, “I can see that you’re not raiders.” Arthur sheathed Dawn and extended his arm to help him getting up, “It’s very rare to see a knight in the north.” The essosi man said.

“What’s your name and why are you here so far from Essos?” Jon asked him.

“My name is Vogonos Vollaan and I’m a knight of the Lepper king of Yermak.” The man pointed to the banner with the silver mas on a blue field. “Those are my king’s colors, we came here looking for a boy who has a dragon and a wolf, at least that’s what the sailors say.” 

Jon looked at Arthur and Lyra with a knowing gaze, ‘Why would an Essosi king want to find me?’ he thought, but he got interrupted by a battle cry coming from their back, they turned and saw five men charging against them with swords and axes, those were the reinforcements. 

The sound of swords clashing started again, Jon slashed through the chest of one of the men, but the chainmail stopped his attack, the man slammed his shoulder against Jon’s chest, making Jon stumble, then the man sent a heavy blow against him, but Jon parried it and slashed through his leg, the man yelled for a moment before dying as Jon buried his sword between his neck and shoulder. 

Lyra had the upper hand against one of the bandits, she slashed with her axe on his side and the buried it on the bandit’s head, her victory didn’t last long, suddenly the remaining bandit tackled her, the man was ready to cut her throat.

Jon’s blood started to boil and charged against him kicking the man away from her, the man tried to stand only to met Jon’s fists, the picture of a man hurting Lyra made him unleash a part of him he didn’t know he had.

Jon lost the count of how many times he punched the man’s face, but Arthur and Vogonos had to separate him from the corpse. Jon came back on himself and felt the pain in his knuckles, but the picture of what he did made him vomit over the ground. 

“Looks like this boy is good at killing.” Vogono chuckled. “And it looks like I found the boy I was looking for, or should I say, the boy found me.” He kneeled in front of Jon. “You must not fear, I owe you my life and would gladly serve you, until we arrive at Winterfell. My master sent me to take you to Yermak, as maybe you should know by now, your family is in Essos, they are traveling with a Dothraki horde and three westerosi knights, one of them talked to the king about you. Your aunt, Daenerys Targaryen, has three hatchlings just like that one of yours.” He said pointing to the cage where Caraxes was staring at them. 

The news of his family hit him like a hammer falling on his head, he thought that they were long gone, that his only living relative was Aemon, now he had an aunt with three dragons, ‘Daenerys Targaryen’ he thought, the name didn’t mean nothing for him, but it woke up a childish curiosity inside his head, ‘Do they know if I’m alive?, if they do then why didn’t they come to take me with them?’ many questions began to surface inside his head, but remembered that he had a duty with his mother’s family too, Lord Stark protected him as much as Arthur or Ashara, now Robb needed his help and support.

“If what you say is true then I should travel with you to Essos.” Jon said with a solemn tone, “But first I need to help my cousin, the Lannister imprisoned my uncle, Lord Stark, and took his daughters as hostages, I have a duty with them too.”

“You have a noble purpose, young dragonlord, I will travel with you to Winterfell, it’s in my way to white Harbor, the king would be glad of knowing that you saved me from those raiders.” Vogono said.

He walked away to find one of the bandit’s horses, Jon remained there thinking in what his next step would be. 

“What do you want to do now?” Arthur asked.

“Nothing, we will help Robb to rescue Lord Stark and the girls.”

“This man knows about your true parentage and if what he says is true, this is our chance to meet them, the chance to make your claim real.”

“I don’t need to make my claim real, I don’t want a claim, I just want to help Lord Stark and Arya and Sansa, they are my family too, where was my grandmother when you arrived at Winterfell? Where were they when Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell left us behind believing that I was dying? I grew up with the Starks, I’m a Stark too they are closer to me than my Targaryen family, even you are closer to me than them.” He didn’t suffer growing up as Brandon Stark’s bastard, but it was hard for him to leave his cousin alone to meet his long-lost family across the narrow sea.

“You know that I’ll do as you command, boy, if this is what you want, I will follow you.”

“This is what I want.” Jon replied firmly.

Arthur gave him a fatherly smile, “You’re as stubborn as your mother, did you know that?”

“Maybe stubbornness is what we need right now.” Jon chuckled.

They resumed their journey a moment later, Arthur rode side by side with Vogono, they were talking about wines and horses, Arthur was a dornish man, so he knew very much about both topics. Jon, on the other hand, rode alongside Lyra, they were covered in dirt after the battle. 

Suddenly Lyra looked at him smiling, many girls would be afraid of Jon after watching him kill a man with his own fists, but Lyra was no common girl, she was half bear if the rumors about her fatherhood were correct, her brown hair looked dirty, but it combined with her wild beauty. 

“I forgot to thank you” she sighed deeply, “For saving me of that fucking cunt.”

Jon laughed after hearing her words, she used to swear when she was nervous. “It’s nothing, I think that you would have done the same for me.” 

She bit her lower lip and blushed, “My mother always taught us to be strong, to face our enemies with the ferocity of a bear, but when you killed that man to protect me I felt like a defenseless little girl, I felt like a damsel in distress.” She leaned to the side and placed a gentle kiss on Jon’s cheek, Jon felt that all the blood in his body ran directly to his face and his manhood. “Maybe I could thank you later.” She said with a flirtatious tone and a mischievous look.

Winterfell was very close, and they would be the first to arrive at the castle, the thought of seeing his stepmother again made him happy, but the situation that brought him back to Winterfell was a nightmare. Lord Stark’s life was in risk, he entered into a viper’s nest where backstabbing and scheming was a common practice, there was no honor among the people of the Red Keep, none of them helped Lord Stark or the king’s true heir.

“Open the gates!” one of the guards ordered.

They rode into the courtyard where Robb was waiting for them, Jon noticed immediately that Robb was surprised by his new companions, it was like one of those tales written in the old books, A bastard traveling with a knight, a foreign warrior, a wolf and a dragon.

Jon looked around searching for his mother, a moment later he found her. He climbed down from his horse and run to meet her, he squeezed her between his arms like she used to when he was a little boy. Then they separated and looked at each other, Ashara noticed immediately the burn scars in between his neck and Shoulder, she let a worried sigh escape from her mouth, but Jon interrupted her before she could articulate any word. 

“It was an accident; I saved a man and a little boy from the fire.” He said proudly.

Ashara wrapped her arms around him again while she laughed, “It seem like my dumb brother taught you the best way to become a dumb knight”

Jon was ready to reply when Robb cut him off with a fierce hug, Jon felt all the anguish that Robb experienced during the last weeks.

“It’s nice to see you back, Jon” 

“I’m here to serve you, Lord Stark.” Jon said respectfully, “I know that this isn’t the best of the situations, but I will help you to save your father and the girls.”

“Your loyalty will be remembered Lord Snow” Robb replied, “But I have heard about your actions back in Bear Island, I’ve heard about your dragon and your boldness.”

Jon looked down to his feet ashamed, “I did what I thought was right, Robb, the dragon was just a coincidence, I assure you that I wish no harm against our family.” Jon excused himself, he thought that Caraxes presence in Winterfell was a sign of revolution, it was matter of time before the spider discovered his true identity, “If you wish to punish me for my recklessness, I gladly accept my punishment.”

“What kind of man could punish a brave squire who saved two persons from the fire? Get up Jon Snow and come with me, we have a war to win, Tywin Lannister has attacked the Riverlands in response for the imprisonment of his younger son.”

“We traveled with Lady Mormont’s forces from Bear Island, the girl with us is her daughter Lady Lyra Mormont.” Jon replied.

At the same time Lyra bowed in front of Robb. “My mother sends her regards and House Mormont will stand by your side as always.”

Robb gave them a few hours to rest from their long journey, one by one some northern Lords arrived to the castle with their commanders, the great hall was being prepared to receive many people, a feast was the best way to gather all the northern lords, they were proud men, but their pride always disappeared after a few barrels of ale.

The night came and the feast started, there were all kind of foods, the servants ran from one table to the other bringing more food and ale for the guests, some of the soldiers were drunk already singing songs and dancing, Vogono was talking with a few men about their lands, the foreign warrior always talked about Yermak and it’s Lepper King, he explained them that the mask in the banner of the city represented the mask of their King, the king used an Iron mask when he rode to battle against the slaver’s cities.

Jon was sitting in the Lord’s table besides Robb, there were many famous faces around them, he saw the great Jon Umber from the Last Hearth, Lord Rickard Karstark from Karhold, the spooky Lord of the Dreadfort Roose Bolton, Lord Galvart Glover from Deepwood motte, Lady Maege Mormont from Bear Island and Ser Rodrik Cassel the new master at arms of Winterfell. 

Jon didn’t know those lords, only Lady Mormont smiled at him, Arthur sat by his side, in front of them were Ashara and Lady Stark.

“My lords, I think that we all know the reason of this gathering.” Robb talked first, he was trying to sound older in front of them.

“Aye, we’re here to bring your father back to Winterfell.” The great Jon said.

“I say it’s time to give those bloody southerners a taste of how the northern can fight.” Lord Karstark said mockingly.

“My lord, as you can notice, Lord Wyman Manderly is not with us, we should be careful and go get him first, after all, White Harbor is our only decent port.” Roose Bolton said with his small and soft tone.

“Aye, Manderly is expecting for a husband for his granddaughter, that’s the only thing that can bring that old cunt here.” Great Jon chuckled.

Jon laughed just like all the others around him, but then his gaze turned to look at Roose Bolton, the man was looking directly at him sending shivers down Jon’s spine. The man had pale skin and his grey eyes were examining Jon very carefully.

“Excuse me, my Lord, but why are we sharing our table with a bastard? Maybe I should have brought my own bastard too.” Roose Bolton said bitterly his face showed no emotions, it was like a stone.

“This bastard, is my cousin he’s like a brother to me, he saved a man and a child in Bear Island, I ask you to show him some respect, my lord.” Robb spat back.

“Oh, I see, then this is the bastard of Bear Island, they said that you came out of the fire with a dragon.” The lord of the Dreadfort was speaking directly to Jon.

Jon understood that it was impossible to hide Caraxes existence, but tried to avoid the question with another question, he was about to talk when Lady Mormont interrupted him.

“That boy entered into a burning house and saved two lives, he came out with a little dragon, maybe it was a gift from the Old gods for his bravery.” Lady Mormont said.

“Look at that, we have wolves and a dragon on our side, maybe we should march at once against those fuckers.” Great Jon said, the giant Lord started to laugh, Jon noticed how eager were the northern lords to fight a war.

“I’ll send someone to call for Lord Manderly personally, if he refuses the call again, he will pay the consequences, be witnesses of my words my Lords.” Robb said with a firm tone, after saying that all the lords cheered him.

They kept dancing and drinking many hours more. When Jon got up from his chair and walked in direction for his chambers, Robb called for him.

“We need to speak in a more private place.” Robb said with a serious tone.

They walked to Lord Stark’s dispatch, the room brought old memories to Jon’s mind, he used to sneak inside with Robb to see Ice, the ancestral sword of House Stark.

“You’ll ride to White Harbor tomorrow.” Robb said.

Jon remained silent for a moment trying to understand Robb’s orders, he arrived at Winterfell just a day ago and now Robb was sending him to White Harbor. His face probably betrayed him because Robb continued explaining his plan.

“You’ll make Manderly pledge his forces to our cause, if he doesn’t you will judge him as an oathbreaker and go on with his execution, I will give fifty riders, if you succeed we will meet in Moat Cailin with the rest of our forces.”

Jon nodded and attempted to leave the room, but Robb stopped him again.

“We need to talk about your true identity, Jon.” Robb said with a worried tone.

“I’ve already told you; I will fight for my family and you are my closest family.” Jon replied.

“But now you have a dragon, the word will spread about you, dragons were gone for centuries and now you brought one back, you saw Roose Bolton, the man is no fool, I can’t trust him as I trust my other bannermen.”

“I didn’t ask for this, Robb, I only want to recue my uncle and your sisters, and I know that if those lords know that I’m a Targaryen they will hang me without question, I will not risk this war for recognition, let them believe that the Old Gods sent me a gift for my bravery.”

“I know, but if one of these days you think that it’s moment to reveal your true parentage, count with my support, I can’t promise their support, but Winterfell would never turn its back on Lyanna Stark’s son, much less the southern loss who supported your family.”

Jon knew that Robb was saying the truth, they always protected each other, even from their mothers, “If you don’t wish to speak from anything else, I will go to my room, it’s a long journey to White Harbor, I’ll make the old fool recapacitate, don´t worry.” 

Robb smiled and gave him a brotherly hug, they were two young men gathering an army to face the Grey Lion, Lord Tywin Lannister, an experienced commander and one of the most powerful men in Westeros, the idea made Jon smile while he walked to his chambers.

When he entered the room the fireplace was lit, the logs crackled as they burned, Jon had missed the comfort that his home transmitted. He was tired after the long day he had, but when he sat on the bed Lyra came in, she gave him the same mischievous look from earlier, she walked forward and sat next to Jon, they were speechless, both knew what was going to happen.

Jon looked directly into her eyes, he got lost in those grey eyes, she made the first move bridging  
The distance between both.

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Jon politely asked her, but the only answer that he got was Lyra’s lips kissing his neck gently at first, but then the gentle kisses became wild bites, the small pain made him loose control, they collapsed into the bed, Lyra fighting to untie his tunic while Jon did the same with hers, soon their bare chests met as she fell upon him for a passionate kiss, their tongues battled, Jon’s manhood stiffening when she rubbed her mound against it through their clothes, her fingers were undoing his laces and her tongue was in his mouth and her hand slipped inside his smallclothes and brought him out.

“Isn’t that good?” she whispered as she guided him inside her. She was sopping wet down there, and no maiden, that was plain, but Jon did not care. In that moment nothing else mattered the war, his long-lost family, Caraxes, none of it mattered, only the heat of her, two souls becoming one as they danced pushing their limits, rubbing their bodies against each other.

“Isn’t that sweet?” she said again. “Not so fast, oh, slow, yes, like that. There now, there now, yes, sweet, sweet. I can see that inexperienced in this, but I can show you. Harder now. Yessss.”

Jon understood then what Robb and Theon told him long ago when they visited Wintertown’s brothel, the feeling of a woman’s tight walls constricting around his length. 

“Don’t stop, please, don’t stop.” She said as Jon felt that he was almost reaching his climax, Lyra let out a scream inside his mouth as they kissed. A few moments later Jon felt it happen, he reached the point of no return, “Lyra!”. He grunted against her ear.

“Jon!” she replied as she kept moving her hips around. Jon hoped that she could feel at least a little of the great amount of pleasure that he was feeling, it was his first time with a girl, he didn’t think about the consequences of his acts at that moment, how could he?

He collapsed over Lyra, but rolled off her body immediately onto his back, he was exhausted but a feeling of happiness invaded him, he gave her a warm smile as she turned and snuggled against him, her head resting over his chest, she reached for his lips once more and gave him a soft and gentle kiss.

“Did you ever thought that this could happen?” she asked him naively. 

“No, never, I’m a bastard, Lyra, you’re a noble lady, I never imagined that this could happen.” He replied softly, it wasn’t the truth, obviously, but he had a role to play, almost everybody north of the Neck hated the Targaryen.

“Tomorrow we march to Moat Cailin, do you think that this is going to end well?”

“Aye, we will bring Lord Stark and the girls back to Winterfell soon, but I’m not riding to Moat Cailin tomorrow.” He took a deep breath and continued, he noticed her grey eyes piercing his, “I’ll ride with fifty riders to White Harbor, I will take the forces of House Manderly to Moat Cailin If I can convince the old man. Maybe I come back married with his granddaughter.” He jested.

Lyra punched him right in the chest, she was strong for being a girl. “If you come back married, I’ll cut off your pecker and use it as a necklace.” She gave him a killing gaze.

Jon chuckled, “You’re a fool if you think that Lord Wyman Manderly would marry her granddaughter with a bastard.” 

“A bastard of house Stark who has laid with a noble lady already, did you forget that?”

“No need to be worried.” He said, he liked Lyra, she was wild and strong, not like all those ladies that mocked at him when he was younger, He didn't know if their relationship would last, but he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. “I’ll meet you as soon as I can in Moat Cailin, but I can’t promise that it wont take long.” 

“Maybe I should go with you.” She said but Jon cut her off immediately.

“We have our orders, your place is with your mother and sister, I’ll bring more men from white Harbor, that’s my duty.” He said, he was training to be a knight, he needed to act like one. “I hope that you can understand that.”

She sighed deeply, “Just come back with us as soon as you can”

“I will.” He said quietly.

Jon found quietness with his new companion, ‘but nothing lasts’ he thought, he slept like a baby that night. In the morning, when he woke up, Lyra was gone. Jon got up, took a quick bath and dressed. 

He broke his fast one last time with his family, then he went to the stables and saddled his horse, Ghost was playing with his brothers in the courtyard, the picture of the giant wolfs playing like puppies made Jon laugh. He fastened his sword belt, and Caraxes stood on his shoulder.

He climbed on his horse and joined Arthur, he was inspecting that all their men were ready, after a few hours the gates opened and they left for With Harbor with to hope of bringing reinforcements in time for crossing the neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written explicit scenes, I don't feel very comfortable with them, but if GRRM can write cool scenes without being too explicit then I think I can too.


	10. Omens and prophecies

**Ned Stark**

He lost the count after the first week in the black cells of the red keep, in that moment he had time to think, think about his brothers and sister, think about his hole family, he should have rejected Robert’s offer back there in Winterfell, but his honor made it an impossible task.

Sometimes he talked to himself, he was alone in that cell after all, “I should have stayed with Cat.” The memory of his wife made him smile. At first, he didn’t understand why they blamed him and Orys for Robert’s death, the boy was innocent just like him. 

But the true reasons of his imprisonment were pretty clear for him now, he worked with Jon Arryn’s pupil, the Crown prince Orys Baratheon, in the investigation of his death, all the tracks led them to the same conclusion, prince Orys was the only trueborn son of Robert Baratheon, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were bastard, the result of the incest between the queen and his twin brother, Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer.

The more he thought about it, the more he laughed, he protected the true heir to the Iron Throne for fifteen years, and they didn’t suspect nothing about it, but now those vipers were accusing him of poisoning his best friend. ‘Peter Baelish’ he thought, the name made him feel disgusted, the master of coin, the man who sold him to the queen, the man who gave her the possibility of butchering his men, Jory was missing and the rest of his household was gone, they even killed Septa Mordane, the woman was innocent and they butchered her anyway. 

The steps of one of the guards took him out of his thoughts, a man with a torch was standing outside his cell, ‘The time has come’ he thought, the only fear he had was for his daughters, they were alone in King’s Landing in the lion’s jaws. 

The guard opened the door and walked in, at first, he didn’t recognize him, but the torch’s light revealed the face of The Spider.

“You have seen better days my Lord.” Varys said.

“Another visit, seems you’re my last friend.” Ned said mockingly as Varys reached him a wineskin, he didn’t like the taste of wine, but it was better than nothing.

“Oh no, many still love you. Sansa came to court this morning to plead for your life.”

“When you heard her pleading for me, did you laugh with the others?” Ned asked bitterly.

“You do me wrong, my Lord, your blood is the last thing I desire”

Ned frowned, “It’s true, I don’t know what you want.”

“When I was a young boy, before I was cut, I traveled with a troupe of mummers through the Free Cities. They taught me that each man has a role to play, in life as well as mummery. I am the master of whispers; I must be sly and obsequious and without scruple. A courageous informer would be as useless as a cowardly knight.” He took the wineskin back and drank.

Ned studied the eunuch’s face, searching for truth beneath the mummer’s scars and false stubble. He tried some more wine. This time it went down easier. “Can you free me from this pit?”

“I could… but will I? No. questions would be asked, and their answers will lead back to me.”

“What do you want? Tell me, no more riddles, no more stories, just tell me what you want?” Ned asked, he was running out of patience. 

“Peace, my Lord.” The eunuch replied, “Did you know that your son is marching south with an army of north men? My little birds are singing songs of a dragon marching with them too.”

Ned felt the bitter taste of fear filling his mouth, he swallowed hardly, Jon was marching with Robb and a dragon to rescue him, they were marching to the lion’s jaw. “Robb, he’s just a boy, and the dragons were in Essos last time we heard of them, if what Ser Jorah Mormont says is true.”

“If you really care for the safety of your family you must convince him to lay down his sword and proclaim Joffrey as the true heir. The Lannister are no fools, it would be easier for them if the North is controlled by a loyal Stark.”

Ned chuckled at his words, “Joffrey, Stannis, Renly fighting for a throne when the only one who really deserves it has his hands tied, a boy ten times better than all of them.”

The spider heard his words with puzzled eyes, “Sadly, prince Orys is now dead, poor lad, killed while he fought his way out of these dungeons.” 

“For almost sixteen years I have been afraid of you, of your ‘little birds’, you said that you grew up with mummers, you learned their craft and you learned it well. But I grew up with soldiers, I learned that my loyalty resides with those who can keep their honor, now my time has come, I will not tell my son to lay down his sword, winter is coming from the North, Lord Varys, and it brings fire and blood.” 

“An ironic sentence coming from someone like you my Lord, what about your Sansa’s life?”

“I would ask you to take her out of the city, but it’s too risky and too noble for a man like you.” Ned spat bitterly.

“Maybe the gods will help her scape just like little Arya did.”

Ned got tired of the spider’s riddles and stories, “Leave me now, I can’t save my daughters or stop my son.”

The spider made a subtle bow and left him alone in the dark, again.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

They were camping near to the forests of Qohor, every day that passed Astapor was closer, the Dothraki traveled very fast, faster than any westerosi army ,Ser Jorah told her; she learned their tongue thanks to Irri and Jhiqui and now had full control of the horde, they were all following her, a woman, a foreign woman, the idea made Dany feel powerful, but power was a dangerous thing, just the desire of power made her brother fall into madness, the only way to control him was thanks to her blood riders and her mother, they never left Viserys alone with her. 

The wind was fresh that night, the moon bathed everything with her light, the stars were shining, and a red comet sailed the sky between them.

Dany was taking a bath when a mysterious woman entered to her tent, she was wearing a dark red lacquer wooden mask, it only showed her eyes. Dany didn’t notice her until she was right in front of her.

“I’m Quaithe from the shadow, Khaleesi, I’m here to warn you.” The mysterious woman said.

“Warn me of what?” Dany asked with a very forced regal tone, she was afraid, Quaithe’s eyes made her feel uncomfortable.

“Your dragons are in danger, Daenerys Stormborn, they shall come day and night to see the wonder that has been born again into the world, and when they see they shall lust. For dragons are fire made flesh, and fire is power.”

Quaithe’s words made sense for Dany, the people thought that dragons were gone for centuries, but now she had three dragons. “And who are those that want to steal my dragons?” 

“You were born for greatness, as soon as you get power, they will come, the Kraken and dark flame, lion and griffin, the sun's son and the mummer's dragon. Trust none of them, but the lonely dragon, he will need your help one day.”

Dany analyzed every word, but none made sense, ‘a lonely dragon’ she thought, maybe it was related to the feeling of a missing dragon, she hatched three eggs, but his heart felt the emptiness of loosing someone you love. She knew for sure that she would recognize the lonely dragon, after all, only the blood of the dragon can recognize its own kin. 

When she looked up to ask to Quaithe another question she was already gone, vanished in the air like dust in the wind. That night she failed to fall asleep, she started to be afraid of all those who could steal her children, the only one that was safe from her suspicions was her mother, the link between them was too strong, Rhaella taught her how to be better than Viserys or her father, she always talked her about Rhaegar, that night wasn’t different. 

Rhaella’s amethyst eyes always shone brightly when she talked about Rhaegar, “Your brother was the king that we needed, he was a good man.” She said proudly.

“But he ran away with the Stark girl, he fathered a boy with her and Viserys told me once that he was good at killing.”

“Your brother was many things but a bad man, he was a skilled warrior, but he never liked killing and the Stark girl, at some point of his life, Rhaegar started to read some prophecies, ‘The dragon has three heads, I need another child.’ He told me once, but I never took him seriously.” 

The idea of a three-headed dragon was familiar for her, the sigil of House Targaryen was a three-headed dragon and now she had three dragons, her children. “Maybe the prophecies weren’t talking about Rhaegar’s children, maybe they were talking about my children.” Dany replied, she noticed immediately that her mother’s face changed, sadness always invaded her after talking about Rhaegar’s decay, his fall into a dark world full of prophecies and myths.

“Prophecies are dangerous things, my dear. But I must accept that you’re probably right, a deep and ancient magic awakened the day that you hatched the eggs, I could feel it then, when you came out of the fire with your children, and I can feel it now, the more we get closer to Astapor the more I feel that we are marching in the right direction.” 

Dany felt that she all the decisions that she took were right, after all, they took her right where she was right now, ‘We are the blood of the dragon, the blood of old Valyria.’ She thought, she always attributed her strength and pure will to her ancestors, she was of the same blood of Aegon the Conqueror, and she was destined to repeat the history, but the image of her children burning people and melting castles made her feel sick. 

She had the power to easily take back her family throne, but there was no pint if she was reigning over a pile of ashes, she had to be better than those who came before her, a just woman with everyone, Viserys was always trying to convince her about sailing immediately to Westeros, but no one would respect them with a Dothraki horde at their backs, they needed the support of the common people and the support of the lords of Westeros, but her father’s legacy made the task almost impossible.

“What should we do to return home safely, mother?” she asked worried, the responsibilities of leadership were overwhelming.

“Westeros is a dangerous place, just like this continent, we need to be cautious if we want to succeed, with the Dothraki and the Unsullied we will have a formidable force, but we should try to make a contract with the Golden Company too, many of them come from Westeros, in that way we would not being a foreign army invading their country.” Rhaella spoke with determination.

“Maybe it’s our best chance, but they rejected us back when we had nothing.” Dany said, despite being a very decent leader, she was still young and naïve.

“But in that time, we didn’t have three dragons and forty thousand Dothraki screamers, your brother was just a beggar king with two knights at his service and two relatives who looked weaker than him.” 

“Maybe we should talk about the Golden Company once we had bought the unsullied.” Dany said, they had a long journey ahead, but they both knew that they were marching in the right direction, the only fear that she had was loosing her mother or her children, even loosing Viserys would be a tragedy, he was her brother after all and one of the last members of House Targaryen.

The next day, when the son rose over the mountains and the trees, bathing everything with his light, Irri came into the tent with Jhiqui, they prepared Dany and her mother for the day, at first they suffered a lot with the constant horseback riding, but Ser Gerold and Rakharo added a couple of blankets to make their saddles softer. Saddle sores opened on her bottom, hideous and bloody, but with every day that passed they started to heal, the blisters of her hands burst, and her hands grew calloused. 

She always rode in front of the khalasar, sometimes with her knights and sometimes with her blood riders, warriors who vowed to protect her and avenge her at any cost. Ser Jorah always tried to ride with her, Dany caught him many times staring at her with strange eyes, but Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold always kept him in line, he a large middle-aged man, swarthy and hairy, he was balding and wasn’t particularly handsome, but he always tried to give her counsel and protection.

They were riding through the Forests of Qohor when a mysterious man arrived, he was a pale man with blue lips, Dany thought that he was a ghost at first, but when he came closer, she knew that he was a real human being.

“Don’t get closer or I’ll put an arrow between your eyes.” Aggo said in the Dothraki tongue.

“I do not wish to hurt you, Daenerys Stormborn, I only want to help you.” The strange man said.

Dany felt that something weird was happening, that man didn’t look like someone trustworthy, but something in her voice was hypnotizing for her. “Tell me your name, traveler and maybe I will hear what you have to say.” She said with a solemn voice.

“My name is Pyat Pree, I have traveled from Qarth to find you.” The man’s voice was soft and suspicious.

‘it’s like a snake talking’ Dany thought, she knew that she needed to be careful, she remembered the words of Quaithe then. “It seems like it’s your lucky day, you can join us, but we will talk later, I need to guide my khalasa, please, it would honor me if you let my blood riders escort you during our journey.”

The man nodded and Dany gave the order in dothraki to Aggo and Rakharo, “And if he tries to do something foolish or suspicious bring me his head.” She didn’t wan to take risks with their new visitor.

The night came and they settled their camp, the Forest of Qohor was almost a magic place, where the leaves made a golden canopy high above them, and the trunks of the trees were as wide as city gates. There were great elk in that wood, and spotted tigers, and lemurs with silver fur and huge purple eyes, but all fled before the approach of the khalasar and Dany got no glimpse of them.

Her back ached after another day riding her silver, but the pain could wait, Pyat Pree’s presence made her feel uncomfortable, she needed to get rid of him, the blood riders told her that the man was a warlock and that she needed to kill him as soon as she could, but Dany wasn’t a butcher, she needed to be sure about his true intentions. She didn’t know if she should trust Quaithe’s words or the words that this mysterious man could say to her.

They took supper that night with the warlock, the taste of horse meat didn’t fascinate Dany, but it was better than dog meat. The man wasn’t interested in their food or wine, he only looked directly to Dany’s eyes making her feel uneasy. At some point during the night she got tired of the man’s silence, so she decided that it was time to talk with her guest, only Irri and Jhiqui remained with them in the tent, Aggo was guarding outside.

“So, Pyat Pree, my men told me that you’re a warlock, if that’s the case, you should know that my people don’t trust in warlocks and maegis.” Dany said with a firm tone, she was a young girl, but she had to look like a competent leader in front of that man, she was surrounded by men who sworn to kill anyone for her.

“Indeed, your grace, I’m a warlock, but trust me I wish no ill for you or your children.” The man said trying to make her feel more comfortable.

“When we met you said that you wanted to help me, why should I need your help?”

“magic has returned with your children, Stormborn, they are fire made flesh, you’ll need my help to control them. Only a Warlock can understand such an ancient magic.”

“And how would you accomplish that?” Dany asked, the power to control a dragon was tempting, it would make everything easier for her, the dragons grew with every day that passed, but their personalities grew too. Balerion started to be more aggressive with his brothers, fighting for their food against Rhaegal, Vhagar in the other hand was very attached to her mother, but he also trusted in her maidens and Rhaegal was always sleeping or fighting for dominance against Balerion, Viserys tried to grow closer to the green dragon, but Rhaegal rejected him many times, after many attempts Viserys left him alone, from the three dragons none chose him.

“I only wish to make you open your eyes and see the great power that you possess, with just a cup of this ancient wine you’ll see everything much clearer.” Pyat Pree poured a thick and blue liquid in the goblet, Dany gave him a suspicious look, she thought that it was poison, but Pyat vanished her suspicions drinking from the goblet, then he handed it to her. “Believe me, Stormborn, I do not wish to hurt the mother of dragons.”

Dany raised the goblet to her lips. The first sip tasted like ink and spoiled meat, foul, but when she swallowed it seemed to come to life within her. She could feel tendrils spreading through her chest, like fingers of fire coiling around her heart, and on her tongue was a taste like honey and anise and cream, like red meat and hot blood and molten gold. It was all the tastes she had ever known, and none of them … and then the glass was empty.

Her world started to spin around, her eyelids weighed, then everything became darkness as the only sound she heard was Balerion’s screech coming from his cage.

When she regained consciousness, everything was dark, the only light that she saw came from a torch in the wall, she grabbed the torch and walked forward through an alley the world was mute, Dany felt all kind of fears, at first she thought that she was dead, that she made a foolish mistake trying to gain the power to control her children. She kept walking until she found a big wooden door, Dany had to use all her strength to open the door, what was behind it left her speechless.

She walked inside a throne room, and what raised in front of her was nothing more than the iron throne, an ugly and pointy chair made with the thousand swords of Aegon’s enemies. She walked forward, but stopped for a moment when she felt the cold snow under her feet sending shivers down her spine, she felt confused at first, but then she looked up and saw that the roof was almost gone, the throne room was in ruins, only a few columns were supporting the massive structure, Dany walked to the throne, the ugly chair grew bigger and bigger with each step she gave.

When she was about to touch the step something called for her, she turned and saw light coming from the dark alley from where she came, she walked back following the screeches of dragon, but they weren’t Balerion’s screeches, they came from a different dragon, ‘the lonely dragon or the mummer’s dragon?’ Dany remembered Quaithe’s warning.

When she walked back into the alley she felt a putrid smell emanating from the walls, it was like rotten meat, she fought the urge to vomit and kept walking, the light grew stronger with each step that she gave, but when she reached it there was nothing, only smoke, a thick and grey smoke wrapping her. She felt the urge to run but then she heard the voice of man.

The man was singing a beautiful lullaby to a little baby on his arms, he had silver-blonde hair, a black armor with the three headed dragon of House Targaryen, Dany recognized the man as a relative, but only when he raised his gaze showing his dark indigo eyes, Dany knew who she was looking at.

“Rhaegar?” she asked.

The man walked closer to her with amazed eyes, he was astonished. “That’s my name.” he answered with his soft voice, “I’ve been waiting for you to come, little sister”

“Why?” she asked, fear started to vanish with her brother’s presence.

“Because you are one head of the dragon.”

“What does it mean? I don’t understand anything of this.”

“The dragon has three heads, Daenerys, you must find the other two and fulfill our destiny.” Rhaegar said, he placed a hand on her shoulder, his touch felt very real for Dany.

“I don’t know how to do it; I… I just want to go home.” She sobbed, Rhaegar’s presence filled her with melancholy.

“You must return home, sister, a dragon has arisen in the west, he’s alone and in danger you need to help him before it’s too late.” After that he started to disappear, Dany begged him to stay, to guide her, but her brother was already gone.

“I’m the blood of the dragon.” She said for herself, it gave her the strength to face her fears. She started to walk back to the throne room, but the smell of rotten meat returned and filled the air and as soon as she gave a step something grabbed her ankle, it was a rotten hand coming from the walls, Dany tried to escape from its grip, but then many other hands came out of the walls, she felt how they were draining her life, panic started to reign in her head, she let out a panicked scream before starting to feel dizzy.

‘so this is how it feels to die’ she thought, all hope was gone for her in that moment, her eyesight blurred, she was ready to die, almost passing out when something started to burn all the rotten hands, one by one they lost their grip, Dany fell on her knees exhausted, the only thing she saw before passing out was a white-and- red dragon, it's red eyes looking at her with curiosity and smoke was coming out from its nostrils. 

“Thank you” she said before losing her consciousness.

She woke up hearing her mother’s sobs and prayers, Jorah was sitting next to her trying to comfort her.

“Khaleesi, finally.” The old knight sighed, “You drank shade of the evening, that bloody warlock tried to steal the dragons, Aggo stopped him before he could left the tent.”

Dany felt her blood boiling, her naivety made her trust Pyat Pree, and power ambition too, the way he talked so confident about helping her to control her children, everything made sense then, she got up from her bed, she started to look things from other perspective, 'a dragon’s perspective' she thought. 

“where is he?” she asked with a grim tone, her amethyst eyes shone like stars. 

“He’s going to be executed, we will tie his arms and legs to the horses, you don’t need me to explain you what happens next, Khaleesi.” Ser Jorah said, his voice cold like steel, but Dany saw a little hint of pleasure behind his serious mask, he wanted to execute Pyat Pree to honor her.

“I will not have him executed, Ser Jorah.” She destroyed the Knight's wishes with her words, he was clearly upset.

“Are you sure that this is what you want, Dany? That monster almost killed you with that bloody wine.” Rhaella tried to convince her.

“Khaleesi this is a mistake, the warlocks are vile men, they will try to kill you again. Let me kill this man now.” Ser Jorah pleaded.

“I appreciate your counsel, but I need to send a message to those who are trying to hurt me or my children.” She cut them off immediately, she was running out of patience. “I’ll speak with him right now.”

They walked among the dothraki tents until they found the tricky warlock with his hands and feet tied. 

“The mother of dragons has come to see me die, I'm ready for it, I have always been ready.” Pyat Pree told her with a defiant tone. 

“I don’t wish to take your life, Pyat Pree. I need you to deliver a message for those who sent you.” She told him, “Aggo release him, we will need a very hot knife.” She barked the order in dothraki tongue. She looked at the once defiant warlock, he understood the order and gave her a concerned look.

Aggo dragged him to one of the campfires and placed one of his knives on it, it quickly turned red, Pyat Pree looked at it nervous, his blue lips shaking with fear. Dany never imagined that the man could show emotions, “I must thank you, thanks to your poison I have seen what I have to do to return home.” She said. “But, unfortunately, you tried to harm me and my children, you should know that a mother is capable of anything to protect her children.” Her face hardened, it was like looking at a different person, she looked at her blood riders and nodded, the men grabbed the warlock and prepared him to receive his punishment.

With a single swing of the hot knife Aggo cut off his cock and balls, the wound didn’t bleed but Pyat Pree's screams pierced the air, agony taking the form of a eunuch. The blood riders held him up as Dany walked closer and stood face to face with the warlock, she didn’t enjoy his suffering, but it needed to be done to send a proper message. “Tell those who sent you to harm me that this is what happens when you try to fight with a dragon.” 

Then she ordered to three riders to escort him back to Qarth, if the ride didn’t kill him before reaching the city. She felt no pride in what she did, but a voice inside his head told her that it needed to be done, she ordered the horde to keep marching towards Astapor.

It was a long journey, but she kept thinking about the dragon that save her during the nightmare, she needed to find it, 'A dragon should never be alone' she thought as she climbed on her silver mare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany is not mad, Dsny is not going to be a mad queen, she was just pissed with the warlocks, next chapter will be a close up to the war of the five kings, don't forget to leave feedback, is very important to me.


	11. The northern riders

**White Harbor**

**Jon Snow**

White harbor was one of the wealthiest cities in the North, House Manderly was an old House of the Reach, they emigrated to the North after the Andal invasion, they followed the faith of the seven, they were foreign people who lived in the north for centuries.

The city was clean and well-ordered, with wide straight cobbled streets that make it easy to walk around. The houses were built of whitewashed stone, with steeply pitched roofs of dark grey slate. After living in the wall for a couple of weeks and visiting Bear Island, Jon felt that he was in a foreign city.

“This looks like a bloody southern city.” Torrhen Karstark said, after that he spat to the ground.

“It’s more beautiful than any other shitty city in the north.” Vogonos teased, he enjoyed making Torrhen angry, despite their differences both men forged a very strong friendship. “But it’s still uglier than the beautiful city of Yermak.” He added with a nostalgic tone.

“Aye, I guess that it’s hard to keep your city safe when you´re surrounded by savages.” Torrhen said.

“Aye, I can assure you that, back there in Last Hearth, those fucking wildlings are always raping and pillaging the villages.” The SmallJon Umber said, “They just keep crossing the wall, no matter what. But here we are, riding to war and to make a fat old man move his bloody ass out of his chair.”

Jon and the rest of the vanguard laughed with the SmallJon’s words. They have been in the rode for almost three weeks, they took their time to arrive at White Harbor, Robb was determined to break the siege of Riverrun in order to get the support of his grandfather’s bannermen, the only problem they faced was crossing the green fork, there were only two crossings for a large host, the Twins under the control of Lord Walder Frey and the Ruby Ford near to the crossroads. 

Suddenly a screech piercing the air silenced the column of riders, everyone remained silent hearing the beating of Caraxes wings. The dragon was growing very fast, just like Ghost, they were magical creatures after all. Jon felt the bond between him and his magical companions getting stronger with each passing day. They had to make a special saddle for Ghost, the giant wolf could resist Caraxes weight, but his claws grew sharper and sharper until Ghost couldn’t resist it anymore, with the new saddle Caraxes could stand over Ghost’s back without hurting him.

Caraxes flew around the column and then landed on Ghost's back, he was as big as a medium size dog, he was growing very fast, soon Ghost would not be able to bear his weight. But despite the wild and magical nature of the dragon and the wolf both creatures obeyed Jon without hesitation.

“Well, at least we can threat Manderly with a bloody dragon if he doesn’t want to cooperate.” Smalljon said before laughing. 

“Fuck Manderly, we can win the war with your dragon, Jon, the Lannisters will piss in their pants with the mere sight of a dragon flying towards them.” Torrhen chuckled.

“Caraxes is too small to fight an army, they could shoot him down with a couple of arrows.” Jon said with a serious tone, he didn’t want to make Caraxes a weapon like his ancestors. “besides, we must be better than that, dragons had disappeared almost a century ago, if we use him to burn people, we are no better than the mad king.” His words made the pair of Lords remain silent for a moment, but in his head, he could only think about his grandfather, only a handful of Targaryens were mad, but he was afraid of it anyways. 

“There he goes, that’s why Robb Stark likes him so much, any man would use a dragon to kill his enemies, just like the Targaryen did, if I didn’t saw you killing a man with your own heads I would say that you´re a pacifist, like a septon or a eunuch.” Vogono said with a teasing tone.

“Just imagine if Torrhen Stark had had a dragon.” Torrhen said with an excited tone, “We would be an independent kingdom.”

“Enough of this silly chat, we’re here for a reason, I don’t want to hear more insults about Lord Manderly, we need those men if we want to rescue Lord Eddard.” Arthur barked orders from the vanguard to the rear of the column. 

A few hours later they arrived at Newcastle, Lord Wyman Manderly was there to meet them, accompanied by his two sons, Wendel and Wylis, and his two granddaughters Lady Wylla and Lady Wynafryd, Jon climbed down his horse immediately to bow before the great lord and his family, he needed to convince him of join to their cause.

“Greetings my lords, we were waiting for you, a welcome feast will be held tonight in your honor.” The fat Lord said politely with big smile on his face.

“I thank you, my lord, but we are not here to feast, my name is Jon Snow, I’m Robb Stark’s cousin, he sent me to know the reasons of your refusal to join to the army marching south to rescue Lord Stark.” Jon said trying to be imponent enough to be taken seriously, he was only sixteen years old.

“Oh! I see, Robb Stark sent a bastard to try to convince me about this nonsense, you’re just green boys making war against one of the most powerful men in Westeros.” Lord Wyman replied disgusted.

“Careful my lord, you made a vow to aid your liege lord in case of being necessary.” Ser Arthur said bitterly, he despised the oathbreakers. “We’re here to remember you about it, that’s why Robb Stark sent his own kin accompanied with two knights and sons of his most trusted bannermen.” He added, Jon saw that Arthur’s face hardened after Lord Wyman addressed him as a bastard.

Lord Wyman chuckled after hearing that, his sons looked very worried about the old man’s decisions, but they didn’t question him in front of the visitors. “We should speak about it during the feast, Ser… excuse me but I don’t know your name, my lord.”

“I’m Ser Arthur Whent, a sworn knight to House Stark, and ask you to be more polite when you’re talking to my squire, Jon Snow.” Arthur said directing a killing glare to the fat Lord.

“I apologize for that, I forgot for a moment my manners, we feel honored with the presence of a knight in our home.” Lord Wyman said with a pleasing tone, as he made a small bow. “Please, my granddaughters here will show you your chambers, I think that we have space for your wolf in the stables too.”

“The wolf will be no problem for you, but we need a bigger place where he could sleep” Jon said with a worried tone.

“Why would it need a bigger place, boy?” Lord Wyman asked.

“Well… we don’t bring just a direwolf with us, my lord, we also…” Jon said, but Caraxes screech cut him off. He landed over Ghost flapping his wings majestically. Jon noticed immediately how Lord Wyman’s face changed, the smile on his face was gone, he was astonished, just like the rest of his family. 

“It’s true then, you’re the boy who hatched a dragon egg in Bear Island” Wendel Manderly said, he was hypnotized with Caraxes majestic figure, “I have sailed to Essos many times, for business, but I’ve never seen such a beautiful creature.” He added as he approached to both creatures, his hand was shaking as he tried to reach for Caraxes little snout. 

Jon felt how both, Ghost and Caraxes, started to feel anxious with the stranger trying to touch them, Ghost was growling, ready to rip off Ser Wendel’s arm, but before the big wolf could show his fangs threateningly, Jon patted him in the side, and then caressed Caraxes head transmitting peace into the creatures.

Wendel Manderly caressed Caraxes snout just for a moment, then he felt a small growl coming from the dragon making him step back to return with his family, his face showed how delighted he was.

“Before you take some rest, I would like to speak with you in my study, we need to make some arrangements to gather all the men we can” Lord Wyman said leaving Jon and Arthur bemused.

The study was big and sophisticated, more than Lord Stark’s study in Winterfell, Jon was focused in the statue of a merman in the center of the table, he sat beside Ser Arthur facing the Lord of White Harbor, his body ached because of the long ride from Winterfell, but a note of hope was rising inside him after hearing Lord Wyman talking about gathering his bannermen.

“I will need a couple of days to muster my host, my lords.” The fat old man said.

“Pardon me my lord, but why are you helping us now? You said that you didn’t want to fight this war and called your Liege Lord’s son a green boy.” Ser Arthur said with an accusing tone, his gaze locked in Lord Wyman’s eyes, Jon knew that glare, he saw it many times when he was younger and fought in the training yard with Theon Greyjoy.

“You must understand, my lord, that we are running into the lion’s jaws, but the fact that you have a dragon could give us some advantage against the Lannisters, although a man like me must protect his legacy, and my legacy relies in my granddaughters right now.” Jon noticed a subtle grin taking form in his face. “Oh, Wynafryd, such a beauty, she’s a good girl, many young lords have come to ask for her hand, but Wyllis and I haven’t found a suitable match for her… she knows how to administrate a household, she’s smarter than many noble Ladies from the south… maybe I can send her with her father to meet our Lord’s heir.”

Jon understood immediately his intentions, it made him feel sick, a man who was only interested in selling his granddaughter to the best bidder, but he needed those men, they were marching south of the neck and they needed all the men that could wield a sword.

“It could be a wonderful idea, my mother and Lady Stark are marching with the main host towards Moat Cailin, that’s our point of reunion, but maybe they will need to cross the neck before our arrival.” Jon said trying to look right into the Lord’s face, he wasn’t a man of words after all, from a young age he spend his days brooding and filling his head with hopes of becoming a knight, it was one of the few things he could aspire to become as a bastard. “How many men we can expect to take with us south?”

Lord Wyman thought for a moment, scratching his chin and frowning. “I can muster a force of five hundred riders and fifteen hundred foot soldiers, nothing more, nothing less.” He replied with a cutting tone.

“A good amount of men, my lord, House Stark will be always in debt with House Manderly for your support.” Jon replied politely, he didn’t like Manderly but he needed those men.

“You know my terms, boy, send a raven with them to your cousin, after receiving his reply we will get going south with you, for now, enjoy my hospitality and feel as in your own house.”

The next day Jon walked to the docks with Vogonos, an Essosi ship arrived the day before and was his perfect opportunity to return to Yermak.

“You can come with me, you know, your family is there, your aunt is leading a khalasar, she’s smaller than her bloodriders.” Vogonos said and chuckled.

“Aye, I should go with you, but I need to fix this mess right now.” Jon said as he looked into the horizon.

“This isn’t the last time that we will see, I guess.” The Essosi warrior replied, “If you sail to Essos show this to any sailor, they will take you there without a question.” He throwed a coin and Jon catch it, it a had the iron mask of Vogonos’ king and a broken chain on the other side. 

“I promise you, that we will see each other again, sooner than you think, remember that my friend.”

Vogonos smiled and gave him a brotherly hug, “Your quality will be known among your enemies, before ever you meet them, my friend”

And with that Jon said goodbye to a new friend, one that was returning home thanks to him, it made him feel happy, he was in the good path to become a knight.

A few weeks later

Jon marched south leading the cavalry with Ser Arthur and Ser Wendel Manderly, the foot soldiers were in charge of Torrhen and the Smalljon, before departing from White Harbor they received a raven from Robb, he was crossing the Neck and planning to cross the green fork in the Ruby ford, the orders were clear, the had to join to Lord Roose Bolton’s hosts and march south, but half of the cavalry had to march towards the Twins. 

Jon and Ser Arthur commanded the forces who would march towards the Ruby Ford and Ser Wendell commanded half of the cavalry towards the twins, he was anxious to visit the Ruby Ford, Arthur told him once that Rhaegar Targaryen was killed right there by Robert Baratheon, the last known dragon killed by a stag, Jon thought about the life he could have had if his father had won that battle, he would never have being a bastard, but Arthur interrupted his brooding. 

“What are you thinking boy?” Arthur asked to his squire.

“I was thinking, I’m one of the reasons why the crossing is known as the Ruby Ford.” He answered to his master, a feeling of shame started to take form inside of his heart, maybe he deserved to be a bastard with no rights, no lands and no family.

Arthur shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder, “What your father did wasn’t your fault, he was my friend, but you don’t need to make yours the burden of his mistakes, I was there when you were born, I took you between my arms and saw the same eyes of my late friend, your father, in that moment I knew that you were born to do great things, don’t judge yourself for your father’s recklessness, the gods are cruel with us, but we need to face the adversity.” 

Arthur’s words made him think about his mother, Lyanna Stark. “How was she?” he asked. 

“I have told you many times how she was… she was my friend, stubborn like a mule, but gentle with the people, the day that your father gave her the crown made of winter roses she looked like a goddess.” Arthur’s face changed his expression, Jon recognized guilt on it. “I did what I could to keep her safe, but without a maester the midwives couldn’t stop the bleeding… I… I didn’t know what to do in that moment.”

For the first time Jon understood how much his master suffered, there’s nothing worse than not being able to protect your loved ones. He smiled trying to change Arthur’s mood, “You did something that not many people would do, and you did it very well.”

Then they kept riding in silence, the sun was rising by that time showing everyone the devastation that fell over the Riverlands, the crops were burn and many men were hanging from the trees. A macabre view courtesy of the mountain, Lord Tywin’s mad dog unleashed in the Riverlands.

A few hours later they spotted the first sign of northern activity, many men were marching north some of them looked fresh and had fought, Jon didn’t understand until they talked with one of the commanders, Harrion Karstark. 

“We marched through the night to catch those southrons off guard, but the men were exhausted, those fuckers hit us with everything they had, they even killed their own men with their arrows.” Harrion said, the young man looked exhausted too, he took a deep breath and continued, “and Tywin Lannister is on our heels directing his cavalry.”

“Keep the pace men!” Ser Arthur yelled, “We will buy you some time with our fresh troops.” He unsheathed his sword and raised it signaling the order to advance, they passed over some hills beside the main road, Jon could hear the cheers of the northmen as they passed in parallel to them, riding into the fray.

When they reached the rear of the column they found Lord Roose Bolton trying to keep his men formed before the impact of the Lannister cavalry, luckily for the Northern army it was light cavalry, but the light infantry was an easy target, specially if they were retreating and exhausted.  
The hills gave them the cover they needed to pass unnoticed, Jon understood that even with his fresh riders ready to fight they were outnumbered, the only way to make some difference was over Ghost’s back, he looked with detail the advancing force, there were no archers, just the cavalry commanded by lord Tywin himself. Arthur gave him a knowing look, they needed Caraxes fire, it wasn’t much, but at least it would scare the enemy. 

‘We will need your help this time, boy.’ Jon thought looking directly at Caraxes eyes, the red eyes glowed with as if he could read Jon’s mind and hear his thoughts, Caraxes set off immediately and disappeared between the low clouds of the morning, they needed to wait until Tywin’s forces reached the shield wall formation, a few moments later they heard the sound of steel clashing against steel and horses screaming, it was the signal.

“Come on men, let’s give some relief to our brothers!” Ser Arthur commanded the charge, three hundred riders charged against five hundred at least, Jon couldn’t count them he just hurried his destrier with his comrades, they charged down the hills and flanked the Lannister cavalry, the enemy didn’t notice them until it was too late, they hit the center of the formation like an arrow piercing a shield, they penetrated through the cavalry for a moment, until they found resistance, in that moment the northern shield wall started to advance slowly against the first lines of the enemy cavalry, spears piercing through the chainmail and horses, splintered shields and the stench of shit everywhere.

Jon was fighting against one of the soldiers when he noticed that the rear of the enemy forces was maneuvering to make a pincer move against them, they were running out of time before being crushed, the grey lion was a good commander and nobody could deny it. 

Blow after blow their swords clashed, they were running out of time for a moment they locked swords, ‘Now boy, come on’ Jon thought, a few seconds later a screech pierced the air, the enemy soldier got distracted and Jon gave him the killing blow right in the chest. 

A moment later Caraxes bathed in fire some of the riders that advanced on the left, the screams of men and horses filling the battlefield with desperation and the smell of burned meat only increased it. Carexes flew over the center and then he bathed the right side of the battlefield with fire, the enemy started to retreat then, they had no archers and were totally exposed to Caraxes fire. The smell of burned meat and shit mixed on his nose made him throw up, he was tearing because of the smoke. 

After picking up their fallen comrades, they marched north with the rest of the army, they stopped for a moment at midday to take some rest, a small scratch across the eye was bathing Jon’s face with blood, he didn’t noticed it until he was riding side by side with Arthur.

When his wound was already clean, he heard the soft voice of Lord Roose Bolton, “Where is the bastard and his dragon?” the Lord asked and the men made some space until they formed a corridor towards Jon, Roose Bolton approached and sat beside him, Jon tried to bow before him, but the mysterious lord stopped him. “A small scratch to remember your first battle I guess.” 

Jon nodded with notorious nervousness, “Yes my lord, are your men alright?”

“I lost four thousand men back there, but the bulk of our army is almost intact.” Roose said with his low tone. “Thanks to your cavalry and your dragon we could save the rear, I will tell your cousin about your bravery on the battlefield.”

Jon was confused, he was the same Lord who asked why he was sitting in the table with the lords back there in Winterfell, “I must thank you my lord, but it was our duty, we can’t afford to loose our men.” 

Then Roose Bolton got up and shook his cape to take the dirt off it. “Then you should rest boy, you’ll need to ride to the Twins in a few hours, I would take care of that dragon if I were you.” With that Roose Bolton left him alone with his companions and the noise returned to the camp.

Jon felt that Robb had a secret plan, but he wasn’t sure of it, the old Walder Frey wasn’t a reliable person after all, but maybe Robb found the way ton let him cross with his army.

A few hours later they left the bulk of the army behind with their fifty riders towards the Twins, Jon had many questions that only Robb could answer, it was a short ride to the Twins, maybe they would find Robb there or maybe not. Jon didn’t feel the same conviction that filled him when they rode from White Harbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter, it's being a very hard work for me to not rush the story too much, but Jonerys reunion is comming that I promise, we will see some paralels between our two protagonists there in Essos, so be patient and enjoy the ride.


	12. A dragon is no slave

**Tyrion Lannister**

“They have a dragon.” Lord Tywin said with a severe tone, he remained calm as always.

The commanders were in the main tent planning what to do next, they needed to chase the northern host as soon as they could.

“We should march on them at once, we have the men and the resources.” One of the officers said, 'fool' Tyrion thought.

“No way they will march on us soon, my scouts spotted the bulk of their army, they are close.” Another Lord said.

“We can’t chase them without leaving Jaime’s army isolated in the Riverlands, we need to gather more men in the westerlands.” His uncle Kevan said.

“THEY HAVE A DRAGON!” Lord Tywin raised his tone, silence reigned inside the tent.

“I didn’t see a direwolf during the battle Robb Stark is not with the bulk of his army.” Tyrion said with his distinctive irreverence.

It was a funny situation for Tyrion, they massacred many Stark men in the battle, but he could notice that his father, the all mighty Tywin Lannister, was nervous. 

“I saw a white direwolf with the riders that flanked us the other day, the bloody beast massacred almost a dozen of hour horses and men, that green boy is there.” Lord Tywin said, he looked thoughtfully at the map on the table. “Ser Gregor, I want you to ride for Riverrun with five hundred riders and take that castle once and for all.”

The mountain rose from his chair and with a subtle bow he left the tent, the man was a giant for Tyrion, a mad dog from House Clegane, the rumours said that he was the one who killed Rhaegar's children with his own hands and then raped his wife, princess Elia Martell. 

“what can we do against a dragon, my lord?” Kevan asked.

“It’s a small dragon, but I saw the creature burn a dozen horses at once, but they knew that we didn’t have archers, I want at least twenty archers among our other units, no more surprises.” The grey lion commanded with no one to question his orders.

“If there’s nothing else, you can leave.” Tywin said as he sat on his chair and poured some wine in his golden goblet. Tyrion and the other lords were leaving when he heard his father voice. “Not you” he said as he poured wine in another goblet, Tyrion tried to reach for it, but his father took it out of his reach. “Your savages fought well.”

“They are good at killing, just like some people in this army, though they prefer killing men and not mothers and their children.” He answered, his father was no fool at all, he would understand his message immediately.

Tywin gave him a killing glare, nothing new to the dwarf of Casterly Rock. “We will defeat this green boy in a couple of days and we will make him bend the knee to Joffrey, but before that I need you to go to King’s Landing.”

“And do what?” Tyrion asked.

“Rule, you'll rule as hand in my name and you will bring that boy king into reason.” His father said with his particular tone.

“Why me and not Jaime?” he asked, the idea of ruling the capital sounded weird for him.

“You’re my son and Jaime is busy making pay the Tullys for what they did to you.” Lord Tywin said, “But before you go I will need you to lead those savages, we will hit those northern fools once and for all.”

Tyrion emptied his goblet and rose on his feet, “I should tell the good news to my men then.” With that he left his father in the tent, the idea of ruling still ringing in his ears.

**Astapor**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

After many months of traveling through Essos, getting tributes and threats from many cities, the khalasar finally reached the city of Astapor, Dany was proud of her people, they made thei way across the continent without raping and pillaging, the dothraki were strong people and thanks to her dragons and her sworn knights she changed their life style.

They stood in front if the big gates of the red city until a group of men came out to meet her and her advisors, she spotted many masters, slavers, small men compared to the mother of dragons, a young slave translated the masters words, she spoke the common tongue perfectly, with a sweet, but strong at the same time, voice. Her curly hairs were dark brown and her eyes looked like molten gold, Dany compared them to Balerion's own eyes.

“The good masters of Astapor welcome you to one of the greatest cities in this part of the world, if you wish he buy or sell slaves you’re in the right place.” The girl said with her solemn tone.

Dany was ready to speak when Ser Jorah interrupted her, “Our khaleesi wishes to see some of your unsullied.” The old knight said, he gave her an apologetic look.

“If the Targaryen bitch wants to buy some unsullied, she can see them, but she will need more than her cunt to buy them” one of the masters said in bastard valyrian, he was fat like a cow and had a black-red beard, a grotesque man for Daenerys and for any sane woman. “The good masters Kraznys mo Nakloz would feel honored to show you the unsullied, but he needs to know if you can afford them.” The young girl translated. 

Dany understood that they didn’t know that she could understand their words, she angry, but Ser Jorah stooped her before she could respond to the rude words of Kraznys. “We have enough gold to buy some of them, we thank you for the opportunity to see the most lethal men on this side of the world.” Ser Jorah said with a polite tone.

With that the master left them with an open invitation to see the unsullied the next day, they settled the camp and started to argue which rout they would follow to make the plan succeed. 

“These men are no fools Khaleesi, we need to make them think that we truly want to buy those unsullied, if they see even the smallest glint of treason or treachery they will close the gates and declare war against you.” Ser Jorah said, the fallen in disgrace knight knew many aspects of the wild Essos, it was like a different world compared to Braavos or Pentos.

“Then what do you suggest to fool them?” She asked naively, despite being a Khaleesi she was still young, she had many things to learn about ruling.

Rhaella stepped forward and cleared his throat, “These men, they speak in bastard valyrian, we should make them think that we don’t understand what they’re saying, we are no threat if we look foolish enough to them.” 

Dany nodded after hearing her mother’s idea, it would be perfect, but the only problem was Viserys, he was too stubborn to obey her orders, their relationship was crumbling down like an old house and Dany didn’t know what to do, the night before Viserys tried to hit her again and Aggo stopped him before he could slap her. 

After planning what they would do to succeed in the next couple of days, Dany dismissed her personal guard and went in the search of her brother in the camp they settled in the outskirt of the red city. She knew from Irri that Viserys was spending time with Doreah in his tent, when she entered she found her sleeping wrapped in his bed's furs and he was sitting on a poor chair stirring coals in a small hearth.

“You didn’t come to our meeting this afternoon.” She said with a accusing tone, “have you been busy?” she asked mischievously.

“ It doesn’t matter if I assist to those silly meetings, you and those old fools always treat me like a stupid child.” He answered bitterly, his dark violet eyes shining with the light emanated from the burning coals. 

Dany let out a big sigh, “You always make things complicated, what have I done against you? Why do you have to despise me? I do what I do for us, for our House.” She bridged the distance between them as Viserys rose on his feet.

“Us? Do you know, do you have any idea how it feels to loose everything you ever wanted?” Viserys asked, his eyes were wide open looking at her directly. “I was born to be a king, I saw the fall in disgrace of our House because of our fool brother, when those knights came and told us that his bastard was dead I knew that it was my time to bring back greatness to oue house, but then you walked out of the fire with three dragons.” His eyes were glimmering fighting against the tears.

Dany held his face in her hands, a lonely tear running down her cheek, “Since I was a little girl I only wanted a brother, I used to have one but he disappeared completely the day he sold me to Khal Drogo, I never asked for any of this, it’s hard to be responsible for so many people, it’s hard to take decisions that could cost our lives, I don’t want to be a queen, I just want to go home, to see the sunset sea and the wall and take my children there.”

“You were destined to be mine, Dany, as our parents did.” With that said he kissed her, it was rough and unpleasant for Dany she immediately pushed him back. “but now I understand that I lost you the day you walked out of that fire” he said, his mind was finally completely lost and Dany knew it, he walked forward and wrapped his hands around her neck with strength, she tried to fight against him, but he was stronger, Dany felt the pressure of the blood in her eyes and the absence of air clouded her eyes.

Doreah woke up with the noises she made trying to catch some air and ran out of the tent to find help, when she felt that she was loosing her consciousness something inside her made her finally move, she rose her knee with the strength that she had in that moment and hit Viserys crotch. He let out a cry of agony and released her from his grip, every breath that she took was a gift now.

“You little whore!” he said with anger and fury his face and eyes were offset, he slapped her making Dany fall, she couldn’t wasn’t able to stand up, when she tried to get on her feet a heavy kick found its way to her belly knocking the air out of her, the pain was unimaginable and only got worse when the second kick came.

“Let’s see if they love you after I have finished with you.” he said as he rose his fist ready to drop it directly on her face, the pain that Dany felt left her unable to rise her arms to defend herself, she saw the fist making its way to her face and closed her eyes, but it never touched her.

When Dany opened her eyes she saw Ser Jorah and Ser Oswell stopping Viserys and tackling him, once he was on the ground Jhogo placed his arakh on his neck ready to end his existence, but Dany stopped him before he could swing it.

Rhaella walked into the tent and saw her children on the ground, Dany’s looked offset, looking into the emptiness in the wall, she was lost, thinking in what to do with her brother.

“I’ll give you a horse and some food, but I want you to leave us and never come back, I will demand your head if I ever see you again, and I only do this for our mother, Good bye Viserys.” She got on her feet, but the pain persisted in her lower belly, she put her hands over it, and the she saw her dress colored with her own blood, it ran between her thighs. “Mother?” she asked as panic started to reign in her mind, a moment later she passed out.

She was burning in fever, sweat coated her brow and temples, breathing was difficult, the pain persisted in her lower abdomen, she saw one of the healers looking at her before passing out again.

She walked inside an empty room, she could only hear the laughter of children, running and yelling, but she couldn’t see them, then she saw a big lemon tree, it looked green and alive its fruits were beautiful almost perfect, Dany remembered her childhood, the house wuth the red door and the lemon tree, she felt happiness and hope, she only wanted to go home, but suddenly the laughter stopped, the tree started to drop its fruits they rotted immediately on the ground as the tree began to dry and squirm until it was in the floor, the corpse of her hopes laying on the ground in front of her.

Hopeless, she walked out of the room, but Balerion’s screech made her turn around only to see the dead tree burning, it made her realize what she needed to do, she needed to be a dragon and forge a new world for her children, she never thought about having children, but it wasn’t an unimaginable thing for her, after all, she needed to reforge her House now that Viserys was gone.

She woke up to see her mother holding her hand, she was sitting next to her, her face filled with anguish. Dany smiled at her and sat on the bed, the pain began to disappear.

“How many days I have been unconscious?” Dany asked, she needed to get ready to see the unsullied.

“Not more than a day, you were delirious because of the fever?, I thought that you were dying, but the healers made their best efforts to keep you with us.” Rhaella said her eyes were swollen from crying. “We thought that the bleeding was because of your maidenhood, but it didn’t stopped after we clean you, she started to shake as tears began to run down her cheeks, “When the bleeding persisted, the healer told me that the damage caused by your brother was worse than we thought… they are sure that your womb is too damaged to bear a child my little girl.”

Dany tightened the grip on her mother’s hand, she was sure that she could break it, a hurricane of sadness and anger enveloped her, her brother, or the monster that replaced him almost killed her and left her barren, condemned to be deprived of the possibility of having children. 

In that moment she understood that there was nothing else to fight for, a house without future was a house condemned to disappear. In that moment she only desired to burn Viserys alive and destroy any trace of his existence, or maybe she could end her own suffering, she only needed a knife to do it, but her mother interrupted her meditation.

“Don’t think about it” she said with a anguished tone.

“How do you know what I was…” Dany said before her mother cut her off.

“I can read your face and eyes like a book, you’re a fool if you think that I wouldn’t notice after raising you myself.” She leaned closer and grabbed her by the jaw. “Don’t let this destroy what you have done, the maesters there in Westero can find a solution for you, they’re better than these healers, and if there’s nothing left to do then you can think in your other children, the ones you hatched months ago.”

Her mother’s words kept ringing in her ears for many hours, she needed to be strong now more than ever, her life in Pentos showed how was to live among slaves, the way the masters treated them, nothing could be worse than that, she needed to be strong for the people living in chains, she was going to free that city in her way to recover her family throne.

They met with Kraznys the next day, the man was displeased with them, but their deal was still standing. “Tell this bitch that the unsullied are the best soldiers in Essos.” The young translator obeyed but using more manners than her master. 

They walked through the city’s streets until they reached the Plaza of pride, there she looked something incredible thousands of soldiers standing like statues, each one carried a shield, a spear and a short sword.

“These unsullied have been standing here for one day and one night without eating or drinking water.” The young translator said.

Ser Gerold shook his head making his disappointment clear.

Dany was amazed by the soldiers and the big statue if a harpy in the center of the plaza. Kraznys noticed it immediately. “Tell the westerosi whore to lower her eyes. I deal in meat, not in metal. The bronze is not for sale.” He barked.

“Master Kraznys asks how many you want to buy” the slave girl said.

“Every and each of them” Dany said with a solemn tone.

The girl translated and Kraznys let out a big laugh, “Tell the westerosi whore that she couldn’t buy them all even if she had a cunt made of gold, but it would be nice to taste it, even if she can’t buy the unsullied, it could be her payment for wasting my time.” 

“It would be hard for you to afford all the unsullied of Astapor I'm afraid.” The translator said.

Dany made a subtle nod to her blood riders and they brought three chests with gold, “I know how much they cost, and I know that even this couldn’t be enough to buy all of them, but as you maybe have heard I am the mother of dragons and I can offer one of my children as payment too.”

Kraznys eyes were wide open after he heard the translation, he accepted immediately, the deal was sealed and he even gifted her his young translator.

When they returned to the camp she immediately took the translator into her tent to speak more privately. At first the slave her showed some mistrust, but Dany was determined to show her that not all the people were like the Good masters of Astapor.

“If you’re going to serve me, I would like to know you name.” Dany said trying to sound older than she was, though she was as young as the translator.

“This one is called Missandei, my lady… I mean your grace” she replied with notorious confusion about how address her new mistress.

“And how old are you? Have you been a slave all your life?” Dany asked with curiosity, she needed to avoid thinking about Viserys and the consequences of his attack.

“this one is sixteen years old, this one was born in the Island of Naath, the slavers captured me with my brothers, they became unsullied and this one became master Kraznys personal translator.” Missandei said lowering her gaze.

“I recommend you to stop talking as a slave, Missandei of Naath, you're with me now and I can’t own you, consider yourself as a free woman from now and on.” Dany said as he placed her hand over one of Missandei's hands, She looked astonished at Dany as her lips curled very subtly giving Dany a shy smile.

“You’re too kind with this one, your grace” Missandei said but then tried to correct herself, “I apologize, I wanted to say that you’re too kind with me.” She said with what Dany identified as a subtly sign of security.

“Tomorrow your brothers will be free men, Missandei of Naath, that I can assure you.” Dany said with determination, Missandei’s eyes shone like gold. “Then you can return to your home or stay with me, but be sure that it will be your choice.”

Then she escorted Missandei to the tent of her handmaids and introduced her to Jhiqui, Irri and Doreah, a moment later they were talking, laughing and drinking the finest Dornish wine, but something kept buzzing inside Dany's head as she looked into the emptiness of her tent. ‘Barren', she thought, stripped of what she longed for her future, she put on her chainmail and the shoulder plate that her knights gave her to avoid being scratched by her children, then she took Rhaegal and Balerion with her, the only comfort that she could find in there was the heat of the dragons, 'fire made flesh' she recalled Quaithe's words. 

And looking to the full moon in the sky she heard the howl of a lonely wolf, ‘who could like to have a barren woman as a wife? If I can still be called a woman' she thought as her eyes filled with tears, as if they were connected with her mind both dragons nudged her with their snouts and they sat beside her, “You’re the only children that I’ll have.” She said expecting to hear an answer, both dragons looked at her and let out many screeches, like if they were trying to make her happy, Dany smiled and decided that it was time to sleep.

She woke up early in the morning, the sun warmed everything it touched, but the wind blew out a pretty song in her ears, she met her mother and broke her fast with her, Missandei braided her hair and helped her to put on a blue dress and her riding breeches. 

Her mother wore the same outfit, but the dress was lilac like her eyes, she looked beautiful for Dany, she was glad of having her mother in that moment.

They met master Kraznys in the plaza of pride, the unsullied were still there too, they made the exchange, the master received the three trunks with gold and was ready to take his dragon too, it was the best deal for Dany, she was buying all the military forces of the city, the masters were too greedy to think about that, they were leaving the city undefended.

Finally, Kraznys mo Nakloz, gave her the harpy's fingers, a whip with a handle made of black dragonbone and carved with gold, nine long leather lashes trailed from it and each one was tipped by a gilded claw. ‘Such a light thing, to bear such weight.’ Dany thought as she turned the whip on her hand. 

Dany gave the handle of Balerion’s chain to Kraznys, the dragon started to cry for her mother when he saw her walking away to talk to the unsullied. She climbed on her silver and rose the whip over her head, “Unsullied! It’s done, now you’re mine! It’s done!” she screamed. The unsullied remained quiet, then Dany rode back to Kraznys and the crowd of masters that were contemplating Balerion, “it looks like you have a problem” she said in valyrian.

“He will not come!” Kraznys said as he pulled again from the chain.

“There’s a reason for that” She said, “ A dragon is no slave” then she rose the whip again and with all her strength she swept it down across Kraznys face, the screams of the slaver made the other masters run, but she was determined to finish them. “Balerion!” she called “Dracarys!” the order made dark and red flames rain upon the masters present to see the exchange, screams of burning slavers and the smell of burned meat filled the air.

Dany galloped back to talk to the unsullied again, they stood there despite hearing their former master’s screams. “Unsullied! The time has come, I bought you and for the same reason I free you, stay with me and fight my enemies or leave and taste the freedom that I gave you.” She threw the whip to the ground and rose her fist, she looked like a warrior queen stronger than any master in the city. “DRACARYS!S DRACARYS!, DRACARYS!” she screamed.

The unsullied started hitting their shields with their spears one by one, a moment later thirteen thousand five hundred unsullied where making the same sound, Dany felt her heart about to get out of her chest, she freed them and none of them left the plaza, Dany looked back and saw her knights and dothrakis fighting against some soldiers and cavalrymen, “Unsullied! Help me take this city, take the masters as my prisoners and kill any man who carries a whip, but do not harm those who surrender neither the women and children.

The unsullied marched and killed the few soldiers who tried to stop them, one by one the masters surrendered or died, their own creation against them.

By the end of the day there were no more slaves in Astapor, Dany chose Kraznys pyramid as her headquarters, she climbed the stairs until she reached the top, the city looked beautiful, though many columns of smoke were visible in some parts of the city. She could hear the songs of the former slaves, all thanks to her.

“Quite a view, isn’t it?” Rhaella asked her as she walked forward and stood beside her.  
“Yes it is” Dany answered, “It was the right decision?” she asked and saw her mother looking at her with puzzled eyes, “Let the masters live, maybe I should have killed them all”

Rhaella shook her head slowly, “Then you would have been like your father, killing his enemies for the sake of his entertainment.” She said, “Maybe we will find out that not all the masters were like Kraznys or thode men in the plaza, we need to make them see that slavery is not the way, and if it doesn’t work they can die with their old world, but we must give them the opportunity to change first.”

Both women remained silent as they saw the dragons flying over Astapor, the first big conquest in her journey to recover the Iron throne, Dany smiled for a moment, but the happiness turned to bitterness when she thought of the children laughter that she heard in her dream, the moon looked gigantic and in the distance Dany heard the howl of a lonely wolf as she closed her eyes letting the tears run down her cheeks, her mother’s touch made her feel comfortable enough to cry harder and release all the anger and anguish that was consuming her. 

Dany didn't understood why the gods were so cruel with her, 'I am the blood of the dragon, I must be strong' she thought, but she was too tired to be strong in that moment. That night she slept with her mother in the same bed and just like when she was a little girl, Rhaella sang for her until she was sleeping like a baby the last thing she heard, despite her mother’s voice, was the lonely howl of a wolf again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comment, let me know your opinion as always and thanks for reading


	13. Rise a knight, rise a king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a hard chapter to write, I've been working in this story but sometimes I'm afraid to screw up and make you hate this story.

**The Riverlands**

**Robb**

“and you’ll marry one of Lord Walder's daughters.” His mother said with some concern.

The world stopped for Robb for a moment, he needed to cross the green fork and the Twins were his best option, Arya was destined to marry a Frey boy too, it would have been unfair to use her as a token, “Then it’s done, we will cross the green fork tomorrow at first light.”

Theon nodded and left the tent to communicate the new orders.

A raven came that day, Roose Bolton's forces were crushed near to the Ruby Ford and Jon helped them to retreat with the cavalrymen under his and Arthur’s command, Jon’s arrival was imminent, but he needed to move fast to break the siege of Riverrun make the riverlords part if his army, maybe, if they were lucky enough they could capture the kingslayer and make him his hostage.

He walked out of the tent to see his men and saw Lord Wilys Manderly arguing with his daughter, Lady Wynafryd Manderly, a fine beauty from White Harbor, definitely she inherited her beauty from her mother, Wilys Manderly was a fat and bald man with a moustache that made him look like a walrus. Robb saw the Smalljon talking with Torrhen Karstark, both men were laughing and drinking, he felt the necessity of drink with his men that night, he needed to wash the bad taste that his mother’s words left on his mouth.

“Look at this! The young Wolf has come to talk with us!” the Smalljon said as he rose his cup of ale to make a toast on his name.

“I would pay to see if those fucking Lannisters can drink with ther commanders like us” said Torrhen and all the men gathered around the fire cheered Robb

Robb smiled at his men, he reached for a cup that his new squire, Olyvar Frey, offered and emptied immediately, the crowd cheered again. 

“We heard the news that Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell, pushed Tywin Lannister back when he tried to chase Lord Bolton’s forces” Olyvar said and the drunk men cheered again.

Robb felt some jealousy, he wanted to fight, fight for his father and fight for his sisters, he wanted to put Tywin Lannister’s head on a spike for what he did to the Riverlands, but then he remembered that winning a fight wasn’t the same thing than winning a war.

“Tomorrow we ride for Riverrun my lords, and ladies.” He said making a subtle bow to Dacey and Lyra Mormont who were talking to Wynafryd. “And we will crush the Kingslayer before he even notice our presence”

Everybody cheered and Dacey Mormont rose from her seat. “If we are going to die tomorrow then we should dance!” she said.

“That’s wonderful idea my bear Lady!” Smalljon said.

Robb saw how some of the men began to play their instruments, his people laughed and sang the songs, but among all the people he saw Wynafryd's eyes looking directly at his own. Robb felt all his blood running to his cheeks, he smirked at her trying to not look nervous. ‘I have a duty with my cause' he recalled and after dancing with his cousin’s lover, Lyra, he returned to his tent and tried to sleep.

On the third day of march the Blackfish and his scouts told him that they were very close to Riverrun, they needed to attack as soon as possible. Robb organized his men, everybody knew their orders, his archers took their positions surrounding Riverrun and the whispering wood, they had orders to shot down any raven that could send a message to the bulk of the Lannister army.

At the first light of the fourth day they fooled Jaime Lannister and his cavalry, they lured him to the whispering wood and made it a slaughter house for their cavalry, everywhere he looked, enemy horses and their riders were dying, the Kingslayer was fighting with Torrhen Karstark, the difference in ability was evident, Robb blocked the blow of a young soldier, Greywind jumped and ripped his horse throat off making the soldier fall, then Robb took a spear buried in a dead horse and buried it in the young soldier’s chest, he felt no pride nor joy, he only thought in Torrhen Karstark one of his partners who was in serious danger against the Kingslayer. 

Robb hurried his horse and rode towards the Kingslayer, he rose the spear aiming for his horse, he needed him alive, everything seemed to go slower for Robb as he rode forward, there was only two things for him right now, his spear and the Kingslayer mounted on his horse, the smell of shit and blood filled his nostrils, he was almost there, just a few paces away, when a spear pierced his horse's neck, Robb jumped before the animal could break his leg with all its weight, unsheathing his sword he saw how the Kingslayer buried his sword in Torrhen's neck and subsequently fled towards his camp.

Robb stood there for a moment, watching Torrhen’s dead body, he kneeled in front of his dead companion and closed his eyes, anguish and anger was invading him then, is this what war means? Loosing your friends and keep walking as if nothing had happened?

The Smalljon took him out of his thoughts when he approached with a horse, “The kingslayer is on the run my lord” he said.

Robb climbed on his new horse, his blue eyes shining with the firs sun rays of the morning, “I want him alive! Let’s go before he warns the camp of our presence!” 

They got out of the wood ready to crush the three camps settled around Riverrun, they surprised the Lannister host off guard, the guards were dead before they could warn the others, six thousand northerners crushing a host that doubled that number. Only one camp organized a good defense, they were holding the northern charge with certain success, they were waiting for something, but what. The thought started to worry Robb.

A moment later he heard a horn signaling the charge, he rose his gaze and saw the Clegane banner with the Lannister banner and five hundred riders charging at them, heavy cavalry that would crush his light cavalry before they could call for reinforcements from the other camps.

“To me!” He screamed “To me!” The riders approached and formed to face the enemy charge, the Kingslayer was surrounded, but the mountain was there to create a gap between the northern lines. “Olyvar, tell lord Tytus and ser Brynden that they have to surround that camp, and tell them to be ready to chase the Kingslayer, those fuckers are going to crush us if we can’t hold them off

Robb was ready to face the Mountain, “Are you ready boy?” he asked to Greywind, but his wolf only howled, a familiar smell filled Robb's nose, or maybe was his wolf’s nose, he only knew that the connection grew stronger with every passing day.

“Charge!” he screamed rising his sword, they were light cavalry, but they were many more a very balanced fight for Robb. With that a lot of riders cheered and hurried their horses.

**Jon Snow**

The smell of blood and shit filled his nose, they found many men carrying dead men and horse out of the woods, it was a dismal view for any men, they kept riding towards Riverrun, there they found Ser Brynden Tully gathering his men.

“Good, you come just in time, we need to surround those bloody fuckers before the Kingslayer escapes, the Mountain has come with five hundred men, heavy cavalry” the knight said and returned to bark more orders to his men.

“I’ll go find Robb, Arthur, take our men with Ser Brynden and be ready to chase the Kingslayer in case that we fail stopping the Mountain.” Jon said, a normal squired couldn’t give orders to a knight, but Jon wasn’t a normal squire and neither Arthur was a common knight.

Arthur grabbed his armored shoulder before he could leave them, “I can’t let you go alone boy, you’re talking about stopping Ser Gregor Clegane.” He said worried and turned to see Harrion Karstark barking orders to their men, “Harry, go with Jon.”

Jon gave him a childish smile, Arthur was the most loyal men that he could have ever met, and the only fatherly figure that he ever had, “We will be fine, uncle” he said and turned to leave with Harrion, Ghost and Caraxes.

When they reached Robb’s forces they were already fighting the Mountain, the sound of steel clashing against steel and the cries if horse and men dying filled the air, “go up boy give us some cover” he said to his young dragon, immediately Caraxes spread his wings and rose in the air giving a screech, the mist of the morning was vanishing in the green fields that surrounded Riverrun, Jon rode into the fray, trying to find Robb, he found him fighting surrounded by his personal guard, Jon felt his fears vanishing from his head, until he heard it. The Mountain was standing right in front of Robb, giving blow after blow with his gigantic sword, making his way through the northern forces, a mad dog with only one purpose, kill Robb Stark, and Lyra and Dacey and all their friends.

“Robb! Fall back!” Lyra yelled before being knocked down from her horse by a Lannister soldier that wielded a war hammer. 

Jon felt his blood boil, determined to end it immediately he took the spear of a dead soldier and rushed his horse against Gregor Clegane, the man who killed his siblings, the man who raped Princess Elia with the blood of her children on his hands, the mad dog that burned the Riverlands from the Red fork to the Gods eye. Ghost growled as they charged against the giant knight blinded by anger and fury. Caraxes flew over them, clearing their way through the battlefield, his red flames rained upon the enemy spreading the panic.

Robb was ready to face the giant knight's onslaught, but before he could swing his sword against him Ghost stopped the charge rushing into the horse's throat, the animal stumbled, Ser Gregor was ready to give Ghost a fatal blow when a spear pierced through his chainmail at his neck level, the blood spurted from his neck and helm, Jon’s spear shattered into a thousand pieces with the force of the impact, he didn’t felt joy for killing the murderer of his siblings, but he certainly didn’t feel pity for that monster that was laying on the ground grasping his throat, trying to stop the bleeding.

Caraxes fire made the remaining soldiers surrender, they knew about the dragon, but didn’t expect to find it there. They had won, ‘but at what price?’ Jon thought as he looked around they certainly lost less than a hundred men, but there he felt that he was surrounded by thousands of corpses, and the smell of burned grass and meat only made him feel worse.

They rode back to Riverrun, Lady Catelyn's home, the main courtyard was full of Tully soldiers and some of the recently freed prisoners, Lord Edmure Tully among them, but what surprised Jon was Ser Brynden Tully, the Blackfish, and the man he kept on his knees, the golden armor gave him away immediately, Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer was their priosner, they won the day, Jon thanked the gods for that.

Suddenly the screams of a woman made him turn around, they came from the tent where they were taking care of the injured, Dacey was there, Eddard Karstark and Lyra too, she could barely ride her horse after the battle.

Jon walked inside the tent and saw how Dacey Mormont tried to wake up Lyra, her eyes were closed and a thread of blood coming from her nose ran down her face, Jon was numbed, paralyzed watching the grim scene. He looked up and saw the maester trying to take Dacey back on her bed. A lonely tear ran down his cheek as he got closer to his young lover, he sat beside her and took her hand, it was cold.

“What happened?” He asked, his voice about to break as he caressed Lyra’s brow, she looked calm, peaceful. “I saw her ride into the castle with the others.”

“She received a heavy blow to the chest my lord, her ribs got shattered and pierced her lungs, she couldn’t notice until it was too late already.” The maester said looking down.

His blood was boiling again, Dacey's crying left an atmosphere of anguish inside the tent, Jon kneeled in front of her and grasping her hands he looked her directly in the yes. “I’ll make sure that she receives a proper burial, just like Torrhen and the others.” He said, his eyes looked as dark as the night. “And I promise you in front of these men that I will out Tywin Lannister’s head on a spike before this war is over.” 

Dacey looked at him in shock, the young bastard squire that arrived at Bear Island disappeared in that moment.

**Robb Stark**

The Kingslayer was the most valuable hostage that they could have take, with him they could ransom his sisters and his father. The king’s guard was a Lannister, there was no doubt about it. His golden hair and his smug, satisfied face made Robb’s blood boil.

The dungeon was dark, a lonely torch illuminated the dark room where Robb, the Blackfish and Jaime Lannister were talking.

“I must admit that you surprised me, I received a message from my father the other day saying that he was fighting your men next to the green fork.” Jaime said, he kept looking up at Robb despite being chained.

“Then my granduncle here did a good job intercepting your ravens.” Robb said as he grabbed the Blackfish's shoulder, the old man chuckled, “And he also did an amazing job chasing after you left your men behind to die.” Robb looked directly at him then Jaime’s green eyes made him want to punch him right in the face.

The Kingslayer was ready to say something clever when Ser Arthur and Jon entered, his cousin’s face looked different from the boy who left Winterfell almost a year ago, a scar passed over his left eye just as another passed through his right temple almost to his cheek. His eyes looked like two burning coals with the torch's light, he was looking directly at the Kingslayer just like Ser Arthur.

“Well well, it looks like we have new visitors.” The Kingslayer teased before the Blackfish's fist found its way into his face making him loose his balance.

“Lyra and Torrhen are dead.” Jon said, his face looked darker than ever.

“Such a pity” the Kingslayer scoffed, “I don’t if they taught you, green boys, but people die in war, it’s unavoidable.”

“You talk of war as if you were an experienced soldier.” Ser Arthur’s voice came from the dark of the dungeon out of the Kingslayer sight.

“I crushed the riverlords in the Golden Tooth with my army.” Ser Jaime said proud.

Robb saw Ser Arthur walking forward into the lighted area, “Fighting against an army of green boys doesn’t makes you a good commander, and raping and pillaging doesn’t makes you a very good knight… but what more can you ask for from Jaime Lannister? A man who stained his sword with the blood lf the king who swore to defend.”

The Kingslayer was stunned after seeing Ser Arthur’s face, Robb saw his green eyes filled with tears ready to fall from them. They left him alone in the dark dungeon, they needed to regroup, Lord Roose Bolton was marching back to the twins.

Lord Stannis Baratheon rose in rebellion against Joffrey, a potential ally to rescue his father and sisters, they needed to march on King’s Landing as soon as they could, but first they needed to make the Lannisters retreat.

His grandfather called for his bannermen the same day they lifted the siege, one by one the houses if the Riverlands came to Riverrun.

**Jon**

“You cant think that this is your fault.” Ser Arthur told him.

“Of course it isn’t, it’s Lord Tywin's fault, the same man that sent that monster to kill my siblings is now ruling the seven kingdoms, he has my uncle and my cousins as hostages and now Lyra is dead because of him.” Jon said. His armor felt heavier than ever, he needed to sleep but the face of the men he killed kept him awake. 

They were winning, the men were happier than ever, until the day a raven came from Landing, the parchment was sealed with a lion and a stag, King Joffrey's sigil.

Lord Stark was dead, beheaded with his own sword, Jon saw how Robb crumbled as he swung his sword against a tree. 

“I'm going to kill them all” Robb said as tears ran down his face. They were boys forced to fight a war.

Jon felt his cousin’s pain, there was nothing worse that fail protecting those you love, “Now we are two, but we need to keep focused, they have your sisters we can still save them and we have the Kingslayer, it would be foolish to execute another Stark right now.” Jon replied trying to comfort him.

That night they gathered all the lords that supported their cause, Lord Karstark, Lord Umber, Lord Blackwood, Daryn Hornwood and many other lords. The news of Lord Stark’s death traveled through the camp like a fire in the forest. They were whispering as they looked at Robb and Jon sitting on the table of the center.

“The course that we should take is obvious, we have to march south and pledge our swords to king Renly Baratheon.” Lord Tytos Blackwood said.

“Renly is no king” Robb replied.

“Do you want to bend the knee to Joffrey Baratheon? After he killed your father?” Lord Blackwood asked surprised.

“Renly is Robert's youngest brother, Bran can’t be Lord of Winterfell before me and so Renky can’t be king before Stannis.” Robb answered.

Jon heard the names of Stannis and Renly coming out from the mouths of the lords gathered around them. He didn’t what would be better, support Renly or Stannis he didn’t care, he only wanted to see his cousins again, he imagined how they forced Arya to see her own father die, and Sansa, she was betrothed to Orys Baratheon and now he was dead.

“My Lords, my lords.” Lord Jon Umber asked them to pay attention as his rose from his chair and walked towards Jon and Robb. “This is what I say to this southern kings” he said and spat on the ground, “Renly means nothing to me, Stannis means nothing to me, even that little cunt of Joffrey means nothing to me, I don’t want to let them rule us from a southern throne.” The Greatjon said, “What do they know about the Wall, the Wolfswood and the weirwoods, even their gods are wrong!” everybody laughed at that. “Hundreds of years ago we bend the knee to the dragons, now dragons are dead, even we have a dragon!” he said pointing at Jon, the recognition made him nervous. “I think that it’s time for us to rule ourselves, fuck their iron chair and their red castle.”

Then the Greatjon unsheathed his sword and pointed to Robb, “There is the only king I plan to bend the knee to.” He said as he kneeled in front of them his eyes fixed on Robb.

“Your words flatter me, Lord Umber, but I must refuse.” Robb replied, “I can’t stay ruling the north if Tywin Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon are still breathing, besides I'm not worthy of you calling me king when there’s someone more qualified to be king, a man who was born to be king.” Robb said as he stood from his chair gripping the hilt of his sword.

Jon was stunned, Robb was declining being called King in the North, the first after many years, he needed to reconsider the offer the northern lords gave him. “But you have won every battle that you have fought. There’s no one more suitable to be king.”

Robb shook his head, “We have won those battles together, all of us, what kind of commander claims his men's achievements? Listen to me my lords, I will only bend the knee to my family and the only king I see in this place is right beside me.” He said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed at Jon.

The buzz of a thousand voices ringing in his ears made Jon shiver, What would they think about Rhaegar’s son? The man whose father killed their liege lord and his heir. Jon panicked as he saw the eyes of the lords fixed on him, until he saw Arthur’s lilac eyes shining and looking proud at him.

“Your cousin is Brandon Stark’s bastard my lord, he has no right to claim anything.” Rickard Karstark said trying to not offend him.

“He's a good lad, my son told me about it, we all saw him killing the mountain, but he’s a bastard.” The Greatjon said.

“My cousin isn’t Brandon Stark’s bastard my lords, he is not even my late uncle's son.” Robb argued and gave a subtle nod to Jon. “His father, his real father was prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his mother was lady Lyanna Stark. Ask Ser Arthur if you don’t believe me.” Robb said, Jon's hands were shaking, he was just a squire.

“You’re asking us to support a Targaryen my Lord, after all they did to your family, you’re supporting the product of a rapist?” Lord Galvart Glover asked offended.

Jon was afraid, 'The north remembers' his uncle said once, for them prince Rhaegar abducted Lady Lyanna and then he raped her.

Arthur walked forward into the center holding his helm and the hilt of his legendary sword, nobody saw him wielding the two handed sword before, he reached Jon and unsheathed the pale greatsword, it looked as white as milk, a sword forged from the heart of a star. “What Lord Stark says is true my lords, I have spent the last seventeen years protecting this boy. He has always been my king, believe me when I say that prince Rhaegar didn’t rape Lady Lyanna, I took care of her for many months before she died giving birth.” 

“Even if that’s true, why should we support his claim?” Ser Wendel Manderly asked

“Look at him my lords, do you know him?” Robb asked, many of the present nodded, almost everyone heard about the bastard boy with a dragon.

“The boy is a Targaryen and a Stark, my late husband took care of him after Robert killed his father and the mountain butchered his siblings.” Lady Catelyn said.

“Who could know better the north than a man who has visited the wall, a man who has traveled from Bear Island to White Harbor.” Robb brought his fist to his chest, “A man who has rescued people, the man who killed the mountain after all the pain he caused to his siblings and the Riverlands, how can you question him my lords, when he has shown that he’s a natural leader?”

Many lords were whispering, Jon thought that they would hang them for treason, a dragon spawn raised by A Targaryen loyalist.

The Smalljon Umber rose from his chair then, “Lord Stark speaks truly, I have seen the boy fighting side by side with us, he killed the bloody mountain, a man that almost doubled his size and strength, I hate what the Targaryen did to our people, but those Targaryen are gone, it’s time for another hour of the wolf in that nest of vipers.” He said proud.

“My daughter would have supported his claim, I don’t care if he’s a bastard, he has northern blood running through his veins, if I shall support someone’s claim, I’ll support his.” Maege Mormont said.

“If you ask me, I will not follow a squire to war.” Ser Brynden Tully, he gave a subtle nod to Ser Arthur Dayne.

The sword of the morning gave Jon a knowing look. “It’s time then, kneel boy” 

Jon couldn’t believe it, most of the northern lords agreed to follow him, he wasn’t the stain in the History of Westeros, he was the new hope that could keep the Seven Kingdoms together. He kneeled in front of his master, his legs were shaking.

Arthur unsheathed Dawn and placed it over Jon’s right shoulder “Aemon Targaryen, do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your liege lord, and your king, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?.”

“Yes I swear” Jon replied, his true name wasn’t a mystery for him, but he needed to get used to it.

Arthur moved his sword and placed it on his left shoulder then, “In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father I charge you to be just with your subjects. In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and the innocent. Speak always the truth, even if it leads you to your death. Rise, Ser Aemon of House Targaryen, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms.” 

Jon, got on his feet and the crowd cheered. He only wanted to be a knight and now he was one, the happiest day of his life.

“DRAGONKNIGHT! DRAGONKNIGHT! DRAGONKNIGHT” the crowd cheered and a hundred swords rose in the air.

The camp was soon feasting and celebrating, if they were going to be part of the seven kingdoms they would rule them before leaving another southern king on the Iron throne. Greywind and Ghost howled to the moon and Caraxes screeches could be heard from miles away, for the first time in many years dragons and wolfs were allies again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave your feedback and kudos.


	14. Justice

**Astapor**

**Rhaella Targaryen**

Astapor was part of the Slavers bay, the Unsullied easily took the city, formidable warriors they were, they didn’t feel pain and they were obedient and loyal, loyal to her daughter, the woman who gave them their freedom.

She was taking a walk through the city’s streets, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell were guarding her, she walked inti the market, many stores were closed. She found a fruit store and bought a canister with different fruits and walked to the plaza of punishment. Kids were playing and laughing there, they were finally free.

She had a translator at her service, her name was Narza, a woman in her mid thirties, the masters killed her children when they were training to become unsullied. They sat on Plaza's fountain and Narza called the children, one by one they gave them fruits, fruits that only could be found in Essos and the near Islands.

Rhaella saw the children running and playing, a feeling of happiness invaded her until she saw the slaves corpses hanging, from the city walls, she walked closer to them, astonished, at first she thought that they were bleeding because if the wounds that the whips could leave on the flesh of a man, but the she saw the truth, the slaves were skinned. Many flies covered their meat and bone, it was all red with black stains. 

“Why is these people hanging?” Rhaella asked, her voice was about to break.

“They were rebel slaves Your Grace, the masters flay them and then hang their corpses in this plaza to use them as an example of what happens when we dare to defy them.” Narza said.

Immediately Rhaella felt the bile coming up her throat, it was a gruesome practice, only the Boltons used to flay their enemies in Westeros. “Ser Oswell, I want you to bring some unsullied and take down all these bodies, after you do that give them a proper burial.” She said, the pictures of those bodies would remain with her until her last day.

“I’ll do as you command, Your Grace.” The knight nodded and left towards Kraznys pyramid, but Rhaella's hand stopped him before he could leave.

“I want you to count each one of the bodies and tell me if you find children among the corpses too.” The knight nodded again and left them standing there.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Taking Astapor was one thing, now she had to hold it for a while to assure the peace to the citizens. The first she needed to do was name the captains of the Unsullied, they worked very good in centuries, but she didn’t have that amount if captains.

A crowd of unsullied arrived to the main hall of Kraznys pyramid, the man leading them looked young, but his face looked serious, his hair was short and brown, and he didn’t show signs lf having facial hair, a consequence of being cut by the good masters.

“You are the officers of the Unsullied, have you chose a leader among your ranks?” Daenerys asked in Valyrian. The young man who leaded the group gave a couple of steps forward, he was holding his helmet against his chest. “Tell me your name, please.”

“This one’s name is Grey Worm, your grace” the unsullied replied in Valyrian too.

Dany was confused she looked at Missandei and the young translator explained. “Grey Worm, Red flea, Black Rat. Those were some of the names that the masters gave them.” Missandai took a deep breath, the mere fact of saying it was insulting and Dany noticed it. “In that way they can’t forget what they are, vermin.”

The explanation left a sour taste on Dany's mouth, 'How can such brilliant soldiers being named like vermin?’ under her rule free men should choose their names. “You are free men and you have chose to follow me, from this day you will choose your name.” she looked at the soldiers and walked among them, “take the names that your parents gave you or whichever you want, feel free to do that.”

“The name this one was born with is cursed, it was the name this one had when the masters took me as a slave” Grey Worm said respectfully “and Grey Worm was the name this one had when Daenerys Stormborn set him free.” He added looking at her with pride.

Dany was speechless, What could she say? Nothing, she only nodded and dismissed the officers of the unsullied and her new general, but before they could leave the pyramid she remembered her knights. “wait!” she yelled, the unsullied stopped immediately. “My knights will command some of you, a century for each one of them”

“we will do as our queen commands” Grey Worm responded, his face left no space for doubts, he would follow her orders until the end of time, or his life, or whatever should come first, blind loyalty, 'nothing is more dangerous than that, they would support anything I do.’

The unsullied were leaving when Ser Oswell came, “Excuse me, your grace, but I will need a couple of unsullied for a task the Queen mother asked me to do.” The knight said in an apologetic tone as he looked at his feet.

“Why does my mother need soldiers?” she asked.

“I have orders to bury the slaves that were skinned in the Plaza of punishment, your grace.” The knight responded, “I ask you to not see them, it’s a ghoulish thing your grace, even for me and Ser Gerold.” Ser Oswell added, Dany noticed how restless the knight looked, even a man who was used with the act of killing was disturbed with the Good Masters actions.

Dany got up from the ebony bench she used as some kind of throne, she couldn’t address her new subjects from the top of the stairs located in her new throne room, she wanted to see each one of them face to face, 'What kind of queen I am if I can’t speak to my subjects while I look at them in the eyes?’ she told Ser Jorah when she asked for the bench. “I shall see what the good masters did Ser Oswell.” She said with her queenly voice, she was only fifteen, but she needed to look older and mature for her subjects.

“Your grace, I don’t think that…….” Ser Oswell said, but Dany cut him off.

“I will see them with my own eyes, besides, I have an idea, but we will need the presence of the good masters if Astapor.” She looked at Ser Jorah and the bear knight left the room towards the pyramid they used as a prison for the most conflictive masters.

She walked with Ser Oswell and Rakhara through the streets, the city looked better with each day that passed, Dany could understand that not all the masters were bad people, many freed slaves came to her throne room to be sold and serve their former masters. ‘People learns to love their chains' she thought, but slavery was forbidden now in Astapor, if someone wanted to be served they needed to pay for their servants work.

When she walked into the plaza and met her mother she understood why Ser Oswell asked her to not go with them, a few minutes later Ser Jorah arrived with the masters, they were formed like the unsullied directing killing glares towards Dany, but her eyes where fixed in a girl’s corpse, it was covered in flies. She stood then in a higher position looking at the crowd.

“What you see here…” she pointed at he corpses hanging in the walls, “Is what the Good masters have done to you for years. I could burn them alive with my dragons if I wish.”

“Daenerys” her mother called, she looked at her worried face and gave her a calming smile.

“But I’m not here to kill more people” the crowd stopped cheering after that. “I will pay injustice with justice!” She looked at the masters then. “and I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the new queen of Astapor, sentence you to take this bodies down and give them a proper burial, in that way maybe you’ll see the consequences of your acts by yourself.” With that the crowd cheered louder.

“I prefer to die before touching a slave's body.” One of the masters said.

“Pardon me my lord, you can’t decide that.” Dany said with a cold tone.

“Fuck this Westerosi whore, we are ghiscari we came here before her.” The master said to his partners.

The master’s words overwhelmed her with anger, she made a subtle nod looking at Grey Worm, the unsullied walked forward with the harpy’s fingers in his hands. “Then, son of Ghis, let me show you a little of your own culture.” She gave the order and Grey Worm whipped the master in the back, the man's screams filled the plaza with his pain as the claws of the whip ripped his skin.

“I will not put you in chains, but you need to answer for your crimes.” She said as the crowd roared with laughs after seeing a master being whipped by a freed slave.

The rest of the masters didn’t need to be threatened again, during all that day they worked under the sun, many vomited with the smell of rotten meat and the flies with their grubs, the perfect lesson to make them see the gruesomeness of their acts, “Look them in the eyes, remember their faces, remember their bodies and remember that you asked for it, I want you to think in all the babies killed by the unsullied and all they boys you butchered in their training.” She said as each one of the masters carried a different corpse, she felt how justice fell upon those monsters in the form of a brazing sun.

She left the plaza towards the pyramid with her Queensguard, Missandei and her mother walked with her, many people looked at her with devotion, she felt her heart full of pride and love. Many children surrounded her. 

Suddenly a dozen of knives shone with the sun’s light, the Queensguard surrounded her and each man unsheathed his sword to protect her, many assassins came and disturbed the fragile peace that they were experiencing. “Rakharo take the queen out of here right now!” The Lord commander barked in a broken dothraki that Missandei translated.

The started to move towards the pyramid when an assassin stepped in front of them and Rakharo had to cut him down, the fight formed a gap in the defensive position for lung enough to let a little girl walk towards Dany, she was screaming and crying.

Dany took the girl in her arms and continued running towards the pyramid, many of the former slaves helped the Queensguard and killed some the assassins with sticks and stones. When they reached the entrance the girl stopped crying, Dany put her down and kneeled to talk with her, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was beautiful.

“Are you hurt little girl?” she asked worried and the little girl just shook her head to say no, then she gave a little ball to Dany, it was made of wood. The girl made the gesture to unscrew it and Dany did it, but before she could open the ball a hooded man threw it away, immediately Ser Jorah and Ser Oswell tackled him down, Dany stumbled and fell on the ground, there she saw a rare insect walking out of the wooden ball, it was green and looked like a scorpion, but it was bigger and it’s eyes were looking directly at her, in that moment Dany was paralyzed, the creature walked closer and closer until a dagger pierced it and, as it agonized, pulled it up. 

Dany tried to look for the girl and spotted her on a roof, the only difference was that her lips were blue now, 'Warlocks' she thought and feared for her children, she was ready to run into the pyramid, when the hooded man talked to her.

“Your children are safe your grace, my partner has secured them.” The man said with a respectful tone, then he took his hood off and showed his face, her mother and the knights that were protecting her were shocked. For Dany he was just an old man with white hair and blue eyes, a bug handsome for his age.

“Do you know him?” she asked to her mother and her companions.

“It would be impossible to forget Ser Barristan the bold your grace” Ser Gerold said as he walked closer to the old knight.

“I thought that would never see any of you again” Barristan chuckled before kneeling in front of Dany, “My name is Barristan Selmy, I swore to protect your family and I failed you, now, I ask for your forgiveness and for a space in your Queensguard.”

Dany was confused, she looked at her mother and Ser Gerold, they both gave her subtle nods. “You may rise Ser Barristan the bold, and be welcome into my house, I'll decide later if you can join my Queensguard.” She said sounding like a truly queen, the old knight nodded and smiled.

They were walking into the throne room when Ser Jorah talked to her.

“We shouldn’t trust Ser Barristan your grace, the man was the lord commander of the Usurper’s Kingsguard.” The bear knight said with notorious concern, his old face always softened when he talked to her, Dany saw the fatherly figure that she never had with the bear knight, but she was no fool and noticed what were Ser Jorah's true intentions and feelings towards her. 

“I shall speak with all the members of my Queensguard before taking a decision, I will—” she stopped talking immediately when she saw a young girl standing in the throne room, she was real beauty, she had high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes that looked like ice, but what Dany liked most of her was her thick auburn hair, she looked graceful and regal, but her face showed hints of suffering, what kind of people could make a pretty girl like her suffer?

“Your grace, may I present you to Lady S---” Ser Barristan said, but Ser Jorah cut him off immediately.

“No need for introductions, I have known this Lady since she was born.” Ser Gerold said smiling.

“Ser Gerold!” she said excited and ran to meet the old knight, she wrapped her arms around the old knight's neck and started sobbing.

“May I know who is this Lady here Ser Gerold?” Dany asked, she was surprised of seeing the girl’s reaction.

“This lady, Your Grace, is Sansa Stark.” Ser Gerold replied and bowed subtly, Sansa noticed it and bowed too.

“She has the Tully colors.” Rhaella said, “Are you sure that she’s a Stark?”

“You think that bringing us the Usurper’s dog kin the queen will accept you?” Ser Jorah asked bitterly.

“Careful now, Mormont, I will not aloud that you speak ill of this girl or her father.” The Lord Commander said caressing his sword's pommel.

“Enough of that, I shall speak with Lady Stark in my solar.” Dany intervened and both knights stayed looking at their feet, “My apologies, Lady Stark, for this honorable knights behavior, I'm sure that you have traveled a lot, I would be pleased to talk with you in my solar.” Dany grabbed Sansa from her arm and walked towards the door, but she suddenly stopped before walking out of the room, “I shall speak with both of you later.” She said and sent a killing glare towards the bear knight and the Lord Commander.

They walked in silence through the pyramid's halls, Dany’s solar was enormous and full of luxuries, Master Kraznys was a greedy man after all. They sat at the table and Missandai brought the food with Rhaella’s help, they served fruits and fish with oysters.  
“Do you drink wine?” Dany asked politely, Sansa gave her a shy nod.

“My lady mother just let me drink a cup during supper” she said, her voice was sweet for Dany’s ears.

“We have some of the finest wins from the Arbor and Dorne.” Dany offered but Sansa didn’t answer, “Maybe an Arbor wine would be good for now” Dany poured wine in two cups and offered one to Sansa, she looked mistrustful at first and Dany noticed it, “Don’t be afraid My lady, I don’t want to harm you, I can see in your eyes that you have suffered enough.”

“Thank you your grace.” Sansa said as she sipped from her cup.

“How did Ned Stark’s daughter ended here in Essos with the Lord Commander of Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard?” Dany asked with a puzzled eyes.

“King Joffrey dismissed Ser Barristan from the Kingsguard and replaced him with Jaime Lannister as Lord Commander, he escaped from the Red keep after killing two members lf the Kingsguard.” She said and took a small pause before continuing. “He rescued me before leaving, Joffrey and the Queen… I was their hostage after they imprisoned my father.”

“I thought that Lord Stark was the Usurper’s best friend.” Rhaella said confused.

“He was, but the king got attacked by a boar, some people say that the queen gave her a very strong wine, it makes sense once you know she wanted him dead.” she drank from her cup trying to take away the bitter taste that the memory caused. “Then she accused my father and my betrothed pf killing the king, but my father didn’t do anything, he just discovered that Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen where Jaime Lannister’s bastards.”

Dany was shocked with Sansa's revelation, “What happened to your father my lady?”

“The king sentenced him to die, they beheaded him with his own sword.” Sansa said as her voice started to break, “they killed Orys when he tried to escape, they made me look at their heads on spikes for days, until Ser Barristan rescued me.” Sansa was sobbing then, Dany’s heart clenched with her sobs, she desired to bring justice for Lady Sansa, her father was a traitor, but children weren’t guilty for their father’s sins.

“Robb and Jon even marched south to save us, but they didn’t made in time, now they are fighting against the Lannisters in the Riverlands.” Sansa said between sobs, “my little sister disappeared in the Red keep, I was alone there.”

Dany saw an opportunity there, Sansa could be the key to open negotiations with the North and the Riverlands, “Your brothers, what was the last thing you heard about them?”

“Robb is my brother, Jon is my cousin, my bastard cousin. The last thing I heard was that Jon defeated Tywin Lannister next to the green fork, they said that he burned many knights and horses, but tha was nonsense” she said.

“burned, why is that a nonsense?” Dany asked.

“I hear Maester Pycelle say that they had a dragon, but dragons disappeared a hundred years ago.” Sansa said as she tasted some of the exotic fruits served on the table.

Dany’s eyes widened, she looked at her mother who shared the same expression, 'could it be possible?’ her long lost nephew was alive… maybe, but how did he found a dragon?, she noticed that Sansa was expecting a response, she needed to say something, “My children are here, I hatched them in Pentos my lady, I wouldn’t discard the idea of a dragon attacking the Lannisters.”

“Pardon me your grace, I didn’t know…” Sansa said looking at her feet.

“There nothing to forgive, how old is this Jon Snow?” she asked.

“He’s a little bit younger than Robb, they are both sixteen, but soon they should turn seventeen.” Sansa answered immediately.

Dany looked at her mother, she was speechless with the revelation, “Missandei will escort you to your chambers my lady, I need to speak with my mother in private, It’s being a nice chat.”

Sansa was ready to leave when Dany called her by her name, “Sansa” she said softly, “I promise you that no one shall hurt you again, and I promise you that I will make justice fall upon those who had wronged you.” Her face showed determination, her amethyst eyes shone like the eyes of her children.

“What do you think about our new guest story?” Dany asked her mother.

“It almost sounds like a cruel coincidence my dear, the only thing I can be sure of is that we have a potential ally under our roof, we must take care of her as best as we can.” Rhaella replied. 

“Do you think that he could be alive?” Dany asked like when she was a little girl.

“I don’t know, I can’t be sure, but the last time I knew something of him was because Ser Arthur wrote me a letter, maybe we should ask Lady Sansa tomorrow.” Dany admired her mother more than anything else, she was a strong woman despite of her father’s abusive behavior.

Rhaella left her a couple of hours later, Dany couldn’t stop thinking about this Jon Snow, despite her mother, she was the last Targaryen, she thought about Viserys, he was probably dead already rotting in the desert after drinking all the water he had. But this Jon Snow, a bastard who probably had a dragon, if was her nephew he was no bastard at all, he was the heir to the Iron throne, his claim was stronger than hers and he had the support of the North. 

Those were only possibilities, maybe he only was a bastard and no more, maybe he was just as evil as Viserys or her father, 'I need to know more about him' she thought.

The next morning Dany walked into the pit where her children slept, they got used quickly to their new home, Ser Gerold, Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan accompanied her, it was the best time to talk with the knights in private. 

She entered and Balerion flied immediately to meet her, he tried to climb on her shoulder, his claws almost tore her chainmail, it was a sad view for Dany. “You’re too big to climb over me my boy.” She said caressing his snout. Balerion and his brothers grew bigger and bigger with each passing day.

“They are beautiful Your Grace.” Ser Barristan said.

“Indeed, they are magnificent.” Ser Gerold said.

“Have you think what you should do with the Stark girl?” Ser Jorah asked ruining the moment.

Dany let out a big sigh, “Ser Barristan can join the Queensguard, and Sansa Stark will be my guest.”

“But your grace, we could ask for ransom, she could be a useful hostage to keep the Northern lords in line.” Ser Jorah argued.

“I will not have my decisions questioned by you Ser Jorah, I will not take the girl as a hostage, she’s just a girl scared that lost her father and was tortured by the Lannisters.” Dany replied very annoyed, Balerion turned his head towards Ser Jorah and advanced menacingly showing his teeth. The bear knight almost stumbled as he walked back. “Leave your hate fir the Starks far away from me, if you can’t do that then I shall expulse you from my Queensguard.” 

“I’ll do as you command, your Grace.” Ser Jorah said and kneeled in front of her.

“Ser Gerold, years ago you left Winterfell and my nephew to search for me, you told my mother that last time you saw him he was dying.” Dany said looking as a couple of unsullied carried some animals for her children.

“Yes your Grace, I remember clearly that day.” The white bull confirmed.

“Do you remember his name?” she asked.

“His bastard name was Jon Snow, but his real name was Aemon Targaryen your Grace.” He replied.

“Good” Dany smirked at the confirmation that Ser Gerold gave her. “My nephew is fighting a war in Westeros, he has a dragon and the last thing Lady Sansa heard was that he defeated Tywin Lannister’s host in the green fork.” Then she turned to see Ser Barristan, “Is that true Ser Barristan?” she asked with an inquisitive look.

“That’s pretty accurate information your grace, the last thing we heard in the capital was that Lord Tywin was chasing the bulk of the northern army when a dragon started to burn his forces.” The old knight confirmed.

“How did you escaped from King’s Landing Ser?” Dany had her own suspicions, but only Ser Barristan could confirm them.

“The spider helped me your grace, he gave us a safe passage to one of Illyrio Mopatis ships, then we traveled a long way to meet you, but I must warn you that the spider isn’t a trustful person.” Ser Barristan said, “one day I heard him talking about how he needed chaos in the realm, it would be easier for him, I couldn’t hear anything else.” He added.

“I will need more ships if I want to sail towards Westeros, Ser Jorah is there any city like Astapor near to us?” she asked.

“We are on the slsvers bay, your grace, Yunkai is the closest city to Astapor, but now I tell you that you don’t have a reason to take Yunkai.” The bear knight answered.

“How many slaves live in Yunkai?” Dany asked.

“Two hundred thousand, at least.” Ser Jorah replied after thinking a moment.

“Then I have two hundred thousand reasons to take that city. I will leave a government in Astapor and march on Yunkai as soon as possible.” Dany ordered as fiercely as always, a truly queen, a dragon queen.

She talked to Grey worm that day and started to prepare her conquest, it would take a couple of months to organize the bulk if her forces, that night she felt fear of being the last Targaryen again, now that her nephew was waging war against Joffrey and the Lannisters, he could end up killed, she didn’t know him, but he was her family and ,based in the things Lady Sansa told her, he was a good man the kindest of all despite of his bastard status.

'I should sail right now, leave all these things behind, find him and avenge our family.’ She thought, it was a tempting idea, but the memory if rotten corpses returned to her head,'I must free this people, show them that are better ways to live, I'll learn to rule before taking back the Iron throne, I need to wait for my children to grow bigger.’ In that moment she felt like if she was an ant fighting a shadowcat, but the thought of the children laughter made her see that she was fighting for them, to let those children have a normal childhood without fears and threats, a childhood she never had.

'The lonely dragon' she thought 'I must find the lonely dragon.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your feedback down in the comments section, thank you as always for supporting my work


	15. Sad news

I have been thinking about this a lot and sadly I must tell you that I will take a recess, I need to focus on my studies and I have been experiencing a mental block, I can't find inspiration to keep going, I will keep writing from time to time, but I need to find my inspiration, for now I will spend my days studying and reading SaiIno fanfics, any recommendation will be well received.

I'm sorry, this story is a part of my life and as I said previously I will not abandon it forever, it's just a recess to be successful in college. 

Long Life and prosperity my loyal readers, you all have a special space in my heart

Deigogo


	16. Country issues

Hi everybody, I'm trying to write more chapters, my country just had a political and social crisis, the army and the police are shooting people in the streets, human rights mean nothing to them, you can search about Chile in Google and you'll have more information, I'll try to update this week, but I can't promise anything. I would thank you if you can pray for my people, I know that it's not your responsabilty but I thought that it's something you need to know.


	17. A night to forget

**The Twins**

**Jon Snow**

Jon never trusted lord Walder Frey, he forced them to fall back with the bulk of their forces from the Westerlands for Robb’s wedding with Lady Roslin Frey, a beautiful girl, though no one in her family shared the same beauty.

The war started to show its consequences in the army, Roose Bolton lost Harrehal and four thousand men at least, the cavalry fighting in the Westerlands destroyed one of the Lannister’s army and killed Ser Stafford Lannister in the process, but the biggest cause of discontent was that The Kingslayer escaped from Riverrun and a wildling army was marching on the wall.

Robb’s wedding was the best option to ask Lord Walder for more men, fresh men ready to fight. Stannis Baratheon refused to bend the knee and Renly was dead, the bulk of the Stormlands was part of Stannis army now and the Tyrells were in negotiations with the Lannisters, the best option they had was to retreat from the Westerlands with all the loot they had while the Ironborn were constantly attacking Lannisport and the small towns of the westerlands in the name of Asha Greyjoy, the new lady of the Iron Islands.

Jon was looking at the map on table, they needed to fall back to face the wildling army. He sent the bulk of the northern army back to their homeland, they needed to fortify their positions, summer was already over.

“A difficult situation if you ask me.” Ser Arthur, the new hand of the king, said.

“I can’t fight the Lannisters with an army of wildlings marching on the wall, maybe Stannis can hold them back long enough until we solve this problem with the 'King Beyond the wall'.” Jon replied.

“Or maybe Stannis takes the capital and fortifies his position to fight us.” Ser Arthur said, “I’m afraid that the Tyrells will play an important role in this war and they have forgotten their old loyalties.” Ser Arthur added, his face looking serious as always.

“I have a task to entrust you.” Jon said trying to speak like a king should, he was only seventeen years old, “I need you to ride for Castle Black and take my granduncle Aemon to Winterfell.”

Arthur’s expression said all that Jon needed to know, “But, your grace, I promised your mother that I would protect you, I can’t leave you here and ride to the wall.” He said.

“I know and I thank you for that, but I need you to do this for me, you’re the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, you sworn to protect my family.” Jon replied, he needed to make Arthur understand the importance of the task. “Now I ask you to protect my closest Targaryen relative…please, I can’t trust this to no one else.” He begged.

The sword of the morning stood in silence for a moment, “I’ll do as you command your grace, I will leave tomorrow at first light, I promise you that your uncle will be safe in Winterfell in a fortnight.” He said and bowed. 

Jon felt relieved after hearing Arthur’s response, he needed to lead as a king should, that was one of the first lessons that Arthur taught him, 'Learn to follow if you want to lead one day' he told him once. “As soon as you return we will plan to retake Harrenhal and fortify our positions in the borders.” With that he dismissed Arthur and walked to the courtyard.

He didn’t feel comfortable in the Twins, it looked like the perfect slaughter house for an army, the bridge was too narrow, and the towers too high. 

“I can see that I'm the only one happy with this situation.” Robb’s voice brought him back to the real world, “The people will call you the brooding king if you keep that bad habit.” He teased.

“The warden of the north should be more respectful” Jon said and chuckled.

“The old man, Lord Walder, is really pissed because of his son’s death.” Robb said, he didn’t like his soon to be father in law.

“People die fighting wars, but I think that the Late Walder Frey isn’t very used to fight them.” Said in a low tone that only Robb could hear.

“You should rest, cousin, we brought enough gold and food to hold each castle for two years.” Robb said, trying to calm Jon.

“Tywin has our family and we lost the Kingslayer, they can do what they want with them, Arya and Sansa are more valuable for me than a thousand castles.” Jon said as he looked at Ghost and Greywind coming out of the forest.

**Arya Stark**

“Cersei, Illyn Payne, Meryn Trant, The hound, Joffrey.” She whispered under the starry sky of the Riverlands.

“You should sleep my lady, we will reach the Twins in a day or two.” Jory said, he threw another log into the fire. 

When Syrio told her to run she got lost in the city until the day of her father’s execution, Jory found her that day and together they escaped from the capital, though the fact that they were traveling with two direwolves made her feel safer. Nymeria and Lady followed them through the Riverlands avoiding the Lannisters and the outlaws.

“We should have rescued Sansa” she said, she wasn’t very fond of her sister, but certainly she didn’t want to leave her behind as a hostage.

“She was in the Red keep my lady, it was impossible to take her out without being discovered” Jory replied.

Arya was young, but she knew some things, she knew that they were lucky of being alive in that moment after seeing all the destruction in the Riverlands. She only desired to see her family again, ride with Robb and Jon, fight with Bran and her mother, practice with Ser Arthur in Winterfell's courtyard. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek with the memories.

The next day they rode in silence, the sound of birds singing and trees moving with the wind brought peace to her mind, in those moments she tried to think in her father’s face, but the memory came with hate, hate towards Joffrey and Cersei the ones responsible for her father’s death.

“One day I will kill them all Jory.” She said coldly.

“The day will come my lady, but until then we need to find your family.” Jory replied, the man showed a complete devotion for her family.

The figure of the Twins got closer and closer, the night fell upon them before they could reach the castle, they rode through the soldiers camp, many were drinking and singing. 

“hey you!, What are we celebrating?” Jory asked a soldier.

“The warden of the north is going to marry one of Lord Walder's daughters.” The drunk soldier replied and stumbled.

'Robb is going to marry, I will be the perfect wedding gift.’ She thought, her brother was the warden of the north now, it was a strange thing for her, he was so young. Her hearth as beating faster and faster as they rode through the camp, they were crossing the bridge when she heard the sound of wings flapping, she looked up and saw it, a white dragon of medium size. She looked at Jory and saw how her guardian was astonished. “It’s true then, Jon has a dragon!” she said excited like the girl she was.

“I thought that I wouldn’t live to see a dragon in my life.” Jory said. “that was the only thing I wanted to see when I was a child.”

Arya giggled at Jory's answer, sometimes he was like a child, but he was a fierce warrior too. After seeing a dragon she could confirm the reason of Targaryen banners, the three headed, the direwolf and the twin towers hanging from the top of the battlements. “Jon is king Aemon Targaryen?” she asked Jory.

“I would dare to say that you’re right my lady, it seems like he’s the one that fought in the Westerlands and helped in Riverrun.” Jory said, she noticed that he was anxious.

“What’s wrong Jory?” she asked worried.

“It’s nothing my lady, but these soldiers, they are very well armored for a wedding night, and there’s no women among them, almost like if they were expecting an attack in the middle of the night.” Jory replied, and looked up at the battlements.

The howls of wolfs made Arya look at the stables, two locked doors were moving like if the thing inside was trying to escape from there. She climbed down her horse and walked towards the stable, she felt the anxiety of the creature behind those doors. They were close to the great hall's door when Jory dragged her back into the shadows and covered her mouth before she could say something.

A group of at least twenty soldiers from houses Frey and Bolton were marching towards the great hall, they wore full armor and carried crossbows with them.

“Are you enjoying the feast my friends?” one of the Frey soldiers asked to the guards of House Stark.

“Aye! The food is delicious and the ale… the ale is amazing.” One of the Stark men said.

“I’m glad to hear that! But the feast is over for you.” The Frey soldier said as some of his men shot the Stark men down with their crossbows, soon they kept marching towards the great hall while some of them carried out the dead bodies.

Arya couldn’t understand what was going on, House Frey was an ally so as House Bolton, but they were killing Stark men.

“It’s treason my lady, that’s what the Freys like to do.” Jory said with a low tone.

“We need to free Greywind and Ghost” Arya whispered and ran towards the stables, Jory couldn’t stop her, but when she was trying to force the lock of the doors someone yelled at her.

“Hey, what are you doing girl?” a guard asked examining her from head to toes, “There are dangerous creatures in there girl, you don’t want to free them.” The guard warned her, She tightened the grip on needle’s hilt.

‘All men are made of water, in you pierce them the water leaks out, and they die' Syrio told her once, she was fast enough to do it and as soon as the guard walked closer she buried needle in his stomach and brought it out immediately, the man didn’t notice his wound until it was too late, he fell on his knees before dying in front of her.

“What did you do you little shit!” the other guard said unsheathing his sword, Arya was ready to face the man when he let out a scream if pain, Jory was faster and killed the man before he could harm Arya.

“That wasn’t necessary, I can take care of myself.” She said annoyed.

“I know that my lady, but we need to make this fast” Jory replied, “Step back my lady.” He said, Arya stepped back and Jory smashed the lock with an axe, the doors opened and both Direwolves ran out of the stables.

“Run, go find Nymeria and Lady” she told them patting their heads, “We will save Jon and Robb.” She added when both creatures refused to leave them, “You can’t fight against crossbows” she said, and both wolfs understood what she wanted to say. They ran into the forest following Nymeria's howl.

They ran into the great hall, as they came closer to the doors she could hear the sound of swords clashing and men crying in pain. Desperation started to reign inside her, her family was in that great hall after all.

Arya almost lost her mind with the things she saw inside the great hall.

**Jon Snow**

“The Lannisters send their regards, your grace.” The old Walder Frey said rising his cup.

Jon didn’t understand that until he felt the arrow piercing his shoulder, a moment later Robb fell too and a couple of men dragged him and his mother inside the castle. The Smalljon kicked a table and covered his king with it as Dacey and Eddard Karstark tried to protect him, but another bolt found it's way to Jon's chest, the stinging pain was unreliable.

The blood covered the tables, the great hall was a slaughter house, for one last time Jon saw his companions, all injured just like him. He sighed before loosing his battle against the horrible pain, Caraxes screech was the last thing he heard, and then… darkness, darkness and silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best episode.  
> What will happen now?


	18. The broken dragon

**Jon Snow**

“Bastard, the burden of House Stark, you don’t have honor.” Those were the words that many people said when they look at Jon, his family always treated him well, they were kind with him. And now, all those words were true for Jon, he was a Targaryen bastard for many men in Westeros, he fought bravely and lost miserably.

The tears started to fall traveling from his eyes to his chin, he couldn’t feel the pain anymore, he was sitting alone in the darkness, thinking about his failure, about his family; Ned, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, lady Ashara he failed them all.

Jon knew that his death was imminent, he closed his eyes and prayed one last time to the old gods, then he surrendered to darkness. Suddenly he saw a burning torch a few steps away from him, he walked towards it and saw the silhouette of a young woman holding it, she didn’t look like Lyra, he quickly understood that he had never seen that woman.

The mysterious woman held out her hand trying to reach for Jon, he held her hand softly at first, then he remembered that he was already dead, nothing could hurt him anymore, then the woman pulled him closer, her face was hidden by the shadows, but Jon could recognize the Targaryen colors, the same colors the he luckily did not inherit from his father.

Her silver blonde hair looked beautiful, her body was beautiful, but her identity was a mystery for Jon, but something inside of his heart made him hug her, she was warm and hugged him too, he was safe now.

“Have you failed?” she asked calmly, her voice was sweet as honey for Jon's ears.

He thought his answer before answering the question, “Yes, I have failed, they betrayed me, my family... They… they” he tried to say the words, but he couldn’t.

“They’re gone?” she asked with her sweet voice.

“Yes, al of them, I failed them, I was just a stupid boy pretending to be a knight, pretending to be a king.” He said as his voice broke.  
“Look at the fire” she said and turned Jon’s head gently to make him see the torch’s fire. “what do you see?”

He saw the winter storms, a red dragon with many scars breathing fire, the body of a naked woman, he saw himself surrounded by knifes, green fire consuming everything and then he saw darkness, pure darkness consuming the light. He was confused he couldn’t understand the visions.

“You must find yourself again, you must take what’s yours back from those who betrayed you, those who betrayed us.” She said and disappeared immediately.

Jon was alone again, but he wasn’t in the same silent place, he could hear noises coming from a near place, he started to feel dizzy as the noise grew louder and louder.

“We can’t leave his body here!” a girl said.

“I’ll give him a proper burial my lady, but it’s dangerous to take his body with us.” A man replied.

“Don’t worry my lady, I'll protect his grave for as long as I can” a woman added.

Suddenly he felt the air filling his lungs again and the horrible pain of the two removed bolts, he took a deep breath and tried to move, but he didn’t had strength enough, he was sitting on the ground, his back leaning on a tree trunk, the morning in the Riverlands was cold and a thick fog covered everything. The girl was Arya, his little cousin, happiness invaded him, he wasn’t alone after all.

“Jory! Jory! He’s awake, hurry come here!” Arya yelled.

“Arya? … Jory?” Jon asked, he was very tired and confused.

“It’s good to see you alive” the woman said, she was sitting right next to him, her armour and black hair were unmistakable, Jon recognized her immediately.  
“Dacey?” he asked confused.

“We thought that you were dead, maybe dragons are harder to kill than men” she laughed but immediately cursed the gods, she was pressing her belly with a rag that used to be a House Mormont banner, the green was replaced with the dark red of the dried blood.

Jon was more confused than ever, “How… How did you find us?”

“They helped us when those fuckers betrayed us. The Freys and Boltons they planned this, we shouldn’t had trust that greedy old cunt.” Dacey said, she looked weaker than ever.

“Robb and the others are their prisoners, the Greatjon didn’t make it.” She continued, “your dragon helped us too, he burned many Freys.” She looked pale as the mist that surrounded them.

“I failed you” Jon said, “I’m so so sorry” 

“We failed together, were there together.” Dacey tried to share the burden of the failure, “I need you to ask you a favor” she added as she moved Longclaw to Jon's legs. “Take care of this sword, this is the only precious thing that we have in Bear Island” her hands were shaking just as her head. “Please” she begged.

“We will take care of it together” Jon replied, he couldn’t accept loosing another friend.

Dacey gave him a subtle nod and rested her head on Jon’s shoulder, “Yes, we take care of it together” she said softly, her hands stopped shaking then and Jon understood that she was already gone.

“I’ll take care of it for you” he whispered between sobs, ‘How many friends I'll loose?’ he asked inside his head. He wanted to go back into the darkness, be alone in silence for ever, he didn’t want see more suffering.

Then he saw Arya coming back with Jory, they noticed immediately that Dacey was dead, Jon didn’t want to be there, he only wanted to disappear, maybe he was a mistake, his parents made a mistake that brought pain and suffering to the Seven kingdoms, and now, he did the same thing.

‘Look at the fire' he thought, the words of the mysterious woman ringing in his ears, 'They shall pay for what they have done' he thought, but those were his thoughts, the reality was much worse, he was an outlaw now, Arya and Jory too, they needed to find a safe place to hide, loosing Arya again wasn’t an option for him.

The solution for his problem was hanging from his neck, a silver coin that an old friend gave him, a silver coin from the other side of the Narrow Sea, he took the coin from the collar and showed it to Jory. “We need to find a ship with this sigil” he said.

“I didn’t know this sigil, your grace” Jory replied respectfully.

'Your grace' he thought 'I'm the king who lost his army and his people, I'm not a king at all.’

“I’m not a king, Jory, not anymore” he said with a sad tone. “This coin is from Essos, from the city of Yermak, it is the only place where we will be safe, I can’t ask you to come with us, but Westeros isn’t a safe place for Arya and me, not anymore.” He said.

“We shouldn’t run away and hide our heads under the sand! Look what they have done to us, to our family!” Arya replied, she was notably angry and Jon understood that she was right.

“Your cousin is right my lady, you can’t stay here anymore, my uncle always said that we shouldn’t run away from the battle, but right now Lord Snow is to weak to fight any battle. I shall go with you wherever you go, I made that promise to your father, little lady.” Jory said with the respectful tone that he used to address the little girl.

“But they killed my father, they have my mother and Sansa!” Arya argued.

“And that’s the reason why I can’t loose you too.” Jon took a deep breath and tried to get on his feet, it was a struggle, but pure will was stronger than the tiredness or the pain, he walked towards the horses. “I had lost enough people, please, trust me.” He said with a subtle desperate tone. 

Somehow his words made Arya's stubbornness disappear, she walked towards him and looked him straight in the eyes. “Do you promise to never leave me alone again?”

“I do” Jon replied with a solemn tone.

“And I will go wherever you go?” she asked.

Jon smiled then and tried to kneel in front of the girl but he didn’t know if he could rise after doing it. “I promise you that my one and only objective now is take you to a safe place, I will not look for revenge until you can fight with me, side by side.”

“Then we should find a ship as soon as we can” she said smiling.

In that moment, they heard a couple of howls and a dragon screech coming from the mist.

“They are alive” Jon said.

“Of course, we saved them from being butchered in the Twins” Arya replied.

With that they began the long journey to find a ship from Yermak.

**A few days later....**

The docks were a dangerous place, but they needed to find the ship, the smell of the sea filled Jon’s nose, the wind promised him good fortune, or at least that was what he thought. When he thought that they wouldn’t find the ship there, he saw it, the biggest ship that he had ever seen, it was beautiful and the blue banner with the iron mask was on board dancing with the wind.

Jon walked towards a man that looked like a member of the ship's crew. He was a big man with copper skin and a long black beard, he wore a blue surcoat. “Excuse me good sir, do you know where I can find the captain lf this ship?” Jon asked politely.

“The captain is busy boy, what do you need from him?” the man replied roughly and with a distinctive accent, the same accent that Vogonos had.

“I need him to take me and my companions to Yermak” Jon answered.

“Do you have gold?” the man asked.

“No, but I have this” Jon showed the silver coin, and noticed that the man was surprised. “Vogonos Vollaan gave this to me, he said that I only had to give this coin to a captain from your city to cross the narrow sea, now, can I speak to the captain please?” 

“Don’t worry boy, I'll take you and your companions to Yermak, you must be very important for Vogonos if he gave you that coin.” Then man said, “My name is Lirio and this is my ship 'the swimming lizard'” 

Jon walked back to the inn where they were hiding, he walked through the streets filled with people from many nations and cultures, he saw the ugly houses, they were all white and small, until he reached the inn.

He made his way back to the ship again with the wolfs, Arya and Jory. Caraxes knew exactly where they were going and followed them from the heights.

“You never told me that you had dogs with you boy, anything else that you want to tell me?” Lirio asked annoyed.

Jon was about to tell him when the crew started to scream, Caraxes was standing on the pope, the white and red dragon had a small cow between his claws.

“We will talk about the payment when we reach Yermak, captain, I promise” Jon said a little embarrassed with the situation. “I can assure you that he won’t hurt any of your crew members” 

“Well, you’re asking me to take a dragon, a real dragon with us, what if it burns my ship and we drown in the sea?” captain Lirio asked worried.

“I give you my word that it won’t happen, I promise you that by my honor as a knight.” Jon said with a solemn tone.

“Then we should go now, before they notice your dragon.” Lirio spat bitterly.

They had a long journey ahead, but Jon was sure of something, he was safer in Essos with the slavers and savages than in the treacherous lands of Westeros. But then again he thought about his friends and family, he was a broken man, a broken dragon, nothing would erase the stain of being betrayed by your allies, the disgrace of loosing the ones you love.

He felt fear of the unknown lands, maybe he would find something that he didn’t want to find there, a long lost relative or something worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, hope you liked it, Lord lf light is real? Who knows?


	19. Battle plan

**Daenerys Targaryen**

**Astapor**

After many weeks, the streets of Astapor were finally in calm, many masters started to cooperate with their new ruler, but some of the former slavers escaped to the other cities trying to find support to retake their fallen city and re-establish their old traditions.

Dany was attending the petitioners like he used to do now, but her mind was thinking in just one thing, Yunkai, the next city she needed to take in order to get more gold and ships, taking Yunkai was being a step closer to Westeros.

She used Kraznys pyramid as her palace, it was made of the same red stones used in the city walls, in the audience room was big throne, but she didn’t want to use that od symbol of slavery to talk with former slaves or slavers, she was better than that so she used an ebony bench as Throne.

The sun was setting when she attended the last petitioner, a former slaver that wanted to trade food and other things with the free city of Yermak, one of the few cities that didn’t practice slavery in the disputed lands region.

After that she walked into the council’s chamber, they were at war after all, there she found her mother and her loyal knights, Grey worm and Missandei were there too, Westerosi, Essosi, Naathi, it didn’t matter, they were fighting for one thing in that moment, the end of the Slaver's Bay and with that the end of slavery in the region, an act that would start revolutions in many other cities across the east.

“Ser Gerold, have you received information from the cities?” she asked to the older of her knights, the white bull looked older but stronger than ever.

He leaned into the map on the table and pointed to Yunkai with his gloved hand, “Yunkai has been fortifying their walls, they hired three companies if sell swords, and if Rakharo is right, they have at least a hundred scorpions around the city, we need to be smart your grace, or they will easily repel us.” The old knight said. “We will need more units if we want to give them a real fight.”

“That’s right khaleesi, we have to take that city immediately, if we start a siege we will be exposed, they have the support of many cities.” Ser Jorah added with a concerned tone. “Maybe we can get what we need from Yermak, they have a fleet that we can use to take Westeros, you don’t need to fight against the masters.”

“How many slaves live in Yunkai, Ser Jorah?” Dany asked annoyed with the old bear.

“at least two hundred thousand slaves, khaleesi, but what if loose, what are our chances? You can’t expose your dragons, there’s no reason to…” he replied, but Dany cut him off immediately.

“I have two hundred thousand reasons to take that city, and we will do anything to free those slaves, we freed Astapor, I can’t be an hypocrite and ignore other cities with the same problems.” She said, her blood was boiling with Ser Jorah's words.

Then Ser Barristan walked forward to speak he cut his hair but kept his white beard, his blue eyes shone like the sea with the torch’s light. “Your grace, if we are going to fight with Ghiscari legions and Sell swords, we will need more swords and horses, the masters are greedy but they aren’t smart. We can convince their companies to fight for you, they are sell swords, they don’t know what honor is, they only follow the gold.” He said proud of his idea, as always.

“Maybe you’re right, Ser Barristan, but first we need to prepare our siege weapons and our men, our economy isn’t in the best state, we need to gather food and supplies for this campaign, then we will march against them and we will try to convince the companies of joining us.” Dany said giving Ser Barristan a subtle nod that the knight returned.

When the council was finally over she walked to her solar, she only wanted to sleep, but she wanted to talk with her lady mother and lady Sansa, her new guest turned to be a great companion, just like Irri or Missandei, Sansa was a few years younger than her, but all the things she suffered made her look older, the picture of a traumatized girl made Dany remember herself the day when Viserys tried to sell her to the golden company.

Sansa was stitching with Irri and her mother when she walked in, they were singing sings from Westeros, songs that only made her think in that mysterious land that she never saw.

“Your grace… I didn’t know…” Sansa stood immediately and made a reverence in front of her, but she just laughed with the picture before her eyes.

“You don’t need to do that, Sansa, I need you to see me as your friend, not your queen.” Dany said smiling.

“Forgive me your gr… Daenerys, it's just that I can’t avoid to think about Queen Cersei and Joffrey, they never gave me the chance to be friendly with them, they only saw me like a connection with the North to please the northern lords.” 

Dany the feeling very well, the feeling of being just a piece of meat to please men, she felt the pressure of acting like a lady in front of noble men and women. The memory of Viserys came immediately like a ghost, it made her feel sick, the way he treated her and her mother.

“I shall leave you so you can get some sleep, Sansa, you know that you can talk with the guards or Missandei if you need something.” Dany said, she was growing fonder of Sansa with each passing day.

She walked into her private room and found her sword on the bed, it wasn’t a long sword or a valyrian steel sword, like Dark sister or Blackfyre, it had the proper size to let her defend herself or her loved ones, it was Ser Oswell's idea, she needed to know how to fight. Every night she dreamed that she was like Visenya Targaryen riding Vhagar into the battle.

That night she didn’t dream about Visenya and Vhagar, she felt anxious she was looking at the moon from her bed when she heard it, a wolf's howl, it made her shiver and feel more anxious, but she couldn’t understand why. When she finally managed to fall sleep, she dreamed about a dark room with a torch, she saw a young man with grey eyes, she couldn’t see his face clearly, but his eyes made her feel sad, they transmitted pure melancholy, but they were beautiful, she heard the wolf's howl again, but the man was gone.

But her sleep got interrupted by a desperate scream, the scream of a woman, Dany got up immediately and whent to the corridor where she found an unsullied ready to face the enemy with his spear, but then both saw a second guard coming out from Sansa's room, he gave a nod and let Dany get into the room, she found Sansa crying and shaking like a little child.

“Sansa?... What happened?” Dany asked worried, she turned her head to see that Missandei and Rhaella came too.

“I had a dream, men where dying they… I…” she was crying desperately. “I was killing them, they said that my family was dead that they killed them, and the taste… the taste of blood.” She cried.

Rhaella walked closer, sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Sansa trying to make her feel better, trying to make her find peace again the she sang Dany's favorite song.

_“High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with their ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most…”_

Sansa started to calm then and Dany tried to help too. “You must be calm, Sansa, nobody can touch your brother or your family if they are half as intelligent as you…”

“Ser Barristan told us about your brother and cousin, that they had never lost a fight, they cannot be killed easily if what he says is true.” Missandei added trying to help her.

That night they slept in the same room in order to make Sansa feel better, but her description kept ringing in Dany's head, 'the taste of blood' she thought before falling sleep again.

The next day they woke up early, her Queensguard had a surprise for her so after taking breakfast they escorted her to the market, there they entered into an armory. The first thing she thought about was a new sword, but Ser Barristan surprised her.

“I fought with your brother in many battles, your grace, and I plan to fight many more with you, but as members of your Queensguard we can’t accept that you walk unarmed through the streets or the battlefield.” The old knight said, he was talking in the name of the Queensguard. “That’s why Lord Commander Hightower sent me to find you a proper armor.”

“Ser Barristan I must thank you for this honorable gest, but I can’t fight like you or an Unsullied” she naively replied.

“And that’s why you are training with a sword, your grace” the old man said, maybe she couldn’t be as good as any of them, but she could be able to defend herself.

The smith walked in and showed them many different armors, each one of them related to dragons, her house sigil, her sons.

Dany had to choose one, but each one of them was unique and special. Finally she decided, she never wore plate armor before so she discarded immediately the full plate armor, instead she chose a scaled armor with a few plates. The shoulder pads had the form of a dragon’s head, she needed to use chainmail under the pads, plates and scales, soon they settled the breast plate in her chest, it was covered with leather scales of black and red in order to represent a red dragon on a black field, it had two rubies in its eyes, just like Rhaegar's armor.

The vambraces followed the same line with a scaled design of black and red, just as the skirt made of boiled leather to protect her lower torso and thighs and a red gorget to cover her neck. The armor combined the strength and the mobility necessary to fight. Finally she needed to find a helm, she knew clearly what she wanted, a dragon helm, just like Rhaegar, she grabbed the one she chose with her globed hands, it reminded her of Balerion's head, it was pointy with a narrow visor, big enough to see without exposing her completely.

When she took off her helm she noticed that Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah were astonished, and when both men kneeled in front of her she just burst into laughter. 

“Your grace, we both had the honor of watching the last dragon fight in the trident, and now…” Ser Jorah couldn’t finish the sentence.

“And now you wear a Targaryen armor, after almost fifteen years.” Ser Barristan finished the sentence.

“Then, my lords, you must know that Rhaegar wasn't the last dragon, now, you’re watching the last dragon, but you must rise, remember that we fight for freedom and justice, not for blind subjugation.” Dany said more queenly than ever and both knights rose ashamed.

'The last dragon' she thought, it wasn’t the title she desired, she wanted to see the dragons rise again and stronger than ever, that Jon Snow they talked about was alive, was he a dragon?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dud you liked it? I inspired in Dracula's untold armor, I saw a fan art on Instagram of Dany and Jon with it


	20. Yermak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! 400 hundred kudos, you are amazing mates thank you for supporting this bad joke of a writer.

**Arya Stark**

**Yermak**

The gates of the great palace opened as Lirio walked in, the big captain escorted them through the streets with some of his crew, the city was full of freed slaves from every place, there was no whips or chains that could hurt the people, how Braavos used to be, until the Iron bank noticed how good inversion was slavery.

“Jory, keep Arya with you in every moment” Jon whispered, his gaze analyzing every window and every guard, with each passing day the good boy she met became more cautious, he stopped talking the first month of journey, he barely ate something, at first, she thought that it was because of the seasickness, but when they got used to it Jon didn’t eat anything.

Until she talked to him one day, she needed to make him change his mind, they were alone. She could still remember that conversation.

“You can’t sit and wait to die in a boat!” she yelled punching him in the chest. 

“There’s nothing else that we can do, Arya, I failed them all, they… they are dead and I'm alive, that’s not right.” His voice was weaker then, maybe because he was hungry or because he was really depressed.

“Well, you want to die, then you should grab that sword and use it, end this suffering now, but remember, if you die, you'll leave me alone.” She replied bitterly, Jon’s gaze was fixed on the valyrian steel sword, his eyes were just like hers, grey, and full of emotions, they were full of melancholy, the living memory of her father’s brother and sister.

“Instead of thinking about your death you should be thinking about how taking revenge frim those who had wronged us and our family, we are Starks, maybe the last Starks… I'm weak Jon, I learned some things with Syrio Forel, but I'm still weak… I wish that could have been as strong as you, or Robb, but I'm not, I need you.” Tears started to fall from her grey eyes. 

Jon wrapped his arms around her then, she buried her face in his chest. “I want to kill them all, I need to kill them all…” she said between sobs.

Her memory got interrupted when a foreign man ambushed Jon and hugged him, he was as big as captain Lirio, but his beard was shorter and he had more hair in his head.

“The squire that became king!” the man said with a loud laugh and slapping Jon’s back.

“I’m just a knight now, Vogonos, that’s why you see me here.” Jon replied with a subtle smile, the first smile she saw coming out if his mouth that wasn’t caused by her or Jory.

“I heard the news, my friend, but now you have an opportunity to gather some forces and get your revenge.” The man said, he was more serious this time.

“Come my friends, my king wants to see you.” He made a gesture with his arm inviting them to walk inti the throne room.

The throne was amazingly beautiful, it had stained glass windows that showed an Iron mask, and broken chains, a ref carpet made it’s way from the throne, over a few steps and the directly to the entrance. Despite that it didn’t had more luxuries, not like the red keep.

“Welcome my friends, I'm afraid that I can’t stand up to receive you in a proper way, my health has been a little delicate lately.” The man sitting on the throne said, his voice was soft and calm, he looked delicate for being a king, at least in comparison with king Robert. He wore an Iron mask, gloves and a white and blue tunic that covered every part of his body, even his hair.

**Jon snow**

The leper king, the man sitting in front of him looked like an old man, he didn’t look like a warrior, but his green eyes showed the experience that he had, they were the only thing that Jon saw, looking into the eyes was a way to see a man's soul.

“I didn’t plan to have a Targaryen guest, my friend Vogonos told me that you refuse my invitation, but I assume that destiny is stronger than any man's will” the king said with his sift voice, “My name is king Balwek, I met your father once, you look like him.” He added.

Jon was a mute now, Arthur never talked a lot about his father, at least he never talked about his journeys. He bend the knee immediately and lowered his head, his gaze fixed on the red carpet. “Your Grace” he said with a deep voice, he needed to look strong, no one would like to see a beaten dog looking for some help.

A loud laugh rang in the throne room then, it came from behind the iron mask. “You don’t need to do that here, not in my city.” Balwek then got up with a lot of difficulty and walked towards Jon, he took him by the arm to make him stand up. “I used to be a slave, trust me when I tell you that subjugation isn’t my favourite word.” He looked at Arya and Jory. “You and your partners look tired, come you’ll stay in the palace, make sure to take some rest and then we will eat, but do not expect a feast my friend, there’s no need for that.”

They spend the afternoon recovering from their journey, Jon slept and got a bath, despite of that he remained thinking in just one thing, killing, he never liked killing, but he needed revenge, not for his honor, for his family, for Robb and Sansa and Bran and Rickon, for every man and woman that got killed in that wedding.

A knock on the door brought him back to the real world then. He got ready for the dinner with king Balwek and walked towards the great hall, he found Arya and Jory on the way. The food was delicious, but anything was better that the ship’s food. He sat next to Balwek while Arya and Jory sat with Vogonos, the knight had a particular skill with knifes, drinking competitions and jokes.

“I’m happy to see that you’re enjoying the food and company” Balwek told him with his gaze fixed on Arya who was trying to imitate Vogonos with a knife trick, Jory was laughing, something that Jon saw a few times in Winterfell.

“I’m happy to be your guest, your grace” Jon replied lowering his head, “You have saved my cousin with your hospitality.”

The king’s hand lingered on the cop of wine for a moment and Jon noticed it, his fingers dancing at the rhythm of the music. “We need to talk about it, boy” he let out a long sigh then, “My spies had been talking about some things happening in your land. They had reported that the Iron Throne knows where you are.”

Jon couldn’t believe it, Tywin Lannister wouldn’t rest until he could see his head on a spike. “But how? I… I thought that we were safe here.” He said naively and frustrated at the same time.

“I thought the same boy, but the spider's little birds are everywhere.” The king said making Jon feel disgusted with the thought of Lord Varys. “But I can make you a proposition, one that will brought you back to your family, but you’ll need to listen carefully. Have you ever heard about the house of black and white?” the king asked him.

Jon never heard a name like that, but it made him feel insecure.

“It is in Braavos, a temple for the Many faced god.” The king took a short pause his eyes fixed on Jon, “and the headquarters of the faceless men” he said with a knowing look.

“why would you send us there? There’s nothing there for us” Jon said confused with the course that the conversation took.

“Yes, a dragon lord like you doesn’t need an assassin, but what about those who can’t defend themselves?” Balwek said as he directed his gaze towards Arya.

“You want me to send my family to Braavos?” Jon felt offended with Balwek's proposition.

“The girl trained with Syrio Forel, the first sword of the sealord of Braavos, I'm offering you the opportunity to let her exploit her abilities in a safe place, a place where there’s no little birds or lions to harm her.” The king said. “Your father was just like you, a man of honor who made mistakes, everybody knows that, what I'm proposing will be beneficial for your campaign, would you prefer to have a faceless man by your side or one cutting your throat while you’re sleeping?.” 

“You need to ask her first, your grace, but I warn you, she’s as stubborn as my mother used to be.” Jon said warily “and if we do this, you need to guarantee that she would be safe there.” Jon didn’t want to send Arya away, but he needed to gather forces and traveling with her across Essos would be dangerous for her.

“My contact has already talked with her, she has already accepted, you will not see her leave because she thinks that you don’t know about this, maybe she will leave you a letter, maybe not, but I can assure you this, if something happens to your blood, I will ride with you to burn Braavos to the ground.” The king said pointing his finger to Jon.

Jon didn’t know how to feel, stopping Arya was impossible he learned that when she asked him to train with swords in Winterfell, but Balwek’s words kept ringing in his head, he had a point, but did he really wanted to leave Arya behind?

“You’ll have to learn to live with the burden of your decisions , boy, you must face your situation and do what you must to survive, to return to your home without being an outlaw.” Balwek said with his soft voice. “We must protect the innocent in the darkest hour, I'll send you with a caravan to Yunkai, you'll join the Stormcrows.” He commanded.

“But I’m a knight, not a sellsword who can be bought by slavers, I thought that you despised slavery…” Jon replied but the king quickly cut him off.

“Yes, I grew as a Slave I fought slavery and built this city, but I have plans for the Good masters, and you can help me with them. A knight commanding five hundred riders and a dragon.” The king chuckled “it sounds like a story that I could tell a kid to make him sleep.”

“And what do you plan to do in Yunkai?” Jon asked confused.

“Tomorrow you’ll meet a man named Daario Naharis, he has blue hair and a blue beard, you’ll recognize him easily, now, what I propose you is to betray the good masters of Yunkai and joining forces with your aunt’s army, She has already taken Astapor and is planning to march on Yunkai soon enough.” 

Jon was speechless, he couldn’t imagine himself meeting his aunt a stranger that doesn’t know him and wouldn’t recognize him either, he didn’t had the Targaryen colors, but Caraxes was enough evidence to be recognized.

“What you’re offering is dangerous, maybe it’s a tramp, but I'll do it, it looks like there’s no place where I can feel safe.” Jon said bitterly, he thought about Tywin Lannister and felt the bitterness on his mouth, he drank the arbor red to make the bad taste disappear.

He didn’t sleep that night, he walked outside looking at the full moon, Caraxes and Ghost were there too, both creatures growing with each passing day and more connected between them and with him.

Caraxes was loosing his white scales and red scales were taking their place, a red dragon, his family sigil. Family, Love, sigil, sometimes he felt that Ghost's fur was his sigil, white as snow, Jon Snow, Aemon Targaryen, bastard or rightful heir. He didn’t want to choose, why should he? He grew up and gained the respect of the people with his actions, not with his name, he had no name then, he was a bastard fighting to free Lord Stark, 'uncle Ned' Jon said for himself, the man never smiled, but Jon always knew that he saved him and loved him just like he loved his children.

The memories ignited something inside him, he felt how fire started to melt the snow inside him, both, Caraxes and Ghost were looking at him like asking what did he want.

“I want to kill them, kill them all” tears falling from his eyes as he looked down to hide them his eyes almost closed, “For uncle Ned and aunt Cat, for Robb, Sansa, Dacey and Lyra.” He said crying. He needed someone to warm his bed that night, but he couldn’t think in someone else, he was alone now, just his dragon and wolf would stay no matter what.

Caraxes rested his head on his shoulder and Ghost did the same on his legs, they were strong together.

The next morning Arya wasn’t there anymore, Jory delivered her letter looking ashamed for letting her go. The letter revealed that Arya changed more than what he thought, the little girl saw the opportunity to have revenge and took it with no second thoughts, just like him, Arya changed.

He and Jory went to the market where Daario Naharis was waiting for them, Ghost walked by his side with Lady and Caraxes was flying high above them, there was many men with colored hair, but only three had blue hair, a young boy with amethyst eyes and his companion a man with auburn roots, they didn’t look like mercenaries, but the last one they found looked like one, he was playing with a Stiletto that had a woman sculpted in his hilt, that was the man they where looking for.

“Daario Naharis?” Jon asked trying to sound older.

“ah! It’s you boy, and your friend, you have found me, finally.” Daario replied with a smirk.

“When are we leaving?” Jory asked.

“The company has already left the city, we shall join to the caravan soon enough.” The sellsword replied.

“Can I ask you something, Daario Naharis?” Jon asked politely.

“What do you need to know my friend?”

“Can we trust you?” Jon asked plainly

“Never trust a sellsword my friend” Daario replied with a smirk as he mounted his horse.”I only fight for gold and love, and you’re not my type, boy” he chuckled.

“Gold and love then…” Jon chuckled shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you noticed the cameo and hope that you liked this chapter, I can't wait to read your feed back


	21. First approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go find a Daenerys playlist on Spotify and listen to it as you read my chapters, I always listem to Dany's songs.

**Arya Stark**

After eating the last piece of meat and drinking the last drop of juice, Arya decided that she needed to sleep, she walked out of the great hall where the king and Jon were talking about what to do next with them, just a boring conversation.

She immediately noticed the sound of steps behind her, someone was following her, she turned around and saw nothing more than darkness, she could feel the presence. “Show yourself! Why are you following me?!” she asked as she tightened the grip on Needle’s hilt.

“A girl has a good ear, impressive.” A man with a inexpressive face walked out from the shadows, he had brown hair and some white strands in the right side, his presence made Arya feel insecure.

“What do you want?” she asked trying to look and sound calm.

The man slowly walked forward looking bigger and bigger. “A man has come to make an offer to Syrio Forel's apprentice.” 

“Did you know him?” she asked naively.

“Every man in Braavos knew Syrio Forel, but now the many faced god has claimed his life…” the man coldly replied. “A girl wants to protect her family, a girl has abilities that the common people doesn’t have.” His eyes were piercing her like a knife.

“Speak clearly! I don’t have all night if you want to hurt me then you’ll learn how is to fight a water dancer!” she spat unsheathing Needle.

“Leave this city with me before dawn, come with me and get more power than you'll ever have, a girl will be able to avenge her family.” The man said.

“Jon will avenge my family and I will help him, there’s no way for me to leave him alone.” She said trying to look secure.

“And what will happen if Jon Snow needs protection?” the man asked.

The memory of her father being executed returned then, she just watched as Ilyn Payne cut his head off with Ice, she wasn’t strong enough then, she wasn’t strong enough now to protect Jon or Jory. She needed to make a decision.

“A girl is doubtful, a girl should make a decision before dawn.” The man interrupted her thoughts.

She wanted to protect Jon, she wanted to help Jon, but she didn’t want to be a burden she wanted to fight side by side with him, she wasn’t a Lady like her aunt Lyanna. 

The man turned to leave when she finally decided. “Wait! I'll go with you!” she said.

The man's lips curled up subtly then. “A girl must be in the main gate before dawn then.” 

She nodded and the man disappeared between the shadows.

**Jon Snow**

The journey towards Yunkai was long, but he found a good companion with Daario Naharis, though he kept some distance, the man was a sellsword after all. ‘ I'm a sellsword now too' he thought. Jory got used to talk with the men and used to ride in the rear with his friends Harlon and Mordak.

“There you go again, my friend!” Daario's voice brought him back to the dessert where they were riding. 

“What?... What did I do?” he was taken aback by the question.

“You are always brooding like an old man, your brows are always furrowed” Daario laughed loudly.

“I always do it, since I was a child, my unc… friend Arthur said that my father did the same” Jon explained.

“You don’t need to tell me that, boy.” Daario chuckled and gave him a friendly smile that showed his golden tooth. “Is a tradition there in the West to knight boys that haven’t even killed a hundred men?” Daario asked.

Jon just shook his head and chuckled, “You get knighted after showing great honor and devotion for the people, when you act with bravery.” He replied.

“Honor, bravery, fuck that” Daario spat to the ground. “I grew up in the fighting pits, I earned my freedom fighting and killing, I never needed honor.” 

“I guess that we come from different worlds, my friend” Jon said and gave him a friendly smile that Daario returned.

“You’re young… How old are you?” Daario asked.

He stopped thinking about his age after Robb’s wedding, but he quickly counted the moons that passed. “I’m eighteen” 

“You look older than that, I see that you have fought some battles.” The sellsword replied as he pointed to the scar crossing Jon's eye. “Do you have more like that one? Women love scars here!” 

“I’m not proud of the way a earned them” Jon said looking down.

“You’re a good knight, maybe you can be a good king” the sellsword hinted.

Maybe Jon opened too much his eyes or mouth, but his reaction made Daario burst in laughter.

“So it’s true then, that’s why your friend in Yermak paid me so much to protect you, I'm no fool boy, my men heard about a knight with a wolf and a Dragon, I noticed that we had a big fucking bird following us since we left the city.”

Jon was astonished, “What will we do when we arrive at Yunkai?” he asked trying to change the topic.

“Aah, your aunt knows that we are sellswords she will try to buy us and we will change sides, my friend.” Daario said looking at the hilt of his stiletto.

“And what if they don’t want to change sides?” Jon asked jerking his head towards the other captains.

“A good sellsword always choose the wining side, I don’t plan to fight the Unsullied, eunuchs with nothing to loose, like statues, I have a cock and pretend to use it.” Daario replied.

“Then we make them our prisoners?” Jon asked and made Daario laugh.

“There will be no consequences if we kill them, we are sellswords, and I personally fight for gold and love. “ The man said with a hand on his chest. “I have slept with many women, thousands I could say, but a dragon, I have never slept with one, maybe I'll visit your aunt.” Daario jested but immediately noticed that Jon was furious. “or maybe I'll visit you.” He kept joking as always.

Jon just smiled, Daario wasn’t the kind of person for a queen.

**Yunkai**

The Yellow city was getting ready for the battle, the wise masters hired three companies, The Stormcrows, the Second sons and the Wolf pack each one leaded by formidable warriors from every part of the world. Three thousand riders hired to fight against a khalasar and, at least, eight thousand Unsullied. Jon noticed immediately the anxiety among the sellswords. They had their reasons, they were a small force outside the walls, the wise masters denied the access to the city, only their five thousand slave warriors could go in and out if the city.

Daario invited him to the meeting with the captains of the companies, there were many experienced men in the tent, each one with scars of a thousand battles. ‘just like me' he thought trying to get confidence. He thought about Caraxes, he sent him to the woods were he would be safe and unnoticed to the rest of the people, at least for now, with each day that passed the dragon grew larger just like Ghost and Lady.

“I bloody hate sieges, lucky for us they will butcher us before starting a siege!” Galvart Snow, the commander of the wolf pack jested and many men laughed, even Jon himself.

“This cunts want us to fight outside of the city.” Mero, the Titan's bastard said, the captain of the second sons made the worst decisions, the company was totally discredited by its leader's choices, a brute from head to toes.

“We should organize a parley with the Dragon queen, we should see what she can offer to us.” Daario said, his fellow captains looked at him inquiringly, Jon thought that they were ready to kill his 'friend'. Friend, Daario became his friend during the journey? He couldn’t trust a man who fights for love and gold, but Daario showed him that he was a human just like him, not s rat like most people think about sellswords.

“Naharis is right, as captain of the Wolf Pack I support his idea.” Galvart Snow said, his long beard made him look like a bear with green eyes, a northman for sure.

Prendahl na Ghezn and Sallor the bald were ready to argue when Jory interrupted the council. “The unsullied are here and the dragon queen wishes to talk with the captains.” He said in an apologetic tone because if the interruption.

“It seems like your wishes became true, Naharis.” Prendahl growled crossing is arms and laying back on the chair.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

The sellsword camp was filled with anxiety and mistrust in the coming battle, Dany noticed immediately and she felt her guts shaking because if the nervousness, each way she looked at she saw men sharping blades and saddling horses, but what surprised her the most was a gigantic beast, a wolf, a white wolf, its red eyes looking directly at her showing its teeth making her silver stumble.

Ser Jorah unsheathed his sword, ready to protect her when a whilst made the beast fall back, after that a young, but manly voice emerged from the main tent where the captains were talking. 

“Ghost, come here boy.” The young man said and the beast obeyed immediately, he was a handsome man with black short hair and dark eyes, he had a long face and had an angry or upset expression, Dany couldn’t decide which one was, but it softened immediately when he patted the beast's head and caressed its whit fur, she noticed that a second wolf was next to the man watching carefully to the caravan of her court members.

“By the gods!” Ser Jorah exclaimed, “How did two direwolfs made their way to Essos?” the Bear knight asked surprised.

“Direwolfs, Ser Jorah?” she asked confused.

“Yes khaleesi, direwolfs, magic beasts of the north, they can grow as bigger as a small horse, there are supposed to be ferocious.” The knight responded.

“Like my dragons” she said and Ser Jorah Nodded.

After climbing down of her silver she tightened her Vambraces laces and made sure that her dagger was in its scabbard, then she walked towards the tent with Rhaella and Missandei by her side, walking a few steps ahead were Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah, Ser Oswell walkes behind with Grey Worm. 

The young man stepped aside with his wolfs in order to let them in, he made a subtle bow to show some respect, but he never took away his gaze from her, she could feel it.

“Ah! Welcome Dragon Queen we have been blessed with such a good looking company.” A man with blue hair talked, he was a good looking man, his eyes were as blue as the sea.

“You are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First men, protector of the Seven Kingdoms and Astapor, the mother of dragons, the unburnt Khaleesi, the Breaker of Chains.” Missandei presented her with her solemn voice to the captains.

One by one the captains introduced themselves, Daario Naharis, Prendahl na Ghez, Salor the bald, Galvart Snow and Mero.

“Speak clearly dragon bitch!, What do you want from us?” Prendahl asked in a very rude way.

She cleared her throat before speaking, she needed to sound like a queen but without sounding too delicate, 'I must be Visenya' she thought for herself.

“Captains what I want is going to be beneficial for each one of us, I offer you more than what the Wise masters offer you.” She said looking them into the eyes, “You just need to fight for me, You’ll save your lives and your men lives if you accept my proposal” she slowly walked forward to the tent's center. “If not, you’re all going to die for a couple of slavers that make you camp outside of the city walls.”   
After that the tent was flooded with the sound of murmurs. “Yes… No… and Yes again” 

“What can you offer us to change sides, girl” Sallor asked.  
“I have brought the finest wine of the Arbor as a present for you and your men.” She replied secure of herself.

“Then we shall considerate your offer… I trust that you have some gold to offer too.” Mero said.

“How dare you!” Ser Jorah spat bitterly at the Titan’s bastard.

“The bear knight should remain silent!” Mero grasped his sword hilt menacingly but a formidable arm stopped his from unsheathing it. The young man of the entrance was there to stop the despicable sellsword. “Fuck off, boy! I will smash your head like a nut!” he warned, but the lad remained there.

“Please, please you should calm down, my friend” Daario Naharis said with his mocking voice. 

“Why is the boy here anyway, Naharis? This is a captains meeting!” Prendahl asked.

“wherever I go the boy comes with me, my friend, be careful with how you treat him” Daario Naharis warned his fellow captain. Then he walked closer to Dany and grasped her hand to kiss it, his blue eyes looking directly at her amethysts making her feel strange. “Even if we go with the dragon queen”

“You have time to consider my offer, but make no mistake ,captains, the Unsullied won’t show mercy to the enemy tomorrow” she warned and left the tent between murmurs.

**Rhaella Targaryen**

Rhaella felt proud of her daughter, her little girl now wore an armor and spoke with men that could kill her with no effort, but she looked stronger than ever, a warm smile formed on her face. But just one thing disturbed her thoughts after reaching the captains tent.

The young sellsword with wolfs, direwolfs, that was no coincidence at all, or maybe it was just her silly thoughts of a grandmother who missed her family and her home. She sat behind her daughter and her knights, hide at simple view just to observe the boy, he looked older, but wasn’t much older than Dany. 

His black and subtle curly hair was a mystery for her, just common hair, but his long face and dark eyes were another thing, those grey eyes were so dark that they looked black, she knew that it was the Stark coloring, but she only met a man with such darkness in the eyes, dark eyes that only transmitted melancholic thoughts, and furrowed brows. ‘You’ll get old if you keep brooding like that, silly boy' she thought and immediately froze, her hands were shaking and her insides twisted, what a horrible joke. 

She said the same words to a man with dark eyes, dark indigo eyes, so dark that they look almost black. ‘My prince… My Rhaegar… My dragon… My boy' each thought and memory fell upon her like an avalanche. She had enough of the gods cruelty, she couldn’t say anything to anyone until she could confirm the boy's identity, she needed to know if he was her grandson, Rhaegar’s son, Lady Lyanna's son. ‘The true heir to the Iron Throne' she whispered for herself as she kept her gaze fixed on the boy.

……

**Jon Snow**

A man like 'Jon Snow' or 'Aemon Targaryen' couldn’t give himself the luxury if thinking about his family, both were practically alone in this world, both of them because of schemes and treason. But his Aunt’s determination made him think about his family anyways, she was the prettiest woman that he had ever seen, her silver mane shone with the sunlight, and she looked like he imagined Visenya Targaryen when he heard the story of Aegon and his sisters.

And his grandmother, a beautiful woman, it was clear that his aunt Daenerys inherited her beauty, but somehow the woman looked disturbed and nervous, he saw the woman’s lips moving very subtly, she was talking to herself and made him feel nervous, her amethysts were fixed on him, but Jon felt sure enough to say that she wouldn’t recognize him, he didn’t had any resemblance to his sire, or at least that was what he said for himself every day since he learned the truth about his parents.  
“Hey! Are you listening, boy?” Daario asked him taking him out of his abstraction moment.

His hand was on the hilt of his Arak and he was walking towards Prendahl with only one intention and Jon recognized it immediately, as soon as he noticed it Daario was cutting Prendahl's head off, it rolled on the ground distracting Sallor the bald enough for Jon to make a clean cut with Longclaw, the valiryan steel sword slashed through meat and bone making Sallor's head roll on the ground too. Both bodies fell hard on the ground making the distinctive tone of a corpse.

Daario bent down and picked up the heads placing them on a sack, then he turned to see Jon who was trying to move the bodies. “Come, my friend, we have an offer to make, leave the bodies there we don’t need to give explanations.” He said and walked out of the tent.

Jon immediately ran after the sellsword, he quickly deduced that they were walking towards Daenerys camp, 'smart bastard' he thought as he saw Daario hide behind a tent, two unsullied were guarding the perimeter and they easily knocked the out, the Unsullied were good fighters in group, but alone they were just like any foot soldier.

The armor was little uncomfortable, but they couldn’t reach his aunt’s tent without them, he saw Unsullied standing like statues and Dothraki warriors talking and laughing, and then he saw a few Westerosi knights talking with some freedmen.

They opened the back of the tent with knifes and walked in, three young girls were there, taking care of his aunt while a fourth one was talking to her about her accent.

“You have an accent, your grace, but the Dothraki tongur is one of the hardest tongues to learn” the girl said respectfully.

A sigh surprised him hut the Daario immediately covered the handmaid’s mouth and put a knife on her throat. Jon quickly grabbed the other handmaid, but didn’t used the knife to threatening the girl.

The third girl dropped a bowl after noticing their presence in the Queen’s tent and almost screamed but Daario controlled the situation.

“Oh no no no, don’t scream, my lady, or we will cut their throats” Daario’s voice was disturbing and Jon saw how the girls were pissing themselves in a very literal way.

“Take us to your queen, please” Jon asked to the girl and she obeyed immediately.

They walked to another room where he saw his aunt and her translator and counselor, they were laughing until they saw them entering, the girl almost screamed, but Daenerys stopped her.

“Show yourselves, cowards” she calmly said, she looked so serene.

Then both proceeded to take off their helmets revealing their identities.

His aunt smiled subtly a got up from her bed then, “So you were the brave warriors sent to kill me, a poor little girl” she jested making Jon smile.

“I'm afraid that you’re wrong, your grace” Daario said more respectful than ever and made a signal to Jon.

He grabbed the sack tied to his belt and emptied in front of his aunt, both heads fell at her feet.

“Then, you’re killers and traitors” she said looking directly at Jon’s eyes.

“You’re wrong again, Your grace, these men were planning to rape you and killing you.” Jon said with an apologetic tone, his eyes were fixed on the ground now. “They ordered us to do it”

“And you didn’t had a choice?” she asked with certain scepticism.

“We are sellswords, we always have a choice” Daario replied with his common pride.

“We came here to serve you, our swords are yours and our lifes too” Jon said kneeling in front of the beautiful girl. Daario imitated the action.

“And how can I trust you… I'm afraid that I don’t know your name.” she said making Jon nervous, lie or telling the truth, was the risk worthy?.

“My name is Jon Snow, your grace, a northern knight fallen in disgrace, let me give you this city to probe that we trustworthy.” He said and noticed how the queen’s eyes opened as wide as a window, he looked at his feet immediately.

“Are you sure that that’s the way you want to prove your loyalty, Ser?” she said quite confused.

“It is what needs to be done, your grace” he said.

“Then you shall go, but I'll sent some of my men with you” she offered.

Daario then intervened for Jon “Every help that we can get will be welcomed.” 

“So be it, Irri, call for my Queensguard right now” Daenerys ordered and the girl obeyed with blind trust, “Now tell me, how do you plan to take this city?” she asked.

“Very simple your grace…” Daario’s voice rang in Jon's ears, he didn’t understand anything, he did the right thing telling the truth?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you liked this chapter? Do you prefer long or short chapters?  
> Daario isn't a danger, Dany is smart enough n.n  
> Leave your feedback as always and thanks for reading  
> Arthur's chapter is coming too


	22. Dragon blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunkai falls

**Yunkai**

**Jon Snow**

“The plan is very simple, only captains can enter through the city gates.” Daario said pointing at three rocks on an improvised map of the Yellow city. “My fellow captains, Jon and Galvart Snow will help me to take out the guards, then Grey worm, Ser Jorah and Ser Oswell will take their men through the gates, we will take the city with the help of the people.”

“What makes you think that the people will cooperate?” Ser Jorah asked mistrustful.

“Because two hundred thousand slaves would like to be free from the wise masters chains, old man, I took you for a smarter man after living all these years in Essos.” Daario spat bitterly, Jon knew that Daario didn’t like to be questioned by strangers.

The bear knight grumped and walked away, Ser Oswell Whent had his eyes fixed on Jon, the man who used to take care of him with Arthur was a complete stranger that didn’t trust in his identity, Jon knew that but couldn’t blame him, the man thought that he died eleven years ago.

Jon approached to the map and pointed at the Stormcrows and the Wolf pack. “After the city guards call for our help, we will proceed to take out the Second sons captains and make them turn cloaks if they want to live.” He said transmitting determination to each man present in the tent.

He walked through the Targaryen camp but Lady was missing, he feared the worst, a wolf surrounded by Dothrakis. “Look for her, boy” he ordered to Ghost and then the white wolf started to trace his sister. They walked through unsullied, Dothraki and Freedmen when a particular voice froze Jon, he was still as the Unsullied used to be when they were guarding.

“Lady?” a girl asked confused “it’s Lady! But how?! How did you get here?” the girl asked as Lady jumped and whimpered of pure Happiness.

“I know this Direwolf, it's of a young captain of the Stormcrows, my little girl” a woman said to her.

Jon was still, he swallowed the lump that he felt on his throat, he was watching at his cousin, but that was impossible, Sansa was a hostage in King's Landing, How did she made her way out of that vipers nest was a mystery for him and she was walking and talking with his grandmother, Queen Rhaella.

Jon walked forward without hesitation, he had nothing to loose anymore, but that changed immediately after seeing Sansa, the same Sansa that grew up in Winterfell with him and Robb, each step that he gave made him sweat like a pig under the sun, and his armor didn’t make things easier the chainmail under the leather and some plates made him feel heavier than ever.

He stopped walking and stood there, like a statue in a temple, like a weirwood tree in Winterfell. Sansa was walking through the riders and freedmen with the queen mother, she helped a boy who was looking for Ser Barristan the bold, at least that was what he managed to hear from the distance. Suddenly, Sansa stopped frozen just like him, her vivid blue eyes started to tear as soon as they saw each other, she was more beautiful than when he left Winterfell years ago, but she looked tired too.

Jon took a deep breath and walked forward only to be stopped by the young girl who hugged him so hard that he could hardly breathe. Jon just returned the hug, but he was more kind than Sansa and didn’t asphyxiate her, he just laughed then, thanking to the gods or the destiny, his family wasn’t completely gone.

They broke apart only to contemplate their faces until Sansa broke the silence.

“Jon?... How…How did you find me?” she asked very excited, “Is Robb with you? Or mother or Ser Arthur?” she didn’t know anything about what happened. “Did you won the war? And where’s your dragon?” maybe Jon showed the pain that he felt with each question, because after that she started to pale.

Jon just looked down trying to hide his tears in front of the soldiers. “We didn’t win, Robb is missing, your mother and Ashara too. Last time I saw Arthur I sent him to find someone at the Wall.” He said with a broken voice. “I failed you, Walder Frey and Roose Bolton betrayed us in Robb’s wedding.” He added. “I lost the army and lost my family”

“You? Who’s Ashara, is she who I think she is?” Sansa asked confused.

“I’m not your bastard cousin, Sansa, I'm not Brandon Stark's bastard, I'm Lyanna Stark's son. Robb convinced the Lords to fight for me, but I failed them all anyways.” He remembered the faces of the people he lost.

“Lady Lyanna’s son?” a voice behind him repeated the information with a surprised tone.

Jon turned around to see Rhaella trying to touch his face, her finger tip caressed part of his brow and beard, her thumbs ran down his nose, she was looking directly at his eyes.

“Then your father is…” Sansa said but got interrupted by the Queen mother.

“My Rhaegar… my brooding boy, you’re my grandson” she said as her tears started to ran down her cheeks. “I thought that I lost you because of the pox…” she said putting Jon’s face between her hands.

But he didn’t had time for that then, he needed to do what was right he unsheathed Longclaw and kneeled in front of Sansa. “Now that you know my identity I can only ask for your forgiveness, Lady Sansa.”

Between her tears and sobs Sansa smiled. “How can I forgive something that you didn’t do, how can I judge you because of your sire or other's actions?” she asked.

“I promise that I will avenge our family, that’s my word as a knight, as your blood.” He said turning to see Rhaella directly in the eyes.

Rhaella was about to say a word when Daario Naharis interrupted their conversation. “Jon, it’s time” he said and left towards the city leaving a horse for Jon.

Jon immediately hugged Sansa and kissed her brow, maybe this was the last time that they would see each other, then he looked at Rhaella, he didn’t know what to do, the queen was a stranger for him, but at the same time she was his family, his sire's mother, he tried to say something, but Rhaella just hugged him with all her strengths, it felt as sweet as Lady Ashara's hugs and then he understood that it was sincere. He was afraid now, afraid of leaving them alone, afraid of dying and being forgotten, afraid of what Caraxes could do if he dies. 

He let out a big sigh and proceeded to mount his horse to reach Daario. “Protect the queen, Ghost” he ordered to his furry companion and the Direwolf immediately obeyed sitting next to his grandmother.

They got to the Stormcrows camp with wine, a gift for the Second Sons. Jory was the responsible of keeping the Second sons drunk enough to not represent a threat for them during the battle in the city.

Jory delivered the wine successfully and many men started to drink and sing even Mero was there drinking with his men. It was time, the sun was setting and they were ready to take the city.

Jon felt the typical nervousness before the battle, he couldn’t know if would survive to see another day, but he needed to do what had to be done, he remembered some slaves he saw when they first arrived to the Yellow city, they were being whipped for dropping some fruit baskets, his blood boiled then and was boiling now, he understood Balwek’s hatred for the Slaver’s Bay, it was the core of the slaves trade.

They rode to the city gates where two guards stood, they didn’t expect what was coming, after Daario spoke with them they opened the gates and immediately they fell dead, the captain of the Stormcrows killed them both with two swings of his arakh. A third man tried to call for help, but Galvart Snow was fast enough with his bow to kill him before he could escape. 

Jon walked out and made the signal with the torch, a few minutes later Ser Jorah and Greyworm were there, the unsullied were the most important part of the plan, only they could speak with the slaves that they found in the streets and houses, they walked across the streets killing guards and freeing slaves, until they found resistance before they could reach for the main plaza.

Soon they were surrounded by soldiers ready to butcher them, their only option was fight or die, kill or be killed, Jon never liked the idea of killing but nothing of that mattered when he slashed through the first man who tried to bury his spear in his chest, they fought and killed as many men as they could, bet they kept coming. Between the screams of pain and agony Jon noticed lights coming from the main plaza. “Daario! More reinforcements!” he said pointing at the torch lights approaching.

“Shit! Galvart go find your men!” Daario barked the order as he buried his stiletto in a soldier’s throat.

Galvart then ran to the gates to find his men, now they just needed to hold on until their return, Jon parried a blow and immediately Longclaw found its way through the man's side, the noise of people marching against them grew louder.

“We need to fall back, Naharis, I'll tell my men to fall back” Ser Jorah yelled as he received a blow in the shoulder, luckily for him the shoulder plate just ablated and he managed himself to make a clean cut that spilled the man’s guts on the ground.

But they were mistaken, the lights weren’t enemy reinforcements, it was a horde of slaves that started to attack the soldiers from behind giving Jon and his companions the opportunity to reach the main plaza where the city’s main flag was flaming. 

What Jon found there made him feel sick, he noticed that the sun was starting to rise above the city, the sun’s first lights and the torch lights revealed one of the most grotesque crimes he ever saw. He walked forward to look closer at it, there were dead soldiers and some slaves laying on the ground, even some noble men that he recognized by the clothes they wore. But right there blood still dripped to the ground from spikes where he saw men, women, little children and even babies impaled, he understood why the herd of slaves was helping them then, it was a gruesome view that made Jon empty his stomach in front of it.

They had been fighting for hours, but killing an armed man was different from torturing children, that did the masters to show their dominance over the slaves, the bodies looked fresh enough to say that they died that same day. 

“Why?” Jon asked Ser Jorah who was looking at the corpses too.

“This is how the world works here, boy, the masters owned these people, they were just meat for them.” The bear knight replied patting his shoulder.

A Dothraki arrived to the plaza then and talked to Ser Jorah, they exchanged soml words in Dothraki, but Ser Jorah looked surprised by the words of the rider.

“What’s the matter, old man?” Daario asked mockingly, he wasn’t surprised with the impaled slaves in front of them.

“The boys found a caravan of noble men trying to escape from the city” Jorah replied. “They will arrive soon”

Jon felt a fire starting inside him with the news, he started to feel numb as he stood there watching a little baby not much older than a few weeks. “Good” he said “We will need a few logs”

“Careful, boy, we must wait for the queen’s arrival to act” Ser Jorah warned him.

“The queen will not want to see what we are about to do” Jon said coldly as he sat in the fountain in the middle of the plaza. “Grey worm, would you like to help me with your men?” he asked to the commander of the Unsullied.

Grey worm showed reluctant at first, but he nodded and called for his men to talkmwith Jon.

A few hours later the caravan arrived to the plaza with all the former masters of Yunkai that tried to escape, each man looked more vile than the last with their silk clothes and their oiled beards, Jon felt sick of just looking at them, he perceived the same feelings emerging from Daario and Grey Worm, both men suffered under the slavers control and despised their actions which were monstrous.

The masters were on their knees forming a line, Jon approached to them and observed them fir a moment, 'cowards' was the only word to describe a man who was capable of impaling a newborn baby and its mother.

They were kneeling in front of Jon, Daario and Grey Worm, many of them looked scared in the presence of a few Unsullied or Dothraki, Jon knew it, he could perceive it by the expression of their faces, he slowly walked closer looking at their faces, the sound of the recently freed slaves surrounding them made him feel more confident, just like he used to be back in Westeros, but now he felt anger and the desire of taking the life of the men kneeling in front of him.

“Does anyone if you speak the common tongue?” He asked angrily.

A man raised his hand and walked forward, he had a short and grey beard and was completely bald, after a few steps he stopped and kneeled again.

“Tell us your name” Jon ordered.

“My name is Grakez nim Haluk.” The man replied respectfully.

“I need you to translate for me” Jon said.

“As you please, my lord” the man looked at him then “Is that how you, Westerosi, like to be called?” asked with a peevish tone.

“Limit yourself to translate” Daario barked.

“Wise Masters, your reign over this city and its people is over, your slave soldiers surrendered the city. Unfortunately for you, our queen won’t be very happy with this.” He said as he pointed at the impaled slaves. The translator did his job without hesitation.

“I don’t plan to hide it from her, but I don’t want to make her see the product of your savagery. Now, this is our offer for you, you can all take down the corpses to give them a proper burial, or you can tell us who’s the responsible of this act if cruelty.” Jon exclaimed angrily.

The translator made his job and the masters started to look at each other, whispering and giving deathly glares. “You’ll fall! And so will your Whore Queen!” a man exclaimed among the masters.

“If that’s all you want to say, proceed with what I have ordered.” Jon said, his fist was so tight that it even hurt.

“It’s not our fault!” a man cried. “The great council did this! They are the ones that should pay for it!” he added.

“Men of the council, walk forward.” Jon ordered.

Fifty men walked forward looking at him with hate and anger, the most despiteful creatures in the city. “There’s a corpse for each one of you!” he said and walked away at the same time that Grey Worm and his men started to push the members of the great council towards their victims.

The men took down the corpses, but not without hesitation, many of them started to cry or emptied their stomachs, fallen gods that had to pay for their sins, that’s how they looked for Jon. After they finished Jon addressed the others. 

“Now, I offer you two options, stay here and bow to our new Queen, cooperate to make this a better place keeping your lifes, but not your slaves.” He said and then pointed at a log placed next to the fountain “or die with your old traditions. It’s your choice!” 

Many men opted for the first option, they clearly weren’t all the masters, many escaped from the city days before Daenerys arrival. A man from the great council tried to join to the others, but Jon stopped him. “Oh no, the members of the council cannot choose, for your crimes against these men, women and children I, Jon Snow, sentence you to die.”

The crowd went crazy when the translator repeated his words, every former slave cheered them, but wasn’t looking for approval, he had to make justice.

The masters made a line and one by one they walked to the log. ‘The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword' his uncle Eddard taught him and Robb.

When the first man came he just said the words numbed by the situation. “In the name of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, I sentence you to die.” 

Then Longclaw fell over the man’s neck cutting off his head with easiness and the crowd cheered again. It was a symbolic execution, the rest of the Masters were hanged, but Jon was the responsible of each execution even when Grey Worm asked him to let him do it.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

The arrow found its way to the target finally, she was learning to shoot arrows, real arrows. 

Sansa and Rhaella cheered her for the achievement, she smiled at them and sat with them to talk.

“So, how long does it takes to sack a city?” she asked a bit nervous.

“It depends, your grace.” Ser Barristan replied.

“When Tywin Lannister sacked the capital his men raped and killed for almost seven days.” The white bull added. “Maybe the slavers are giving a fight.” 

“You must be calm, Khaleesi, our people and the Unsullied are the most ferocious warriors in the continent. It is known” Irri said.

“It is known” Jhiqui repeated.

“And Sansa, my mother told me about your reunion” Dany said with a curious tone.

Sansa blushed a little then, “Yes, Jon kept Lady safe with him.” She said as she patted her Direwolf's head. “But my cousin, he looks tormented”.

“Your grace, is this Jon Snow your nephew?” the White bull asked surprised.

“Indeed, he's my nephew and Rhaegar’s true heir.” Dany replied. “But I need to talk with him about his inheritance after taking Yunkai.”

“My lady, why is he so tormented?” Ser Barristan asked 

“He didn’t tell me much, but the Freys and Boltons betrayed him and Robb, I could be the last living Stark by now” she said as her voice started to brake, Rhaella immediately hugged her.

“I will avenge your family, Sansa, that’s a promise, I will burn the Twins to the ground” Dany said, she felt her blood boiling.

Suddenly Ser Jorah arrived to inform about their success, he kneeled tired then, Dany noticed that he was covered in blood and worried. 

Ser Jorah read her expression and talked immediately “Don’t worry, your grace, this isn’t my blood” 

“And where are Daario Naharis and Jon Snow?” she asked, and noticed the disappointment in the bear knight's face, she feared the worst.

“They are in the city with Grey Worm” Jorah answered coldly.  
“The we shall go, Ser Oswell make sure that our horses are saddled” she commanded.

“Of course, Your Grace” The knight replied and left them.

Dany didn’t know how to feel about this Jon Snow, her nephew, maybe he was the mummer's dragon. With Sansa’s words she now recognized her as the lonely wolf, maybe Jon Snow wasn’t a man of trust. She needed to be cautious, she had reasons to doubt, he didn’t present himself as her nephew when they met in the tent, he refused to talk with her avoiding every contact, he only talked with her lady Mother, only her mother looked at him closer.

She had to wait for a confirmation of Her knights, she needed to be sure that he truly was Rhaegar’s son, and she needed to probe that he wasn’t following someone else orders.

She played a little with Rhaegal and Baleriom, they grew bigger and bigger, but she felt that something made her children feel anxious. 

**Jon Snow**

After the executions were done, they rode for the city gates, taking a man’s life wasn’t easy, but the sense of justice mad him feel calm. What happened then surprised him, as he rode towards the main gates with his partners, many freed slaves started to cheer them, kids were throwing flowers showing real happiness after an entire life of abuse.

“Snow!” a man said trying to touch his leg and with him many more did the same, Jon was astonished with the reaction.

“Snow, Snow, Snow!” They repeated over and over again.

“You reap what you sow my friend” Daario laughed. “Any man brave enough to submit the masters is worthy of respect”

The main gate was closer then, both enormous gates opened to show the Unsullied formed around their queen, many Dothraki riders screamed to celebrate their victory and raised their Arakhs in the air.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

They stood there in front of the city gates, waiting for them to be opened, a group of unsullied was surrounding her and her companions. Her children were there too laying at her feet.

When the gates opened Jon Snow emerged from a sea of people, they all used slave collars and were cheering him and his companions, he looked more confident than before the battle, but he looked pained too.

He stopped in front of the Unsullied and made a bow. “The city is yours” he said and retired to meet the other sellswords. She felt relieved then, he was alive

Daario Naharias had a rag over his shoulder, he unwrapped it to show her the city flag, the harpy didn’t rule anymore. “We make sure to replace it with your own flag, Your grace” Daario Naharis said, the man looked prettier after the battle, but she couldn’t imagine herself falling in love with a Sellsword. 

Then the people walked closer to see her and her children, the Unsullied threatened them with their spears when they came too close. They all stopped and remained silent looking at her.  
“This is Daenerys Targaryen, the stormborn, the unburnt, rightful queen of the Seven kingdoms, the mother of dragons, it is to her you owe your freedom.” Missandei said in bastard valyrian, but it didn’t sound correct for Dany, 'How can I give them their freedom when it depends of them?’ she asked herself.

“No!” she interrupted the translator “You do not owe me your freedom, because I can’t give it to you, it’s yours only and depends of you to take it.” She said.

Every slave remained silent, until one raised his hand. “Mhysa!” he exclaimed and then all the other slaves started to say the same. “Mhysa!”

“What does it means?” she asked Missandei.

“It is old Ghiscari, your grace, it means mother” her friend replied.

‘Mother’ she repeated for herself, “these people will not harm me” she said and walked towards her children she patted their snouts and then ordered them to fly. Everybody was impressed with her children. 

Then she walked towards the crowd and mixed between the recently freed slaves, they raised her over their shoulders and before she could notice, she was surrounded by hands trying to reach for her. The Dothraki loved her for her strength and her dragons, but the slaves loved her for her mercy two different loves colliding in one leader, after years of sacrifice she was making impossible things possible, but this wasn’t home this just was something that she needed to do for this people sake.

She spotted Jon's face then, he looked happy, but her stoic expression quickly returned when he noticed her looking at him. Dany was puzzled, Jon Snow was different from other men, he didn’t look for her approval after taking the city. During the feast he just sat and drank wine, he then walked outside, she needed to talk with him, learn about his experiences, about what he wanted, revenge, take the throne, anything.

She followed him through the streets until they reached for the city gates, he got out and remained there standing looking at the stars, she noticed the sound of her children’s wings flapping. Balerion then stood in front of Jon, the young man froze looking at the black dragon in front of him, Balerion slowly bridged the distance between them growling and showing his bare teeth, smoke came out from his nostrils. Dany was about to intervene when another dragon came from the skies pushing Balerion back.

At first she thought in one of her children trying to fight for dominance, but the she hear the creature’s name.

“Caraxes! Stop!” Jon exclaimed as both dragons started to make circles looking at each other.

The dragon had crimson and white scales, but most of the were crimson, Balerion’s molten gold eyes looking at a pair of red eyes. They were the same size, both expulsed smoke from their nostrils ready to burn each other. She tried to stop Balerion but he didn’t listen to her. 

When both dragons were about to bite each other Jon Snow stopped them standing between them, both dragons knew who he was, a Targaryen, a man with the blood of Old Valyria, just like her or her mother.

Dany walked towards Balerion and calmed him caressing his snout, Jon did the same, but he talked to the other dragon like a dog.

They sat on a rock watching the skies and their scaled companions left them alone then.

“How old is … Caraxes?” she asked, the air had a sweet taste after her realization.

“To be honest, I lost the count, maybe a couple of years.” He replied looking at the sky.

“He’s bigger than Balerion, I assume that you hatched the egg before me” she chuckled, “How did you got a dragon egg?”

“My great uncle gave it to me” Jon replied coldly now, he was brooding again.

“Your great uncle?” she asked confused. Dany thought that the northern lords didn’t know how to get a dragon egg.

“ Well… he is our great uncle technically.” Jon chuckled, he looked prettier when he smiled.

“And who’s this mysterious great uncle? I need to know, is he still alive?” Dany was excited with the new discovery.

“Maester Aemon is pretty old, he's at the Wall and wanted to bring him to me, but I made stupid mistakes and now I'm here without knowing if his dead or alive.” Jon said as he clenched his fist with pure rage.

“What will you do now?” she asked.

“I’ll stay with you and Sansa, for now.” He replied.

“And what about your title?, you’re Rhaegar’s heir!” she started feel nervous of his response.

“Nearly half of the Seven Kingdoms thinks that I'm just a bastard, the hole continent thinks that I’m dead.” He took his time to finish the idea, for Dany, he looked conflicted by his actions. “I don’t want s crown, I just want to avenge my family, let me burn the Twins and the dreadfort to the ground, then I will find peace.”

“Are you sure about it?” she asked

“I don’t want anything else” he said smiling.

Dany felt happiness then, her family started to grow now, she didn’t had to carry the burden of being a Targaryen alone, they were the future of House Targaryen, she just thought about Maester Aemon, but didn’t want to make too many questions, she knew that Jon Snow had a big burden that was almost smashing him. ‘Let me help him' she made a little and silent prayer to the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave your feedback as always, I wish you a happy new year to each one of you and I thank you for all the support you're giving to this story. I always give me best so you can enjoy.


	23. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur in the Wall, Robb in the Twins, Cat in the Eyrie,Ashara and a Dornish prince live their consequences of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it was a hard chapter for me, I cross posted to FFN and a guy just keeps annoying me with corrections, but he's been very rude, I have no problems if you mark misspelled words as long as you do it with respect. Enjoy the reading.

**The Wall**

**Arthur Dayne**

‘The mighty sword of the morning, the best swordsman alive' they used to call him, but now he was just a drunk in the edges of the known world, what else could he do in his situation, a member of the Kingsguard who failed twice. First, Robert Baratheon killed Rhaegar in the trident and now Walder Frey and Roose Bolton disappeared Jon and captured Robb, he should have been there to behead the traitors, but he was in the Wall when the raven arrived with the news, he was about to leave castle black when Maester Aemon convinced him to stay there.

He heard steps then, it was Maester Aemon and his steward Samwell Tarly, Lord Tarly's first born son who was forced to join the Night's watch in his brother’s favor, the boy was fat and a coward, but he was smarter than most of the men in Castle Black, but his father only recognized strength more than anything else.

He raised from his chair, but stumbled and nearly fell on the library’s floor, but somehow he managed himself to stay on foot.

“You have been drinking too much, Arthur.” Maester Aemon reproached, “What do you say about this Samwell, did you ever thought that you would live to see the sword of the morning turned into a drunk in the Wall?” Maester Aemon asked his steward, his voice was weak because of his age, but it was still an audible voice. The young lad just looked down in an apologetic way.

“Why did you came here Maester?” he asked with some difficulty, his tongue didn’t work properly when he was drunk.

“Well, Mance wishes to talk with you, he wants to see your sword too.” The maestee said.

“I’m a lucky one, I guess.” He said and walked out of the room leaving Aemon and Sam alone, the Wall was a joke by the time he arrived looking for Maester Aemon, they barely had a thousand men and they lost most of them when Jeor Mormont went beyond the wall. When the King beyond the wall attacked the night’s didn’t gave a fight, the mammoths opened the gates in minutes and soon the bulk of the wildlings crossed. 

Then he reached for the main hall where Mance was sitting with Tormund Giantsbane, Val and Sigorn, the magnar of the Thenns.

“Ah!, The sword of the morning, Ser Arthur Dayne.” Mance spoke amused, he used to be a crow, but he deserted of the watch, a deserter wasn’t someone who could ask for respect in Arthur’s mind.

“What do you want?” Arthur said with an annoyed tone. “Is it my sword what you want? Do you want me to kneel?”

Mance laughed then with all his companions making Arthur feel that he was no more than a drunk. “Trust me, the last thing I would ask of you is your blade and you should know by now that we do not kneel”.

“Then why did you called for me?” Arthur asked again.

Mance raised a parchment showing the Bolton sigil. “It seems that now that we are here they care for the crows, the warden of the north is threatening us with killing every man, women and children between this walls.” 

The memory of Roose Bolton only made him feel disgusted, his bastard destroyed Winterfell arter Theon Greyjoy kidnapped Lord Stark’s children. Now he wanted to kill more people, Arthur came from Dorne and understood what was not kneeling in front of a monarch.

“But there are more news, news for the old Maester.” Mance said with very curious look. “Daenerys Targaryen has taken Yunkai with her dragons, you can tell the old man about it, maybe I can make some arrangements to get you a ship on Eastwatch by the sea, our people has taken the castle.” Mance said and dismissed Arthur.

“A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing” Maester Aemon said with his weak voice. “she needs orientation, she needs a Maester with her as soon as possible.” He added very worried.

“Mance offered us a ship to get there if that’s what you desire Maester.” Arthur said grabbing his hand, it was thin and fragile.

“We Need to find her as soon as possible, I need to see my kin one last time before I die.” Aemon spoke very excited. ”Maybe she can avenge the boy.” He said, but his emotion has suddenly disappeared, the memory of Jon Snow made both men feel horrible.

“I’ll arrange everything with Mance if this is what you desire” Arthur nodded and left the room.

**The Twins**

**Robb Stark**

The taste of raw meat filled his mouth and his nose opened to all the smells that he could find, he was able to run and hunt freely. He felt free for a moment, but then Olyvar's voice woke him, his eyes could barely see anything in the darkness of the dungeons, like him, many Lords were prisoners, Jon was dead and Theon kidnapped his little brothers. 

“What’s happening, Olyvar?” he asked with his weakened voice, the young wolf was in the edge of Darkness, he was walking between staying sane or falling to the insanity void. “Do you have permission to talk with me?”

“No, my lord, but you need to know that Roslin is pregnant, she's carrying your son.” Olyvar spoke with extreme caution.

“A son?” what did that mean, he barely spent a few nights with his wife and every time they forced him to impregnate her, many times they played with him making him feel comfortable, only to beat him with sticks a few moments later and throw him back into the dungeon.

“Yes, your heir is growing inside Roslin.” His squire was happy.

“You should leave now, Olyvar, we don’t need to get you in troubles” Robb said as his voice started to break.

“Yes, my Lord, just one last thing. Your uncle and great uncle are holding Riverrun, we will send reinforcements tomorrow.” The loyal squire informed him.

“Thank you… for everything.” Robb replied, he just looked at the floor in the darkness.

He started to think about his father, about his mother, about Jon, he just disappeared, maybe he was just another flayed man hanging in the dreadfort. What could he do against such cruelty?

Married to a woman that he barely knew, brother if two missing sisters and two hostages. ‘Theon Greyjoy, Walder Frey, Roose Bolton.’ The men that ruined his life forever, just thinking about their names made his blood boil.

“Walder Frey!” he called with an strange force, a force that he was saving. “I will hang your kin across your shitty bridge once I get out of here!” no one replied, there were no guards or other prisoners that could hear his words, then the young wolf just broke and filled the cell with sadness and desperation.

The next morning he heard a group of soldiers marching, then Black Walder opened the door and untied him. “If your uncle doesn’t surrender the castle we will hang you in front of him, you little shit.” He said dragging him out of the cell.

They dragged him to a horse and placed him on it, he wanted to ride away, but his hands were tied. They rode out of the Twins with many men, for days they marched and barely stopped to take some rest, it was when they were marching across a deep forest that maybe the gods heard his words, as soon as they entered into the wood he heard many birds singing repeatedly and he recognized that those weren’t birds at all when an arrow pierced one of his captors neck from side to side to side. 

More arrows found their way to his captors, suddenly someone started to drag him into the woods, a man with just one eye and a fat man with red clothes.

“Too heavy for a starving man” the man in red said as he dragged him.

“Leave, Lord Stark’s son alone Thoros.” The one eyed man said.

“Thoros?...” Robb said, hut he was already fainting.

**The Eyrie**

**Catelyn Stark**

A prisoner in her sister’s home, that was what she was, Lord Tywin sent her as gift for Petyr Baelish, 'oh, sweet Petyr' she thought that she was safe in the Eyrie, but she proved herself wrong the first time she saw her sister. 

Poor Lysa's madness made her look older and very different, her hair had the texture of dead grass and her eyes were lost in her delirium, she was the lady of The Eyrie, but Petyr was the man controlling everything. 

“I know that this isn’t easy for you, sweet Cat, but it was the best option, your better here than in King’s Landing or The Twins.” Petyr said as he caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

She wasn’t strong enough to fight in that moment, just thinking about her children made her feel weaker, Robb in the Twins, Sansa killed in the battle of the Blackwater, Arya disappeared and her little boys as hostages in Pyke. Petyr made sure to tell her every detail, she felt confused from time to time with Petyr’s behaviour, sometimes he was sweet and seemed like he was trying to help, and other times he looked as a sinister man that would do anything for his own benefit.

“Why?” she asked “why did you betray us?...Why did you betray Ned?” Her poor Ned only wanted to do what was right, he never pushed Jon to take the throne, he just wanted to keep peace in the realm and kings like Joffrey had a special love for war.

“I warned Ned back in King’s Landing, but he didn’t listen” Petyr talked and looked like a snake for her. “But now, I have an army and I'm with you, my sweet Cat, I can take the Twins and save Robb if that’s what you want.” He grabbed her hands tightly. “I can convince Lord Tywin of paying Brann and Rickon's rescue.” He said almost whispering.

She what she had to do, she needed to be more strong than ever, she knew Petyr since they were children, she know how much he loved her, she just needed to make the things right in order to get revenge, for her people.

**King's Landing**

**Ashara Dayne**

The queen’s dresses were beautiful, but Ashara couldn’t say the same of the queen, Cersei Lannister, the queen mother, a woman that never loved her husband and despised her own son, Orys Baratheon was rotting in the Sept of Baelor with his father, Stannis tried to take King’s Landing after killing his own kin and failed when the Tyrell army arrived with Lord Tywin.

“Here you are, quick little whore, the prince of Dorne has arrived, give me that yellow dress over there” Cersei talked pointing at the golden dress.

After she was dressed Cersei remained looking at Ashara, her green eyes that looked like emeralds fixed on her violet eyes, she knew that the queen wasn’t thinking something good, after what happened she liked to remind her about Jon and all the things she lost.  
“Do you think abut him?” Cersei asked.

“about who? your Grace” Ashara asked, she needed to be patient, she knew of who was Cersei talking, it was like a knife that someone buried in her heart.

“The bastard boy, Jon Snow.” Cersei said, her words were poison. “Your brother knighted him, poor boy, as if making a bastard a knight would make him suitor for the Iron Throne.” 

Ashara tightened the grip on the Ivory hair brush, she was ready to cut her throat, it was the only thing that she truly desired, that and see her little boy again, she raised him, she fed him and she wouldn’t rest until they could show her his corpse, he just disappeared in the air and no one saw him again, Ashara knew that Jon was alive, she felt it as she felt her brother’s pain.

“Does it feels painful?” Cersei asked again “Loosing a son, be unable to protect him... I have never felt that.” She said, and then Ashara understood that the queen never loved her firstborn.

“Nevermind, prince Oberyn is waiting for us, I need to hear about Myrcella.” Cersei then raised from the chair giving an end to her monologue.

‘Oberyn Martell' she thought then, she felt fear, would he recognize her? Would Cersei tell him about her futile attempt of supporting Rhaegar’s son? She knew that the red viper didn’t hold love for his sister’s husband, even less after he ran away with Lyanna Stark.

Joffrey was about to get married with Lady Margaery Tyrell, the preparations for the royal wedding were being carried out and many noble Lords arrived to celebrate their king’s wedding. But even then Joffrey couldn’t behave like a good king, that afternoon Ashara and the rest of the court witnessed how Illyn Payne cut off a Bard's tongue for mocking Joffrey in a canteen.

She didn’t see prince Oberyn in the Throne room, but Ashara knew that the Red Viper of Dorne never liked the court, he lived for war and women only and, after Robert's rebellion, for vengeance.

**Oberyn Martell**

King’s Landing was a stinking shit pile for him, the smell of shit in the streets only confirmed his thoughts, he was forced to take his brother’s post in the Small council, he only wanted to stay in Dorne, but he had things to do, he needed to know the truth, the mountain was death, killed by a boy, he laughed so hard when the messenger arrived with the news of Ser Gregor’s death, but then he felt the frustration of being deprived of his desire for revenge, he wanted to carry Lord Tywin's head to Dorn and put it at Doran's feet.

The only good thing in the capital were the brothels, the only place were people really enjoyed themselves. He spend the morning with a couple of girls and boys, He missed Ellaria and his daughters, the sand snakes, the most dangerous girls in Dorne. 

A couple of Lannister soldiers were eating in the same brothel, he despised the Lannisters, but he needed to act like a decent man to keep his brother reputation.

“Well, there goes a dornish goat fucker” one of the soldiers jested making his companion laugh.

Oberyn knew what he had to do then, he had his dagger ready to take the man’s life, he just needed to get closer. “Do you know why all the world hates the Lannisters?” He asked as he bridged the distance between him and the soldiers. 

They perceived his intentions and rose from their chairs, there was a longsword over the table. 

“You think that your gold and lions and golden lions make you better than the rest of us.” He took a small pause and approached to the soldier. “May I tell you a secret?” he asked but didn’t wait for an answer, his hand already on the hilt of his dagger. “You are not a golden lion, your just a pink little man who’s far too slow on the draw.” He said and as soon as the soldier tried to reach for his sword Oberyn's blade pierced his wrist like a knife buried in cheese.

The man screamed in pain as he twisted the blade in his wrist, he studied in the Citadel, he knew how human body worked. “A longsword is a horrible option in close quarters, my friend.” The other soldier tried to unsheathe his sword but Oberyn’s words stopped him.  
“In the moment I pull out my blade your friend will start bleeding, quite a lot I'm afraid, there are so many veins in wrist, but you can save him if you get help right away so... Decisions.” he said and noticed the man’s panicked glare.

“Prince Oberyn, I was told that you were her—” Tyrion stopped talking as Oberyn pulled out his blade from the man's wrist, they immediately left to find some help leaving Tyrion, Oberyn and Bronn alone in the brothel room.

“The imp of Casterly Rock” he said while he examined Tyrion.

“Prince Oberyn, I need to ask you to follow me, the queen regent has summoned your presence in the Red Keep.” Tyrion said.

“Then we should leave, now” Oberyn smiled and walked out of the brothel.

Lord Tyrion was the master of coin, an important seat on the small council. They walked through the streets Ser Bronn of the Blackwater walked a few steps behind, he was Tyrion's personal guard. The red keep looked bigger with each step that he gave.

“So, why are you here, Prince Oberyn?” Tyrion asked.

“I’ve been invited to the royal wedding and to be part of the small council in my brother’s name.” He said, it wasn’t true, he was there for other reasons.

“I thought that we could speak with truth, do you think me naïve enough to believe that story?” Tyrion asked him, the man was many things, but a fool was not one of them.

“Many years ago, I came to this city to celebrate another wedding, Ellia's wedding, she married Rhaegar Targaryen, she gave birth to his children, she rocked them, fed them and then the Last Dragon left her for another woman.” He stopped for a second, the memory of his sister always made him feel sad and angry. “Rhaegar’s decisions started a war and the war ended here, when your father sacked the city. Ellia was in the Red keep with her children when your father’s men butchered my nephew and niece, carved them up and wrapped them in Lannisters clothes and presented them as a gift for Robert Baratheon, some people say that he laughed so hard that you could hear him from the outer gates.” A gruesome story it was, but the little Lannister looked different from his siblings and father.

“The consequences of war are pretty awful if you ask me. My father is well known for that.” Tyrion replied, a small spark of shame was visible in his eyes.

“Do you know what they did to my sister, Ellia?” Oberyn asked with a note of anger and frustration.

Tyrion remained silent.

“I asked you a question, Lord Tyrion” he insisted.

“I only heard rumours” the dwarf replied ashamed.

“Rumours” he said. “The rumour that I keep listening is that Ser Gregor Clegane raped my sister and the cut her in the half with his giant sword.” He said with anger. “If the Mountain killed Ellia and her children, it means that your father gave the order, Ser Gregor Clegane, an honourable knight is dead, killed by a Stark boy I heard, but your father is alive, my Lord, you should tell him that I'm here and tell him that the Lannisters are not the only ones who paid their debts.” He spoke and noticed how Tyrion was walking now closer to his personal guard.

After walking through the Red keep's halls and corridors he found the queen regent in the gardens, she was sitting on a bench with the most beautiful woman of the continent. The memory of Ashara Dayne immediately came to his head, but it was impossible, Ser Arthur died in Dorne and Ashara disappeared from Starfall soon after that.

“Prince Oberyn, I'm glad to see you in the capital it has been years.” Cersei talked kindly, but Oberyn was no fool, he noticed that he had different intentions, she wanted to know about Princess Myrcella.

“Your Grace, your beauty only grows with the time.” He tried to be polite, Cersei just smiled and Oberyn noticed that her cheeks flushed a little with his words. He then looked at the queen’s maid, the woman looked nervous and distant she was trying to hide. “Pardon me, your grace, but I didn’t knew that your maids where that beautiful.” He said as he reached for the woman’s hand and kissed it. Her pale cheeks flushed and the he saw them, two violet eyes that he saw in the tourney if Harrenhal many years ago, she was older but didn’t change a bit.

“She’s not a maid, she's our prisoner” Cersei answered a bit annoyed.

“Prisoner? Why such a beautiful woman could be a prisoner?” he askes confused.

“This woman here supported a traitor and now is paying the price if treason, she’s out hostage now, I would liked to kill her, but my father insisted to keep her alive.” The queen angrily replied.

“Oh, I understand, your father is such a merciful man, in Sunspear traitors are hanged or behaded as soon as they are judged. Maybe I can help you, Queen regent, it has been a long journey from Dorne and my men would like to give this traitor a proper lesson.” He said, Cersei looked convinced and Lady Ashara looked bewildered.

“It sounds like a wonderful idea, but make sure that they don’t hit her face, my father would hang them if he discovers that they gave her a 'proper lesson', you know how it is.” The queen said.

The night came and a couple of golden cloaks arrived to the brothel with Lady Ashara, she walked into the room looking confused and afraid of him.

“Come in my Lady, please take a seat.” He said moving a chair. “Gentlemen if you are so kind to leave us alone, I'll bring her back once we are done with her.” With that the golden cloaks left the brothel and now the beautiful woman was alone with him in brothel.

When Oberyn tried to bridge the distance between them, Lady Ashara took a knife from the table and pressed its edge against her throat. “Don’t walk any closer.” She said, her violet eyes looked beautiful, even when she was afraid.

“Oh no no, there is no need for that, My Lady, I don’t mean to harm you, I would never harm one of my sister’s best friends?” he asked with a soft tone.

Ashara was astonished with his words, her eyes were brighter than ever. “So you still remember me?” she said, her voice was almost breaking.

“Only Cersei is fool enough to leave me alone with Lady Ashara Dayne, a dornish woman from Starfall” he said and made a subtle bow. “We need to talk a lot, My lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the last POV, Oberyn is an interesting character and Pedro Pascal portrayed him so good that he became one of my favourite actors, besides he's chilean just like me.
> 
> Tell me, would you like to know about a particular character in the next chapter?


	24. Problem

Hi everybody, don't panic this isn't bad news, I had a problem with a chapter and had to re-upload it, I deleted one of the non story chapters, so now, this is chapter 24, I have to thank you for everything, this is an awesome community, many of you come from r/thecitadel and I don't know how to show you my gratitude, you're amazing guys. We have a lot of story ahead, now go and read the previous chapter and enjoy. 

You're amazing guys.

Deigogo out, have a nice day.


	25. Quite a woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeren falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late, I have to study for college and I'm a lazy guy too

**The road to Meereen**

**Jon Snow**

Galvart Snow was left in charge of the city guard while the people of Yunkai chose their new authority, but just like Astapor, they had to choose a member of each guild that Daenerys stablished. With that they left began the journey towards Meereen, the last city of the Slaver’s Bay and the most powerful of the three cities.

He rode in the vanguard with Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell, ‘The Unsullied don’t ride horses’ he heard Grey Worm say once, but the Stormcrows and Second Sons were formed by cavalry only.

The coastal road was beautiful, at least for Jon, he never saw the sea when he was a little bastard boy growing up in Winterfell, but the road’s beauty disappeared in the first milepost, just like when he saw the Riverlands on fire and the common people hanged from trees, he had to behold a little girl, maybe she had Rickon’s age, nailed to the milepost. 

“Bastards!” Ser Oswell said and spat on the ground.

“Ser Oswell, you need to go and tell this to the queen” Jon said.

“As you command” Ser Oswell replied and left after making a subtle reverence, every man in the Queensguard knew who he was, but the Queen asked for discretion, unfortunately for him, old knights didn’t know much about discretion.

Minutes later Daario Naharis arrived with Ser Jorah Mormont, the man didn’t hold much love for Jon, he was Eddard Stark’s nephew after all.

“The masters know that we are marching towards Meereen.” Ser Jorah said concerned by the situation.

“We should take her down and give her a proper burial.” Ser Barristan suggested.

“I must agree.” Jon said. “We shouldn’t let my aunt see this.”

But it was too late, before they could put the little corpse down Daenerys arrived, her eyes told Jon all that he needed to know, he saw the pain that she felt, he saw the anger arousing inside her, those two amethysts shone like torches even in the daylight.

“My queen, you don’t need to see this.” Daario said trying to make her look away from the little girl that now was laying on the ground.

“How many mileposts are between Yunkai and Meereen, Ser Jorah?” she asked.

“I can’t be sure, your grace, but there are at least one hundred eighty mileposts.” The bear knight replied.

“I’ll make sure that you don’t have to see this again, your grace” Jon said hurrying his Sand steed, a gift from his grandmother Rhaella. He didn’t want to make Rhaella or Sansa look at a rotting child crucified; he didn’t want to see pain in other eyes again.

The same repeated in the next milepost, and the next, and the next until they reached the city, Jon counted one hundred eighty-three children, each one of them was took down and buried, Daario helped him, he was trying to impress Daenerys, each day he gifted her a flower that he found in the road, each day she received the flower, but immediately killed the sellsword’s hopes. Jon just laughed at that, Daenerys wasn’t a foolish girl, she always remained focused in her objectives.

He remained silent for the rest of the journey, watching how the Meereenese burned the crops and poisoned the wells that were close to the city, now they had to stablish a supply route with Yunkai, the Dothraki helped with that, they moved fast and the supplies were already moving from Yunkai to their camp outside Meereen.

The city walls where made of bricks of different colours, it looked beautiful, but the walls were thicker and taller than the other cities. Every angle formed by the walls had a defensive tower and the great pyramid arose among the walls and in the top of it was a golden harpy shining with the sunlight.

“We are not in the best position, they have archers on the walls.” Ser Barristan said and Jon just nodded. 

“There’s no wood to make siege weapons here, we will need to carry it from Yunkai.” Ser Jorah informed.

The city walls were strong and each day that they had to wait was a day that they loose strength. “We must find a way to make a breach in the walls soon.” Jon said.

The three riders stood there looking at the city, it was so close and so far at the same time.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

The city was tremendous and her walls were filled with archers, masters and slaves looking at her and her forces, they were expecting something, but Dany didn’t know what.

Suddenly the enormous gates opened a little a space narrow enough to let a rider pass through, he rode a white charger and carried a long spear, Dany calculated that it was fourteen or fifteen feet long. The rider’s armour was made of copper and jet scales and wore pink cloak and white clothes under the armour. 

He passed in front of her many times, always keeping an appropriate distance between him and her knights and soldiers. Then he climbed down of his horse and took off his belt and proceeded to take a piss in front of them at the same time that he talked, she couldn’t understand what was he saying, but Missandei was there and didn’t disappoint her.

“He is saying the we are an army of men without man parts, he claims that you’re no woman at all but a man...” the translator hesitated. “who hide his cock in his own asshole.” she finished the translation.

Dany heard the laughs of the masters on the walls, he was about to reply when Ser Barristan addressed her.

“Your Grace, you don’t need to hear these meaningless words.” the knight said.

“They are not meaningless if half the city you intend to take are listening to them.” Ser Jorah argued annoyed by the Meereenese champion.

“I need to speak to the people of this city.” Dany said, “But first I need to keep this man quiet.” she added pointing at the meerenese champion who kept insulting her and her soldiers. “Do we have a champion?” she asked.

“Your Grace, let me honour your name killing this man” Grey worm asked her in valyrian as he stepped forward.

She couldn’t risk the commander of the unsullied in such irresponsible way, “I can’t afford to lose the commander of the Unsullied against this brute, you deserve more than this.” she said.

“Let me kill this man for you, khaleesi.” Rakharo said.

“I will not risk my bloodriders against this man” she said again, she didn’t want to sacrifice her people.

“The I will fight for you, Your Grace.” A manly but somehow soft voice said.

She turned and saw Belwas walking forward. Belwas was eunuch who fought in the fighting pits of Meereen before earning his freedom, he was bald and looked like a giant compared with her, he was known for letting his adversaries cut him once before being killed. His giant torso, belly and arms were full of scars. 

Belwas was the best option, he was expendable for her and there was no honour in killing a eunuch and being killed by a eunuch was much worse, Dany had her champion, Belwas was getting prepared or the battle when the people on the walls started the cheer, she felt confused for a moment, Belwas was just next to her, but then she saw him, Jon Snow walking forward with his giant wolf.

**Jon Snow**

The meereenese champion didn’t stop insulting his own family and the people who helped him to feel alive again, the man peed in front of the army and all the masters laughed, he couldn’t ignore such offense.

“This stops right now.” Jon said angered by the whole situation.

He put on his greathelm and walked forward, the scaled armour that he was wearing chainmail and a scaled armour over it, it wasn’t the same than plate armour, but his rival had the same. He walked forward and whistled; Ghost joined him immediately, he had his direwolf thus he didn’t need a horse. 

The people started to cheer, but he recognized Sansa and Rhaella’s voices calling for him desperately, it was too late, he needed to ease the anger that he felt against the man in front of the army. The champion climbed on his white charger and called for his spear.

“You’ll need a horse, boy.” Ser Jorah approached with a destrier, the fortune of traveling with a Dothraki horde. 

“I don’t need a horse, I have Ghost.” he replied and patted his white head with his gloved hand. Then he unsheathed Longclaw, the bastard sword made of valyrian steel shone with the sunlight and dazzled the bear knight. 

“I don’t want to take my family sword from your dead hands, boy, take the horse.” Jorah said worried.

“Horses have a weak spot Ser Jorah.” he said and walked away leaving the bear knight with two horses.

The champion charged against him with his spear, Jon felt his heart rushing, not because of fear, there was no space for fear now, he made a decision and he had to accept the consequences of his act. The white charger got closer and closer, Jon tightened his grip on Longclaw’s hilt, the valyrian steel clashed against the spear diverting its trajectory, the crowd cheered again and the rider grunted, then he turned around his horse and charged again.

Jon knew that the horse was tired, and when it was half way from him a whistle came out of his mouth and Ghost pounced on the horse’s throat knocking down its rider, Ghost’s white fur was stained with blood a gruesome view that Jon saw back in Westeros when they fought Jaime Lannister’s army.

The rider rolled on the ground losing his helm, Jon noticed that his hair had the shape of two ram’s horns, the helm didn’t let him see clearly, he took off his helmet to have wider field of vision, his opponent was on his feet now and the battle resumed.

The champion of Meereen unsheathed his sword and attacked Jon with a heavy blow that he parried but the strength behind it pushed Jon back and made him stumble. ‘A heavy blow gives you the opportunity to counterattack, but you need to do it fast’ he remembered Arthur’s lessons in Winterfell’s courtyard. Jon aimed for a headcut, at least to cut his throat, but the man grunted and parried the blow. Jon felt frustrated, maybe the man was a better with a sword. 

In his moment of doubt, he couldn’t block a blow aimed to his arm, it didn’t cut at first the chainmail, but when his rival pulled out the sword it left a deep cut in the space between the shoulder plate and his arm protection, Jon grunted in pain as the blood started to flow from his injurie. He wasn’t bleeding out, but the pain was tremendous.

More frustrated than ever Jon punched the man in the face with mis mailed fist, blood spurted from the champion’s mouth at the same time that he fell on the ground, unsheathing his dagger Jon jumped over the man lying on the ground determined to thrust it on his throat, but the man kicked him away as he tried to reach for his sword, the blood was still sprouting from his arm, the cut was deeper than Jon thought, he started to feel dizzy with the loss of blood and the heat, but he couldn’t let the man win.

Jon gathered the strength for a final attack and before the champion could reach for his sword, Jon was over him again, the champion punched him in the wound, but it was too late, Jon had already thrusted the dagger on his throat and finishing the fight.

The crowd was silent as Jon stood in front of them, he tried to walk back, but he only managed to take a few steps before fainting.

**Rhaella Targaryen**

Jon walked into the battle without telling anyone, in the moment the crimson river erupted from his arm, she felt her life leaving his body, but her grandson had survived a war already, how could she be afraid?

Jon stabbed the Mereeneese champion in the neck and walked back to her and the army, he only managed to take two steps before collapsing on the ground, the day was hot and wearing an armour wasn’t a comfortable option that day, and in addition Jon was losing blood.

She tried to run towards her grandson to aid, but Ser Gerold stopped her when a volley of arrows fell next to Jon, he was out of range, Rhaella thanked the gods for that. Daario Naharis walked towards Jon with the strong Belwas, in the moment that Daario confirmed that her grandson was alive, she smiled at that and she even laughed when Belwas started to celebrate Jon’s victory. 

The giant eunuch beheaded the champion and after showing the head to the masters on the wall, then he squatted and defecated towards the city, after that he wiped himself on the champion’s pink cloak, the people reacted at that with horror.

Her daughter then walked forward and talked to the people of Meereen, she spoke in high valyrian, the tongue of their ancestors and looked like a true queen, a joust woman fighting for the people.

“People of Meereen, I’m not talking to your masters, I’m talking to you, the beaten and raped, the sold and abused, the slaves and the common people. Your masters haven been lying about me, first, I went to Astapor, those who were slaves in Astapor now stand behind me.” she said more regal than ever and the Unsullied began tapping their spears in the sand.

“Then I went to Yunkai, those who were slaves in Yunkai now stand behind me as free men.” she said. “Now I ask you, people of Meereen, will you stand behind me?” she asked. 

A couple of trebuchets advanced and fired casks with the collars of the freedmen. After that Rhaella and her daughter went to the healer’s tent where Jon was being treated. The first thing they saw in the tent was how Daario and Ser Oswell take off Jon’s armour, most of the plates were on the ground, the worst part was when they took off the chainmail, the moment they raised Jon’s arm the young man fainted because of the pain. 

Sansa was already there weeping for her cousin, “Please, you need to save him” she pleaded between sobs.

A notable healer from Yunkai took care of the wound, “The boy will live.” The healer said and stopped the bleeding, “How old is this man?” he asked.

Rhaella knew the answer, she spent all those years in exile counting the days that she had been away from her grandson, “He is seventeen or eighteen years old.” She said, she didn’t knew when was her own grandson's birthday. 

“This boy has many scars on his body, he just have earned another” the healer said as he cleaned the wound and began stitching it.

Rhaella observed Jon's body and it truly had many scars, two circles in the chest, 'two arrows' she thought, many scars on his arms, small cuts or scratches, a scar on his side it was long, but narrow and his shoulder had a big burn scar that almost reached his neck. Then she stopped a moment and looked at his face, the young man had a scar across his left eye and another on his right temple almost parallel with his brow and almost reaching his cheek.

The healer finished and wrapped the wound with clothes he walked towards Daenerys and made a reverence. “The boy may have fever, but he looks stronger than many men I have known.” With that he left the tent.

Hours later Jon woke up, he barely moved because of the pain, she knew it because Rhaegar had the same facial expressions when he was in pain. 

“You scared us all back there.” She said as she caressed Jon's forehead, he just looked at her confused, but she understood, she was mere stranger weeks ago and now she was taking care of him. “Why did you do it?” she asked.

“I did what I needed to do.” He said avoiding eye contact. “It didn’t pleased me if that’s what you think.” He replied.

Rhaella recognized his expression, he didn’t enjoy killing unlike his grandfather Aerys, she thanked the gods for that.

“I just wanted to keep him quiet, all those insults that he said... It just didn’t feel right.” He said.

“And yet you got injured by your rash actions, all those scars tell me that you have been in battle many times, but sometimes you must rely in others, you’re not alone, not anymore.” She said with a motherly tone. “You don’t have fever, good.” She said with her hand on his forehead. “Maybe you can attend to the war council later, but you must rest right now.” She ordered and Jon obeyed.

The boy fell sleep after talking with her, he looked like a little boy sleeping, Daenerys had to speak with her commanders to find a way to take the city, the masters didn’t took well their champion's death. The sweet lie of letting Jon go to the war council worked perfectly to keep him calm, Rhaella thanked the gods for her grandson’s life, for letting him live another day, there, taking care of a sleeping Jon she afforded a sweet smile for herself, the same smile she gave Dany when she walked out if a pyre with three dragons.

**Days later**

**Jon Snow.**

The city fell thanks to her People, a group of their best men walked into the city through the sewers, it was most horrible work for anyone, but not for Jon, he felt that he was useless from the moment that his grandmother and his aunt didn’t let him go into the sewers with recent wound. ‘You’ll die before reaching a fighting pit' Belwas said before the attack.

But what made Jon feel weird was Brown Ben Plumm , the new captain of the second sons told him that the man he killed was a noble man from meeren named Oznak zo Pahl, a man who cut the liver out of someone who looked a meereenese lady wrongly, he felt some relief then, a murder is easier to kill than an innocent, but the people in Slaver’s bay didn’t understand that.

“Are you used to brood that much?” a woman’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned around and saw his aunt, Daenerys Stormborn. “It’s something I inherited from my father.” He said and chuckled subtly. “At least that’s what everyone who knew him says that.”

“I never met my brother Rhaegar, Viserys told me once that he was good killing, Ser Barristan on the other hand, told me that he liked singing, brooding and reading.” She said. “My mother always speaks of him, she lost him too early.”

“Aye, he was good at starting wars too.” Jon said coldly as he contemplated Caraxes' silhouette in the skies above the great pyramid of Meereen.

“He loved your mother, Lyanna.” She replied annoyed. “You’re here because of them.” She added.

“For what?” he asked bitterly. “They both died, I had to grow up as a noble bastard, Lord Stark couldn’t look at my face without remembering his sister, I grew up with his family, they treated me as one of them, and when they most needed me I failed them.” He continued. “What do you know of failure, of being alone with your only motherly figure possibly death, with the burden of being a king, a broken king.” He felt his voice breaking, just like his spirit, maybe it was the fever that the healer mentioned, he didn’t know.

Daenerys looked pained then, his long lost aunt was younger than him, she couldn’t understand what he had experienced.

She stood next to him looking at the city. “I know what failure is” she said softly. “I have seen my brother fail every time he wanted to claim his throne, every time he failed he punished me, he slapped me many times, 'You'll wake the dragon' he used to say, he tried to sell me for an army twice, the second time he succeeded.” She said. “I grew up running through the free cities, with the growing fear of being assassinated.” She paused for a moment. “But my mother always did her best to keep me safe, I'm Daenerys Targaryen, I make impossible things come true, but the inly thing I want is my family and my home, I want to see the Wall and the snow, the green fields of the Reach, the Red mountains of Dorne.” Jon noticed her eyes shining like two amethysts.

“You’re quite a woman.” Jon said trying to fix his mistake, “If home is what you want, I can help you, but the people in Westeros isn’t quite fond your father, I had the luck of being Lyanna’s son, You’re the mad king’s daughter, they will use that against you.” He said, he understood a few things about his family and the mark they left in Westeros.

“Would you help me to take your throne?” she asked surprised.

“I want peace to reign in my country, not a king or queen commanding from a red castle, I have seen how the low born are treated, despised by the Lords and kings, I want them to feel safe in their own lands.” He said inspired.

“You’re quite a man too, Jon Snow” Daenery said with her lips curled in a smile.  
Her silver mane shone more beautiful than ever, his aunt truly was the most beautiful woman in the world, he felt ashamed of his though then, he remembered the words that once a man told him in Wintertown, 'Bastards are treacherous beings born from lust and deceit.” He told him.  
“And you’re not just a foolish boy who goes on and do reckless things, I need you by my side to help this people, to help our people.” She said more calm.

“I’ll do as you command, my Queen.” He replied and walked away, the pain stinging in his arm.

**The shy maid**

**Griffin**

The boy grew stronger each year, his silver hair hide with the blue of a myrishman, just like his, for many years he planned and negotiated with Myles Toyne and with Harry Strickland after Toyne's death, now his skull hangs from the Golden company banners, just like Aegor's.

“We will meet them near Volantis, there they will know who you are, we will stop dying our hair, you need to look like Rhaegar’s son.” He said with a paternal tone.

“Good, first the company and then my dear aunt.” The boy replied smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you liked it, remember to leave your feedback.  
> Kudos to you all!


	26. Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harpy has been discovered

**The purple wedding**

**Tyrion Lannister**

The most important wedding in Westeros was taking place in the Red Keep that day, jugglers and trained dogs acted to please King Joffrey Baratheon and Queen Margaery Tyrell, for Tyrion they were just stupid people kissing the feet of a vicious idiot, he lost faith in any god many years ago, but that same day he prayed to any god to kill Joffrey, a sadist with the support of the Tyrells was a serious thing.

Prince Oberyn Martell approached him during the feast to talk, The Red Viper of Dorne looked like most of Dornish people look like, nothing impresive for Tyrion, but despite being a proud man, Oberyn showed him more respect than his own father and sister ever showed him.

“The king must be happy with this new alliance.” Oberyn said as he leaned closer to Tyrion.

“Well, at least the girl knows how to handle him a little bit more than my sister.” Tyrion said taking a sip of dornish wine.

Oberyn just chuckled. “I never trusted the Tyrells, they never trusted us.” he said “It must be hard for your sister, you know, she looks quite displeased with her new daughter in law.”

Tyrion was about to reply when he felt the wine bathing his head, he liked wine, but not that much, it was cleaner to drink it, at least in the beginning.

“Looks like my cup is empty, uncle.” Joffrey spoke, he was clearly drunk, nothing more dangerous than a vicious drunk. “I’ll grant you the honour of being my cup bearer in this feast, unless you want your head on a spike.” he threatened.

Furious Tyrion obeyed, people expected that, cup after cup he served, Joffrey kept mocking him as he got more drunk. The only moment when Joffrey left him in peace was when the wedding cake arrived, it was enormous and Joffrey cut it with his new Valyrian steel sword, Widow’s wail, white pigeons came out flying from the cake, a beautiful sight for the noble men and women present.

It was the moment when Joffrey ate the cake that he started to choke, maybe it was a piece of cake stuck in his throat, he didn’t care, but then Joffrey’s skin turned purple, he stumbled and tried to throw up, nothing came out of his mouth, he started to suffocate, his eyes were filled with blood and blood came out of his nose, a gruesome view for sure, the only thing the boy king did before dying was pointing at Tyrion, he didn’t understand why, but it was enough to make his sister lose control and accuse him of regicide.

And that’s how he got imprisoned for a crime he didn’t commit, Margaery Tyrell disappeared with her grandmother and brothers after the wedding, but Cersei still blamed him, Joffrey was a despicable human being, but Tyrion was smart enough to not comit regicide in the royal wedding.

But Cersei never had space in her head to look beyond her desires and her children, every decision he made brought troubles for their family. The sound of keys in the door making him get on his feet, he didn’t expect to have visits in a dark cell, Ned Stark remained alone in the cells until his death.

Jaime came in, his golden hand shone with the torch’s light. He looked conflicted, he always loved Tyrion, even when all the world despised him.

“Look now, the kingslayer came to talk with the kingslayer, we make a good couple did you know that?” Tyrio said as he pissed on a bucket.

Jaime chuckled at that. “I know you didn’t kill Joffrey, but I can’t save you from your trial.” he lowered his head, “I’m sorry.”

“You have learned a few things after being a prisoner, humility is a good thing, but don’t feel sad for me, maybe the man that wanted me dead my whole life will see that I’m innocent.” Tyrion replied, the darkness and silence of the dark cells started to nick his mind.

“I wish I could find a way to save you from this.” Jaime said.

“You have always treated me like a human being; I’ll always be grateful for that.” Tyrion said a little pained, he never liked to see Jaime pained or sad, the kingslayer was his brother after all.

“Yes” he said and let out a long sigh before continuing. “except once.”

“What do you mean?” Tyrion asked intrigued.

“I lied to you about Tysha, father told me that she was trying to get our wealth, so I told you that she was a whore.” he stopped for a moment. “She wasn’t a whore, Tyrion, just a low born girl, I never expected what happened after that.” he said, his voice starting to break.

Tyrion felt numb then, his own brother lied to him, he expected a treason from anyone in his family, except Jaime, but now he was just like the rest of them, treacherous and despiteful, the anger took control over his mouth then, he cursed Jaime so many times that he lost the count, he yelled and slapped his brother, his heart was broken again, the only woman he loved was innocent, she truly loved him and his father destroyed her.

“Leave... Now.” Tyrion said almost whispering, his hands were shaking. “Go back with Cersei and never come back, now I know what you are.”

“What?” Jaime asked confused.

“You’re just a dog that follows orders, a dog pretending to be a lion, did Cersei cut off your balls?” Tyrion said as Jaime raised from his chair and turned to leave. “Never come back, you’re dead to me! My brother died when I was thirteen!” he yelled as he sat to cry in the darkness.

He cried alone for hours, he couldn’t count them there, but he heard the door opening again, this time he saw the figure of a Dornish man, Oberyn Martell.

“Have you come to mock of me too?” he asked bitterly.

“Not at all, Lord Tyrion, I came to tell you that you still have some friends in the capital, follow me.” Oberyn said dragging him out of his cell.

**Tywin Lannister**

Cersei was dumb enough blame Tyrion for Joffrey’s murder, even when Littlefinger and the Tyrells disappeared soon after the wedding. He didn’t feel sad for his grandson, the boy king was a mad dog, sometimes mad dogs must be put down for the good of the people, just like Jaime did with the mad king years ago.

The council was ready, Oberyn Martell, Grand Maester Pycelle, Cersei and Varys, they were all present, he needed to rule a kingdom and he needed to crown Tommen as soon as possible.

“Tyrion’s trial will start tomorrow, what new do we have?” He asked to the master of Whispers.

“Sandor Clegane has been spotted in the Riverlands, he killed five of our soldiers, my lord.” The spider said.

“A Coward and a traitor.” Cersei said bitterly.

“Offer a hundred silver stags for his head.” he sentenced and Lord Varys nodded. “Any other news?” he asked.

“More whispers from the east, my Lord.” Varys replied.

“The Targaryen girl?” he asked a little surprised, a few years ago the girl was sold to a Khal and then disappeared for a time.

“Daenerys Targaryen has taken residence in Meereen, she’s conquered the city and rules as its queen.” the masters of whispers said, the Targaryen girl conquered one of the most important cities in Essos, a huge trouble for Westeros if she decided to invade the seven kingdoms without a crowned king.

“She conquered the city with what?.” Cersei asked incredulous.

“She leads an army of Unsullied, my queen, some eight thousand strong, three companies of sellswords, a dothraki composed of forty thousand riders, at least.” The spider replied, it didn’t sound good for Tywin.

“How can a girl muster that amount of men?” he asked.

“It seems like the Dothraki follow her because of her dragon, three dragons, my lord.” Varys answered.

“Baby dragons” Cersei said trying to avoid the topic.

“Larger every year, Your grace.” The master of whispers said.

“Dragons haven’t won a war in years; fighters win wars every time.” Prince Oberyn intervened.

“Of course, it seems like Daenerys has a well formed queensguard, my lord.” the eunuch said.

“A queens guard of barbarians?” Cersei chuckled with her own words, his daughter over confidence infuriated him.

“Not at all, it seems like the knights Gerold Hightower, Oswell Whent, Jorah Mormont and Barristan Selmy are fully devoted to her, her mother, Rhaella is counselling her too and my little birds saw Sansa Stark as a member of her court.” Varys informed.

“Just old men and that little whore.” Cersei replied bitterly.

“A man who has survived long enough to be called old is dangerous, even more in a profession where men die young.” Oberyn said more serious than ever.

“SANSA STARK!?” Tywin asked loud dropping his fist on the table.

“Yes my Lord hand and it doesn’t end there, Jon Snow, a former pretender to the Iron Throne is fighting for her too, it’s said that the boy fought against Meereen’s champion and defeated him, it looks like Ser Arthur Dayne’s apprentice learned well” Varys added.

“The council is over... leave... now.” he said furious.

Cersei was about to leave when he stopped her with one sentence. “Not you.” he said and his daughter immediately sat down.

“At the beginning of this war I had three Starks in the Red Keep, you let your son execute one and let the other two escape.” he said quietly but with anger.

“It wasn’t my fault I just couldn’t...” She tried to argue but he cut her off immediately.

“Of course, it was your fault, you were the Queen!” he exclaimed. “Now, Daenerys Targaryen has allies in the north, the Reach and the Riverlands, at least.” the situation was horrible, and Stannis Baratheon was mustering a new army somewhere. “And this... Jon Snow, the bastard has more reasons to hate us than the Targeryen girl, now he’s fighting for her.”

“The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow sea” Cersei argued.

“The Dothraki never followed women, now they are following one and she has dragons.” he replied annoyed.

“We will throw them back to their ships if they land in our shores.” She naively said.

“With what army? The Tyrells left the capital after Joffrey’s death, Roose Bolton isn’t someone that can be trusted, Walder Frey has been struggling to take Riverrun for months and Dorne is a pit of snakes.” he said with frustration. “Four seasoned warriors and a boy that never lost a battle, this is worse than I thought.” he needed to do something, but what...

**Meereen**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

While Conquering a city was one thing, ruling it was another very different, ‘The sons of the Harpy’ were killing freed men and her soldiers and brazen beasts, she only wanted to rest, to keep training her children, they grew larger and smarter every day, always respectful of her and Rhaella, the only one that bothered them was Caraxes, Jon Snow’s dragon, the red and white dragon was always looking after him, day and night.

And there she was thinking again in this Jon Snow, Aemon Targaryen, the Dragonknight of Winterfell, her nephew. The young man was intelligent, he helped chasing the Sons of the Harpy, followed some of them and recognized some noble meereenese men selling knifes and giving masks. Ironically Jon Snow interrupted her thoughts when he entered into the throne room.

“Your Grace, Hizdahr zo Loraq, has come to speak with you, he says that it’s about his father and their business.” The young knight spoke respectfully, his beard grew a little, but he always kept his hair above his neck, because of the heat, he said once, but Ser Gerold told her that the boy's instructor never let him grow his hair.

“Tell him that I shall speak with him immediately.” She replied with her regal tone, she needed to learn how to hold court. Jon Snow made a quick bow and opened the doors with the help of an unsullied.

Hizdahr zo Loraq, on of the most noble men in Meereen walked in with his tokar, she noticed many jewels hanging from it, a demonstration of wealth and power, that was the reason of using that tokar.

“Your grace, I thank you for this opportunity.” The young man said bowing.

“Let it be brief, what do you need to say?” she replied coldly, the man was a slaver, know for earning money with the fighting pits.

“I came here to ask you for mercy, for my father’s life and the fighting pits.” the nobleman said, the man wanted to reopen the fighting pits, his father was being judged because of the crucified children in the coast Road.

“your father will get the mercy that he deserves after his trial.” Dany replied solemnly she couldn’t afford herself to look weak in front of the noble men of Meereen and Justice wasn't a negotiable thing for he, it had to be delivered as soon as possible.

“But your grace, he didn't commit any crime, he was forced to agree with that savagery.” The noble man argued.

“It will be the duty of a jury to determine your father’s innocence, and the fighting pits won’t be reopened.” She said sharply. “Now, I ask you to leave and desist in this attempt of convincing me.” She added.

Hizdahr made a subtle reverence, and walked out angrily, but before he could reach the door Daenerys addressed him again. “You should be careful with the places that you visit, my lord, these...’Sons of the Harpy’ are killing citizens in the streets, they even killed some of my men.” she warned the young man who only replied with a surprised look.

Ser Jon Snow gave her a knowing look, she just nodded and the knight walked out of the throne room, she needed to rest.

**Rhaella Targaryen**

She didn’t expect to stay in Meereen for too long, they just needed to build a fleet and get the problem of the sons of the harpy done, news from Astapor and Yunkai arrived that morning, Galvart Snow and the Wolf Pack barely escaped from the armies of New Ghis and Volantis.

Her daughter didn’t received the news well.

“My children have grown enough, they obey me, I'll go there and show them what happens when they challenge the mother of dragons.” She said with her characteristic determination.

“If you go out there and use the dragons to burn your enemies, you'll be exposing yourself to be captured or killed.” She said worried.

“But they will remain slaving people.” Dany replied.

“Your grace, we heard rumours of a disease that was killing the people of Astapor, they call ot the Pale Mare.” Galvart Snow intervened.

“These are horrible news, Your Grace, soon the refugees will be flooding the city and they will spread the disease.” Ser Barristan said.

“Maybe this isn’t so horrible.” Jon Snow said.

“What do you mean?” she asked confused.

“The armies of Volantis and New Ghis retreated in order to increase their numbers after they took both cities.” He said pointing at a map location with his burned hand. “Let me go to negotiate with our enemies, I'll need some Brazen beasts, their commander, Lord Hizdahr and the Green Grace.” He added.

“Why would you take your suspect to negotiate with the enemy?” her daughter asked just as confused as herself.

“I’ll take him out of the city, he's smart, offer him something that will make him appease the Harpy, something that will make them stop killing people for a while.” Jon said.

“The fighting pits.” Ser Oswell said completing the idea.

“You'll do this as a promise in exchange for his service in the negotiations, if they really stop, then we will know who’s giving them the orders.” Jon said excited with his plan.

“Cut the head and the body will die, Khaleesi.” Rakharo said in a broken common tongue.

**Jon Snow**

Hizdahr took the news of the reopening of the fighting pits very well, now they were riding to meet with the enemy generals.

Hizdahr zo Loraq talked, then was time for the Green Grace to talk, they negotiated to avoid more deaths and a possible field of fire, but they failed, now they kne that the Volanteen fleet was getting ready to block the bay as the armies moved to block the supply routes.

Frustrated they rode back to Meereen avoiding the people, the last thing he needed was to take the Pale Mare into Meereen, into the city where his family was. He rode surrounded by Brazen beasts and besides Hizdahr zo Loraq and the Green Grace.

“I heard that you convinced the queen to reopen the fighting pits.” Hizdahr said.

“Aye, I did.” Jon said, he didn’t want to talk with the noble man.

“It’s good to see a reasonable man among those who follow her.” The Green Grace said with her old voice.

“Now even my Brazen beasts will fight for glory.” Skahaz said and laughed.

“The Queen needs to make allies, but she’s just a little girl pretending to be a ruler, do you think that the Dothraki follow her because of her strength?.” He said bitterly “They follow her because of her cunt and her dragons, nothing more.”

His companions shared knowing looks between them, Jon noticed it quickly enough.

“Then we need to talk about something, if you say that your Queen is just a girl, we can find a proper ruler, a Queen with experience, a queen like The Green Grace.” Hizdahr said.

Jon stopped his horse for a moment after hearing that, Hizdahr wasn’t the head of the Harpy, he was a coordinator. “What you say is treason... How can I know that your plan will work?” he asked.

“Because you can take out the queen for us, Bastard knight, we will give you gold and women just for you.” The noble man offered, Jon laughed inside, his bastard name always made people think the worst of him, even in Essos.

“So, you all want me to murder the queen?” he asked hesitantly, he needed to make them think that he was a turncloack, just like some westerosi knights that joined them back to the city.

“You would be the richest man in Westeros if you bring Daenerys Targaryen head.” the Shavepate said.

“Then the brazen beasts have been working for the Sons of the Harpy all this time.” Jon said.

“Don’t judge us boy.” The Green Grace said. “We just want to find the peace we had before your queen arrived to this bay.”

In those moments the Jon had the solution for the city’s problem, he wasn’t a butcher, but he wanted to behead all of them. “Then I will do as you ask, but if you even think in betraying me, I will hunt you all down.” he warned gripping Longclaw’s hilt, the bear pommel was gone, replaced by a wolf head carved in bone with rubies in its eyes, a way to show Ser Jorah’s gratitude for Jeor, Lyra and Dacey.

They stopped and camped during the night, the Green Grace was a fragile woman, 'a delicate but poisonous flower' Jon thought as he saw the traitors entering into the main tent, Jory was next to him with some Dothraki riders and men from the stormcrows, a little more distanced were the knights that turned their cloaks.

The youngest of them, a squire named Frog was giving commands to two of the knights that accompanied him, Jon saw how cocky the boy talked to the older men, but when he saw the boy taking out a dirty rag his suspicions were confirmed, the boy was no squire, but a noble, a Dornish Noble, the rag had a sun and a spear embroidered, 'Martell' was the only word he thought before get on his feet to talk with him.

“Good evening, friends.” He said gently.

The biggest of them was bald and similar to Belwas in many ways, but the man returned his greeting with a nod, the others just did the same.

“You’re a westerosi.” The boy said pryingly. The big knight gave him a killer glare then, Jon was sure that he was about to hit him.

“You should excuse my squire here, he's inexperienced and impertinent.” The big man said apologetically.

Jon just chuckled at that. “There’s no problem, it’s good to see people from my country, I was raised by a couple of Dornish siblings.” He said suggestively and turned to leave his new companions.

“Wait!... How... How did you noticed it?” the young squire was surprised.

“You should be careful with that dirty rag of yours, I noticed how you talked to your friends here.” He said pointing at both knights. “I used to be a squire, I never talked to my lord like that.” He added.

“And who were these... dornish siblings that raised you?” the big knight asked a little curious.

“Arthur Dayne and his sister.” He replied gently.

“Impossible!” the knight called Drink said.

“How in seven hells Ser Arthur Dayne's squire ended here, working for Daenerys Targaryen.” Greenguts, the giant man, asked.

“I can tell you that, or you can win our queen’s favour...” he said.

“The Queen’s favour? How? Is this a trick?” the squire asked excited.

“those men with masks are traitors, they are protecting the noble man and the religious woman, they have been organising attacks against the freedmen and the queen’s soldiers in Meereen, they are undermining her reign.” He explained.

“And you need our help to kill them... We heard something about the Sons of the Harpy in Volantis.” Drink said.

“A couple of swords would be really helpful.” Jon added.

“You can count with us then.” Greenguts replied and grabbed his hammer.

Everything was ready then, fifty brazen beast weren’t a real challenge, but he needed to be sure of having the numerical superiority. Jon walked towards the main tent where the Green Grace, Hizdahr zo Loraq and the shavepate were eating, he made a subtle nod to Jory and they sat to eat too.

“Can we trust you? Bastards are treasonous in your country.” The Shavepate spoke.

“I’m already betraying the dragon whore for gold, I grew very fond the life of a sell sword.” He replied with a little note of anger, the mere thought of his aunt dying made him feel sick, she helped him to fight his demons, everything shone brighter when she was present, her silver mane and amethysts eyes only accentuated that effect, the kindest queen he ever met, maybe if she wasn’t his aunt, he could marry her, legitimise his own identity once and for all and help her.

The scream of the Dothraki and the clash of steel was the signal to begin, Jon unsheathed his dagger and buried its blade in the Shavepate's hand leaving him stuck in the table.

Jory cut through one of the guards torso while Jon did the same with the other. “Jory, if any of them moves you cut him like a ham.” He commanded.

“As you wish.” Jory replied nodding.

He exited the tent and saw the young squire Frog being attacked by a Brazen beast, the man was delivering blow after blow and the boy just managed himself to block it with his shield. Frog stumbled and fell on the ground a moment later, the enemy was ready to deliver the killing blow when Jon stabbed him with Longclaw, the man gave out a scream before falling dead over Frog, Jon moved the corpse and helped the young squire to get on his feet.

“Keep that shield up and your legs firm, go into the tent and help Jory with the prisoners!” he said and Frog walked through the battlefield evading all the enemies.

The fight ended quickly after that, they barely lost men in the battle while the Brazen beasts were all dead or surrendered, their new noble prisoners were there too in a cage carried by oxen, the Shavepate cursed in Ghiscari and the common tongue and sometimes he pleaded for mercy only to be whipped in the face by one of the Dothraki.

He felt happy, but his happiness disappeared with the thoughts of the coming war, the enemy was formidable and so were they, the Volanteen fleet was the objective, they could capture the fleet and used to conquer Westeros.

**Days later....**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Being one of the last Targaryens alive made her be known among the people and now that she had taken Meereen many knights and noble men came to ask for her hand, some of them were handsome others not so much, but every day she refused another proposal, the Sons of the Harpy stopped killing people while Hizdahr, the Shavepate, the Green Grace and Jon were negotiating with her enemies. A rare coincidence for some people, a clear answer to her doubts.

“Your Grace, a man wants to speak with you.” Grey Worm said.

“What’s his name? “ she asked curiously.

“Aemon Targaryen, your grace.” The unsullied replied.

Jon was here? How could he arrive so fast? The last messenger he sent said that they would arrive at sunset.

When the man arrived she saw a middle-aged man that carried a greatsword across his back his armour didn’t look good and he carried an old man on his arms, the old man looked minuscule compared to the knight carrying him. She heard her mother take a deep breath then, she looked pale and her hands were shaking, Dany held her hands to calm her.

The knight put down the old man and they slowly walked forward. “My apologize, your grace, but this old man cannot kneel anymore.” He said with his fragile voice although it sounded like a voice full of happiness.

“Is true? You’re Aemon Targaryen?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes, that’s my name child, Aemon Targaryen, a Maester of the Citadel, and your great-greatuncle” he smiled at her.

She looked astonished, she walked down the steps to stand closer to the oldest man she ever saw, her mother was there too, the man touched their faces and his smile widened, he was blind.

“You truly are mother and daughter.” He said laughing, his eyes lost in the horizon of his mind.  
“Seven Hells!” she heard Ser Barristan say.

“It’s good to see Ser Barristan the bold again.” The knight who carried Aemon said smiling, his purple eyes shone with happiness.

“It was all true then... you really survived boy.” Ser Barristan said.

“The sword of the morning is at your service, your grace” The knight said kneeling in front of Dany.

“welcome to Meereen, Ser Arthur Dayne.” Her mother said grabbing the knight’s hand to make him stand up.

**Jon Snow**

They arrived at the city sooner than expected, the people surrounded them to see the traitors in their cage, freed men and even some Noblemen started to throw rotten fruits at the traitors cursing them.

The gates of the throne room opened, he was happy to see his family again, Daenerys, Sansa and Rhaella were standing in the throne room.

“Your grace I...” he said but immediately stopped talking, a Ghost of the past, no, two ghosts standing there, a greatsword as pale as milk, a greatsword he cleaned a thousand times when he was young, and a pair of purple eyes looking directly at him.

“Uncle Arthur?” he asked feeling like a little boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice chapter isn't? I really enjoyed writing it  
> As always leave your feedback so we can talk n.n


	27. The White Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonerys!!!

**Harlaw, The Iron Islands.**

**Bran Stark**

The hunger was immense, he hunt down some goats that day, he felt the smell of grass and death trees, Harlaw was one of the wealthiest ironborn islands, Lord Rodrik Harlaw was a kind man, he offered himself to take custody of him and Rickon, the Lord of Harlaw was always reading, they started to search information about Bran's dreams not so long ago, a three eyed raven appeared every night in every dream, calling for him, but he felt fear, Old Nan always said that Ravens are treasonous creatures, how could he trust one?

Rickon started to act like a savage with time, they discovered that it was because of their warging abilities, being inside their wolves heads was risky, but Lord Rodrik helped him to save Rickon’s mind, now he started to act like a normal child, but his hatred towards the family increased with each passing day, they were left behind to be kidnapped by Theon, a man that used to be part of their family, Brann felt his anger raise at the mere thought of Theon's smug face, they way he talked and moved, so cocky, so proud. He couldn’t understand why searching for a Mad man's approval was necessary, Balon Greyjoy was just that, a mad man, a mad dog a horse that is about to kick him and kill him.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked the door, “Come in “ he said trying to be calm.

“Pardon me, little Lord, but I have been reading with your little brother and we found something.” Lord Harlaw said respectfully, the man didn’t look or act like an Ironborn. “Among my books we found that there was an old entity named the three eyed raven, a powerful being capable of many things.” The Lord of Ten towers said a little excited. “The children of the forest talked about them, at leas that’s what Maester Hoggarth wrote.”

“But the children of the forest are gone, and this raven has been calling me for so long...” he said but a soldier interrupted them.

“My Lord, your niece is here” the guard said.

“Asha?” Lord Rodrik asked surprised as the woman walked in.

“There’s no time for this, uncle, we need to find Robb Stark.” She said with fear in his voice.

“Robb Stark? Have you lost your mind? You destroyed his ancestral home, your stupid brother betrayed him and he’s a prisoner, did you forget that?!” he said, the memory of Winterfell and Robb always were painful for Bran, everything he ever had taken away by Theon Greyjoy and then by Roose Bolton.

“The crow's eyes and his mutes are here. He killed our father and claimed the salt Throne in the kingsmoot.” Asha informed.

Crow's eye? Was that something related to his dreams and the three eyed raven? He didn’t know, but Lord Rodrik's expression filled him with fear.

“Even if you find Robb Stark, even if you save him, how will you stop Roose Bolton, or Tywin Lannister or your uncle?” Lord Rodrik asked.

“I don’t know, but anything is better than staying here.” Asha Greyjoy replied “Boys, we ned to leave, now.” She said addressing Bran and Rickon.

“Why? Lord Rodrik took care of us all this time, while you were ravaging my home!” Bran accused her, his words were like poison.

“Because, if you stay here, my good uncle will hang you, or use you as a sacrifice, or tight you to his ship naked and exposed to the sea water.” She said with something he recognised as fear, a very subtle fear. ”Now, please, come with us, lets get away and find your brother.” She pleaded. 

The news of Robb gave him hope, even if he was a prisoner, in fact, both of them were prisoners, Sansa too, Arya and Jon were missing and nothing made sense now, just Robb and the plan to fin him.

**Meeren**

**Jon Snow**

Each day that the Harpy remained captive, her sons attacked Daenerys' soldiers, but now they looked unorganized, that week he killed five of them in an ambush between the city alleys, they became more reckless and recklessly made people act like fools, he used to be a fool like them, but the life in Meereen made him grow, he wasn’t alone any more, Arthur was alive and he succeeded taking Aemon out of the wall, they weren’t alone though, their companions were a fat noble man named Samwell Tarly, a ginger wildling named Tormund Giantsbane who came in representation of the new king in the wall, Mance Rayder. 

“Ser Jon, your grace, your presence has been requested in the throne room.” The old Ser Gerold said bowing.

“You don’t need to address me like a king, Lord Commander.” He said with a little touch of annoyance, “what’s happening?” 

“The deserters of the windblown want to speak with the Queen, they look like Dornish men if you ask me...” the old knight said.

“That makes two of us then, Lord Commander.” He chuckled.

“Indeed Your... Ser Jon.” The old Knight replied, “It’s good to see that I will leave this world with people like you or Arthur as my legacy.” The old knight said with sadness in his voice.

“Let’s go Ser Gerold” Jon said smiling.

He stiffened Longclaw in his belt, a little bell hanged from his shoulder plate, a gift from the Dothraki after capturing the traitors. His armour didn’t look like the one he used to wear back in Westeros, he replaced the brigandine with plates and boiled leather with scales, like the ones he once saw in the Tully armour, his body had many scars, just like his mind, he kept his hair short and his beard grew thicker with each passing day.

When he entered into the throne room he saw Daenerys sitting on a bench made of ebony, she didn’t want to sit in the throne of a slaver, her only true desire was sitting on the Iron Throne. Her silver mane grew longer and beautiful, her soft skin looked like porcelain and her sweet voice made his heart rush . The Queensguard was standing behind her and in the room's entrance, the Dornish men were standing in front of his aunt, Sansa and his grandmother. Arthur joined him as he walked upstairs to join his family.

“Now that we are all present, you can speak your mind freely, my lords.” Daenerys said with her regal tone.

Jon saw Frog walk forward unwrapping the dirty rag with the Martell sigil, his face showed a cocky smirk that annoyed Jon.

“Your Grace, I came here in the name of my father, Doran Martell, My name is Quentyn Martell and I have come here to ask for your hand in order to make an alliance to retake your ancestral throne, our ancestral throne.” He solemnly said.

Dany made a displeased face, but immediately tried to remain as regal as always, she cleared her throat and spoke with her queenly voice. “It’s good to see that Dorne hasn’t forgotten where its loyalties remain.” She walked down the steps bridging the distance between her and this Quentyn Martell. 

Quentyn tried to look bigger and stronger in front of her, a true prince of Dorne, Jon just chuckled, but deep inside him he felt anger, Why this fool would think that he was worthy of Daenerys Targaryen? Just because he was a Dornish prince? A man who couldn’t defend his own life wasn’t worthy of that privilege... Privilege, that was Dany for him? He served her like he never served anyone, he made foolish decisions and almost died protecting her honour, Deanerys was more than that, a woman bold enough to ride into battle with her armour and her bow was like a dream for him, the most beautiful dream.

The throne room was silent like the crypts of Winterfell, where his mother rested with the of his family. Only Dany broke the silence once she stood face to face with Prince Quentyn. “I feel truly flattered by your proposal” she said and Jon’s world started to crumble. “But I must refuse it, but be sure that I'm planning to cooperate with you and your father to make this world better than how we found it.” She calmly said.

Quentyn seemed extremely offended, no, he wasn’t offended Jon recognized that face everywhere, he was ashamed of himself, he understood then that he was just following orders, his father’s orders, Jon even felt pity for the Dornish prince.

“Bu—but your grace, I have valyrian blood, just like you... We could ride your dragons and conquer Westeros together, there isn’t a better match for you.” Quentyn pleaded.

“My dragons, my children aren’t just stupid war beasts that you can use to destroy what you think that must be destroyed.” She replied bitterly. “Besides, you're not the only man with Valyrian blood.” She added giving Jon a knowing look.

“But your brother disappeared, and my little brother is too young...” Quentyn said but Dany cut him off.

“There’s still another one... My brother’s son.” She said “Ser Aemon, please walk forward.” She commanded confusing Jon, he wasn’t used to be called Aemon, Jon was the name that he knew his whole life. He walked forward and saw how everyone in the room were looking at him, Quentyn looked bewildered.

“He doesn’t even look like a Targaryen!” the prince said.

“And neither you, prince Quentyn, though you are still making your valyrian blood a reason to marry our queen.” Ser Arthur said as he walked forward.

“Even if that’s true, he shares no blood with me.” The prince said bitterly. “He’s just a bastard in the eyes of the faith.” The word made Jon’s blood boil, he clenched his fist as hard as he could to avoid a fight that probably would end with someone dead.

“A Bastard that saved your life, prince Quentyn.” Ser Archibald Yronwood said respectfully, Jon just managed himself to thank him with a subtle nod.

“My father is not going to be happy with this” Quentyn said and walked out if the room with an expression filled with anxiety and displeasure.

After that Daenerys decided that she wanted to visit the city market, she needed to make the people know that she was there to support them now that they were struggling to reactivate the economy without slaves. He needed to talk with her, he needed an explanation.

Jon walked next to Dany, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah, Missandei was behind them with Grey Worm, Sansa, Rhaella and Ser Gerold. A group of Unsullied marched in front of them and a group of sellswords behind, they were at least fifty, Prince Quentyn and his companions refused the invitation to visit the great market located in a big plaza. 

Everything looked normal for Jon, children walking next to them screaming and laughing, they imitated the Unsullied and tried to touch the dragon Queen, the adults on the other hand remained distant, pleading for Daenerys attention.

“Why did you say that?” he asked her once Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah advanced to stablish a perimeter. 

“Say what?” she asked confused.

“My real name...” he said.

“I was once sold like a brood mare, my brother and Illyrio Mopatis thought that it would help my brother’s cause, I felt like the situation was repeating, that this Prince came here just to take me as a trophy, but then I remembered that I wasn’t a scary little girl anymore, I am a Queen, a Khaleesi, and you were there to stop that nonsense with your mere presence, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” She said, when she talked with him she never used her Queenly voice, instead, she used her real voice, so soft and sweet.

“I don’t know if I'm a suitable match for you, Your Grace.” Jon teased her.

“Who knows? Maybe I've been feeling comfortable with you around brooding and contemplating the eternity.” She said teasingly making Jon stop walking leaving him behind to think about what he just heard. Was truly offensive being in love of his aunt? He didn’t know yet.

When everyone were in position Daenerys climbed on one of the fountains and addressed the people surrounding them, he didn’t understand valyrian, but Missandei translated everything for him and the Westerosi.

“People of Meereen, I have been discussing with my council a way to reactivate our market and after many days of planning I can tell you now that Daario Naharis and a group of merchants, nobles and freed men have departed to negotiate a trading route with the Lhazareen, they also have been sent to trade with the city of Norvos.” Daenerys said and Missandei translated, Jon knew all of this, they planned many things together. “Unfortunately, the enemy arises and as many of you know Astapor and Yunkai have been attacked and sacked, New Ghis and Volantis are responsible of that, I ask those who want to protect this city of tyranny to join to the Mother’s men, this is the time for you to protect those who you love, to stand beside me in the wars to come.” She said with her regal tone, after that many men started to speak with Marselen, Missandei's brother, and his Unsullied to join to their newly formed company.

With more enlisted men came more work, Ser Barristan was training young knights with Ser Oswell, leaving the training lf the common infantry for him and Ser Arthur they needed to learn the Westerosi battle style, after all, they would never become Unsullied, it was impossible to be a volunteer to become one.

“It seems like our Queen is well loved.” Arthur said contemplating how the people praised Daenerys.

“Indeed, but we still have to deal with these Sons of the Harpy, they have been attacking our men after we took their leaders as prisoners, but they have been very inefficient now that they don’t know too much details” Jon said a little worried.

“Then we must stay alert, boy.” Arthur replied smiling at him, the smile he always gave when Jon did things right.

Everything went as planned and they started to leave the plaza, Jon walked with Sansa and Rhaella, Daenerys walked ahead with Ser Gerold and the rest of the Queensguard. But then something started to feel wrong, the Sellswords started to get closer, he knew some of those men, but they were sell swords after all. He grabbed Longclaw's hilt tight something was wrong, the streets were empty, they were just there ready to be ambushed and betrayed he knew it clearly.

A few minutes later he proved all his suspicions right when a group of masked men flanked them and the sellswords unsheathed their swords, not to defend the Queen but to kill her. They took them by surprise and three masked men pushed Ser Gerold away as they took Dany away through the alleys. Jon cut his way through meat and bone to protect Sansa and his grandmother and commanded Ser Oswell and Arthur to take them to the great Pyramid while the Unsullied started to form waiting for reinforcements.

The Sellswords weren’t match for the Unsullied but joined to the Sons of the Harpy they outnumbered them and started to overrun them. Jon just slashed his way to find Dany with a group of Unsullied, Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan. He was desperate, a fool mistake, overconfidence and now Dany was in danger.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

They dragged her through the alleys into a dark place where some of them started to scream at her calling her Whore or Dragon bitch. She was afraid, she feared for her life, but she feared that she could never see her family again, after so much pain, she finally had what she wanted, but now all that meant nothing, a man walked forward with a knife in his hand ready to cut her throat, until a voice stopped him.

“The Queen will live until they set free the Green Grace” the masked man said.

“Just the Green Grace? What about Hizdahr?” a man asked.

“Hizdhar isn’t the only noble man that wants to see this bitch dead, brother that’s why we bought those sellswords.” The man in charge replied, she felt confused and relieved knowing that they wouldn’t kill her.

“We mustn’t kill her, but you can still use her to entertain yourselves, brothers.” The man said walking away.

Dany’s voice disappeared then as a group of men surrounded her, she felt so numb, paralyzed because of the fear she felt in that moment, one of the masked men grabbed her violently by the arm and lift her while another was untying his breeches.

‘I’m blood of the dragon' she thought 'I can’t be afraid' but she didn’t carried her dagger, she just had her fists and legs, but those men were bigger and stronger than her.

A man started to rip off her dress as she kicked him in the face, but then he heard it, the sound of meat being cut and a scream of pain, when the man fell she saw it a polished armour and an old man wearing it. ‘The white bull.’

**The white bull**

He cut his way through the alleys to find his queen, each swing of his sword made the old knight feel younger and younger, until he found her because of the screams of those men, 'Beasts, not men, they act like beasts' he thought as he slashed another one on the chest, soon the Longsword became useless in the alleys, but he had his dagger and a knife, he was ready to face them all in the name of his Queen.

His blades were stained with blood after he killed those who were trying to rape his Queen, the young girl asked for a knife that he granted, after catching his breath they started to walk back to the main street where Jon and their companions where fighting hoping they were fine.

As they walked they fought, but his feelings of youth disappeared when a knife found its way through his shiny plates, the pain of a recent wound made him understand then that he was old, an old knight ready to die, he punched another son of the Harpy with his mailed fist almost destroying his mask, he saw Jon coming closer with his companions, Ser Barristan what a wonderful knight, it had been an honour to fight beside him. 

He stumbled as the blood left his body through his wound, another stab came after that this one in his abdomen, but the White Bull was unstoppable then, with his strength he slammed the man’s head against the wall and kept advancing, Daenerys did the same burying a knife in the throat of a man who was interfering.

His vision clouded then, he stumbled again and fell ln the ground, Jon was already there and dragged him out of the alley, and then laying on Jon’s legs with his Queen safe and his duty accomplished he smiled.

“Now is up to you... To take care of them.” He said looking at Barristan, the man who proved himself as a worthy successor as Lord Commander.

“Always... Lord Commander.” Barristan the bold replied, but he didn’t look like a fearsome warrior then, he looked like little child saying goodbye to an old friend.

He looked at Jon one last time, his clouded vision only let him see a silhouette, the same silhouette he saw almost a decade ago, 'Prince Rhaegar' he thought and then... Nothing, peace after a life of war and misery.

**Jon Snow**

Dany was crushed with Ser Gerold's death, she spent most of her days with Balerion and Rhaegal, feeding and caressing them, Jon tried to calm her after she ordered the execution of the prisoners to send a message, Dragon fire was the solution that she wanted and Jon noticed how determined she was to carry out that sentence.

Caraxes grew larger and independent, like Ghost, but they always remained silent and distant with the people, except for Jon, he walked out of the city many times to be with Caraxes, to feed him, each day he spent time with Caraxes their connection grew stronger, like the connection he had with Ghost, he never called for them, they just appeared next to him every time he thought about them.

And that day Caraxes sensed his anxiety, the big white and red dragon tried to comfort him, but his mind was struggling to find a way to help Dany, he couldn’t accept looking at her like that, sleepless and angry, blaming herself for something that she couldn’t control. Who decides who lives and who dies in this World?

He found Dany alone in the pit where Balerion and Rhaegal slept, the dragons noticed his presence immediately after he crossed the gates guarded by a pair od Unsullied. He looked at Dany and noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I came to take you out of here.” He said trying to sound serious.

“Only my children can feel the pain I'm feeling, the guilt that I'm feeling.” She said coldly “Soon they will burn those who are responsible of Ser Gerold’s death, I will burn them all in front of the people, the message will be clear then.”

He couldn’t believe what he just heard, he needed to stop her, to make her see that there were more ways to fix the problem. “If you use them to burn people and castles then your not any better than them, your not any better than your father.” He said.

“The Green Grace will burn tomorrow, Jon, I'll put an end to the Harpy once and for all.” She said with determination.

He needed to avoid the execution with fire at least, so he thought in the only thing he could, he thought about Yunkai, the executions and what Lord Eddard Stark taught him. “My uncle used to say that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword, you want the Green Grace dead? Good, so be it, let me be your sword, but don’t use your children.” He suggested with determination, it was something that had to be done, 'cut the head and the body will die' he thought.

A lonely tear rolled down her cheek then, her amethyst eyes looked tired of everything, “Ser Gerold saved us when I was a child, now he saved me as a grown woman.” She said, her voice was almost breaking. “Why are you here?” she asked him.

“This is where my family lives... I have nowhere else to go.” He replied confused.

“You could sail now and take the Iron Throne, but you don’t want to do that.” She said walking forward bridging the distance between them.

“Maybe I find a place where I feel safe.” He said walking forward too.

“I just want to go home... I want to plant trees, I don’t care about a throne I want my home.” She said and started to cry.

Jon just managed himself to hug her tight, her tiny arms where wrapped around him too and her face was buried in his scaled armour, he just wanted to stop her pain, to make her see how important she was, he softly pushed her away to see her directly in the eyes, then he wiped the tears on her face with his thumbs and caressed her silver mane that grew larger everyday.

“You don’t need to face this alone, I will show you your home one day, that's a promise.” He sais gently and slowly placed a soft kiss in her lips, she didn’t move at first, but then she returned the kiss her lips where soft like the petals of a Winter Rose and sweet at the same time, her tongue slipped inside his and his heart rushed like when he was riding a horse. For a long time they kissed, Jon was filled with astonishment as she showed him how sweet she was, how she ruled him now , each kiss was different from the other. 

Breathing deeply he pulled away, to control himself, he loved every kiss and his heart proved him right, he looked at Dany directly in the eyes and placed a gentle kiss in her forehead. He made her smile, the sweet smile that he liked so much.

“You’re not alone.” He said and gently moved a strain of hair from her face placing it behind her ear. “And you look prettier smiling.” He jested making her giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, I was on vacations, as always leave your feedback and share your ideas with respect kudos for you all and thank you fir following this story.
> 
> Part of the kiss scene was inspired in Siddhartha by Hermann Hesse, what a wonderful book. Try to read it with the ending of the house of the undying song in Spotify, or you can just listen to Daenerys Targaryen Playlist in Spotify.


	28. The Queen's justice

**Somewhere in the Riverlands**

**Robb Stark**

The Riverlands were almost destroyed, the Freys were the new Lords of the trident and were trying to take Riverrun, his granduncle was there holding his home, and Robb was in the woods with a company of outlaws, men that his father sent to protect these lands, now, they were protecting the people.

The thoughts lf Winterfell always brought tears to his eyes, the only home he ever knew, the castle where he grew up and played was gone, his brothers were alone there and he failed them, he had a wife that was with child, but he couldn’t see her. The bitter thought of vengeance came then Lannisters and Freys they were all the same, but then he remembered how alone he was, his most trusted Lords were prisoners too in the Twins' dungeons, Roose Bolton ruled the North and his bastard terrorised the people.

“You must feel weird, now that you’re free.” Thoros of Myr, a red priest, said with his voice, Robb always thought of him as a drunk, but the man was more than that.

“I’m not free if I can’t go home without being persecuted, that’s not freedom.” He replied bitterly.

“Of course not, but the Lord of light brought you here for a reason.” The priest replied.

“Your Lord didn’t drag me into the forests, you did.” His anger was arousing.

“At least you’re not in a cage anymore... something important is going to happen, I don’t know when, but it’s coming.” Thoros warned.

“I just want to go home, raise my children there, take my wife with me.” He said and the sadness came again.

“But you can’t.” Thoros said and crushed his dreams, “But Beric has been thinking and so am I.” He stopped for a second, “Something inside me feels that the Lord want us to go to Riverrun, to help a Lord who really cared for his people. Do you know any man with such kind heart?” the priest asked giving him a knowing look.

Robb’s heart was rushing with the news, his uncle Edmure was holding Riverrun and he let his people in even when many lords said that it was a terrible idea, but they were his people, a lord that doesn’t care about his people is not worthy of that people, Robb understood that very well. “when are we leaving for Riverrun?” he asked excited.

“Tomorrow... Probably” Thoros said as he drank from a leather, Robb always saw him drinking, Ned Dayne told him once that he drank to forget the visions he saw in the fire. “First, we need to take care of our new prisoner.” The priest said getting on his feet.

“A new prisoner?” he asked confused, they didn’t took many prisoners, he followed Thoros to a clear were the brothers stood in a circle with torches, he found Lord Beric Dondarrion and his squire Ned there. 

In the middle of the clear was a man tied with ropes and with a bag covering his head, he looked enormous even sitting on the floor. “And who’s that?” he asked.

“The Hound, they found him getting out of a tavern full of dead Lannisters.” Ned told him with notorious excitement. 

“You stand here to be judged, Sandor Clegane” Lord Beric said solemnly. “As a Lannister Bannerman you are responsible too for the murdering of this innocent people and you'll be executed.”

“Fuck off Dondarrion, I will not be executed by a one eyed cunt like you, not without a fair trial.” The hound said bitterly. “I demand a trial by combat!” he barked surprising all the brothers.

“Your not in such position, Clegane, you can’t ask for a trial by combat.” Thores said mockingly.

“If the man wants a trial by combat you should accept his demand, he killed Lannister soldiers just like we did.” Robb said to Lord Beric.

“What Robb says is true, my Lord.” Ned supported his idea making him feel good, Ned was like a little brother for Robb, he reminded him of Brann, and Robb told him everything he knew about Arthur Dayne, Ned's uncle and favourite hero.

“The Lord of light doesn’t approve trials by combat, but this man has grown in the faith of the seven, I'll be the Lord of light’s champion.” Beric declared as he walked towards Sandor. “Ned get this man a shield and a sword.” The Lord ordered and the squire obeyed immediately.

Moments later both fighters were ready, Robb never believed his father’s story about Thoros and his flaming sword during the Greyjoy rebellion, but Beric proved that his father was saying the truth back then when he just slid his hand along the edge of his sword and it lit on fire, magic, a trick or just faith, Robb didn’t know the answer.

Robb noticed how terrified the Hound was with Beric's sword when he blocked one of his blows and his shield started burning, Joffrey's dog panicked then and dropped the shield, fear in his eyes and face. Beric kept swinging his flamming sword, but when you make a man face his fears, you must be ready to face the consequences of that, because the only time that a man can be brave is when he is afraid.

The hound blocked every blow until he became more aggressive, soon he started to deliver heavy blows that Beric could hardly block, the burned man was immersed on a frenzy blow after blow each one heavier than the least, he made Beric stumble and then a final blow found its way through Beric’s shoulder and sword, a gruesome injury that killed the one eyed lord immediately, he remembered the Mountain, the Clegane brothers were stronger than most men in Westeros, if Sandor could almost cut Beric in two, then his late brother would have accomplished such brutal action easily.

Beric fell on his face and Thoros immediately ran and started whispering in his ear, Robb didn’t hear the words and noticed how the hound looked like a beaten dog even after winning the trial by combat, there in the woods with the stars above the man looked tired of fighting, tired of killing he had a soft expression on his face.

“We should avenge Lord Beric! Kill him!” a man of the brotherhood exclaimed angrily and many men unsheathed their swords to fight against the man who killed their leader, it was then that Robb heard something that made him doubt about everything he knew.

“Nobody will hurt that man.” Lord Beric Dondarrion said, his breath looked hard, like a man who just charged to battle, and he was alive and unharmed. “The man won his trial.” 

“Lord Beric... How?” Robb asked amazed.

“The Lord of light has a plan for each one of us, Lord Stark, my time to die has not come yet.” Beric replied smiling. He walked toward the hound then “ Now, Sandor Clegane, you’re free to go, or to join us.” The invitation surprised Robb, the man had just killed him and now Beric was convincing him to join them.

“I don’t need to be part a fucking cult of fire worshippers.” The hound said bitterly and walked away into the woods.

**Meereen**

**Jon Snow**

“Keep your bow arm steady” he said with a little note of frustration, he remembered when he was a boy shooting arrows in Winterfell, how he and Robb used to laugh during Bran's practice, how Theon never missed a shot. He grew angry with all the things he lost during the war.

“But it’s hard!” a sweet voice replied, Dany was wearing her armour and practicing, she struggled aiming at the target, but she knew how to shoot properly. “And you’re not helping with that bad mood” she said annoyed.

“How is it possible? You're probably the only Queen right now that is learning how to use a bow” Jon chuckled.

“Because I don’t want to rely just in my soldiers, I need to know to fight beside them, how to protect myself and my family.” She said proudly, and shoot another arrow. Her stubbornness made Jon feel comfortable, he always looked at him as a stubborn boy.

“They will fear you even more then.” Jon chuckled as he took the bow from her hands and left it in a chest made specially for that bow made of Dragon bone, it was white as snow, stronger than any other bow, but more flexible too. Dany walked closer and placed a small and shy kiss on his lips, the sweetest kiss, Lyra came to his mind then, the long dead warrior that he met when he was just a boy with a hatchling and Direwolf pup, but another kiss brought him back from his memories it was more intense, an invitation to loose control, she bit his lower lip as they parted, the subtle pain made him look for more in those soft lips, when they kissed everything went quiet, he remembered the dark place where he was after being betrayed, surrounded by silence, but now he heard her breathing and her heart rushing, they were young, isn’t supposed to love when one is young? 

But he just enjoyed kissing her, both agreed to keep a low profile, she was the queen and most of the people knew him as a Bastard knight, his mother’s leather meant nothing for the realms, a Septon couldn’t nullify a marriage just because a man escaped with another woman, things didn’t work like that, and to a certain extent they were right.

But that wouldn’t stop him from being officially legitimised once they got to Westeros, once she sat on the Iron Throne. Also, a single Queen was a good way to get allies.

They separated after a few more kisses and left the Great Pyramid's garden to take care of the city, they had seventy thousand soldiers from New Ghis and Volantis marching against them and two fleets ready to block their docks. The sons of the Harpy were almost gone, but they needed to destroy the Harpy once and for all, to grant the freedmen the peace that they promised when they took the city with their help.

He found Arthur speaking with Maester Aemon in the courtyard, the old maester was growing weaker by every passing day, he was almost toothless and hairless, but his face inspired happiness and serenity in everyone who looked at the weak old man.  
“Maester Aemon, I need your advice.” He said respectfully, a little nervous.

“What can an old man like me do for such a young man like you?” the Maester replied as he chuckled, the man was happy despite of the heat of the East.

“You’re a Maester, and you’re the oldest man alive that I know.” He said as part of his introduction “I... I'm prince Rhaegar’s son, but my mother was Lyanna Stark, my family always told me that I was a true born son, b—” he said, but the old man was faster understanding his words.

“But you’re a bastard, Jon Snow.” He said more seriously, Jon didn’t like to hear that. “Don’t be offended by my words, boy, it’s the true, a royal marriage can’t be annulled without a reasonable cause, it doesn’t matter for the citadel if your parents were married when you were born, you’re still a bastard in their eyes and, in consequence, in the eyes of the Southern kingdoms, specially in Dorne.” The old dragon said wisely, a hard truth that had to be told sooner or later.

“But Rhaegar loved Lyanna, he ordered me to protect her, she was his wife” Arthur said confused.

“Your friendship blinded you, Arthur, I cannot enjoy this, the last male of our line is a bastard in the eyes of Westeros.” Maester Aemon said a little disappointed. “But... You have a dragon, just like your aunt, you just need to be legitimised publicly, but not here, in our homeland once Daenerys is recognised as the rightful queen, then you will be a legitimised Targaryen.”

“I understand.” Jon said with a note of disappointment in his voice, the conversation made him feel useless in a certain way, Robb crowned him because they thought that he was a true born son. “Why should I accept those things? Why being called a bastard when my parents loved each other?” he asked bitterly.

“Because you have grown living a bastard's life, my boy.” The maester reached for Jon’s face then “for many years, you were a bastard, until someone told you the truth about your sire, but you came at me as a bastard first, you travelled with Arthur through the North as a bastard, even now you feel more comfortable with your Bastard name.” Aemon gave him an authentic smile. “There’s a moment in every man’s life that he most choose, duty or love? Honour or family? Your moment is yet to come, Jon Snow, let your actions speak for you, look at all the things you have done without being called Aemon Targaryen, all your actions have brought you to this moment.” The maester filled Jon with wisdom, in certain way he was right, he never felt identified with his real name, even Dany called him Jon.

“But then no matter what I do or not, my enemies will always look at me as a bastard.” He replied

“Your enemies will say many things about you, that’s why they are your enemies, one day they can say that you’re a demon, that you turn into a dragon to burn villages, it doesn’t matter if your name is Aemon Targaryen or Jon Snow, they would find a way to undermine your reputation, like your uncle, who was forced to admit a charge for treason by that boy King.” He added and calmed Jon. 

“I don’t know if I can accept that.” Jon said disappointed.

“And yet you must, we must make sacrifices to succeed, imagine a life without sacrifices, without effort, Honour wold come easier then and men like you, or Arthur wouldn’t be so important then.” The Maester made Jon see reason with his words.

He liked his bastard name, he grew used to it, it was part of him, just like the name his mother gave him, Aemon or Jon, Snow or Targaryen it didn’t matter, he knew who he was and what he was capable of. “Thank you, Maester.” He said politely and raised from his chair.

“There’s one thing that I need to tell you, boy, let me see your hands” the old man said. He touched Jon’s hands and grabbed the one with a burn scar very tight. “Do you remember how you earned this scar?” he asked.

Jon gave him a puzzled look, but immediately understood the Maester's point. “The night that Lord Commander Mormont was attacked by wights.” 

Aemon nodded then. “As you already know, the Night’s watch is already gone, your uncle disappeared beyond the wall and now the Wildlings live in the Wall, sooner or later the Stark words become truth, Winter is almost upon our home, my boy, and we must be united to face it as one.” Aemon spoke seriously, Jon imagined all the things that the old Maester had seen at Wall before leaving, a shiver travelled down his spine with the memory of a dead man attacking Lord Commander Mormont. 

“I'll do my best to convince the queen, uncle Aemon.” He said.

“Of course you will, Ser Jon.” The old man replied and his smile returned.

**Somewhere near to Meeren**

**Tyrion Lannister**

When Oberyn took him with Varys he laughed so hard that he almost pissed himself, a truly bad joke was that, then he travelled in a box through the Narrow Sea toward Pentos, he was Illyrio Mopatis guest, but he didn’t like the man with his oiled beard, he was a slaver after all, and the man who sold Daenerys Targaryen to a Dothraki warlord.

And now he was almost there, in Meereen, thinking about Tysha at every moment, thinking about how bitter life, he cursed the gods then, if they existed. He was surrounded by gold, the banner of a dragon too, a Targaryen dragon. 

“We are moving, Lord Tyrion” Ser Rolly Duckfield said, the Smith’s son from the reach was his companion in the Shy Maid, the galley they used to get to Volantis with them, Griff and Young Griff.

Stupid names of course, but he didn’t expect anything else of Jon Connington, the former Lord of Griffin’s roost, but the boy was something different, Jon Connington protected him like a father protects his son, the boy who showed his silver hair now that the blue dye was starting to disappear, he truly had some Targaryen features, but what convinced Tyrion were his dark blue eyes, they looked almost lilac, not that he had much time to observe him, he was always with Jon, Rolly or his Septa.

Now they were marching to get Daenerys Targaryen's hand, with her Jon and Ser Harry Strickland, the general Captain of the Golden company, expected to solidify Aegon's claim, prove that he wasn’t a pretender, that he luckily survived thanks to Varys. He was traveling with the most important sellsword company in Essos, a company that swore to give Aegon the Seven kingdoms, a company full of men who had fallen in disgrace and just wanted to go home.

They walked through the camp looking for Jon Connington, even if Duck was friendly, Tyrion understood his situation, he was a prisoner, maybe a hostage or an offering for Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons. “So, how much until we reach Meereen?” He asked politely.

Rolly just shrugged at that, “I’m not sure, maybe half day.” He said. “Griff would like to warn Queen Daenerys about the enemies, I heard that they hired a khalasar to attack the city.” 

Dothraki fighting Dothraki, Tyrion wasn’t surprised that was what they were used to, only when Daenerys Targaryen walled out of a burning tent they submitted at her, but there were more than just forty thousand Dothraki in the World. 

“Rolly! Take that imp and tie his hands I don’t want him to run away!” Jon Connington barked the orders, he clearly wasn’t very fond of the Lannisters after what they did during the Sack of Landing, where his silver Prince’s family got murdered under his Lord Father’s orders.

Rolly tied his hands tight and locked him in a carriage, it had fancy seats with pillows and colored glasses in the windows, and had that smell, the same smell that he recognised from King’s Landing and Illyrio Mopatis manse, perfume, Varys perfume. “I didn’t know that you were here.” He said with mistrust.

“The Prince needs all the help that he can get to convince his aunt of marrying him, even more with this Jon Snow as one of his sworn swords.” Varys replied with his soft tone.

“Oh, so the boy is alive, it wil be fun to see Rhaegar’s heir meet his brother.” He said sarcastically, he knew that Jon’s presence would make everything harder.

“Bastard brother, Lord Tyrion, that boy has no legitimacy in the eyes of the Seven and, in consequence, in the eyes of the south, much less in Dorne, but prince Aegon is Ellia’s son, he’s the only one that can keep Dorne as part of the seven kingdoms right now.” The eunuch spoke with something that Tyrion could have said was excitement, but he knew Varys better than that, he just wanted a puppet to reign. 

“I guess that you’re forgetting about the North, Jon Snow can keep the biggest of the Seven Kingdoms in the Seven kingdoms if he gets crowned.” Tyrion argued.

“The prince knows about Sansa Stark’s presence in Meereen, we just need to take her with us to cooperate, with Robb Stark missing, and his brothers as well, she’s the key to take the north.” The spider was smarter than most men in Westeros, but Tyrion knew that he wasn’t speaking with the truth, he always kept his plans in secret. “Jon Snow will see to that if prince Aegon offers him to be legitimised as his brother, it’s said that he's a good fighter, that he’s pure will and determination, maybe a new Orys Baratheon.” Varys smiled at that and so he did.

“Volantis, New Ghis, a khalasar and the Yunkai masters are preparing to march over Meereen, looks like a difficult situation” he chuckled then, “And what about that disease, the white mare was its name?” 

“Pale Mare... that’s why Harry Strickland ordered his men to be careful of what they eat or drink, this disease just needs a corpse to destroy a city, Astapor is now a graveyard because of it.” Varys said seriously.

“And this Aegon will save the city where his aunt reigns in order to hive her favor...” se said.

“Indeed, Lord Tyrion, indeed.”

**Meereen**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

“Dragons are mighty creatures, your grace, burn the Green Grace and end this shadow war once and for all.” Ser Jorah suggested as they rode to the plaza where the execution would take place.

“And then I'll become like my father used to be.” She replied at Ser Jorah's suggestion.

“Not necessarily, child” a weak old voice came from the litter where Maester Aemon was.

“What do you mean, uncle Aemon?” she asked puzzled.

“You can make a difference, a common prisoner doesn’t need to die by dragon fire, but this... Green Grace, isn’t a common prisoner isn't she?” the maester asked her.

“She’s the Harpy.” She replied “killing her would destroy the Sons of the Harpy” 

The old Maester nodded “Indeed, her death would send a message to those who fight for her.” He said, “But when is enough? When do we must stop?” he asked.

“When all of them had bend the knee to us again.” She said naively.

“Wrong, child!” Maester replied with enthusiasm “In that case you will never stop burning people, you can burn an authority, but you must speak with your council before making a decision, your father isolated himself, he saw enemies in every shadow, even the mice were his enemies by the end of his life, you must learn to hear the people, every decision we take has consequences, child.” The maester said the truth that was so hard to tell, she never heard Ser Jorah or Ser Oswell complain or contradict her orders, just Rhaella, her mother stopped her some times of making mistakes and now Jon was giving her counsel in the same way.

“How are you feeling, Maester?” she asked curious, the old man looked weak and yet Dany fekt that he had something to live for.

“Like a hundred year old man in the dessert waiting to die” Aemon said with a teasing tone that made her smile, it wasn’t a happy smile but a sad one, she desired that he could live forever, that he could talk to her about their family, but time was cruel thing.

They arrived at the plaza where the execution would take place, some of the freed men built a platform for the execution, the Green Grace, the Shavepate and Hizdahr were already there on their knees guarded by her Unsullied, Ser Jorah and Jon, a handsome man for sure clad in his armor, it wasn’t a shiny one like Ser Barristan's, it had marks of some fights in the shoulder plates, his vambraces where scratched and some parts lost their scales showing the chainmail he wore, his eyes looked beautiful, looking directly at her from head to toes, his eyes could melt even the coldest ice, his long shaped face marked with scars of his battles just made her feel more attracted towards him, as always, he was frowning, brooding, trying to find answers that were hard to find.

She climbed down of her Silver to be received with a cheering multitude, many called for her saying Mhysa, and many cheered at Jon calling him by his Surname, Snow.

She wore a red gown made of silk, her house sigil embroidered in the chest, its sleeves only covered her from shoulder to elbow, her necklace looked like the collars that her people was forced to use for so many years, a tribute to all those who lived and died in chains, her silver blonde mane was braided and decorated with two red flowers, one on each temple.

She walked upstairs and now was standing next to the prisoners, she gave a speech about treason and how important was the safety of the city for her, the crowd cheered and then the moment came, the moment to claim the life of her enemies, the life of the Harpy. She focused then in calling Balerion not with words, but with her thought, she wasn’t a warg like those of the Westerosi legends, she just bonded with her son and felt his presence just like he felt her own.

Soon after that a screech pierced the air and the sound of a pair of wings flapping grew louder, the people was scared and made space to let the formidable dragon land, her son’s onyx scales were getting thicker, her fangs where of the size of person and his spines where sharp and dreadful.

She walked towards her son and patted him on his snout, Balerion let out smoke from his nostrils as he growled softly, not threateningly, it sounded more like a little kitten thanking her for her affection. “Ser Jorah, bring here the Green Grace” she commanded regally. And the Bear knight obeyed without hesitation.

“This is what happens when you claim lives that aren’t yours.” She said coldly in Valyrian. “Balerion, Dracarys” she commanded and her dragon obeyed, he rose his head a little pulling it backwards at the same time and then his black and Red fire consumed the Green Grace, it didn’t last long, just a small column of fire and her bones turned to mere ashes.

“This is the price of the old world some of you chose to live in, that world is gone.” She said and looked at Jon, he looked displeased, but carried out his duty without second thoughts, he unsheathed his sword and at her signal the Shavepate’s head was rolling down the platform, then was Hizdahr's time and again a head rolled on the ground, the people cheered and screamed shaking their hands.

But Dany wasn’t happy, the smell of smoke and charred bones made her think about her, was she better than her father? Jon carried her away from her thoughts when he brought her silver and helped her to climb on it, the heads were placed on spikes in the main gate as a sign for the enemies that were marching on them, she needed to be stronger, she wasn’t her father, she was able to hear her advisors to take a decision, she smiled at the people then and shook their many of their hands, Jon rode behind her escorting Maester Aemon.

“The Queen’s justice” her mother said looking proud at her.

“The people’s justice, mother.” She said and smiled at her.

Hours later she found Jon in the gardens caressing Ghost’s fur, the wolf was amazingly big, just like a small horse, but silent like a ghost, its red eyes could pierce her and send shivers down her spine.

Soon Jon noticed her presence, and so did Ghost who only showed his tongue in a sign of happiness. “You ignored my counsel...”

“I did what I thought was right, I will not burn people for fun or without asking your opinion.” She replied angrily. “We can’t be afraid of who we are, Jon.” She said putting his face between her hands, his beard wasn’t long enough and tickled her hands palms.

“A queen and a Bastard.” He said softly and smiled at her, a smile that melt her, that made her heart rush, she felt like a little girl with him, they were so young and yet they suffered too much. “I’ve been thinking about it, maybe all of Westeros remembers me as a bastard now.” He said a little pained, her heart clenched at that, after so much suffering the man she fell in love with was right, a letter couldn’t change the Realm’s opinion.

“I don’t love you for who you are.” She assured him “I love you for the things you have achieved, because just like me, you make impossible things possible.” She said and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “If we look back, we’re lost” she told him softly.

“Your Grace, with your permission I –” Ser Oswell interrupted himself and apologized for interrupting them.

“what happened, Ser Oswell?” she asked patiently.

“The Golden Company is coming, the riders say that they carry a Banner of your House with them, Your Grace.” The knight said quickly.

Dany looked at Jon with puzzled eyes, he felt confused with the news, the Golden Company refused to help his brother when she was just a girl and now they were marching with her House’s banner, nothing made sense, but Jon’s hand grip on her own made her feel secure, made her feel like the Queen she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll slow dowm the updates because I need to read many things for college, don't I worry I'll keep updating, I like the course the story is taking from here, I enjoyed writing this chapter and, well, just that, leave your feedback as always and thanks for reading.


	29. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! What shitty situation that we are living folks, read the last note to know more.

**The water Gardens, Dorne.**

**Ashara Dayne**

The journey was horrible, but she missed Dorn too much to be angry for that, Oberyn smuggled her out of the city after Joffrey’s wedding, Tywin Lannister sent him back to Dorne looking for support and good faith between Dorne and King’s Landing, he didn’t had any choice either, his granddaughter was practically a hostage, even with her sworn shields there to protect her.

The water gardens only made her feel nostalgic, she once played and swam right where she was standing, a different time of course, she was a young girl, friend of Elia Martell and a member of the Dornish court, she met prince Doran and Prince Oberyn and they received her as a member of their family.

She accompanied Elia for her wedding in King’s Landing, with the last dragon, she saw the Dornish spears march North with Prince Lewyn Martell and then she cried when her baby died and then she cried some more when Elia and her children died, but in those dark times her brother came like a torch in the darkness with a little baby, he wasn’t her blood, he didn’t even look like her, but she accepted to be his mother and so she left her home to raise the boy. 

The boy grew up stronger each year, she held no love for the boy’s parents, they were responsible for her old friend's death after all, but the buy was different, he was kind and sweet, honourable like her brother taught him, he faced his enemies with bravery, he even avenged Elia thrusting a spear through the Mountain's throat, she saw him loose his lover and raise again stronger than ever, a wolf and a dragon on his back, and then he disappeared, betrayed by those who had sworn fealty, she prayed to see him one more time, to see her little boy.

“Why do I always find you brooding, my Lady?” a manly voice asked, she didn’t have to look to recognise him, Oberyn had a charming voice, after all.

“This place makes me remember the old days when I used to play here, with you and Ellia.” She said, the sadness was very noticeable in her voice.

“I remember those days too, every day I see these trees and this pools, I try to remember every detail of my sister, and every time a I try to do so, I end up crying bitterly knowing how her life ended.” Oberyn said as he clenched his fists tightly. “Now my daughters and niece play here, they sing and laugh, just like we used to do.” 

“Better times for sure, now the world is full of death and misery.” She said bitterly as she remembered Lord Walder Frey smirking at them that night.

“Do you think about the boy?”, Oberyn asked curious.

“Every day” she said.

“The boy killed Gregor Clegane with a spear” Oberyn smiled at that “Now I find myself in a situation where I have to make a choice, it will be easy for my brother, he has his reasons, but I can’t be sure.”

“And the choice is?” she asked.

“Should I support the boy who claims being my nephew? Even when I know that the spider is the one who told me?” he asked “Even if I disagree, I can’t refuse Doran’s orders, he's our leader it doesn’t matter for him if the boy is saying the truth, he just want revenge, revenge and power, his daughter would be the Queen after all.” 

If Aegon was alive after all, he needed the support of Dorne, he would have the support of a Kingdom untouched by war, ready to fight for him. “Do you believe it? That he’s your sister’s son?” she asked.

“I want to believe that, but why would Elia save her son only? She loved both, Aegon and Rhaenys, and yet she let Lord Tywin’s men butcher her daughter? That’s something that bothers me.” He said with a note of frustration.

“I’ll do what my brother will command, but my obedience isn’t blind, if the boy shows any sign of being an impostor, I will hang him immediately, without questions or second thoughts.” He spat the words like venom. “The boy is in Essos, if my brother wants Arianne to be his wife, he must be careful, Arianne isn’t a foolish girl, she will find her way to get power one way or another.” 

“And then you have a problem, three problems, Queen Rhaella and her daughter, she has proofs of being a Targaryen.” Ashara said.

“That’s what bothers me too, Doran sent his son to marry Daenerys Targaryen, he will force his children to fight against each other if the Dragon queen still wants the throne.” He sounded troubled. “I signed a pact once... Long time ago.” He looked into the horizon.

“What kind of pact?” she asked curious.

“A pact to marry Arianne with Viserys Targaryen, my brother sent me and Willem Darry signed it at Rhaella's back.” He sighed “Now Viserys Targaryen disappeared, just like your boy, Jon Snow.”

“His name was Aemon... Aemon Targaryen.” She said bitterly.

“Pardon me, my lady, but that boy is as trueborn as all my daughters for me and for Dorne.” He said serious, she had to understand Oberyn, Rhaegar betrayed his sister and Jon was the product of that betrayal. 

“You didn’t see the things I saw in that boy, the things he did for his family’s sake.” She said, her eyes shone with the sunset light.

“And now, he’s gone, not even Varys knows where he is, some people say that the Freys baked him into a pie and made Robb Stark eat it every night, others say that he turned into his dragon and escaped flying, but one thing I know for sure, my lady, we have the opportunity to help my sister’s son when the time comes, if he truly is Elia's son, then we must honour her memory and help him.” He said with his characteristic passion.

“That sounds good” she said. ‘But it’s too good to be true.’ She thought, The Spider was behind all of that, she knew for sure.

“Father? Uncle Doran wants to see you.” A sweet voice said.

Ashara turned to see Tyene Sand, Oberyn’s bastard daughter, her blonde mane and shiny blue eyes made her look like a princes, so beautiful, so delicate, she had a thin neck and her skin was pale like milk, the daughter of a Septa, one of the many women that Oberyn had charmed, no one was safe from him, not even men.

“I must leave you now, my dear friend, the last time people saw your brother in the wall, at least that was what Lord Varys said, now, Tyene will keep you company.” Oberyn said as he raised from the bench and leaving her with one of the sand snakes.

Tyene sat next to her, her eyes were filled with curiosity, she had a strong presence like her father. “What do you need to know?” she asked.

“Did you saw it? The bastard’s dragon.” Tyene asked.

“Yes I did, it was beautiful red and white it breathed fire and grew larger every passing day.” She replied angrily, she didn’t like to hear that Jon was a bastard, for her he was a king, he used to be a king. 

“And it burned people? I heard that it burned Tywin Lannister's riders in the battle of the Green Fork.” Tyene asked excited like a little child.

“That was the only time that Jon used him, at least the only time I can remember now.” She said with sadness in her voice.

“How was he?” Tyene asked again.

“Red and white, with red ey—” Ashara replied annoyed, but Tyene cut her off.

“No, my lady, not the dragon, I was talking about the boy, Jon Snow.” The young girl said.

“Oh... Well, he had dark grey eyes, so dark that almost looked black, his hair was dark brown, almost black too, his face was long but his features looked soft, at the beginning, then he earned his first scars, one across his left eye and another in his right temple, he was a good swordsman, but he had many things to learn, my brother trained him well, he was kind and righteous and honourable like his Uncle Eddard Stark and his cousin Robb.” She said excited with the memory of her lost son.

“He sounds like quite a man, even prettier than my sisters, and deadly enough to kill the mountain in the battlefield, quite a man.” She replied trying to sound gentle.

“He was” she said. “He was” repeated sadly looking at the sun set, wondering where he was and what was he doing, hoping that they could meet one more time.

**Meereen**

**Jon Snow**

He thought that the heat was playing tricks with his sight first, the young man with soft traced face wore a black and red armour, his hair was silver in its roots and as it became longer turned into a blue just like the man beside him, Jon Connington he presented himself, he wore a golden armour just like the rest of the knights behind them, they carried a Targaryen banner and a bunch of golden skulls.

Daario told him about those skulls one, Arthur did the same when he was a boy, those skulls were the company’s previous captains, he tried to identify Aegor Rivers' skull but they all looked similar for him, he returned his focus lf attention to the young man in front of them he looked younger than him, so shiny, beautiful even for men, he had valyrian blood, but something in him looked different, different from Dany and Rhaella.

“You should kneel in front of your king, Ser...” Jon Connington didn’t know who he was.

“Careful Connington you’re speaking to one of Prince Rhaegar’s sons too.” Arthur replied angrily.

“Arthur Dayne... Oswell Whent... Barristan Selmy... Then it’s true what they say about you, cowards, two men that left their prince alone and another one that betrayed him.” Connington spat the words like poison.

“You must be brave to say those words, I remember clearly that by the time your ‘Silver Prince' died you were drowning yourself in wine here in Essos.” Ser Arthur walked forward and so did Jon Connington both were face to face now, Jon Connington's hand rested on his sword's hilt, Arthur on the other hand was gripping Dawn’s hilt in his back another word and they would start a duel.

“I thought you better than that, Dayne, protecting a bastard isn’t the King’s Guard job” Connington said. “You should be serving your true king.”

“And how do I know that this boy is Prince Aegon? Just because of your words?” Arthur replied.

“King Aegon, I raised this boy to be the best king in this world, I did it for Rhaegar, that would be enough for a man like you.” Connington was provoking Arthur with his poison.

“Careful now, Connington, I don’t want to leave a stain in your pretty armour.” Arthur warned him, Jon was ready to separate both men, but the man they called Aegon remained there, like a mute, just watching the confrontation. 

“Arthur, enough!” he commanded pushing his friend and protector back with his arm. “You’re bold enough to face the sword of the morning, I’ll give you that, Lord Connington.” 

After that the young man walked forward and whispered in Lord Connington’s ear making the man step back with a bow. “I most apologize for this confrontation, my dearest advisor is short tempered in matters like this.” he said with a delicate voice and a smug expression that made Jon feel disgusted. “Ser Arthur said that you’re my father’s son.” 

Jon knew exactly where Aegon was going with those words. “I’m Rhaegar’s son, Ser Aemon Targaryen.” He wasn’t used to say that name loud, he extended his hand to greet the man who called himself Aegon, his half brother. Aegon grabbed his hand tightly and shook it firmly looking directly into Jon’s eyes, they looked like dark blue, nothing similar to Dany’s or Rhaella’s eyes.

Aegon smirked before start talking. “It’s a little curious, isn’t?” 

Jon gave him a confused look that just made Aegon chuckle.

“My bastard half brother is a knight.” He said. “But don’t worry, once that I had married our aunt I will legitimise you and name you my heir.” He added with a treacherous tone.

Jon tightened his fist behind his back, the anger he felt was the same he felt years ago when he saved Lyra in the woods, the idea of loosing Dany was something that he wouldn’t accept nor being called bastard by a man he barely knew, he was clenching his teeth now, his jaw was tense and his blood was boiling. He felt the bile traveling from his stomach to his throat with the thoughts of being replaced.

And Aegon remained there giving him that cynical smile. “Everything alright, brother? You look pale.” 

“I’ll Escort you to meet our aunt, come with me.” He said and turned to head back to the great Pyramid.

They walked through the streets, the people was staring amazed at Aegon, he looked like their Mhysa after all and confused them, at least that was what Jon thought.

“The situation is bad, the scouts I sent told me that there are seventy thousand men marching on Meereen.” Aegon said at Jon Connington.

“The Queen will need all the help that she can get if she wants to keep this city.” Lord Connington replied. “Maybe our gift will make her see reason, maybe it will help to join your claims.” He added.

‘'a gift?’ Jon thought, what were they planning to show as a present? A crate full of jewels? They didn’t need jewels, they needed men that could fight and keep the city in order, the Dothraki didn’t show too much patience controlling the city, but they truly changed many of their costumes because of Dany, their Khaleesi.

The great Pyramid was in front of them now, Jon walked side by side with Aegon, they looked like the day and night standing next to each other. They walked upstairs to the throne room where Daenerys held court, there she was sitting in the ebony bench decorated with flowers and some golden details, she was wearing her crown, it was wrought in the shape of a three-headed dragon, the coils were yellow gold, the wings were silver and the heads were carved from Jade, Ivory and Onyx, a beautiful crown, for sure.

Dany looked beautiful, the crown made her look more regal and imposing than ever, Jon remembered Aegon’s words and felt the anger take control of his thoughts, but there was no time for that now, he looked at Dany and noticed her surprise, she opened her eyes widely and tried to keep her regal expression. 

Missandei said all the titles that Dany had and then asked. “Who comes to speak with our Queen?”

“His nephew, true nephew, has come to meet her.” Aegon replied confident of himself.

“How do I know that you’re my nephew? The last thing I heard of him was that The Mountain smashed his head against the wall and presented his dead body to the Usurper in his court.” Dany replied.

“It’s a long story, your grace, but Lord Varys changed me with a peasant boy before they breached into the Red Keep, he took me away and I grew up here in Essos, with the help of Magister Illyrio Mopatis and this man, Lord Jon Connington.” He said pointing at the old man. “one of my father’s best friends.”

“Did Magister Illyrio mentioned that he and my brother sold me like a brood mare to Khal Drogo? Where were you then?” she asked bitterly.

“Pardon me, my dear aunt, but I went to find an army and I found it with the Golden Company, thanks to Lord Connington and Ser Harry Strickland.” Aegon replied defiantly. “By the time I came back you were already gone.”

“Very unfortunate, isn’t it?” she asked “speak truly, why have you come here?”

“We have an opportunity here, right now, my dearest aunt, as prince Rhaegar’s firstborn son we can marry, join our claims and take back what was ours, you have your armies and dragons, and I have the best Sellsword company in the known world, knights who had sworn serve me to get back what others took from them back in Westeros.” Aegon replied confident.

“Sounds like a good proposal, nephew, but what if I refuse it? Will you raise arms against your own blood?” she asked again.

“I know that it’s hard for you to believe me, but please, let me show you that my intentions are sincere, first I would like to give you a present.” He said and made a signal jerkin his head.

Two men carried a big wooden box and opened it, what came out of it left Jon speechless.

“A dwarf? That’s your present for me?” Dany asked annoyed.

“Aunt, this is not a normal dwarf this is—” Aegon replied but Jon cut him off immediately.

“Tyrion Lannister” he said proud of his knowledge. “The dwarf of Casterly Rock.” The once noble dwarf looked like shit, his beard grew longer and his clothes were tattered and the smell just confirmed how he looked for Jon, nothing similar to the dwarf he saw at wall years ago.

“You know him?” Dany asked him intrigued.

“I know him but I don’t know if he remembers me.” He replied.

“You’re insulting my intelligence saying that, boy, I could recognize Lord Stark’s kin without problems.” The dwarf replied stumbling. “How has life treated you, Jon Snow?”

“Better than you, I guess...” Jon replied chuckling.

“That’t all you have to offer, nephew?” Dany asked annoyed he recognised how insulted she felt with Aegon’s 'present'. “Excuse me, but I have a war to fight.” She said making a gesture of leaving.

“If you wish to fight, I can grant you part of my forces to help you.” Aegon offered desperately, Jon Connington widened his eyes after hearing that.

“Your grace, you can’t mean it seriously...” Connington said in disbelief.

“Tell me... Aegon... my nephew” Dany spoke with a suspicious tone. “Do you have any combat experience?” she asked.

Jon noticed that Dany’s questions fell harder than Robert’s hammer over Aegon’s pride. “Uhm... Well... Not exactly, but I have been trained by some of the finest swordsmen in these lands.” He replied hesitantly.

“So you’re telling me that you haven’t lead men into battle.” She replied. “It seems like you rely on a man who let the Usurper escape when he was cornered.” A deathly glare appeared then.

“I will not be judged by a girl that pretends to be a woman!” Jon Connington barked, the Queensguards unsheathed their swords then ready to face the angry lord.

“I will forgive this act of insolence and I will let you stay under my roof, but be careful Lord Connington, I may be a girl, but I have already claimed more lifes than 'Your king'” she warned the furious man in front of her.

The mere thought of Dany fighting Jon Connington made Jon chuckle, a presentation worthy of the fighting pits. After that a combined group of Unsullied and Dothraki escorted the golden knights to their rooms. They were alone then, with Tyrion Lannister in the middle of the throne room looking confused at Jon.

“What should I do with him?” she asked him.

“He’s your prisoner now, you can kill him” he said and saw the dwarf’s expression change from confusion to fear. “Or you can keep him alive, he’s smart enough to be helpful or... At least he’s an important hostage.” 

**Rhaella Targaryen**

She was growing older, she knew it, she felt it inside her, but her spirit was getting older much faster than her body, the memories of Aerys tormented her at night. During the day she used to spend most of it with Lady Sansa, a girl that had a spirit full of scars, just like her’s, just like Jon’s body. 

She noticed that Jon and Dany were spending more time together these days, they looked like children hiding from her, hiding from the world, but why hide your feelings when there’s nothing to stop you? They never met each other until they were almost adults, she was fire and heat, impulsive and passionate. Jon, on the other side, was like the North, colder and quiet, but the cold burns just like flames when you bury your hands in the snow. 

She used to think about Viserys too, worried about where he was, what was he doing, she was weak when it cames to their children, a mother always loved her children, no matter what, she had a new child too, Vhagar, the dragon was smaller than his brothers, but he had a special gift, love, the dragon wasn’t aggressive without reason, he spent time with her, Sansa and Brown Ben Plumm, the Sellsword enjoyed their company and always convinced them to take a walk through the streets, to see people and colors, all the colours that a market can offer.

That day she was sitting in the balcony of her solar with Sansa, they were stitching together, a dragon and a wolf, the girl had a real talent for stitching, Lady, the dire wolf, was sleeping at Sansa's feet, always protective.

Dany invited her to meet the Golden Company, they carried the Targaryen banner, but she wanted to slap Myles Toyne and Harry Strickland so hard, that she decided to stay in her solar, she didn’t need to see a pair of brutes swearing fealty just to get back to their homes in Westeros.

Everything changed suddenly when she heard many steps in the corridor, she went out to see what was happening when she found him, right in front of her escorted by Dothraki and Unsullied, a boy of Jon’s age with silver blonde hair, he was handsome and had soft features, like Rhaegar, but then she noticed his eyes, dark blue eyes.

“My grandmother!” the boy said and hugged her tightly, one of the guards pulled him back immediately and pushed him away from her. She felt confused, but her confusion disappeared when she saw Jon Connington standing next to the boy.

“Queen Rhaella.” The Lord said and made the gesture of kneeling only to be stopped by her. “I have protected your blood as my own.” He said respectfully.

“My blood?” she asked giving him a puzzled look.

“This is King Aegon of House Targaryen, sixth of his name and your Grandson, Your Grace.” The Lord answered.

Destiny was a cruel thing, the last thing she heard about Aegon was that Gregor Clegane smashed his head against the wall, but now he was standing there, right in front of her with an armour that looked like Rhaegar’s armour, black plate with rubies, but the eyes, the eyes didn’t match, and yet she wanted to believe it was true, that her grandson somehow survived, she wanted to know him, see how similar he was to his father, like Jon, who inherited his melancholic aspects.

“Aegon?” she asked pale as the sheets where she slept, the boy was about to speak when she closed the door violently, the fear was bigger, the uncertainty of facing someone that she practically never met, she could be just a Lysenne boy pretending to be Aegon, but why would Jon Connington support him? He wouldn’t dare to soil Rhaegar’s memory with something like that, he loved her son after all, but her son loved someone else.

She leaned her back on the door and slowly sat on the floor, her hands where shaking and tears started to fall from her eyes, she covered her face with her hands and started sobbing, cruel world, cruel destiny.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Two possible threats under her roof were something that made her feel uncomfortable, Aegon and Tyrion Lannister, a man who claimed to be the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, supported by The Golden Company. And the Imp of Casterly Rock, but despite of her doubts, Tyrion Lannister managed himself to behave properly, he spent most of his time with Jon, she saw them talk many times, the dwarf even made Jon laugh once or twice, his only interest besides wine and vengeance were her children and Caraxes.

“Your Grace, we need to talk about this situation.” Ser Barristan, new Hand of the queen, said concerned.

“of course, we must speak.” She said calmly.

“The slaver’s army is almost upon us, we are probably outnumbered, and this Aegon... I feel that we are surrounded by enemies.” Ser Barristan said.

“So... You don’t believe it?” she asked curious.

“And neither do I” her mother’s voice said behind her.

“Pardon me, Your Grace, but Princess Ellia loved her children more than anything in this world, why would she save just her son and not Rhaenys, the little girl, she was so sweet and goo and kind, it doesn’t make sense to me.” Ser Barristan confesed.

“I thought the same after I saw him, his eyes, those dark blue eyes, a peasant could confuse him with Rhaegar's eyes, but not me, I can’t trust someone who’s been raised by the spider and its comrades.” Rhaella said.

“How long until the battle begins, Ser Barristan?” Dany asked.

“Two days, maybe three if the disease has spread through their lines, the pale mare could slow them down.” Ser Barristan replied.

'Two days....’ she thought, Daario Naharis was far away negotiating, the Lhazareen weren’t an option, she only had her Khalasar, the Unsullied, the freedmen and her children, the battle would be decided by them, her only option.

That night, she had dreams of fire, a field covered in fire, charred bones and men screaming in pain, she walked through the pyramid's halls and she felt cold, she saw Jon in the Throne Room, alone, surrounded by knifes, leaning on one of the giant columns, everything was cold, so cold that she could see her own breathing coming out of her nose and mouth, she looked like a dragon, and ice dragon.

“Remember my words, Khaleesi, the sun’s son, the mummer's dragon, a Griffin, the lonely wolf and the lonely dragon, keep them close and discover their true intentions, for what you love the most is in danger and that you must know.” Quaithe said calmly as always and disappeared in the darkness.

She woke up confused with the feeling of something that was coming for her, for those who she loved the most, she wanted to be a dragon, protect them all with fire, but fire was a dangerous weapon too. She walked toward the chamber’s door, she felt cold in the heat of Meereen, the cold embrace of loneliness, when she opened the door and saw him, the coldness disappeared and something started burning inside her. 

It was Jon, the spark she needed to feel warm again, his embrace made her feel comfortable and secure, so strong and yet so delicate, she felt his strong breathing as they walked in, their lips clashing against each other, a battle between them to see who would domain who, each kiss was deeper and longer as they took of their clothes, the time stopped for her then, when they were laying on her bed, naked and full of desire, Jon handled her delicately he knew how to do it, when she didn’t know what to do, always kind and delicate he covered her entire body with kisses, but when he stopped between her legs, her moans of pleasure filled her chambers with lust and passion, but the moment when they became one, that moment when their eyes were looking directly at each other, then she understood that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jon, bastard or not, king or soldier, nothing mattered anymore, many times Irri told her that love came in the eyes, she recognized it immediately in those dark grey eyes that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first, I must apologize for being disappeared for so long, I was closing my first year in college, but now I can say that I'm in my second year of medicine school. 
> 
> I have been an emotional mess with this Covid thing, the quarantine and people suffering, I must add that Someone played with my feelings and I feel like a useless shit right now, that's why I was afraid of updating and why I'm afraid of writing more, don't worry I'll keep writing, but I feel hurt and broken inside.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, and leave your feedback as always.


	30. For the king Part one

**Riverrun  
Robb Stark**

“Surrender the castle, old man, we will hang your grandnephew if you don’t!” Black Walder yelled in front of the castle gates. The Freys were thousands, while they were hardly five hundred men, despite that, they had enough resources to hold the castle for two years, the Frey army didn’t have two years, they were desperate and desperation makes men do stupid things.

“Show me that he’s with you and I'll lower the bridge for you!” The Blackfish replied with his raspy voice and an irreverent tone.

The Freys were thousands, but more than a half of the army was more stupid than the common people, the other half was composed of lazy soldiers, tired of the siege. None of them noticed when they entered into the castle, the Brotherhood without Banners and him arrived a few days before.

“Fucking Freys!” The Blackfish said as he spat on the ground. “I want our best archers shooting down any raven that they send to King’s Landing.” He ordered.

“I’ll make sure of that” Robb replied and went to find the archers.

He walked through the courtyard, the same courtyard where his mother grew up, he started thinking about her, about Sansa, Arya and Jon, Bran and Rickon, disappearing was worse than death for him, living with the hope of not being alone was driving him to sleepless nights full of nightmares that left him shivering, he thought about Greywind, a giant wolf, alone in the forest. He thought about his wife, Roslin and his unborn child, he held no love for his wife, hut his child was a different thing, his own blood captive at the Twins.

He barked his granduncle's orders and went to the main hall to find Thoros, a man who could bring the dead to life again could be capable of calm his mind.  
The red priest was sitting on a chair next to the fire, he was drunk as always, but his eyes were fixed on the flames, hypnotized by those burning logs.

“What are you looking at, Thoros?” he asked.

“The flames, Young Lord, they speak an old language, only the servant’s of the Lord of light can understand their language.” Thoros replied a little disturbed.

“Why are you so nervous?” Robb asked concerned by his friend's behaviour.

“The flames are talking bad things, the Krakens are breaking havoc through this world, the Reach, the sunset sea and the Riverlands.” The priest replied with horror.

‘Krakens?’ he thought, but his doubts didn’t last long, he remembered Theon's sigil, a golden Kraken, the Greyjoys were ravaging the kingdoms again. “You said the Riverlands, can you know where they are?” he asked.

“No, my friend, but I see more things, a flame a black flame is traveling with one of the Krakens and...” he stopped for a moment.

“And?” Robb asked impatient.

“And a wolf, a dying wolf laying on the sand, he looks angry and yet so desperate. These aren’t good signs, my friend.” Thoros said. “I need another drink” he added as he rose from his chair and walked out to find more wine.

His last word remained in Robb’s head, a dying wolf...

**Meereen  
Jon Snow**

“Your dragon is big enough to be ridden.” Tyrion told him. “Just like your ancestors did a hundred years ago.” He added a bit excited. 

Jon chuckled at his words, the dwarf was a despicable man in some aspects, but he grew find of him anyway, all the things they experienced when they were young, at least Jon had his siblings and Arthur, Tyrion just had his brother, the same brother that lied to him just to please Lord Tywin.

“And how am I supposed to ride Caraxes? I thought that he would grow slower.” He replied.

“Your dragons are special, your aunt’s... Children and Caraxes, they are the signal of magic coming back to our world, stronger than ever.” He said and noticed Jon’s puzzled look, the dwarf sighed and continued. “When I was a boy, my uncle Gerion gave me a few books about dragons, I always wanted a dragon, and I spend many days reading those books, well... in one of them, a Maester wrote that dragons were creatures that used magic as their source of energy and vitality, maybe Maester Aemon can corroborate those words.” Tyrion said and looked at the old man sitting next to them at the table.

“mmm... Those are probably words of Maester Harwyn, some people took him by a fool, but based on what my old eyes and ears have seen and heard, I would dare to say that Lord Tyrion is right.” He said with his weak voice.

“Have you seen anything else related to magic, Maester?” Jon asked curious.

“Well... I lived almost all my life in a castle next to a giant wall made of Ice, if that’s not enough for you, I can talk about what the Wildlings talked when they arrived at Castle Black.” The Maester took his time to catch his breath. “You can ask Tormmund if you wish, the Wildlings speak about wargs, men who can control animals at their will, Greenseers, children of the forest, wights and the worst of all... The white walkers.” 

“White walkers?” Tyrion asked letting out a chuckle.  
“I have seen a wight before, Lord Commander Mormont was killed by one.” Jon said. “Old Nan told us that wights were connected to the White walkers.” He added looking at his burned hand.

“You can’t be serious...” Tyrion said but Maester Aemon cut him off quickly.

“You said that magic was returning to this world, my Lord, and it is true, a dark threat raises in the real north, it is real, just like the threat that is about to fall upon us and this city.” The old maester said. “But we must focus in the present, a dragon can be ridden we have many proofs of that, now we must build a proper saddle for a dragon.”

“First we need to size Caraxes, I don’t know if he will let Lord Tyrion get too close.” Jon said warily.

“That’s something that you can decided, I have seen your dragon, how it looks at you with respect and love, before riding it you must feel that you can control it.” Lord Tyrion said.

Tyrion was right, Caraxes was different from Dany’s children, he always obeyed his words, even some of his thoughts without hesitation, Dany had to control Balerion and Rhaegal, he just had Caraxes and the bond between them grew stronger each day.

“Then we shall visit him.” Jon declared getting on his feet.

“Visit him?” Tyrion asked with fear.

“I can’t bring him to the city, I wouldn’t be able to control him with so many people around.” Jon replied.

“I always wanted to visit a dragon’s lair when I was a boy, fascinating.” The dwarf replied a bit nervous.

They rode outside the city gates, they needed to do it fast, they were running out of time their dragons were their only hope, and it would be much safer to ride a dragon instead of just barking orders to them.

Caraxes was sleeping inside a natural cave, charred bones were scattered on the ground were they were standing, it was dark, very dark, but a little hole in roof let a little sun ray pass and illuminate part of the cave, Jon walked in.

Suddenly a deep growl started ringing in his ears and two red eyes shone in front of him, the growls started to disappear as Jon walked closer, Caraxes started growling softer, almost like a cat that Jon saw in the market. He patted the dragon’s snout gently and Caraxes pushed him softly.

“I need you to come with me, boy.” He said as he slipped his hand over the red scales, there was almost nothing but a hint of the white hatchling that travelled on Ghost’s back.

Caraxes followed him out of the cave, but suddenly stopped when he saw Jon’s companions, he raised his head ready to bath Tyrion and Arthur on his red fire, but Jon stopped him.

“NO!” he yelled at the dragon. “They are friends.” He said and stood between both grabbing each man by their hands. “You see? Friends, they don’t want to harm us, Ghost is here too” he said pointing at the silent direwolf.

Caraxes lowered his head then and placed it in front of Jon, he caressed the red scales to calm him, and it worked. “You better hurry, I don’t know if he will let you stay near much longer.” Jon said a little nervous.

**Tyrion Lannister**

Tyrion walked hesitantly toward the dragon, his hands were shaking, since he was a little boy, the only thing that he wanted to see was a dragons and here it was, laying right in front of him, he thought about those times when he talked about dragons with Tysha, oh Tysha, where was she?

“I will need help, Ser Arthur, would you like to help me?” he asked a little annoyed.  
The sword of the morning just moved after Jon Snow gave him a subtle nod. “Alright, Lannister what do you need?” he asked.

“We need to know the size of his back, to build the saddle, the reins and straps will be adjusted once we place the saddle on his back.” He said and the legendary knight proceeded to help him.

They sized Caraxes back, a hard task for a dwarf, but he was the smartest, and healthiest, man in Meereen, maybe Maester Aemon’s fat steward would help him with the design, Lord Tarly’s son was smart but coward. Tyrion chuckled at that.

“Mhm, just one more to be sure and… it’s done.” He said gently. “We are ready to go now, Jon Snow.” He added walking away from the dragon. He was about to reach his horse when he saw the creature’s eyes, red like blood, like House Targaryen sigil. He remembered his uncle Gerion’s stories, now those eyes were looking at him, only a fool would deny that experience.

“Can I touch him?” he asked.

“Haven’t you touched him enough for today?” Jon Snow replied with annoyance at his words.

“Don’t talk to me like that, boy, I just wish to touch your dragon’s snout and be the first Lannister who touches a dragon.” He replied.

The northern boy, nodded with resignation then, that made Tyrion smile deep inside, he walked closer and reached for the dragon’s snout with his tiny hand, suddenly everything faded for him, there was just him and the dragon, the creature’s respiration was hotter than the dessert where they were standing, a little tear travelled down his cheek.

“We need to go; the queen will need us.” Arthur Dayne recommended, and Jon Snow confirmed it.

“Leave, boy.” Jon Snow said and the dragon took flight, beating his long wings in the air.

They were riding back when an idea emerged from his mind, the boy Aegon, was a Targaryen, would he be able to control the dragons like his aunt, or his brother? It was a good way to prove if he was a real Targaryen and not a Lysene boy.

“Have you shown your dragon to your brother?” he asked.

“No, I don’t, but he has been close to Daenerys dragons, the smaller allowed him to stay close for more than five seconds, but the big ones, they despise him.” Jon replied with a note of anger.

“Do you hate your… brother?” he asked with the intention of find the truth behind Jon Snow’s stoic attitude.

“I don’t hate him, but I don’t know him, and he just arrived here…” He said but Tyrion cut him off.

“Asking for your lover’s hand?” he asked and noticed the glare that Jon directed at his little figure. “I’m a dwarf, Jon Snow, not a blind man nor a fool, well… I can be a fool from time to time, but I see how you look at her and I noticed how Jorah Mormont hates you.” 

“The dwarf is right, you’re too predictable.” Arthur Dayne added as he chuckled.

Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell, Rhaegar’s last living son with a questionable legitimacy, was in love with his aunt, a funny thing for Tyrion, but it wasn’t so horrible, at least they weren’t siblings. 

“What will you do?” he asked.

“Support Daenerys and take part on his conquest.” He replied plainly.

“Jon Snow… I never thought that you wanted to be king.” Tyrion jested 

“Neither do I, but here we are, if the woman that I love is a queen, then let me be her king.” The northern boy said proud. “But first we will defeat those masters, then I will take what is ours.”

“What is ours… well you speak like a leader if that pleases you.” Tyrion said grinning.

**Aegon Targaryen**

“The bastard is a problem… We need your aunt, your grace.” Lysono Maar, the master of spies of the Golden Company said as he played with a knife. “At least we can convince your cousin to join us in our journey, he will give us Dorne.”

“My cousin is a fool, he’s the second in line to reign Dorne his words have no weight for me.” He replied with frustration. “I can bed his sister though, but first we need to meet her.” 

Jon Snow, Aemon Targaryen, he ruined his plans having allies in Meereen, taking his aunt from him, a bloody bastard, he would never be his brother, he needed to get rid of him, he needed his aunt’s dragons and the way to do it was very simple, but it had to be planned with cunning and intelligence to succeed.

“A couple of sharp knives, that’s all we need,” he said calmly looking at Lysono’s knife.

**Jon Snow**

“The enemy is near, we will need to take out the scorpions before unleashing the dragons, our scouts found the camps where they were building some of them.” Ser Barristan said as he pointed the map.

“Then send a couple of riders to harass them, tomorrow we will fight with all our strength and we will crush them.” Daenerys said with a confident tone.

They were outnumbered, but the dragons were the main strength, a dragon flying against a legion was enough to break their formation, they weren’t unsullied. 

“It will be done, Khaleesi.” Jhogo replied bowing his head.

“What about the Golden Company, can we count with them?” she asked looking at Aegon and Jon Connington, both men were standing on a corner without participating.

“just of it’s necessary, I recommend having them on the rear just if the city falls.” Jon Connington said respectfully.

“I assume that that’s a yes.” Daenerys said a little annoyed. “Jon will lead the charge with twenty thousand men, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah will lead the infantry in the center, we will push as one single unit against their center, while Jon and Ser Arthur will chase their cavalry, we need to keep them away from their infantry and ours, once the center is broken we will unleash Balerion and Rhaegal over them, Vhagar will take care of the ships blocking the bay with the support of the Yermaki fleet, they are near waiting for the signal to attack.” She repeated the strategy that they planned for weeks.

“They will surround the city, dear Aunt, how would we manage to avoid that.” Aegon asked naïvely.

“Ser Oswell will command the forces inside the city, he’s one of the most capable men in this room, he and Belwas will keep them at bay while we finish the bulk of their forces, the rest of them will see us unorganized and scattered, they will try to chase us, but we will ride away from the city, until we regroup and strike back those who will chase us, we will surround them and finish them, in that way we ease the intensity of the siege.” She replied at that, Jon felt proud of how she managed to remember every small detail, how she invested herself in the plan to succeed, to guarantee the freedom of her people.

“I will organize the troops then, your grace.” Ser Barristan bowed and left the room with many of the commanders.

“You speak like a queen, for sure.” Jon chuckled; they were alone.

“Maybe I can give you one or two lessons about how speaking more regally” she said giggling.

A wonderful woman, that was Daenerys for him, and yet the world tried to oppose to them.

“You’ll be a wonderful queen.” He said placing his hands on her waist.

“When I was a girl, I never thought that I would be the one leading this people, I always lived on my brother’s shadow, always afraid and weak.” She said wrapping her arms around him.

“And here we are… Together, for now at least.” He said, trying to calm her down.

“Would you accompany? Once we get our home back?” she asked him looking like a little girl, her amethyst eyes were full of hope and love.

“I don’t know if I’m capable of that, I wasn’t raised to think like that” he replied, worried of how she would react.

“Don’t think like that, this is our reason, since you were a bastard boy in Winterfell and I was a girl living afraid of her own brother, we found ourselves for one reason.” She said with the sweetest tone that he ever heard.

“That is what you want?” he asked looking at her with love, she loved him and didn’t see him like a threat, together they were just two young adults, there were no crowns nor power, just love.

“Be with me, build a new world with me, this is our reason, we do it together.” She pleaded, he noticed that she was about to break in tears.

“Then it’s done.” He replied and kissed her deeply, the taste of her lips was like honey and so they took out their breath with each passing second, with each sweet kiss.

The night came and the horizon was illuminated by the enemy camps. The streets were flooded with soldiers getting ready for the battle and the siege, Galvart Snow oversaw the burning of the scorpions and Brown Ben Plumm too, both men showed Daenerys that they were trustful.

“Can we help you with anything, My Lord?” Ser Gerris Drinkwater asked politely, Quentyn’s companions grew fond of him after realizing what kind of man Jon was, the fact that he saved Prince Quentyn’s life helped too.

“I’m no lord, Ser, I’m a knight just like you.” He said giving the knight an assuring smile. “Would you prefer to ride with me tomorrow or face the siege from this night until dawn?” he offered.

“I will have to ask Prince Quentyn, his desires of glory have grown larger after seeing dragons, Unsullieds and a khalasar.” The knight replied and gave him a subtle bow before leaving him alone again looking at the illuminated horizon.

‘Quentyn Martell wants to die’ he thought and chuckled, a man who looks for his father approval is always in danger. 

He stopped thinking when he saw many lights rise high in the sky, the siege was starting.

“Take cover” a man yelled in Ghiscari. 

“Be ready to extinguish the fire, protect the oil!” Ser Oswell barked orders down at the gates.

Soon Jon noticed that the fleet started attacking the city with trebuchets too, burning projectiles flying towards the city, towards the pyramid. Dany, Sansa, Rhaella, they were inside.

The first projectiles started hitting the walls and structures, the night sky was lightened with fire, buildings started to burn and men ran to fight the flames, and then the Pyramid began to suffer the scourge of the enemy, brick fell near him, but he did not care, he needed to find his family.

He walked inside the pyramid to find a group of unsullied escorting Sansa and his grandmother to a safe place, their chambers were getting hit by the rocks. 

“Where’s Dany?” he asked them quickly.

“She was supposed to be in her chambers, Grey worm was looking for her.” Rhaella said before coughing because of the dirt in the air.

They had to resist the attack, they were testing them with each rock they threw over the city, they were strong enough to resist, he was sure of that. The pyramid trembled with each impact, but between the dust and the noise Jon saw something suspicious, a dead guard of the throne room, he didn’t look hit by rubble, his throat was cut open, he had his short sword in hand.

Jon did not like that and pushed the heavy doors of the throne room to find more clues, Dany was alright, he felt it deep inside him and Grey worm was in charge of evacuating her from the Great Pyramid. What he saw inside the throne room left him speechless, there, undaunted with the situation was sitting Aegon, his half-brother. 

“What’s the meaning of this!” Jon demanded an explanation.

“The battle for Meereen has begun, I suppose.” Aegon said with his usual irreverent tone.

“Did you kill those men? Why? “ he needed answers.

“Come closer my dear brother, unless you don’t care about a Dothraki whore’s life” Aegon said and two of his men emerged from the shadows with Irri, one of Dany’s maidens and friend. “I have seen that this bitch here is my aunt’s favourite.” He said squishing Irri’s cheeks with his hand.

Jon felt his blood boil, he couldn’t resist the anger and walked inside, he fought many battles in the past, he killed the mountain, he knew that he was able to kill three men, he trained for that while Aegon was studying how to be a bloody king.

“I had enough of this.” Jon said unsheathing Longclaw, and the sound of Valyrian steel clashing against common steel filled the room, the first man sent a blow to his leg, but Jon stepped back quickly enough to avoid it, then he had the upper hand, in a few seconds the man fell on the floor grasping his throat, Longclaw pierced the chainmail like butter. 

Then Rolly Duckfield walked forward to face him, Jon parried many of the young knigth’s blow and slammed his fist against his face making him fall on his back. 

His brother had a disturbing smile on his face now, Jon noticed it and turned around to block the attack of a blonde man, he looked like a valyrian man, but something was different in him, they locked their swords and looked at their faces with hate, they didn’t know each other, but it wasn’t necessary, they were just two men trying to kill the other.

“For the king” The man said then and took advantage of their locked swords to stab him in the abdomen with a dagger.

Jon felt the stinging pain immediately and fell on his knees trying to catch his breath, he needed to get up and fight. The man was walking away from him as a group of men, Rolly Duckfield among them walked towards him with their knifes.

A wounded against multiple enemies is a dead man, he knew that, but what kind of knight would give up and die without fighting. With all of his strengths he stood up and rose Longclaw to face the enemy, he saw everything blurred but managed himself to deliver a blow that was easily blocked by the man in front of him, the stab came after that and the pain again reign over his body.

“For the king” the man said too.

One by one they stabbed him in the name of their king, when Rolly’s turn came, Jon saw the indecision in his eyes, the anger and the pain were burning inside him, murdered by his own brother and his men. 

Aegon walked forward to speak with him in his last moments. “I hope you liked fucking my aunt, bastard, but now she will have to ask for my help to conquer the Iron throne.” He said with malevolence.

Jon mumbled something then, his mouth was filled with blood and he could not breathe properly, he needed to stop everything in that moment, erase Aegon’s existence from the world, even if he had no more strength.

“What are you saying?” Aegon asked him mockingly and leaned towards him to listen more clearly.

“You… are just a … just a beggar king.” Jon said and pulled Aegon’s feet making him loose balance, a second later Jon was trying to stab him with his dagger, but he only managed himself to make a clean cut from Aegon’s chin that travelled to his eyebrow. 

Aegon yelled in pain then, his left eye was gone, and his face was marked forever, a soft penitence for a kinslayer. Some men pulled Jon away and dragged Aegon screaming out of the throne room.

“Burn in seven hells, Bastard, in seven hells!” Aegon yelled as they dragged him out until they were gone.

And there, alone with just Irri to help him, he sat down leaning on one the columns of the throne room, his blood spilled on the floor. There he thought in Ghost, Caraxes and Dany one last time. He wanted to sleep and so he did, dying was an exhausting thing, now he knew that. Irri’s voice pleading him to stay awake started to fade until he heard nothing anymore. 

“Dany… Ghost…” were his last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T START BASHING ON ME. the second part will be uploaded next week, probably.  
> Go check my new short one shot it's in my profile n.n
> 
> leave your feedback with respect n.n kudos for you.


	31. For the king Part two

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She looked at the horizon when they started the attack, fireballs and rocks started hitting the walls and buildings, then they reached the Great Pyramid. ‘They are testing us.’ She thought. As soon as the projectiles started to fall closer to her chamber Grey Worm arrived with three more Unsullied, they had to leave the pyramid quickly.

The walls trembled with each impact; all they could breathe was dust from the stone being demolished. They left the Great Pyramid unharmed; she saw her soldiers running, citizens fighting the fire on the houses, part of the market was burning. 

“Grey worm, where is my family?” She asked worried in valyrian.

“They are in our headquarters next to the market, we have reinforced our position there, your grace.” The commander of the unsullied replied, he looked stoic as always, even when fire was raining upon them.

“Everything is alright?” She persisted; fear was consuming her.

“Arthur Dayne evacuated the old Aemon and his companions from the pyramid, and I sent men to evacuate Queen Rhaella and Lady Sansa.” Grey worm said calming her down.

The streets were reigned by chaos, men ran from side to side, some Dothraki riders hurrying their horses, even under attack they had to prepare the battle, maybe they were following Jon’s orders, he was leading the cavalry tomorrow.

When they finally arrived, she found Rhaella calming down Sansa, Maester Aemon looked calm as always, but his steward and apprentice, Samwell Tarly looked like a frightened little boy, and the wildling man named Tormund was ready to go out and fight with the rest of her men. 

Arthur Dayne was giving instructions to some of the squires that he and Ser Barristan were training and immediately walked towards her to speak.

“Your Grace, your family and friends are safe, the direwolfs too, I sent some of my squires to search for some missing people inside the pyramid.” He said quickly.

“Good.” She said and felt relieved for a moment. “Have you seen Jon?” she asked the knight then.

“I’m afraid not, your Highness, he must be moving the horses to a safer place or maybe he’s helping the men at the walls, you know how much he hates being useless.” The knight replied respectfully. “I’ll look for him personally, do you want him to speak with you?” 

“Don’t worry, we can speak later…” She replied, ‘A lie’ she thought, the only thing she wanted was to see him, she was scared, a frightened little girl again. ‘Be a dragon’ her inner voice said, it was right.

The attack ended at dawn, many buildings were still burning, there was rubble on the streets and some corpses too, but despite of that the city was relatively well. The soldiers carried the corpses to the main plaza to let their families recognize them. 

She walked with Missandei to the pyramid, it looked fine, despite of a couple of holes in it. There she saw Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur speaking, what she saw told her everything she wanted to know. She saw how Arthur Dayne, the fierce warrior from Starfall almost crumbled when Ser Barristan told him the words, her heart started to beat faster and Missandei noticed it.

“Are you alright, Your Grace?” Missandei asked her worried. “You look pale” the translator observed.

“No… No…” she could barely mumble, her neck ached and a cold drop of sweat fell from her right temple, her hands were shaking, and she felt fear again, a justified fear. She needed to know if that was true, only one thing could shatter the stoic façade that Ser Arthur Dayne had and that was Jon or his sister, he told her once.

They walked forward to reach Ser Barristan, the knight saw her and took off his helm immediately, he made a small reverence at the same time he saluted her.

“Your Grace, it’s good to see that you’re well.” He said respectfully.

“What happened inside, Ser Barristan?” she asked, her eyes fixed on the old knight’s face, when she saw his reaction a sensation of numbness invaded her. 

“Your Grace, we found Irri inside the Pyramid” Ser Barristan informed afflicted.

She felt a wave of Sadness hitting her right in the face then, Irri, one of her most intimate friends was dead. “Can I see her body?” she asked numbed by the news her Queensguard told.

“She’s alive, Your Grace, but…” the old knight stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“But?” she asked inquiringly.

“We found… we found Jon Snow’s body, he died… trying to save your handmaid, Your Grace.” The knight said hesitantly.

She felt her world trembling and crumbling after hearing those words, she lost her balance, but Ser Barristan quickly grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling, Missandei did the same with her other arm, her legs stopped working, they were just two trembling limbs now.

“I need to see it” She demanded, it sound like a cruel joke for her, Jon died crushed by rocks and rubble to save her friend, he should have been by her side, but he always wanted to be useful for the rest of the world. 

Ser Barristan carried her through the corridors to the throne room, two Unsullied were guarding the gates and opened them for her. She saw a hole that revealed the skies in one of the walls of the throne room, there was rubble over the floor, she noticed two tracks of blood then, one came from outside and the other from one of the columns.

She followed with her eyes to see Ser Arthur kneeled in front of his body, he was grasping one of his hands tightly as he bitterly cried for the man he raised like a son. Jon was leaning on one of the columns, his eyes were closed, and his face looked pale as snow. She rushed to see him closer and what she saw was devastating.

His gambeson and armour were soaked in blood, his blood. 

“No… Not Jon.” She said as she shook her head in denial, it pained her more than anything, more than that time when Viserys beat her. She felt her soul shattering to pieces, she couldn’t believe it. 

She grabbed him from behind making leaning his body on herself, she shook his lifeless body in an useless attempt to make him wake up, maybe it was just a nightmare, she settled his head over her legs and there she remained.

“Jon?” she asked naively as she caressed her late lover’s forehead. “Wake up… please… you made me a promise…” she said between sobs, the tears clouded her sight as they fell from her eyes over Jon. “I need you… I need you by my side… please, please wake up.” She begged.

Her spirit was broken, the battle for Meereen meant nothing now, she looked directly at Jon’s face then, so peaceful after a short life filled with pain and war. she let out a scream so loud that everyone in the city could hear it, the numbness of the beginning disappeared giving way to one of the biggest pains she ever felt.

She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her cheek, but it just felt cold, colder than anything in the world she knew, he died in pain, killed by a butcher who didn’t hesitate to leave him to die.

**Ser Arthur Dayne**

The queen was leaning on the same column with Jon’s head on her legs, her eyes were lost in the emptiness of the room, she looked dead in life, he recognized that look, he saw it in many warriors before.

The only look someone has when you have lost something you can’t replace, when something that can’t be fixed is broken, something like a soul, what fragile thing was a soul.

He had the desire of drinking a hole barrel of wine, he failed again… the mighty Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, nothing more than a useless knight who was good at killing people, but failed protecting those who he loved the most.

The queen looked destroyed, impassive and confused at the same time. He heard the beating of wings then and the screech of a dragon, he knew which dragon was before even see it. A few minutes after that something crushed against the wall, the hit destroyed part of the already weak wall and raised a cloud of dust in the throne room. 

He covered his face with his forearm trying to avoid the contact of his eyes with the dust, he coughed and when finally the cloud disappeared he saw it. Caraxes was standing right in front of the queen and Jon’s dead body, the giant creature sniffed his former master body and noticed that he didn’t move, he pushed him with his tremendous snout and nothing happened. 

Dragons were intelligent creature born from magic, Caraxes saw directly at the Queen’s eyes and probably understood everything, the dragon raised his head and let out a deafening roar filled with anger and pain, he breathed fire a few times and then spread his wings as he turned around to take off. 

The dragon took off and Arthur followed him with his eyes, he was flying directly towards the enemy, Arthur remembered that they didn’t know if Galvart Snow and Ben Plumm succeeded destroying the scorpions, Caraxes was flying directly to a possible death. The way he roared in the skies made everything tremble.

They had to fight, hit them before it was too late.

“What in Seven hells happened here?” Tyrion Lannister asked surprised when he arrived with Ser Barristan and Jorah Mormont.

The dwarf immediately recognized Jon and almost stumbled as he walked towards him. 

“I don’t understand… How?” Tyrion asked.

“The Khaleesi must know who killed Ser Jon.” Irri suddenly said.

“Who did this?” Arthur asked fiercely, he felt capable of killing a hole army to avenge Jon.

“The boy… that man who called himself king, Aegon and his companions.” Irri said.

“A kinslayer…” Tyrion said.

“But Ser Jon marked him before dying” Irri added.

“What do you mean with that… did he marked Aegon with a curse or something like that?” Tyrion Lannister said with his sarcastic tone that made Arthur furious.

“No, you foolish imp” Irri replied offended. “Ser Jon marked his face with a dagger, I have seen many injured warriors in my life and I’m sure that the kinslayer lost his eyes, they dragged him out of the throne room screaming and kicking.” Irri concluded.

“Clever lads, they probably left the city immediately.” Tyrion said. “Did they killed anyone else?” he asked then.

“They killed two unsullied and each guard on their way from here to the city gates” Arthur replied, his blood was boiling, he never trusted Aegon, even less Jon Connington, he should have beheaded them both the moment they stepped into the throne room.

“Well… they will probably reunite with their army, but we have an army at the gates right know too” The dwarf said grabbing his chin with one hand. “We can’t hold the siege; we must defeat them on the field before they starve us to death”

Tyrion was right, they needed to fight. “We will follow the plan we made, Ser Jorah, prepare the men to face the enemy.” He commanded.

“I just take orders from the queen.” The bear knight replied spitting on the floor.

“There’s no time for this!” Ser Barristan argued.

Arthur felt terrible, tired of fighting war after war, but they needed to hold the city to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves, that was his oath as the knight he was, that was the right thing to do.

**Tyrion Lannister**

Ser Jorah wasn’t helping with his actions, the bear knight was a stubborn and unpleasant man, he probably was happy with Jon Snow’s death, everyone knew how much he hated Jon for being loved by the queen.

“If you just take orders from your queen… I will speak to your queen.” He said and turned to speak with Daenerys Stormborn.

The girl looked like a ghost with a lost look, but maybe his words could bring her back to their reality. He walked forward until he was right in front of her, he saw Jon dead on the floor, he looked uncomfortably peaceful in the situation they were. 

Suddenly he felt shivers travelling down his short spine, he remembered the day he advised the once bastard squire to accept his heritage in order to be stronger. Now the same boy was a dead man on the floor, a man who was leaving everything he knew behind, a betrayed man. 

‘Fool’ he thought, honorable men always die first they either get murdered, like Jon, or they get stabbed on the back on the battlefield, there was no space for honour in this world, Tyrion knew that well, he survived the battle of the Blackwater Bay, he was one of the responsible of destroying Stannis’ army, he broke Stannis Baratheon like a little tweak with wildfire and a boat, but no one recognized his deeds back in King’s Landing.

“Your grace…” he addressed Daenerys Targaryen with respect, a mourning woman was a dangerous creature in his experience. 

The young queen remained unalterable, tears rolled down her cheeks and fell over Jon’s dead body, love was a terrible thing, he knew that well too. He would have cried just like that for Tysha, where was she? The question chased him in his dreams and times of loneliness.

“Your Grace…” he insisted with a soft tone, the young queen looked at him then. “I know that I’m not the best to say this, but we need to defend this city.” He said plainly making every word count.

“Let them have it…“ she replied.

“And you will leave the people you have set free and your family to die here?” he asked trying to make her return to the real world. “I know that Jon wouldn’t like that” he added.

“We are surrounded…” she said giving a fake smile.

“But we have dragons… four dragons big enough to defend the walls.” Tyrion said.

“My children will not obey me; they can’t be controlled right now” she argued focusing in the conversation.

“There’s a way… Your Grace” Ser Arthur Dayne intervened hesitantly.

“Ser Arthur is right, Jon and I designed a saddle to control the dragons, just like your family did hundreds of years ago.” Tyrion said with a proud tone. “You have bonded with the black dragon… Balerion, he will let you ride him, just like Caraxes and Jon.” 

Suddenly the young queen was paying attention to his words, a dwarf’s words.

“The only thing I know for sure is that if you desire to get revenge you must stay alive.” He said, he was saving another city again. “Think about Jon’s dragon, the creature is flying right now towards the enemy, alone, how long will it take for them to shoot him down and loose him too.”

Those words changed everything, the young queen returned to her reality, they were doomed without her leading and so was Caraxes.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She heard Tyrion’s words in silence, he was right, even if everything hurt inside her in that moment, she couldn’t leave the people of the city, her family, alone against a formidable enemy, she had at least two dragons to face the enemy, and now, Caraxes was attacking the enemy too, unleashing the hell over them. 

But how long would Jon’s dragon keep them away from the city before being shot down by their scorpions? Her men destroyed part of the scorpions, but the enemy had many among them to face her children. 

Her body ached, it felt heavier than ever and leaving Jon was the hardest thing that she ever did. “Are the men ready to face the enemy?” she asked suddenly when she looked at Ser Jorah Mormont.

“They are, khaleesi, but now that the bastard is dead…” the bear knight said but Dany cut him off immediately.  
“Watch your tongue, Ser, you have been a loyal advisor, but do not disrespect Jon’s memory again, or I assure you that the next time will be the last time that you’ll have tongue.” She said directing a killing glare against the old knight.

“Yes, your grace, pardon me.” He replied and bowed.

“We face the enemy at once, Ser Barristan…” She said.

“Yes, your grace?” The Lord commander of the Queen’s guard asked.

“You will lead the cavalry now.” She commanded. “I grew up knowing that you slain Maelys the monstrous on horse.” She added.

“It will be an honour, your grace.” The knight replied and turned to gather his troops.

“I will cover you as much as I can with Lord Tyrion’s invention, if it works…” she said and turned to leave the room, but Ser Arthur’s voice stopped her.

“What about Jon?” He asked pained.

“Bring him here…” she commanded and two unsullied lifted Jon on a stretcher, once they reached her, she caressed his chick softly. “Take him to the headquarters, my family needs to know… the city needs to know.”

Tyrion Lannister and a group of unsullied accompanied her to one of the fighting pits that Balerion used as lair, the Black dragon was waiting for her when they opened the big gates.

Dany caressed his tremendous snout and distracted him. “Shh… don’t fret my love… I need your help now… we all need your help.” She whispered as her hand travelled over the black scales and crimson spines of his head.

Maybe the gods that never heard her prayers started to listen, maybe Balerion felt her tremendous pain, but he calmly lowered his body and allowed the men to saddle him up, the strains were ready and they tested the reins placed on his neck, they weren’t designed to guide him, but to keep a good grip while riding. Everything was ready now.

“Bring me my armour” she ordered and a few minutes later two squires brought it, crimson red and some black scales, boiled leather and chainmail. 

“I didn’t know you had an armour” Tyrion Lannister said, she could say that the little man was impressed by the way his eyes shone.

“It only takes a well-aimed arrow to kill a rider, either on horseback or Dragon.” She said and placed her helm on her head. “I don’t plan to be quarrelled today.”

“Smart girl…”

She did not reply at that, she just climbed on Balerion and said the words she taught her son since he hatched the egg.

**Sansa Stark**

She noticed how Lady tried to move Ghost from his position, the silent wolf, the runt of the litter, grew larger than any of his siblings, maybe just like Jon did, not in real size, but with his actions.

But Ghost didn’t move, he just remained on the floor, something bad was happening. Maybe the enemy breached through the gates, maybe they annihilated Daenerys armies and her dragons too.

“Something is happening…” she said.

“Why do you say that?” The Queen mother asked giving her a smile full of confidence. “There’s no reason to be afraid, child.” 

“It’s Ghost, he’s not moving… he almost look…” She said but Maester Aemon completed the phrase.

“Depressed.” The old Maester said. “Direwolves are sensible creature, they live in packs and die when they are alone.”

“My father used to say the same thing… that we were like them, the lone wolf die, but the pack survives.” Sansa replied, the old Maester gave her a toothless smile. 

“Lord Stark was a good man, just like his brother… my brother… Benjen.” He said.

“Do you know where he is?” she asked with emotion.

“I’m afraid that he disappeared beyond the wall, child, when Mance Rayder attacked and took the wall he didn’t know about his location and I assure you that the Freefolk knew him well.” Aemon replied.

“It seems that we are the last Starks… me and my sister.” She replied staring at her feet, a wave of sadness engulfed her then. 

“I used to think that I was the last Targaryen, then I knew about Rhaellla, Viserys and Daenerys existence, that they survived the Rebellion.” He said. “And then a young squire came to visit me one day, he was young and travelled with a legendary knight and a direwolf white as Snow.”

“Jon?” she asked naively, it was like the stories that Septa Mordane used to tell her.

“Indeed, and then he told me that his real name was Aemon.” The Old man chuckled. “Imagine an old man like me, blind and freezing to death, learning about a boy named Aemon Targaryen, just like me.” He smiled and his pale eyes looked happy for Sansa.

“He told me that you gave him a dragon egg.” She said.

“Yes, I did and look what he did with it, he hatched it, clever boy.” The old master let out a weak laugh. 

She laughed at that too, but as soon as Ser Arthur walked inside all the smiles in the room died, Lord Tyrion stood beside him and two unsullied carried a man on a stretcher and the man was Jon.

Queen Rhaella jumped from her seat and approached him and so did she, Maester Aemon was an old and blind man, but he knew that something was happening. 

“What’s wrong, Samwell?” he asked worried.

“Nooo! Not this again…” Rhaella screamed as she buried her face in Jon’s chest.

Sansa saw her father die, right next to her, she started to remember that day right there as she grasped Jon’s lifeless and cold hand. She felt numbed, confused. 

“Samwell, tell me what you see.” Aemon ordered, his tone was serious and full of grievance. “Is Daenerys well? Maybe she needs a Maester, take me there.” He commanded the fat lad from Hornhill.

“It’s not the queen, Maester, it’s… S-S-S… Ser Jon… He- eh- he’s dead.” Samwell replied nervous.

“Take me there, let me feel his wounds.” The old man ordered, and the young man obeyed immediately.

“There’s nothing to do” she said coldly, another member of her family was dead now, so was Robb and her mother for what she knew.

Queen Rhaella sobbed like only a mother could sob for her children or grandchildren, after looking at her she felt a tremendous pain inside her, it was not a wound or a disease, it was sadness. Her tears started to fall from her blue eyes, she wanted to be strong, but deep inside she was just a silly girl waiting for a knight to rescue her from this world of pain and suffering.

Maester Aemon touched each wound on his chest with his fragile, but still firm, hands. “They butchered him; this wasn’t a battle wound… this was an execution.” Aemon said, his pale purple eyes were glimmering with a fire that she recognized as hatred. “Who did this?” he demanded an answer.

Tyrion Lannister walked forward and let out a long sigh, he placed his tiny hand on the maester’s arm and said. “It was Prince Aegon… and his men.”

Aemon stood there quiet, for the first time since she saw the old man, he did not look weak. “So, it’s kinslaying then…” he said coldly.

**The night before, Gates of Meereen**

**Jon Connington**

The screams alerted him, he tightened the grip on his horse’s reins as he saw a group of his man carrying Aegon, he screamed and kicked in pain, his bloodied hand was covering half of his face.

“What in the Seven Hells Happened!?” he asked angry.

Lysono Maar looked troubled but remained as proud as always. “We had a little inconvenient in the Great Pyramid”  
“Inconvenient!?” he walked closer and noticed that Aegon was fainting, his movement where slower, Jon moved the young king’s hand and saw a cut that travelled down across his face from his left brow to the commissure of his mouth. It wasn’t too deep, but Aegon’s eye was gone.

Desperation caught him then, he needed to be treated and the city was under siege luckily for them, they just needed to bribe the guards or kill them. “We should ask the old Maester to take care of his wound.” He proposed.

“That will be a little hard, we can’t go back.” The master of spies said.

“Why?” he asked annoyed.

“Because the king wanted his bastard brother dead, and that’s what we did.” The blonde man replied showing little to no remorse for the consequences of their acts.

“That’s kinslaying!” he exclaimed in disbelief, he raised Aegon since he was a little boy, he taught him how to be a proper king. How did Aegon got so lost? He shook his head trying to wake up, but it wasn’t a dream. Then he saw the answer to his own question right in front of him, Lysono Maar, sellswords, The golden company, Aegon was already a man grown when he knew about his birthright, about his duty with the Seven Kingdoms, but after they joined to the sellsword company he just lost control of his beloved Rhaegar’s son.

“Rolly, come here!” he said, the young knight approached from the back, he saw remorse in his eyes. “Did you take part on this too?” he asked, and the knight nodded with notorious shame. Jon then grabbed him by the space between the breastplate and the gorget. “It’s too late for feeling shame now, son, you already failed, you let this men bend your king’s spirit, if you have some honour then seize that man and let’s leave this city.” He commanded letting go the young Rolly Duckfield. 

“I’ve seen Rolly kill a man with a broken cup, you know what will happen if you interfere” Jon warned the others. “Help him seize that snake and maybe I won’t tell Ser Harry Strickland about your deeds.” He added and the men obeyed.

**The bloodthirsty dragon**

The pain of losing something overwhelmed his entire spirit, he looked at his half brother’s eyes and he saw nothing more than hate, it was unfair, why did he had to pay with his life, he was just a bastard in Aegon’s eyes and yet he killed him, he butchered him like a pig, alone in the cold floor when Dany needed him, when the city needed him.

‘Foolish boy’ he thought, he acted without sizing the consequences of his acts and got murdered for it, but then in the last moment, he felt something different, he didn’t feel dead, not yet. His body felt warm, he looked then at his death body through someone else’s eyes, he didn’t recognize it at first, but when he saw Dany crying for him filled with pain, something started to burn inside him, he tried to talk and only a tremendous roar came out, he started to lost control then, something else was pushing him to leave, to fly away and fight.

Something inside him wanted blood, fire and blood. He saw the city from above, he was flying and didn’t need more proofs to know that he was inside Caraxes, but not completely, something was starting to disappear, a part of him that he was starting to forget. 

The enemy scent was getting closer and closer, he flung over the city walls towards them, he wanted too, he wanted to save the city, he needed to save the city, for Dany, Aemon, Sansa, Arthur and everyone in there. 

The enemy was right under him, two bolts almost pierce through his wings, but just two bolts were shot before he bathed the scorpions with fire, the soldiers manning the scorpions where just little amounts of ashes scattering with the wind. He bathed the enemy again with his fire and again men started to yell in pain, they were just ashes or burned skeletons now.

But burning wasn’t the only thing he wanted, he wanted blood, he remembered his travels through the Slaver’s bay, he remembered Robb’s wedding and all he felt was his fury increasing. He landed in the middle of a phalanx crushing those who didn’t move from their positions, the he used his tremendous fangs to rip and tear the enemy, their blood was in his mouth now he didn’t like the taste of it, but something kept forcing him to rip and tear and burn those who wanted to take the city.

Suddenly he felt how a spear was piercing his side, it felt like the bite of a leech, but then he felt another and another, he was surrounded of course, but that didn’t stop him from burning those around him, he whipped a man with his tail only to impale him with its spines, he shook the corpse off and smashed another man with his tail, but for every man he burned, ripped or smashed another come to replace them.

He tried to take flight when a bolt hit him on his shoulder, right in the joint of his wing with his body, he flung a couple of meters only to fall in front of the enemy, he roared again as the soldier advanced at him with their spears, he looked around and saw men mounting horses riding towards them and another group of mounted men too, the battle was just getting started, he saw a scorpion pointing at his head then and he decided to burn it, he let out a terrifying roar and prepared his fire breath, but when he was about to bath the scorpion with fire another roar pierced his eyes.

Balerion made fire rain upon the enemy leaving a trail of ashes, burned bodies and black flames that made the rest of the soldiers retreat a little. He remained still burning anyone who tried to attack him, the smell of burned flesh felt delicious in his nose. And still something was fading, a part of him that was getting lost, maybe forever.

**Barristan the bold**

He knew his orders clearly drive away their cavalry and then surround them, he rode side by side with his squires, young lads who only wanted to be heroes.

“Once he get out of this walls many of you will die” he said “Many of you will empty your bowels on your saddle, you will piss on yourself, you will cry and call for your mothers” he said and saw the warriors’ face of disappointment. 

“Don’t worry about that! I did the same on my first battle, it’s okay to be afraid, that’s what makes us stay alive, we have an objective, your officers have told you what to do!” he needed to let them know what was about to happen.

“Don’t fight for glory, there’s no glory in death!” he tightened the grip on the reins of his horse. “Fight for your lives, for your families… because if we fail then this city is doomed and all those you once held dear will be put in chains again!” he gave the signal to open the gates and raise the portcullis, he put his helm on and grabbed the spear that a younger squire gave him. ‘Protect me mother…’ he said the prayers. “FORWARD TO VICTORY!” he exclaimed, and the cavalry left the city cheering and screaming, battle cries and singing songs, some men carried drums to keep the morale high, spear in hand he rode forward and only forward.

Barristan saw how Ser Jon’s dragon fell in front of the enemy hit by a scorpion bolt, the enemy saw the opportunity of getting rid of a dragon and decided to send the bulk of their cavalry to slaughter the beast, he needed to distract them, but that was impossible at that moment, the creature tried to keep the lancers in line with its fire breath, but the cavalry was already surrounding the red and white dragon.

He saw the opportunity when the queen charged forward with her dragon and left a trail of burned men among the infantry, now it was their time to stop the cavalry, they had to clash against them. And so they did, his spear found its way through a Ghiscari’s chest and splintered, it made him remember his youth and all those tournaments where he unseated knights and princes as well. 

Most of his forces where Dothraki screamers, but those who weren’t where using full plate armour, they were heavy cavalry crushing the light cavalry of the enemy and leaving the rest of the work for the horselords. Men and horses died alike, the smell of burned men mixed with the smell of blood and shit in his nose, once he delivered a fatal blow on one of his enemies he noticed the rest of the cavalry charging against them.

“It is time! Follow my lead!” he commanded swinging his sword in the air, he grabbed one of his squires by the neck and pulled him closer. “Ride to the walls and give them the signal, take two men with you!” he ordered and released him.

They rode far away from the battle, the bulk of the enemy cavalry was chasing them they were close, but not close enough, they made reached enough distance to begin the real move and so they did.

“Split!” he exclaimed “Surround them” he commanded and his riders obeyed, by the time the enemy noticed it the reinforcements were right behind them, Rhakaro and his screamers advanced and were the first to clash against the enemy. “Advance!” he said and rode forward against the enemy, only a few hundred managed to manoeuvre away from the battle, but the rest of them were surrounded and already being killed by his men. 

It didn’t take long before a white flag arose among the enemy riders, they made their part, now they had two fronts, the sea and the infantry were already struggling. He looked into the horizon were the Volantene fleet was facing a combined force of Yermaki ships, three war galleys with the pentoshi flag and many ships with a sigil that only meant disgrace, a kraken, a golden kraken. 

Whatever the Grejoys wanted, it wasn’t a good thing.

**The mother of dragons**

Her eyes burned because of the smoke, she kept saying the words. ‘Dracarys’ she said many times, countless times, Caraxes remained on the ground unable to take flight, she wanted to help him, but it wasn’t safe yet, her children burned thousands of men and they kept marching. Her army made a wall of shields in front of the fallen dragon, only leaving space for Caraxes flames, they were trying to hold their position, but then she heard it. 

The trumpeting of fifty elephants charging against her soldiers, the unsullied feared nothing, but what can small men do against an armored elephant ready to crush their formation. She needed to stop them, she had to stop them. Balerion understood her thoughts immediately and turned giving away a tremendous roar calling his brother Rhaegal. 

The elephants were a hundred meters away from Caraxes and her soldiers, charging faster than anyone could guess, she was too high and too far from them, she felt the anxiety taking control over her, breathing was the hardest task that she ever did in that moment, the breastplate felt too tight, the helm too, she felt suffocated. 

But then she saw something that left her speechless, a big gap opened in the shields wall, what came after was the biggest flames that she ever saw, a tremendous column of red and orange with little tones of white engulfed three elephants, maybe it was the heat or the agonizing noices of the burning elephants, but they scattered in panic on every direction, they shook trying take off their riders from their backs and some of them charged against their own forces. 

Her infantry advanced then against the centre of the enemy infantry, the enemy tried to surround them, but it was too late for them, Ser Barristan and the cavalry were flanking them, Chaos reigned in the enemy forces then, the small amount of forces besieging the gates was repealed by Ser Oswell and his men. 

She needed to help Caraxes now and commanded Balerion to land next to him, she climbed down of his Onyx dragon and walked forward to help the red dragon, he looked tired and had many wounds, the characteristic boiling blood of the dragons emanated from some those wounds and the worst of all was the one the scorpion bolt made.

When she finally reached the dragon’s sight, she saw the anger, the pain and frustration of losing something you loved, a part of you that would never come back. The dragon showed his bare teeth to intimidate her, he then expelled smoke from his nostrils, but as soon as Dany took off her helm the injured dragon recognized her face and calmed a little, she grabbed the bolt with both hands and pulled out with all her strength, Caraxes cried in pain and almost bit of her arm, but the dragon somehow kept his impulses at bay. She remained there leaning her back on Caraxes for the rest of the battle, the dragon had his head on the ground and she caressed it softly, crying, they won, but the battlefield was full of burned corpses, charred bones and ashes. She felt tired and closed her eyes resting her head on Caraxes’s snout to find peace in such a moment.

**The onion Knight**

The red woman insisted in her search for little Edric Storm, he probably wasn’t little anymore though, and King Stannis ordered him to take the Red woman wherever she wanted, if they were lucky enough they would have found Edric and Ser Andrew Estermont on the free cities, but they didn’t the luck on their side. 

He knew it well since Stannis was defeated on the blackwater bay, when his sons died consumed by wildfire, when Stannis lost Dragonstone and somehow managed himself to take one of the abandoned castles of the night’s watch as his seat for a while. He used to be a smuggler and now he was looking for King’s blood to burn, he didn’t believe in a god who commanded to burn people. How could he?

Captain Lirio, an old friend of his, accepted him and the Lady Melissandre on board of the Swimming lizard, a magnificent ship in his opinion, but too big for a smuggler like him. 

“The lord of light has spoke to me in the flames” The red woman said with her always sure tone.

“Has he told you where the King’s nephew is?” he asked in disbelief, he despised fire and its worshipers now more than ever after it took the life of four of his sons. 

“I have seen a field of fire, he consumed many lives today” the woman said.

“Prepare to battle!” someone yelled when they saw the volantene fleet blocking the bay, Lirio’s king was an ally of the Dragon queen, Daenerys Targaryen and sent most of his ships to fight against the slavers, a noble cause for him, but noble causes usually tend to fail.

But his notions of failure disappeared when a cream gold dragon bathed some of the ships with its fire, he heard the men screaming on board and remembered that moment at the Blackwater bay, when the Black Betha got destroyed and Mattos was devoured by the flames, he reached the little sack with his finger bones hanging from his neck, he always did that when he felt nervous or scared. 

“Don’t fret old man” a young voice told him, he turned around and saw a young girl with a tremendous wolf. “The swimming lizard is the best ship of Yermak and Lirio is the best captain in this part of the world.” She added, her grey eyes glimmered with the sunlight.

“Aye, milady, but as a former smuggler I was used to evade fights.” He said. “Forgive me if I ask you this, milady, but why have you come here?” he asked curious.

“For the same reason that you’re here, my lord.” She replied. “I’m looking for someone” she added.

“How did you?” he asked confused.

“I’m good hearing and staying quiet… just like her” she said pointing at the wolf sitting next to her. “After all we have lived, we have learned that silence sometimes is more threatening than a battle cry.”

“I must agree with you milady, there’s nothing more frightening than complete silence” he said and nodded. “What’s your name, milady? forgive this Flea Bottom knight’s manners” 

“My name is Arya… Arya Stark from Winterfell.” She said and stole every worth from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back!  
> I've been very busy with my studies, that's why I upadate so slow, forgive me for that.   
> Hope you liked the battle, it wasnt my best battle though, but I promise you that I will give you better battles in the future.  
> Big things are about to happen, Two servant of R'hollor near of Meereen right now and the Onion knight with Arya on a same ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed, if you have any correction or suggestions please leave it down in the comments.


End file.
